


Guardian

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter



Series: Guardian [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 118,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton had only ever wanted to be a NORMAL teenager - instead he had to be the half ghost hero who protects his town. Now, as if dealing with his imminent death wasn't enough, he as to put up with Guardians, a war that never ended, and a new battle that is just beginning. Danny Phantom is in for far more trouble than he could have ever predicted, and he'll have a lot to lose if he fails. (Iambic Prose) (From the Beginning sequel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Hold Us

One more rewrite to complete the story... This is a sequel now, by the way. Oh, yes, quite a bit has changed, but then again, quite a bit hasn't. The first story you'll need to read is called From the Beginning, and can be found here : _**fanfiction net/s/9996197/1/From-The-Beginning**_ or here _**http://archiveofourown.org/works/3547493/chapters/7810121**_

If you still want to read the older version of this story, however, you can find it under : ibelieveinahappilyeverafter tumblr com/tagged/guardian

For those of you who have been here since, well, since the beginning, I hope you enjoy what it is to come in the future - and what's been added. For those of you who are new...I think you'll like this quite a bit. You've seen this story before, after all, and by now I think you know the routine. So...

Let's start this one last time...

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=gMGQyLwtNwU

* * *

**Chapter One**

**::**

Harsh panting filled the cool night air, quick steps dodging and jumping over puddles from an earlier thunderstorm. Mischief filled blue eyes glanced around, a small teen observing the surroundings before taking a quick jump, pulling himself over a brick wall. Back pressed against the cold bricks, he tilted his head, hearing strained for anyone who might have been following him.

Seconds passed with no sounds but those of rain drainers and distant cars. Nodding to himself, the small teenager once again began his running, glancing around every few seconds until he was eyeing a black iron fence, eyes roving over it before narrowing. Placing his hand cautiously to the iron, and getting no response, the teen let out a quiet chuckle. "Not even electrified? Getting a bit complacent there, aren't you, Vlad?"

Body becoming translucent, the teen slipped through the bars as if they weren't even there. Green eyes looked to the extravagant manner that loomed in the distance, flood lights and windows giving the illusion of it being filled with people. The teen gave another chuckle, eyeing the security cameras that roved the ground, leaving no blind spot.

"Hm...not even infrared… Really, Fruitloop, there comes a point where you just make this too easy." Body disappearing in a blink, the teen reappeared next to one of the mansion corners, body once more becoming translucent as he pushed through the wall, now on the inside. "At least give me a _challenge_."

Danny Fenton gave a wide smile as he headed for a door that he _knew_ led to the basement, as well as Vlad Master's secret laboratory. Finding it in seconds, he waved a hand over the keypad, holographic version popping up. "Gee, I wonder what the password could be!" Typing in the numbers that represented his mother's name, the teen rolled his eyes as the door opened with a hiss. "Predictable."

Bouncing down the stairs, Danny immediately began searching the area, rifling through papers and boxes until he finally pulled out a spherical green and silver device. "Someone, _obviously_ , needs to watch pokemon! Honestly, thinking it was some new advanced tech." Slipping the sphere in his pocket, the teen turned to leave, distracted by the mess on one of the nearby desks.

"Huh...the neat freak leaving a mess before heading off to one of his fancy parties? Doesn't sound like him…" Stepping lightly, he spread out a few of the papers, doing his best to understand them. "Ghostspeak, huh? Weird...are these...inscriptions?" Inscriptions meant they had to come from _somewhere_ , although whatever book or tablet had offered it's knowledge was obviously gone now.

"Let's see… Worldbreaker? Jeez, what is this, a video game? Hm...end of life and beginning of the after? Guess that means ghosts...why would Vlad care about ending human life, though?" Danny chewed his lip in thought, hissing at the sudden stab of pain that shot through his back, making his knees go weak as he quickly braced himself against the table. "Dammit...that's the third spike this hour…"

Shaking off the pain as best he could, Danny went back to the papers, eyes scanning for more information. Vlad didn't collect useless information, so something about this 'Worldbreaker' must be important. "Jeez, I just hope it's not another Pariah. Beating one ghost king was hard enough, I don't want to have to beat another- What's...this…"

An aged piece of parchment rested under most of the paper, Danny brushing aside the sheets and carefully pulling the parchment towards him. Twelve symbols were arranged in a circle, each with a design that looked minimalistic, yet...important. Shaking away the buzz in his head, Danny looked for any papers connected to the parchment, finally pulling out a copy of the symbol with notes scribbled across it. "The Council of Twelve?"

Hearing a door slam shut, Danny let out a hissed swear, pushing the papers back to where they had been as best he could. Scrambling for the stairs, he froze as he heard the hiss of the lab door, changing direction to a forgotten desk in the back of the lab, scrambling under it and pulling a chair in front of him to block his form.

Viciously cursing in his head, he froze at the buzzing coming from his phone, quickly pulling the device out and pressing a button at random, praying to whatever power was out there that Vlad Masters, recently returned, _hadn't_ heard the buzzing. Glancing down to his phone, and seeing just _who_ had called him, he had to restrain a groan. He was _dead_.

"Hiii, Andy. How are you?" Voice as quiet as he could make it, he flinched as Vlad paused in his steps, slowly continuing to the table Danny himself had been looking through. Letting out a breath of relief, Danny returned his attention to his phone. "Is there any chance you would be willing to call back?"

" _I could, but then that would give you time to cover up whatever trouble you've managed to get yourself into._ " Danny pouted at the rather accurate assumption, shifting himself closer to the back of the desk. If he could just phase out and make it for the stairs… " _Apparently, you were supposed to meet your friends twenty minutes ago._ "

"So, what? They called you to ask where I was? It's not like I spend _that_ much time at Vidya!" It was a dirty lie, and they both knew it. Danny spent every second of time he could with his mate, who was widely known in the Ghost Zone as the Ghostwriter. "Yeah, okay, did you explain to them that I have a very poor sense of direction?"

" _Mon cher, I used every cover up I could think of for you. Unfortunately, they are rather good at seeing through cover ups. Considering no one has seen you, however, it leads me to believe that you're doing something rather stupid._ "

"Wow. Way to show faith in your mate, Andrew." Even as he tried to make his tone reprimanding, the teen couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Back to my original question, though, is there any chance we can put this conversation on hold? I mean, I'd really appreciate this call being put on hold."

" _What are you up to, now, Danny…_ " The words were less of a question, and more of a sigh, which Danny had to choke down a laugh at. It was hardly _his_ fault if he got into trouble so much. His mate had known what he was getting himself into the moment they had started dating!

"Nothing... _bad_ -" Blinking at the sudden light in his face, Danny slowly looked up. Vlad stared back, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Giving a nervous smile and wave, the elder half ghost only narrowed his eyes. "Heeey, Andrew...I'm gonna have to call you back…" Cutting off his mate's protests, Danny hung up, phone cupped in his hands as he gave the other a nervous smile. "So...how about them Packers?"

In retrospect, he should have seen the ectoblast coming.

::

"So, Andrew, my dear wonderful mate who I adore above all else-"

" _What trouble are you in now?_ " Danny hummed at the question, looking at where he was lost in the Ghost Zone, charred papers clutched in his hands and ghostly aura dimmed, cuts and bruises covering his own body. He _really_ should have seen that first ectoblast coming.

"So, okay, remember how you all told me not to go to Vlad's and get that pokeball back? Yeah...I kind of did the opposite of that." Hearing his mate's heavy sigh, Danny could almost picture the worn and tired look, coupled with a small smile. "I also may be slightly lost…"

" _How slightly?_ " Danny looked around again, foot tapping an absent rhythm on the rock he had finally set down on. " _Danny?_ "

"Well, to my left is some rock debris, ahead of me is some empty zone, to my right is more rocks, and behind me is an angry half ghost who probably wants to strangle me. And I think above is, yup, more rocks." It was a few moments of silence before he heard a quiet sight from over the phone. "Also, the pain's up to three spikes an hour-"

" _And you still went to an enemy's house?! With limited energy and strength?! Danny!_ "

"Hey, I had good reason!" Danny argued back, setting the phone between his ear and shoulder as he held up the papers he had managed to steal on his way out, only the edges burned. "By the way, have you ever heard of something called the Council of Twelve and the Worldbreaker?"

" _The what?_ " Oo, something his mate didn't know. That might be bad, then. Rifling through a few more pages, Danny scanned the words and notes, trying to make sense of them. " _Why are you asking me of things I've never heard of?_ "

"Found some papers in Vlad's lab, looked important, so I might have taken them." Danny smiled at the groan he heard over the phone, shuffling out a paper that was more burnt than the others. "Ah, here we go, some kind of prophecy thing."

" _Yes, because ancient prophecies are always so fun to learn about._ " Danny hummed, squinting his eyes at the words. " _You're not wearing your glasses, are you?_ "

" _Reading_ glasses, Andrew. I don't need them _all_ the time," the teen grumbled, pulling the paper closer to his face. "Okay, okay, so, something about heroes rising and chains being broken and a battle for the worlds."

" _Fun_."

"Yeah, yeah, snark all you want. There has to be _some_ reason why Vlad had all of this stuff, but, I don't know...it doesn't look _exactly_ like ghostspeak, it looks...older? It's kind of confusing and it's starting to hurt my eyes. So, dear wonderful mate, how do you feel like helping me translate ancient knowledge?"

" _Mm, you know me so well. First, of course, you should probably try to find your way home. Are you sure there's no distinguishing marks or places around you?_ "

"Not that I- I...actually, um, yeah...there's something pretty distinguishing." At his mate's curious hum, Danny swallowed, trying to look as small as possible. "The Behemoth is right in front of me...and he might be glaring, I think…"

" _...Can't you go_ _ **one**_ _night without risking your life and causing trouble?! Just_ _ **one night**_ _, mon cher!_ " Danny gave a nervous laugh, taking a step back and freezing at the rumbling growl he heard. Well, he supposed it was a rather good thing he was one of the fastest ghosts in the Zone.

"Aw, come on, Andy, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Ready, Dear Readers? Cause here we go again...


	2. Help Me Close My Eyes

If you haven't read From the Beginning, you're going to want to do that. 121k of backstory is hard to skip, after all. You can choose to skip if you want, however. I am curious as to what would happen...

youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=QP4DlTEmo_g

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**::**

"Will this torture never cease to end…" At the dramatic whine of his friend, Danny glanced over, eyebrow slowly raising. "I'm serious. This is _torture_. Shouldn't we be calling the school district, or something?"

"Why is it every time we study Shakespeare, you act like the world is going to end?" Sam asked halfheartedly, turning a page in her book and ignoring the increased whines. "If you have that much trouble with it, get yourself a tutor, like Danny did."

"I can say for certain that getting a tutor worked out _great_ for me," Danny smiled, slightly blushing as he played with the gray scarf wrapped around his neck. "Very, _very_ great."

"That's because your tutor ended up being your ghostly soul mate who happens to do whatever you tell him and utterly adores you," Valerie pointed out, legs up on her desk as he jotted down notes in her binder. "Pretty sure you could get him to do anything you wanted."

"...I...will not answer that," Danny quietly mumbled, coughing at the expression from all three of his friends. "Anyways! Did any of you find any references to that 'Worldbreaker' thing Andrew and I are looking into? I've even tried asking the others ghosts, but so far...nothing."

"I pulled up every ancient archive I could find," Tucker sighed, looking up from his laptop. "There was nothing! I mean, video game references sure, but nothing related to the Ghost Zone." Danny nodded, turning his gaze to Sam, who gave a shrug.

"I checked every book I have, not to mention the Skulk and Lurk and every new age bookstore I could get to. I found a few things about the Ghost Zone...but nothing about a Council, or this big bad you're talking about."

"Same on my end," Valerie spoke, glancing up to Danny. "Stole my dad's codes and rooted around the Axion Labs database. There's nothing there that relates to what Vlad was trying to research. Did you and the writer find anything?"

"Not really," Danny mumbled, absently twirling his pencil. "Vidya found us a few books about the more ancient Ghost Zone, but even then...it felt like pages were missing, or blocked. Everything was a dead end!"

"Can't imagine your book obsessed boyfriend liked that," Sam snorted. "Speaking of, why are you wearing his coat?" Danny glanced down to the purple trenchcoat he was wearing, smiling before pulling it around him tightly.

"I was cold, and I may have taken it when he wasn't looking this morning. Luckily Vidya is good at distracting him." Was it wrong of him to team up with his mate's lair to get away with things? Probably. Did Danny care? Not particularly. "I'll give it back to him after school...probably."

Hearing the bell for the next class, the four gathered their things, the others not noticing as Danny bit his lip and slightly curled over, shoulders scrunched. Trailing behind his friends, the teen took a shuddering breath, hands clenching the end of his scarf. "Four spikes an hour...great."

The rest of the day went as it normally did, with Danny dodging his friend's worries gazes and the A-Listers suspicious looks. Curse the day Paulina Sanchez had started suspecting him of being Phantom- Of course, letting Kitty dye his hair tips white probably hadn't helped matters.

The final bell couldn't come soon enough, Danny letting out a sigh of relief and jumping for the door as soon as it rang, Valerie trailing behind him with a raised eyebrow, "Little impatient there, Fenton?"

"Oh, you know, just excited to see Andrew," Danny chuckled nervously, remembering that while Valerie was his friend, she was also rather observant, and wouldn't hesitate to rat him out if she suspected him of being in pain. "So, um, did you finish that Science report you were talking about?"

"Somehow, yeah. Would have helped if I didn't have to clean up Skulker and Technus and their _mess_ last night. It's one thing to create robots, but did they _really_ need the ability to hunt and harvest animal parts? I mean...really?" Danny snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't know what's with Technus lately, but he's been really gung ho about the whole robot thing. I blame Tucker's influence-"

"I only _suggested_ robots. Once! How was I supposed to know he'd take them so seriously?" Tucker whined, falling into step with the two, Sam on his other side. "Oh, hey! Did you ask Clockwork about those papers you found? If anyone knows about ancient Ghost Zone knowledge, it's probably him."

"Good point," Danny nodded, small frown on his face. "I just don't want to worry him with any of this stuff, he's already having problems seeing the time streams. Vlad and his take over the world attempts is a distraction he probably doesn't need." Absently sidestepping the AV club and their video cart, Danny paused to let out a hiss of pain, resisting the urge to claw at his back.

"Whoa, dude, are you okay?" At Tucker's question, Danny gave a vague mumble and thumbs up, the other three only sharing a look. "Really? I mean...I don't think hunched over and close to crying in pain is defined as being okay."

"I wouldn't say _crying_ , or anything," Danny huffed, Valerie pushing the school doors open as they headed down the steps. It took a few seconds, but Danny slowly tensed up, glancing behind him to see an unamused Sam. "Whatever you're thinking of doing...don't do it."

"How many spikes?" For the past year, Danny had been dealing with the problem of his body breaking down, worn from radiation and the energy it cost to switch between his human and ghost halves. His most recent attempt to heal his body, which included drinking fourteen ounces of concentrated ectoplasm, seemed to have been wearing thin, which was explaining the constant pain in his back, as well as the spikes that hit every hour.

"Well, I mean, normal amount, I guess. Nothing I can't deal with," Danny laughed nervously, trying to take a step back, and out of Sam's range. He didn't make it. As the girl's fingers lightly brushed over his lower shoulder, the teen immediately gritted his teeth and let out a stream of swearing in French. "Can we not hurt me, here?! I do not like getting hurt!"

Hearing a light chuckle, he blinked and looked over to a human teenager with black hair, glasses, and braces, a silver bracelet glowing with green energy around his wrist. "Really, mon cher?"

"You. You say nothing," Danny pouted, bouncing over to hug the teen anyways, kissing him happily on the cheek. "Aaannnddyyyy, make Sammy stop being mean to me."

"An impossible task, I'm afraid," Andrew sighed, ruffling his mate's hair. "Is there a reason she was torturing you, however?"

"He's hiding about how much pain he's been feeling," Sam pointed out, grinning at Danny's betrayed look. "Hey, you know the rule. You lie, you deal with the guilt of disappointing your mate." Danny looked even more betrayed, glancing up to Andrew, who had a sad smile.

"I don't feel disappointed, Danny. I know you don't like worrying any of us...but it worries us more, when you keep these things secret, and we're forced to be unable to help." Cupping the younger's cheek, Andrew gave him a gentle kiss to his forehead. "At least consider telling us when you're hurt?"

"That's...that's cheating…" Danny whined, shoulders dropping, and expression nearing one of brokenness. "You can't just...say those things...and expect me to… You're so evil." Still whining, he buried his face in the other's chest, Andrew shooting the other three a wicked smile, Valerie and Sam grinning, and Tucker having to bite back a laugh. "Fine! Stupid, evil, guilt tripping...it's up to four spikes an hour, okay?!"

"That's...that's not good," Valerie muttered. "When did the fourth spike start happening?"

"Some time this morning, I think?" Danny detached himself from Andrew and shrugged, wincing at the motion. "I don't know...I just know it's getting worse- Although that doesn't explain why it hurt so much when Sam barely _touched_ my back. My back was fine being touched last night!" Seeing Sam's grin, he narrowed his eyes. "Do. Not. Even."

"I make no promises," Sam hummed, Andrew rolling his eyes. "So is your back so bad that you can't put pressure on it?" Danny blinked at the question, eyes slowly sliding to Andrew, who raised his eyebrow.

"That is a good question, Sammy." Letting himself fall back, Danny grinned as his mate immediately caught him under the arms, back pressed firmly against his chest. "Mm, I don't feel any pain. So maybe Andrew is just the exception."

"I am tempted to let you fall the rest of the way to the pavement," Andrew sighed, carefully pushing Danny up, who gave another bright grin. "Menace."

"I do my best. Now. Can we please stop worrying about my back pains? It'll probably go away, like it did before. You know. After the whole-"

"Suicide attempt?" Valerie suggested, shrugging at the glare she was given. "Fourteen ounces."

"I… It was a good plan in _theory_ ," Danny stressed, smiling as Andrew tugged on the coat he was still wearing. "No, you're not getting this back- But, yes. In _theory_ it was a great plan! I mean, it could have gone a lot worse...probably."

"How are you not dead yet…" Seeing the pun that was ready to leave his lips, Andrew sighed and covered the teen's mouth, half smiling at the betrayed and hurt expression he was given.

"Save yourself from digging a further grave, mon cher." Danny huffed, tugging the hand down and leaning back into his mate's arms.

"I don't see why not, since my grave's already been buried."

::

Deep within the Ghost Zone rested a Citadel, the sound of clocks ticking and gears turning heard from even miles away in the still air of it's home. Inside rested an aged ghost, eyes trained on the myriad of mirrors that he gazed at in contemplation. Hands clung to a worn and aged staff, something that looked as old as Time itself.

"So many paths…" Each mirror held different images, some mashed together and twisted, others pristine and perfect, and a few that were clouded and obscured, even from the one who was meant to see all. "And yet this is the one that must come to pass…"

A mirror showed an image of a young half ghost teenager laughing with his friends, happily cuddled up to the one that was bound to him between life and death, no matter the future outcome. "I should have expected this to happen with you around, Daniel...you always did cause strange things to happen."

A tired and worn sigh left the ghost, shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat, and sad smile showing loses best not spoken of. "To lose my children yet again to another war… History repeats, indeed." Shaking his head, he waved his hand, bringing up another set of images of beings who were long gone, one smiling in amusement, and looking like the ghost who was now in charge of time himself. "I wonder...what would you have done, Master?"

Clockwork, Guardian of Time, sighed once more, images fading from the screen.

"And so...it begins."

::

Danny Fenton sighed as he fell onto his bed face first, wishing he could have followed his mate back into the Ghost Zone. With his parents watching the portal more closely, however, and always home, he figured it would be better if he were to stay at his house for the next few weeks. Didn't mean he had to like it, though.

Wincing as yet another spike tore through his back, he bit his lip, burying his face in his pillow. "Five spikes. Great." He had grown used to the pain that lingered in his back, but the spikes were a relatively new development, one that was getting worse, he found.

Scrubbing at his eyes, he clumsily kicked his shoes off, pulling the pillow over his head to block out the afternoon sun. Maybe a few hours sleep would help...just enough to where he could deal with the pain without wanting to jump out his window.

" _You really think he will survive the change? He's young, as I've said countless times. Every Guardian before him was much older before being put through this-"_

" _He will be fine, my dear. He's stronger than you give him credit for." Quiet footsteps and clever eyes trained on two ghosts who traveled down a hall, weapons in their hands as they talked. "You seem to be quite worried for him, you know-"_

" _Because he's a brat who has no sense of self preservation! Have you seen what he does when others are in danger?! He charges blindly ahead and takes all the damage himself!" A suppressed laugh from two of a kind, an upset frown that held no real anger, and bright green eyes that watched the scene with fondness._

" _Mm. One of the reasons he will make a great Guardian, yes?" Except they had been wrong they had been so wrong and it had all turned horrible and the voices had grown louder and louder and he hadn't known how to make them stop and he had tried so hard he really really had but it was all so loud and he couldn't take it_ _ **and they wouldn't shut up and they were all wrong wrong wrong and he just wanted**_

_...silence…_

* * *

You all know what's coming.


	3. We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

You think trouble would stop finding him so easily, but alas, it _is_ Danny.

Warnings for : blood, ectoplasmic blood, dying

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=QkqP1ar_z_A

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**::**

The first thing Danny became aware of, upon awaking, was the sound of a choked off scream, one that had him snapping into consciousness faster than he would have liked. The second thing he became aware of, upon awaking, was that the scream was _his_. The third thing he became aware of, upon awaking, was that he was dying.

Or at least, that was what it felt like. Looking into the mirror only affirmed his fears, since he even _looked_ like he was dying. "H-Heh. Guess that ectoplasm...finally wore out…" He had a feeling that drinking more wouldn't be helping him any time soon. "Why...my back…?"

Feeling the slick substance of something sliding down his back, he reached his hand back as best he could, hissing at the pain, and feeling, of blood pouring down him. "Right. Less good." Another glance in the mirror showed his eyes were a toxic green, and his skin held all the color of bleached parchment. His hair, as well, he noticed, looked like it was _wilting_.

He didn't need to see the translucent shine to know his body was fading. "Heh...three years of pushing my body...what was I expecting…" He should just curl back up and wait until morning...wait until there was nothing left of him. Give his friends the bastardized hope that someone had just kidnapped him, or he had left on important business. Just give them a shred of hope that didn't involve watching him die.

And yet...that didn't seem right. Not when he had promised Andrew to tell him when he was hurt, or suffering. He wasn't sure which would be worse at that point, the pain of dying alone, or the pain of having Andrew _watch_ him die. Neither were very promising aspects.

Climbing to his feet, and leaning against the wall to keep his balance, the teen slowly but surely headed for the basement, a trail of blood following him the entire way. His only concrete thought was that he hoped the others knew how to get blood out of carpet. Then again...they probably did, he knew Sam _definitely_ did.

"Right, so, Andrew, I'm dying. Yeah. That's a great thing to tell your mate, Phantom. Real great. Might as well rip his core out for him." Biting back a scream at the spike of pain that shot through him, Danny shakily caught himself on the lab console, breathing heavily until it faded enough for him to stand. "Aw man, Vidya is gonna be pissed at me." If anyone was more overprotective than his mate, then it was said ghost's _lair_.

Opening the Fenton Portal, Danny watched the swirling green energy slowly start to appear, glazed looked in his eyes as he trailed his fingers across the portal, energy swirling out to meet him. "A portal to another world...well, they weren't wrong…" Taking a breath, Danny let himself fall into the portal, energy passing through him warmly, as if welcoming him home - in a way, he supposed this world was his home.

"Probably the last time I'll say these words...but...goin' ghost." Laughing at the ridiculousness of it, two white rings wrapped around the human's waist, turning him into something that he should have never become. Danny Phantom blinked open green eyes, catching himself from his fall and following a direction he had memorized years ago.

It wasn't long until the spikes began to get worse, the teen fighting back more and more screams with each passing second. What felt like hours, but was only minutes, passed before he saw a familiar building, welcoming hum already reaching out to him. Screaming as another spike of pain hit him, this time with the feeling of his back being _torn open_ , he crashed into stairs, ghost form snapping back to that of his human one.

"H-Ha...didn't think I'd even get this far." Blearily looking up to the doors, that were quickly opening, he wasn't too surprised to find Andrew teleporting to his side in a second. "And here I thought you didn't like teleporting." His words weren't responded to as he was carefully picked up, another teleportation leaving them sitting in one of the many offices, fireplace already lit. "So. How's your day been?"

"You just...never stop, do you…"

"Mm, not really," Danny huffed out a laugh, wincing as he felt his shirt phased off of him. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he gave a wince himself. "That bad?"

"N...No. Not bad at all! You've been through much worse, if you ask me," Andrew chuckled, hand shakily resting on the back of the teen's neck. The teen's back was completely destroyed, three holes on either side of the spine. Holes that looked _deep_. "We'll just get you patched up and then you can sleep it off here. You've been avoiding sleep again, anyways, staying up all the time- You don't even have the excuse of ghost attacks!"

"What...what can I say?" Danny laughed. "I get distracted easily- It's your fault, anyways! Most of the books that keep me up are yours." Feeling the peculiar sense of weightlessness, he forced his eyes open, tiredly noticing that Andrew was carefully levitating him over to a couch before setting him down just as gently. "Jeez, and I thought you were protective over your books."

"I suppose I found something a bit more precious, hm?" Andrew took another deep breath, glancing to the first aid kit that had appeared by his side. "Thank you, Vidya." Worried violin playing met his ears, Andrew biting his lip sharply to keep his comments to himself. He couldn't let himself break down - after, perhaps, but not now… "I know I'll regret asking, but _did_ you finish your homework?"

"Eeh, I finished, like, _most_ of it," Danny hedged, hissing at the cloth that wiped away the blood on his back. "Ahahaha, wow, that hurts. A lot. Like. Quite a bit." Eyes squeezing shut, and mind dizzy with pain, it was a few minutes until he noticed something large breathing over him. Glancing up as best he could, he gave a small laugh at the stone lion that licked him. "Aw, did you guys miss me?"

"What on earth…" Andrew carefully set the cloth aside, hand tracing the wounds he saw in his mate's back. They looked...like perfect circles. "Danny, what were you doing before you came here?"

"Uh, pretty sure I was sleeping," Danny hummed, absently patting one of the lions that curled up under his hand, tail wagging in glee. "Why? Does it look like I got into a fight with Pariah or something?"

"More like half a dozen cookie cutters," Andrew muttered, sighing at Danny's look. Digging his phone out of his own pocket - one of the ones Tucker and Technus had made to work in the Ghost Zone - he took a quick picture, showing it to the teen. "I'm not sure, but I think that might be bone we're seeing."

"Ooh...okay...yeah. Wow. Um...so… You know, I expected to die from suddenly fading out of nowhere, not, you know, blood loss." Another look to the picture showed that the holes were all different sizes, the top one being the largest of a few inches wide, and each circle under it being half the size.

"You're not dying." The words were more of a denial, than a reassurance. "I've seen you survive much worse than this, which still amazes me at times."

"Like I said, I'm stubborn," Danny grinned, seizing up as another spike of pain shot through him. It took longer for him to come back to himself, and to notice that he was clinging as tightly to Andrew as the other was to him. A glance at the ghost's expression told him all he needed to know, as well as the reduced pain he felt in his back. "Tell me you did _not_ just try to transfer my pain to you."

"No idea what you're talking about, mon cher," Andrew smiled pleasantly, although Danny could see the tremors running through his shoulders, and hear his voice coming out uneven. "You simply must be imagining things."

"I hereby declare that you are misusing the mate bond to transfer half my pain to you," Danny huffed dramatically, frowning at Andrew's amused expression. "This is a serious offense!" Hissing at another wave of pain, he cuddled closer to his mate, hands and face buried in the other's shirt. "Your punishment is that you're not allowed to let me go."

"That was my plan from the beginning…"

It was another half hour until the pain started fading to manageable levels again, Danny surprised he was _still_ alive. "Damn, I'm really stubborn." He heard a snort of laughter from his mate, who had yet to leave his side, and was once again cleaning his back of blood. "No, seriously, whatever Grim Reaper is out there must hate my guts at this point. I mean, how many times have I come close to dying and then barely escape?!"

"Quite a few, I believe," Andrew hummed, absently taking a wet cloth from one of the lions who had just returned, moving to set it on Danny's forehead, who let out a breath of relief. "Would you be able to change into your ghost half, mon cher? It might slow the bleeding, since ectoplasm is thicker."

"Not like I have nothing to lose," Danny muttered, snickering at his mate's pained sigh. "You're just too easy to annoy, mon ange. It's so much funner-" Feeling a hand cover his mouth, he let out a muffled laugh, forcing his change into his ghostly side. It took a few seconds for him to scrounge up the power, and even then it took a minute or so for the change to completely take hold. "That...that really sucked…"

"Mm, I'll have to take your suit off, in order to get to your back." Danny only nodded, hissing as even with the material being phased off of him, it still stuck to the ectoplasm that was bleeding out of him.

"I think I had some clever comment about you seeing me naked before, but I kind of forgot what it was in front of the blinding, all consuming, crippling pain that is wracking through me."

"You can't be too bad off, since you're as dramatic as ever," Andrew quietly chuckled, pausing as he saw the holes in Danny's back. "What…"

"What? What what? Andrew, I don't like that horrified tone- I really, _really_ don't like that horrified tone." Feeling the hand that smoothed his hair down, and humming at the instant relaxation it brought, he huffed. "Cheater."

"Mhm. So, would you like good news or bad news first?"

"Good news. What's the good news?" Feeling a light tapping on his back, minus the pain, Danny raised his eyebrow. "There _is_ good news, right?"

"Well, the good news is that your back has stopped bleeding." Danny almost smiled before he remembered bad news was coming next. "The bad news...is that the holes...might be filled with _crystal_."

"...Sorry, I must have passed out there and dreamt what you just said. What are the holes filled with?" Seeing the look he was given, Danny gave the most pitiful whine he could manage. "You have to be kidding me…" Feeling a wave of exhaustion crash into him, Danny only vaguely heard his mate talking, words washing over him like they had so many times before.

It was hardly his fault if Andrew was so good at reading him to sleep, even if it often ended up with Andrew staying up hours later to finish the book, and Danny having to _drag_ him out of bed. The ghost would complain and argue the whole time, although he never really fought back as Danny dragged him to the kitchen, lions following after them at a sedate pace, Vidya happily playing in their heads.

Danny was definitely going to miss those days the most. The days that were as close to perfect as he would ever really get, or ever really had. Of all the ways to go, however, this certainly wasn't the worst he could think of. Curled up in his mate's arms, as he quietly talked over him. No, it was probably the best...peaceful...as if all his thoughts were fading away…

"Hey, Andrew…" Hearing silence, Danny gave a small smile. "'M sorry..."

* * *

What can I say? I've gotten a lot more dramatic over the years.


	4. You Are My Sunshine

See? I told you things in From the Beginning would all be explained. Useless elements and plot holes? Not on my watch. (Those of you who know my tumblr and my billdip husband au? You know the pain that songs brings.)

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=7ijJxFN6vxM

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**::**

If someone had ever asked Danny to describe what it felt like to die, he would have said it felt like standing in a thunderstorm. To have lightning strike, and thousands upon thousands, _millions_ , of volts of energy pass through you, nothing but a speed bump to get to where they were going. He would have described it as energy ripping through the body like it was tissue paper. Easily broken, and inconsequential.

If someone were to ask him to describe what it felt like to _fade_ , however, he would have said it was...peaceful. Worries, and fears, disappearing, piece by piece. Like a puzzle being dismantled, and put back into the box, to be played with again on another rainy day. Given the choice, he would have gladly chosen fading over dying, and yet…

He wondered why that thought felt so wrong.

It wasn't as if he was upset with how his life had been lived - sure, he still had a few qualms about things, but nothing too bad. Everyone regretted things in their past, after all, and sometimes their future… He might have had a few things he had still needed to do, but he was just so _tired_. Tired of being the hero, of having to be perfect, of never showing his fears, of always having a smile on his face. It was just...so tiring.

Would anyone really fault him for fading? For accepting death so easily? It's not like he hadn't fought back, tooth and nail, for what he had believed in! He had always fought! That's why he was so tired, though, and why he just wanted a _bit_ of rest. Yet...something was keeping him from letting go completely. The thought that he was leaving someone behind, someone that he could _never_ leave behind - _would_ never leave behind.

Everything was so _foggy_ , though. As if staring through frosted glass that was steamed. He still had things to do...didn't he? Or...maybe he didn't? And someone was waiting - _screaming_ \- for him, right? He just...wasn't sure, anymore. Everything was jumbled, and mixed up, as if the puzzle box had been dumped upside down and then swept off the table.

" _I was wondering when I would meet you." Danny tilted his head, giving a confused expression to the aged ghost in front of him. "Although sooner than I would have liked...you have a bit more to accomplish, don't you?"_

" _I...I don't know," Danny quietly mumbled, shuddering at the cold that wracked his body. "I can't really...remember anything- Or maybe I remember too much? It's just…"_

" _Overwhelming?" At the nod, the blue ghost let out a light laugh, flying over and gently ruffling the shivering teen's head. "I suppose I can understand that feeling...you've done remarkably well, for someone who was born to the world of humans, then again, you are as stubborn as your father."_

" _My...father?"_

" _Clockwork, of course." That was right though, wasn't it? Clockwork_ _ **was**_ _his father, in more ways than one, now that he thought of it. It wasn't just through technicality, but through everything. "My apprentice seems to have found quite the spot of trouble… I had hoped to deal with this mess before it was passed on to him, yet I fear I was too late."_

" _Apprentice...then that means...you're Clockwise, right?" At the nod, Danny gave a small smile. "Kind of ironic, don't you think? A timekeeper being late?" The gentle laughter he heard banished most of the cold, Danny slowly uncurling from his hunched up form. "Where...where are we?"_

" _I suppose it is a place between." At the confused look, Clockwise gave another light laugh. "Think of it like the humans would of...purgatory, I suppose. A place between life, and death."_

" _Now doesn't that sound familiar," Danny mused, glancing around the landscape once again. It was pitch black, yet the world was covered with stars of all shapes, sizes, and colors. "Why am I in between, though? Shouldn't I just...be dead?"_

" _It seems that your story is not quite done yet. Wouldn't you agree, however?" Danny thought over what he could remember, giving a slow nod. "Besides, your mate is as stubborn as you."_

" _Mate- Andrew…" Hit with a barrage of images and words, Danny felt the breath catch in his throat. "Is he alright?! How long have I been here?! He hasn't done anything really stupid, has he?! Is he-"_

" _Relax, Daniel. Your mate is well, and furiously working on saving you, I might add." Danny paused at that, looking confused once again. "For the past year or so, since he was informed of your health, he has been working on an elixir to extend your life."_

" _Extend my- The alchemy potion...and..._ _ **extend**_ _the cells- That idiot! Did he actually try to make some freaking philosopher's stone crap?! Did he not pay attention to Harry Potter?!" Danny huffed at the loud, startled laughter he heard, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I'm serious, here! He's a bigger idiot than I am when it comes to keeping me safe!"_

" _Worry not, little one, all is as it should be." Seeing the look he was given, Clockwise gave a questioning hum. "Yes?"_

" _You..._ _ **you're**_ _the reason Clockwork is always using that line on me!" At more laughter, Danny rolled his eyes, slightly amused himself. So much for timekeepers being stoic. He supposed he just had good luck with them._

" _Amusing, considering he hated those words more than any others." Oh...oh that was good. Now Danny_ _ **had**_ _to go back, if only to hoard this knowledge over Clockwork for as long as he could. "You will be waking up soon, I believe, however...the pain is not yet over."_

" _What...do you mean?" If Andrew had fixed him something to extend his life, then...the immediate pain should be gone, shouldn't it? "You mean, like, the pain will come back when the elixir wears off, or something. Right?"_

" _I...am afraid not, young one. The elixir will only keep you from fading in this one instance, how you endure the rest of what is to happen, well...that is up to you." Feeling a sharp tug on his core, Danny let out a breathless gasp, hand flying to his chest. "I believe it is time for you to wake up, grandson."_

"...nny...ann...Danny!" Eyes snapping open in terror, Danny relaxed at once at seeing he was in his mate's arms, who was looking panicked and terrified in equal amounts. "Danny- Please be- Can you hear me?!"

"Jeez, why are you so loud?" Danny grumbled, not fighting the tight hug he was pulled into, even if it did hurt his back. "I thought _I_ was the loud one." Not hearing a joke shot back at him, Danny gave a small smile, lightly tugging on his mate's coat. "Aw, were you worried about me?"

"Yes." The word was quiet, and said through a voice thick with tears. " _Please don't leave me alone…_ " The words were spoken in French, Andrew's native language, but Danny understood enough to almost have him tearing up himself. For as much as Andrew comforted and was there for him, he sometimes forgot just how much the other had been through himself.

"Hey, come on, GW, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Danny weakly chuckled, pausing before giving a huff. " _Alchemy_ , though?! Are you trying to blow yourself up?! I can't believe you pulled some bullshit philosopher's stone shit just to try and give me a few more years- You are _insane_!" Looking up to see his mate's shocked expression, Danny smiled and patted the other's cheek lightly. "I see all."

"Now _that_ is bullshit," Andrew snorted, carefully picking Danny up and carrying him towards the main library, where books were already floating and scattered around. Sitting down on the couch, and letting Danny happily lay across his lap, he started pulling books towards him with his powers. "The crystal in your back is clearer to see, by the way."

"Uugghh, of course it is," Danny groaned, blinking at the phone hovering in front of him. The picture showed the crystal was raised just a bit above the skin, and a bright red color that looked like hardened blood more than anything. His only small comfort that it wasn't blood was the fact he was still in his ghost form. "Well...I've stopped bleeding, at least."

"For now," Andrew muttered, kissing Danny's forehead at the look he was given. "Désolé, mon cher, I just...I know I've heard of this before…"

"A ghost turning to crystal- Hey, didn't you say these holes were deep?" Flipping through the pictures on the phone, he pulled up one from where he was human, the holes easily inches deep. "So that all filled with crystal...but _how_ \- And, you know, why. The why seems important to ask."

Hearing silence from his mate, Danny looked up, heart breaking at the hopeless look on the other's face. Sitting up as best he could, he pulled his mate down for a hug, arms wrapping around his neck and softly kissing his cheek, "Hey, don't worry about it...we'll figure things out, right? My stubbornness, and your smarts- The way we are, no one can stand in our way, right?"

"...Right."

* * *

They're both pretty fucking stubborn, when you think about it.


	5. Made Me Realize

These two are domesticated NERDS.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=SNzu1YPBPBs

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**::**

Danny watched his mate from where he was laying on top of one of the stone lions that had used to rest outside - until Danny had Vidya bring them to life for fun - biting his lip and wincing at the constant throb of pain coming from his back. The spikes had been bad enough a few times an hour, now they were constant. With the pain, he had decided to leave his back exposed to the air, but had gladly taken a pair of his mate's pants. "I'm pretty sure a librarian isn't supposed to be throwing books around."

"It's a rather good thing I'm not a librarian, then," Andrew hummed, tossing another book over his shoulder, and reaching for one of the various books that floated around him. "Although I should have studied for that instead of teaching- What was I even thinking? I dislike children!"

"Guess that means you're not the type to have kids, huh?" Danny raised his eyebrow as his mate paused, shooting him a considering glance. "I think here is the part where you say having kids is an impossibility."

"I wouldn't say impossible," Andrew quietly muttered, coughing into his fist at Danny's look. "If you're done asking questions, I'll return to trying to find out why you're suffering as is."

"This conversation isn't over. But yes, you can go back to ruthlessly treating your books like criminals." It was only due to Vidya, and her being able to manipulate everything in the library, that was saving the books from crashing to the floor. "Out of curiosity, have you found anything on why I'm dying-"

"You're not dying!" At the look he was given, Andrew only huffed. "Like you once said, I'm more stubborn than you are."

"Ooh, I do remember that!" Danny grinned, almost laughing at the memory of the night where he had confessed his feelings to his future mate. "Oh, man, I was so nervous around you back then...half the times I crashed into things was because I was distracted thinking about you."

"That...that is adorable. You were also very dramatic. Something on how the scene was meant to be as dramatic as 'Romeo and Juliet', I believe."

"Well, yeah, it was _supposed_ to, until, you know, you had to go and act all...perfect," Danny grumbled, waggling his fingers in a vague gesture of distaste. "Seriously. You had _no right_ to be that perfect!"

"Do you...hear what comes out of your mouth? At all?"

"No. I just say things and watch the fallout with twisted glee." Andrew paused from reaching for another book, giving his mate a small smile. "Success! That was a real smile, and I am awesome!"

"Mm, I suppose you are rather awesome." Danny grinned in satisfaction, slowly becoming distracted by the increasing pain in his back. Sasha, the lion he was laying on, must have sensed his pain, since she let out a low rumbling noise. Danny quickly patted her head, small smile on his face again.

"Aw, don't worry, Sasha. I can't leave, yet. After all, Andrew would attention starve you two, and I refuse to let that happen! It's already a miracle he let's you sleep in the bedroom." Hearing his mate's sigh, Danny's smile grew a little wider. "He's a softie."

"It became a habit...a terrible habit. One that Vidya refuses to help me fix." The violin notes that sounded like laughter was doing nothing to help his concentration, he silently decided. "I _know_ I've heard of something like this before! If I could just find the book I read it in…"

"What? Vidya doesn't have some control f search thing?" At the silence from both lair and mate, Danny gave a nervous smile. "Just a thought. I mean, you can't tell me it wouldn't help. Do you know how many times I've walked in on you complaining to Vidya about disorganized books?" At the wary glance, Danny snickered. "Every day, mon ange. Every. Day."

"Hardly my fault if she likes to rearrange things and then make me doubt my perception of reality- I remember you saying your friends do the same thing." Danny only gave a shrug, hissing at the pain. In honesty, it had been said at the teen's _first_ tutoring session with him, not long after he apologized for the Christmas Truce fiasco. It was hard to believe how far they had come since then… "I know it wasn't a book from the human world...but I've already been _through_ all the Ghost Zone books-

"Unless…" Andrew paused, shaking his head as he reached for another book. "No. It...couldn't be." Hearing silence from his mate, and knowing that silence from him often meant bad things, Andrew was unprepared for the blast of raw power that sent him, and several bookshelves, tumbling to the ground.

Quickly jumping up, and tuning out Vidya's panicked notes, Andrew's eyes widened at seeing Danny was curled up on the floor - having tumbled off Sasha - and had spikes of what looked to be liquid metal floating out of the crystals. The screams he heard only increased his worry, as well as the second wave of raw power that the teen released.

Teleporting to his mate's side, and realizing that it was his stupidest decision to date, he quickly placed his hands on the other's cheeks, tilting his head to look into panicked and terrified eyes. "Danny, I need you to nod if you can hear me." It was a few seconds until he felt the faintest hint of a nod, Andrew letting out a small sigh of relief. As bad as the pain seemed to be, the teen was at least coherent through it.

"Okay, Danny, you need to keep breathing for me, okay? Can you do that?" He got a small shake of the head this time, Andrew placing a hand on the back of the teen's neck, and wincing at the pain that shot through him. If this was just a _portion_ of what Danny was feeling… "I know whatever is happening hurts, but you have to breath, alright?"

It felt like hours until the teen slowly started to breath, Andrew tugging the teen into his lap, and glancing up at the liquid metal that seemed to be...moving. Turning his attention back to his mate, the ghost placed a light kiss to the other's forehead, soothing him as best he could. "I would tell you to keep calm, but that sounds like something an idiot would do."

At the small smile, Andrew gave a strained one back, noticing the teen's body start to become translucent. "Still as terrible a sense of humor as ever, I see. Come on, Danny, keep breathing. If you leave now, your goth friend is going to tear me apart with my own knives." He heard a exhale of air that could have been a chuckle, both wincing at the new wave of pain that crashed into them. "Damn, and here I thought being thrown out of a five story window was bad."

At the look he was given, Andrew noted the blown pupils, and dazed gaze. The pain was getting worse, then, but he was still conscious. "In my defense, it was an assignment in where I had to work with Randy- No, I see that look, and it was _not_ fun. I was thrown out of a five story window with three knives through my organs, and Randy was thrown out of an _eight_ story window with poison coursing through him- It was irony alone that saved him. Honestly. Landing in a full dumpster."

The liquid metal had been steadily darkening, the color finally the same black as Danny's jumpsuit. It was also beginning to widen, and become something more solid. Something that almost resembled...wings? Feeling the tug on his coat, Andrew's gaze snapped back to Danny, who was giving him the most pitiful look he had ever seen. "I know, mon cher, I know…"

The fading was getting worse, the teen's body almost the transparency of a ghost when turning intangible. Andrew's calm was slowly starting to leave him,as well, the ghost clutching to the dying teen more tightly. " _Please don't leave me...I can't lose you, too…_ "

Danny breathed heavily, pain tearing through him. If he thought the first time had been bad, this was so much _worse_. It was one thing to be dying, but now to have Andrew cling to him, and be powerless to do anything… He wasn't sure which was worse. His only real concrete thought was…

He didn't want to die. Was he being selfish, asking for that much? He had survived things _so many times_ , things no one was ever meant to survive! He had faced aborted timelines, fallen futures, disgraced kings, what seemed to be wrath and hatred itself, and yet...he was tired of always being forced to fight again, and again, and _again_. He was _so_ tired of it. Given the choice, however…

Well, he always was a fighter.

" _The very reason I crafted you, and chose to give you up. To give you to a world that had never been meant for you… The Light has dimmed, my child, and I fear it will never return. I am truly sorry, for what I must ask of you, of what you must do, but I fear I have little other choice… You were meant to be born a spirit, in this world I crafted for you and yours, but I decided against this for reasons you will soon learn…_

" _There are those, in my world, who will tell you that your humanity is a weakness, a sin, chains that hold you down. They are wrong, my child. Your humanity is what gives you strength, is what keeps you fighting, and persevering even when all before you is lost… You have learned well, from your time in the world of humans, my child, but you may rest now…_

" _It is time for you to return home."_

Andrew watched as the wings became completely solid, the tips turning to a bright white that was separated from the black by a strip of color that was a bright, acid green. A half moon shape of white appeared on each bottom of the six 'feathers', three on each side, and hovering above each hole in the teen's back. It was a shock to see more metal form from the existing feathers, dripping down to form small ones - no longer than a ruler - between the six that were already there. The new feathers were black on the bottom, and a half moon shape of green on the top.

The largest feather easily reached the tip of the teen's fingers, while the smallest was hardly the length of the forearm. It was a few moments until beads of red crystal floated up from the teen's back, no bigger than the size of a large marble, and moved to rest at the tip of each of the smaller feathers.

The ghost was then knocked back by a surge of raw power, throwing him back into the two stone lions that watched, and sending all three tumbling to the ground. Danny, from where he was on the ground, slowly pried his eyes open, and blinked at the sight, biting his lip at seeing Mufasa pick the writer up by the back of his coat and try to pull him up.

The laughter didn't stay in long, Danny doubled up with the sheer _ridiculousness_ of it all. Here he was, still _alive_. Wonderfully, blessedly, _alive_ , the pain nothing but a sharp memory, and power surges faded away to nothing, and his mate was trying to throw his knives at the stone lions. Vidya encouraging the lions to tackle the writer to the ground certainly did nothing to stop the teen's laughter, either, as well as his mate's vicious cursing in French.

He supposed the Grim Reaper would have to stay pissed at him a little longer.

* * *

Well, Danny _is_ a fighter. He doesn't really know how to give up.


	6. Home

There's a lot more fluff this time around, huh... Damn, hope you guys like Iambic Prose.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=OTg1n95-KE

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**::**

Andrew sighed as he put away yet another book. With Danny's power surges, a good deal of bookshelves had been knocked over - although he was rather used to it, since the lions weren't exactly the smallest of creatures. The work of fixing up the main area of the library was slow going, since the ghost kept pausing every minute or so to check on his mate, who was asleep on one of the couches.

He knew he was being paranoid, but the image of seeing Danny fade, of almost being _gone_...it wasn't an image he would be forgetting soon. He also may have been distracted by the fact that his mate now had _wings_. They weren't feathered angel wings, but more like rounded metal spikes. Something about them was...familiar, though.

Seeing the teen start to stir, Andrew wasted no time in flying over, shooing one of the lions out of the way as he did so. "I swear I will show no guilt in deactivating you!"

"Aw, what's wrong, you don't like the lions?" Danny quietly asked, voice sounding rough from the screaming he had done earlier. "Admit it, you like them."

"I only put up with the things so you won't complain- Get out of my way!" Danny watched in amusement as Mufasa tackled Andrew to the ground, tail wagging as the lion happily licked the ghost. "Eugh! How can you produce spit if you're made of stone?!"

"Magic lion things," Danny nodded sagely, letting out a small yawn and rubbing at his eyes. "How long did I sleep for?"

"A few hours," Andrew sighed, finally managing to get away from Mufasa. "I figured you could use the rest, considering what you've been through tonight."

"Yeah, almost fading for no reason isn't really that fun. Nor is the crystal back- Hey, did the crystal go away? And...and why am I still in my ghost form? I usually change back when I fall asleep, not sure why, though. Guess it's because of exhaustion and why are you looking at me like that…"

"I'm trying to decide on a way to inform you of what's happened without you panicking." Well. Those weren't very comforting words. "Considering your reactions are vastly different from what's expected, I'm leaning towards shoving you to a mirror."

"The last time you told me to look in a mirror was when you completely ravaged my neck with hickies," Danny muttered, shrugging at Andrew's look. "You see, I _used_ to have a filter. Then you destroyed it. Rather efficiently. It's your own where the hell is my scarf-" Before the teen could even start to panic, Sasha was dropping it on top of his head, the teen letting out a breath of relief. "Good giant stone lion of death."

Wrapping his scarf around his neck - the same one his mate had given him during their core swap - the teen watched with a raised eyebrow as his mate took a picture of his back with his phone, handing it to him after a second's pause. Cautiously looking at the picture, the teen handed the phone back a moment later. "A few questions. One, am I dreaming?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Did I fade and I'm just in my own version of heaven?" At his mate's look, Danny gave a small smile. "All my heavens include you." Delighting in the blush of the other, Danny settled back down on the couch. "Okay, so, heaven is a possibility. Then again, if this was my version of heaven, we would both be naked and in bed, so… Probably not heaven."

"You used to be such a sweet, innocent teenager," Andrew sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to Danny, who immediately moved to lay across his lap. "Although, I have to admit, I took you for the 'making love on a beach at sunset' type."

"Can...can we still do that…?" Danny quietly asked, giving a small smile at his mate's incredulous look. "I mean. Just saying. It's not a _bad_ idea- We're getting off track! So. Okay. Still alive, probably. I'm not too keen on trying to change back into my human half and finding I can't- So, 70% chance I'm alive! If that's true, then why do I have _goddamn fucking wings?!_ "

"Ah, there's the panic setting in." At the other's pitiful whine, Andrew carefully brushed his hair back and scratched at the scalp, smiling at the pleased humming he heard. "To be honest, I have as little an idea as to what's happening as you do, mon cher. It sounds familiar...I just can't seem to _remember_."

"Or maybe you don't _want_ to remember," Danny quietly suggested, doing his best to avoid looking at the other. "Not like it'd be the first time…"

"And here I thought _I_ was the depressing one." Smiling at the startled laugh, Andrew leaned down to press a soft kiss to the teen's head. "We'll figure things out, mon cher. Don't we always?"

"Mm, true," Danny hummed, relaxing as his head was once again massaged. "Okay, so, it's not a halfa thing, we can rule that out. Cause, I mean, Vlad's had his powers for twenty years, and nothing like _this_ has ever happened. Thinking on it, I've never _ever_ seen a ghost with wings- Unless you count Dora when she goes dragon-y, and a few other shapeshifters."

" _Dragon-y_." At the other's horrified tone, Danny rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could, and gave a deep sigh. "Why...why must you hurt me, mon cher."

"Well, we at least know who's the _dramatic_ one," Danny muttered, sitting up and wincing at the dull pain to his back. It was nothing like before, but still aching, like he had just been slammed into a wall a few times. "There's nothing in the books? At all?"

"I've checked _everywhere_." Danny watched as Andrew was up and once more pacing, picking up books at random before flipping through them and tossing them down. The teen had a feeling Andrew had hid his own panic a little better than he had thought. "There's _nothing_. I've checked everywhere I could think of, every page that might have answers, every _scrap of a word that might help and there's absolutely_ _ **nothing**_." Danny's powers flicked out and caught a book that was thrown into a nearby wall, setting it down gently on one of the shelves instead.

"Pretty sure that's _your_ panic showing, mon ange." The fact his mate was speaking French was also a clue as to just how _badly_ he was panicking. "The last time your books were damaged was when I was trapped in a poem. A very annoying Christmas poem- Oh my god...I just remembered that you were the _moon_. What kind of writer bullshit is that?!"

At the confused look he was given, Danny grinned. "Confusion is great for distracting from panic. And I'm great at confusing people. Seriously, though. Why the moon?"

"Really, mon cher…" Danny was about to respond when Andrew gave a small grin. "The question you should be asking is why _not_ the moon."

"A miracle! He has a sense of humor! And I found the answer, too." At the curious look, Danny gave a wicked smile. "Poor plot."

"You little brat." At the heatless glare shot his way, Danny only grinned wider, pain easing a little bit.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it was okay, but you've obviously done better work. I mean, reindeer turning into ghosts? How would that even be accomplished?! Plot hole, right there. And the trees coming to life and attacking? That was just overreaching and adding an unneeded element. And I mean, everyone blaming me for the ruined toys that formed a giant toy to try and kill me and half of Amity Park? They normally wouldn't turn on me with _that_ level of hate, so there's your ooc moments for the day."

"Whatever happened to fans blindly worshiping the works of the authors they adored? Such simpler times back then, truly."

"Chill, Andy. You're somewhere in your 40s, not 100s- It still weirds me out that I'm dating someone who's as old as my parents, by the way."

"Imagine my thoughts when I keep realizing you're seventeen." Danny hummed at the statement, giving a small nod.

"Drop the subject and never speak of it again?"

"Agreed- …" Andrew paused, giving his mate a light glare. "Did you just completely distract me from my anger and panic?"

"I am very good at what I do." Going quiet for a few moments, the teen finally gave a light sigh. "So...wings."

"Wings."

"...We need coffee. A lot of coffee." Danny decided, floating off the couch before stumbling to the ground. "Or, you know, we could walk there. Walking is good." Heading to the kitchen, and dragging Andrew away from his books, the two finally settled down at the table, coffee cups in hand and stone lions sleeping on the floor like pampered cats would be. "So. This is obviously something ghostly."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Andrew winced at the kick to his shin, slightly huffing. "I suppose I deserved that one."

"Just a bit," Danny hummed, taking a sip of coffee. "So. Ghostly wings. Made of metal and crystal. And pain and tears- Okay, yes, I'm being dramatic, I almost died, like, three times tonight. I'm allowed to be dramatic! ...Where was I?"

"Pain and tears."

"Ah, right. So! Wings of pain and tears and a creepy voice in my head-"

"Wait- Danny...what voice?" Danny paused at the question, as if he had just realized what he had said. "Danny?"

"I don't… It's all...blurry," Danny quietly mumbled, looking down into his cup, finger lightly trailing the ceramic rim. "The first time, with the elixir you made, I think I was hearing Clockwise, Clockwork's mentor. The second time I was fading, I…" Danny shook his head, tired sigh leaving him. "Everything was so blurry...but it was also clear… I remember you screaming. I remember being scared, and terrified, and...I didn't _want_ to die-

"I still don't want to die! I know I said I did, when we had that fight, but...I really, _really_ don't… I've already died...more times than I can count...I don't want to go through that again, Andrew. I'm still scared, because it may not have happened tonight, but it still could and-" Going silent, the teen scrubbed at his eyes, pushing his cup away. "I just remember you screaming, and someone talking in my head…

"She...she said...something about me being...home." The word felt strange in his mouth, sometimes. Once, home had been Fenton Works, and Amity Park. Then it had changed… Sometimes it was with his friends, others it was at the Clock Citadel, most often it was with Andrew, and Vidya. And a few times...it was the Ghost Zone itself that was his home.

Caught up in his thoughts, it was a few seconds until he realized Andrew was tightly hugging him, lions curiously sniffing them and checking for anything wrong. "I think she was right, though, about this at least… With you, and Vidya, and here in the Spirit World…

"This is my home…"

* * *

GONNA MAKE THIS PLACE YOUR HOME~


	7. Legends Are Lessons

Ghostwriter knows just how badly life can screw you over.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=5Tfsth-kbfg

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**::**

"So, you know, I could be wrong here, but I think Vidya wants you to read that book." Danny watched in amusement as Andrew angrily glared at the book that was floating in front of him, refusing to take it. "Is there a reason you don't want to read the book?"

"There are unexpected circumstances, and there are impossibilities. You blur the line between the two frequently, mon cher, but this is an impossibility I _refuse_ to accept." The book was aged and worn, and held a dim glow of it's own, a clear sign of it being a book of the Ghost Zone.

"Is this a bad impossibility?" At the look he was given, Danny let out a small sigh. "Alright, if you won't read the book, I will-" He cut himself off as he saw his mate take the book and throw it into another room, closing the door behind him. "...Really?"

" _Impossible_. It's been ten thousands years- Hardly likely things have changed now." Danny sighed and floated off the couch, heading to the room and opening the door, the book flying into his arms. He then sighed as the book was immediately taken out of his hands.

"You have to let me read the book some time, mon ange." Seeing the stubborn look, Danny gave another dramatic sigh, moving to wrap his arms around his mate's neck and cuddle close, pressing a light kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Why are you so against this book being read…"

"Nice try, you're not getting the book that easily." Danny huffed, sticking his tongue out as he let his mate go, thwarted in his subtle attempts to sneak the book out of his mate's hands. "Can we please just drop the matter and never return to it again?"

"Nope. Because you're being protective, defensive, _and_ obsessive. So, like, now I _need_ to know." Seeing Andrew's hesitant look, Danny slightly wilted, not noticing that his wings did the same. "Andrew...what are you really hiding?"

"I wouldn't say...hiding…" Andrew let out a sigh, shoulders slumping in what looked like defeat. "I just don't want it to be true...because if it is...it means nothing good. It means war, death, and pain...especially for you. And I _never_ want to see you go through that."

"If whatever you think this is _is_ as bad as you say, then we sort of have to admit to it. Trust me, mon ange, denial doesn't often work," Danny smiled, kissing his mate sweetly and slipping the book out of his grasp. "If denial worked, we wouldn't be mates."

"True, I suppose." Giving a small smile, Andrew followed Danny to the couch, the two sitting down, with Danny once more using Andrew as a pillow, still reluctant to put any pressure on his back or wings. "This book...is about the Guardians."

"Guardians?" Danny blinked at the book that was now hovering in front of him, pages slowly turning to show various passages and pictures, all words written in something that looked like an ancient version of ghostspeak - not that he could read any of it without his glasses. "Like...Guardians of the Galaxy guardians? Or Guardians of Childhood guardians? Like did they volunteer, or were they chosen?"

"...I'm upset by how well that analogy works for this case," Andrew sighed, Danny giving a bright smile. "In those terms, they resemble more the Guardians of Childhood, chosen by a higher force to protect the Spirit World-"

"Spirit World- And hey, you enjoyed those movies, too. Don't act like you didn't." Nose twitching at the flick he felt to it, Danny gave a small huff. "Fine, fine. Spirit World, though?"

"It's what this reality was called before the Ghost Zone. You hear some of the more older spirits refer to it as such, and you've used it yourself, a few times." He...had? "The Guardians protected this reality from threats both within, and out. They would have been in charge of things like defeating Pariah, or keeping humans out."

"Makes sense," Danny nodded, slightly frowning. "So...how come there aren't any Guardians now? You said something about it being ten thousand years? I mean...that's a pretty long time- And what does this Guardian stuff have to do with my new wings?"

"In order, there aren't any Guardians because they were destroyed in the last great Spirit War, something that I have limited knowledge on no matter how much I look into the matter. All I've found is that it's been ten thousand years since that war, and it was fought against...some terrible enemy. A twisted entity who was stronger than they. As for what this all has to do with you…" The pages of the book stopped on a sketched figure, one that was covered in a black cloak, and had wings that were an exact replica of Danny's.

"It was said that there were multiple Guardians at a time, and each guarded and protected something specific...but that knowledge, it seems, was lost to time."

"Time...you...don't think Clockwork knows about any of this stuff, do you?" At the shrug he saw, the teen rolled his eyes. "Really helpful, GW. Truly, my questions have all been answered."

"Brat."

"Nerd. So, basically, what you're saying, is that I might be some...Guardian? I mean...is there any information more than that?"

"Not much," Andrew sighed, absently playing with Danny's hair, gaze leaving the book to watch his mate. "The knowledge that _did_ exist was all erased, or wiped out. One account I came across said that all spirits knew of the Guardians as well as they knew the languages of the dead. It's one of our core instincts...why we _don't_ know anything, however, is something I haven't been able to figure out. It's almost...as if they were wiped from time."

"Now _that_ is impossible," Danny huffed, eyes narrowed at the book. "Nothing can be _wiped_ from time, and very few things can interfere with it. Every universe, every timeline, every stream, every _possibility_ , all of it leaves an imprint on the current timeline, faint echoes left behind that some are able to see. Things can change in the past that affect the present and future at a moment's notice, but any changes are always remembered."

"...A century, my ass." At the confused look, Andrew waved him off. "Nothing, nothing. You are right, however. If anyone has any further knowledge of this mess, it would be someone who can see time in ways we can't."

"Which means Clockwork might _actually_ know something," Danny sighed, sitting up and bringing the book with him. "If he can see the ripples and effects the Guardians caused, he can see what's causing something like me getting _wings_. Or at least...I hope he will. He said something not long ago about time being...clouded."

"Which means bad news for all." Andrew paused at seeing his mate curl in on himself a little, book clutched tightly in his hands. "Danny?"

"If...I'm supposed to be a Guardian… Nevermind me not knowing _anything_ about this, but...why did this happen when I'm still half human? When I'm _dying_?" Andrew gave a small sigh, tugging the teen close and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm unsure as to why this is happening, mon cher, but we'll figure things out. Don't we always?" Danny gave a small laugh at the words, mood improving.

"Right… By the way, sorry to ruin the sappy moment, but do you have anything large enough to cover the wings? I'm sort of starting to get cold, and I still need to go and track down Clockwork for answers." At the long suffering sigh, Danny stuck his tongue out. "I _did_ say I was sorry."

"Oui, oui, un moment." Floating off the couch, Andrew flew off to one of the rooms. It was a few moments until Danny heard loud bangs and vicious French swearing, which meant Andrew had probably knocked over a few boxes- And there was the Latin. Danny wasn't sure whether to be amused, or worried.

Finally getting up and flying after his wayward mate, the teen was surprised when he had a thick, purple cloak around his shoulders a few seconds later, as well as a loose shirt, Andrew phasing both items past his wings to rest against his back. "Any pain?"

"Mm...nope, I'm good," Danny smiled, snuggling into the warmth and sighing happily. "When I asked for something, though, I didn't expect for you to find me a cape-"

" _Cloak_ ," Andrew stressed, looking pained as Danny gave a small smile. "Capes are tacky and meant for supervillains-" Danny let out a choked laugh, covering his mouth for a second. Supervillain, huh. "-whereas cloaks are majestic and warm."

"I'm not sure what's more amusing. You saying that in such a monotone way, or you saying it _at all_. Where did you even _get_ a cloak like this?"

"Let's just say...it was from a lifetime ago," Andrew quietly muttered, shaking his head as he fasted the ends together with a green broach. "I'm sure you saw it in a few memories of mine." Recalling the night Andrew had shown him his memories, and told him about his life as an assassin, Danny gave a small nod. "I hardly use it anymore, might as well make sure it's put to better use than it was used for."

"Right. From Priest of Death, to Guardian of Protection, because that's _so_ much better." Seeing his mate's startled look, Danny gave a curious tilt of his head. "Please don't make me use the cliche of saying you look like you've seen a ghost. It's just embarrassing, at this point."

"Why...did you say Guardian of _Protection_?" Opening his mouth to ask what his mate was talking about, Danny slowly closed it, realizing that he did indeed say that. It was a few more seconds until he groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Nooo. Just _one_ normal thing about my life. First the Spirit World thing, and the voice in my head, and now _this_. Nooo, I just wanted to be a normal, average, unassuming teenager who wanted to become an astronaut. That was _it_. But _no_ , I couldn't do that! _My parents_ had to be ghost hunters! They _had_ to built a freaking portal to another _reality_ , and that portal just _had_ to fuck up! You!" Andrew raised an eyebrow as Danny dramatically pointed at him. "You are the only good thing to come from this mess!"

"I'll just take that as a compliment, shall I?" Rolling his eyes at his mate's groan, Andrew quickly pulled him in for a hug, pressing light kisses to his face. "Please do stop your dramatics, mon cher. It's a step away from becoming panic."

"Fuck you and your logic."

"I'm sure you would like that very much, mon cher." At the dramatic whine, Andrew gave a small laugh. "If you're going to go see Clockwork, you might want to do it soon. School starts in only a few hours."

"Uuugghhh. I so don't want to have to deal with real life right now!" Feeling the hood of the cloak jerked over his head, Danny shot his mate a glare. "You. You are evil."

"Of course. Also, are you sure you wish to wear the scarf with the cloak? It's rather bulky-"

"The scarf never ever leaves," Danny nodded sagely. "It was important to you, and so now it's important to me. I made a mental promise to always take care of it!" Pausing, he gave a wicked smile. "That and it hides my ravaged neck. Cause, you know. You and your shark teeth over there."

"And yet, I'm not hearing any complaints," Andrew hummed, pressing another kiss to Danny's cheek, and nudging him towards the door. "Go on, see if you can get any information out of that timekeeper bastard."

"You really need to move past this hatred you have for him," Danny sighed dramatically, flying towards the doors, pausing to pet both lions. "He likes you!"

"He and I both know that if I ever do anything to hurt you, he's going to erase me from the timeline."

"See! Exactly. That just shows how much he likes you! Swift and painless death over that of torture where time never ends!" At his mate's look, Danny gave a smile. "Au revoir, mon ange~"

::

"Time may be clouded, Daniel, but I can still tell when you're sneaking up on me."

"Ugh! Just _one time_!" Fading back into the visible spectrum, Danny huffed and crossed his arms. "Okay then, all seeing ghost of time, if you see _everything_ , then why wasn't I warned about these wings? I mean, seems like something I would have liked to have been warned about."

"Yes, I should have told you that you would go through excruciating pain, with no knowledge on whether you would live or die, in order to gain metal wings that show you as a protector of our world. What was I thinking, not telling you? I'm sure you wouldn't have experienced an _ounce_ of doubt."

"Well, _someone's_ sarcasm levels are dangerously high," Danny frowned, flying close to Clockwork and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I sense worry. Worry and the fear of being a bad parent." At the look he was given, Danny gave a small smile. "I may be terrible at social cues, but I'm not _blind_."

"Since the _hiking_ trip, Daniel." At the other ghost's dramatic groan, Clockwork gave a small laugh. He had been more stressed than he wanted to admit at seeing what had happened to Danny, and seeing him safe, sound, and dramatic as always was like a balm to his soul. "I kept this information from you not only because of possible disbelief. You know as well as I that I can never reveal too much about information about the near future."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The space time continuum could easily become unbalanced if information about the future that directly pertains to the given constant is revealed." Pausing for a few seconds, Danny looked over to Clockwork. "How'd I do? Get it right that time?"

"Perfect," Clockwork chuckled, fondly ruffling Danny's hair. "I imagine you have quite a few questions, at this point."

"Sooo many," Danny groaned, dragging his hands down his face before he paused. "Oh, yeah. Grandfather says hi." It took a few seconds for the words to register, and when they did, Danny had to bite back a laugh at Clockwork's expression. "Finally. The Master of Time has been surprised."

"Surprise...would be...putting it mildly, I believe...when you say _Grandfather_ -"

"Yup! Clockwise seemed pretty cool. Said I was stubborn as you, though." Really, he was taking far too much enjoyment out of Clockwork's expressions. "'All is as it should be', though? You hated those words as much as I did!"

"As soon as I cross over...I'm punching him in the face," Clockwork muttered darkly, a tick under his eye slightly forming. "He disappears for _centuries_ , and then his first words… Ooh, Master, you bastard."

"Wow. Seeing you act like me is kind of fun to watch," Danny hummed, shrugging at Clockwork's look. "You can't say that I'm wrong. Anyways, back onto the whole matter of my entire life being changed, _again_...am I actually a Guardian?"

"Yes...and no. You are not yet a true Guardian until you reclaim your weapon of power. For now, you are merely an applicant to the title." At the blank look, the ghost gave a small sigh. "You have no idea what I said, do you?"

"Not at all."

"At the basics, you are a Guardian apprentice. While the duties of your Guardian will remain yours, you will not have the full power, or mastery, until you reclaim the weapon that was meant for you." At the teen's raised eyebrow, Clockwork let out a small sigh. "The memories of the Guardians are...blocked, I suppose you could say. Even before Time became clouded, they were something I was unable to see. I only know of them what I do since Master was one of them."

"Wait- So… Let me guess… Guardian of Time?" At the nod, Danny rolled his eyes. "Should have seen that one coming, I guess. So I guess I'm sort of flying blind, here, until we either find more information, or I find the scythe, right?"

"How...do you know if the weapon is a scythe?" Clockwork watched as Danny paused before letting out another whine, hands dragging down his face dramatically. "I'm assuming this has happened before, then."

"Earlier, at Vidya, Andrew said I called myself the Guardian of 'Protection', or something. I mean...that's not an actual thing, is it? I mean... _protection_? That sounds like something someone made who has a hero complex- And that's coming from _me,_ Clockwork."

"I suppose we'll find out the answers."

"Don't you dare-"

"In time." It was an effort for Clockwork to not smile.

"I am officially blaming you for my terrible humor, and it is not appreciated- Okay, so it's a _little_ appreciated. Also, second question, _why_ is this happening to _me_?"

"That I'm not quite sure of, but if you were chosen as an apprentice...I can only imagine that dark things are returning." At the teen's worried look, Clockwork let out a small sigh. "You've fought dark things from the past before, in beings such as Pariah, but now… I fear something from the ancient times, is returning… From as far back as the Spirit War, perhaps."

"Andrew mentioned something about that." Floating in the air, and tail curled around him, Danny worriedly nibbled at his lower lip. "Something about a war...that destroyed the Guardians? I mean...from what you two have been telling me, the Guardians were supposed to be super powerful- You and Clockwise could control _time_. What's stronger than that?"

Clockwork shook his head, Danny noticing just how tired he looked. "I am unsure, Daniel. Master rarely spoke of the Guardians, and only in mentions. He most likely assumed the War was long over, and the horrors it held forever lost."

"He said...when I saw him...he said he wanted to deal with things before it was passed on to you. What does that mean? Did he know these 'ancient horrors' were going to come back? And why are we only just now finding out about all of this- Shouldn't you have at least seen a possibility of this?"

"The fact that I didn't is what is worrying me most." Seeing the teen's troubled expression, Clockwork gave as best a smile as he could, ruffling the teen's hair. "Don't worry, Daniel. Things will be fine. As you said, we are rather stubborn people." Danny absently nodded, eyes trained on the time mirrors. It was a few seconds until Clockwork noticed that the young ghost's eyes were blue.

"The Worldbreaker is waking."

* * *

Way to be dramatic, Danny.


	8. Larger Than Life

Ah, now we're getting into the swing of things.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=21E_Wt_UYVU

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**::**

Danny Fenton tiredly opened his eyes, hearing the vague sound of an overly annoying alarm clock. Blearily reaching for the screaming device, he flipped the switch and tugged it closer to him, holding it much like he would a teddy bear. He almost managed to drift back off when he heard _another_ alarm clock go off, this one coming from his parent's room.

Groaning, and giving up hope for any more sleep, he slinked out of bed, dragging himself over to his dresser, eyes still closed as he yawned loudly. "Three. Two. One." The sound of an ecto pistol sounded throughout the upper levels, a clear sign of Jack Fenton's ever present annoyance to alarm clocks. Giving a half smile, and shaking his head, Danny forced his eyes open, closing them a few seconds later. "Right. Wings.

"Of course they would appear in my human form...I mean, of course… Because things can never be _easy_ , can they?!" Blowing out an excessive amount of air, he cracked his eyes open again, almost slumping to the floor in despair. "White…" His wings, when human at least, were no longer black, but a glaringly, _bright_ , white. "And I thought Kitty putting white tips in my hair was bad…"

Hearing a knock on his door, Danny bit his lip and quickly ran back to grab his blanket, throwing it over his shoulders just as the door opened. "Out of bed, Danny, it's time for school." Maddie spared her son a quick look, shaking her head as she closed the door again.

"Okay. Wings. Right." Going back to the mirror, and dropping the blanket, Danny dragged a hand down his face. If he could find some way to make them push together he could maybe wear a jacket over them- And...they were…pushing together… "Huh. Not just decoration, then." Mentally prodding his wings to rise, they did so, another mental prodding making them almost 'click' shut. "Okay...I can work with that."

Hearing another knock on his door, he froze as it opened, Jazz peeking her head in. "Just wanted to make sure you were...were... Uh…"

"Okay, the important thing here is to not panic." Getting no response from the young woman, Danny nervously bit his lip. "Jazz?" Watching the other walk over and kiss his forehead, he slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie. I'm going to go kill Clockwork," Jazz smiled sweetly, exiting the room and closing the door with a rather final sounding snap. Danny couldn't help but feel a little bad for what Clockwork was about to go through.

"Fare thee well, Clockwork. You shall be missed." Pulling his phone out, Danny quickly sent a dual text to his friends. He had a feeling it would be better to tell them _before_ school started...although that still begged the question as to how he was going to _hide_ them today.

::

"Please tell me...you are _not_ wearing a cape." Sam sighed at the pitiful look she was given, dragging Danny inside. "Your text was worrying on multiple levels, so I forced your boyfriend to help. Because your explanations are terrible."

"They aren't _that_ bad," Danny grumbled, huffing as he was pushed onto the couch - although he was happy to note that it was right next to an amused Andrew. "I will explain on one condition!" Pointing at Tucker, who looked startled at the action, Danny narrowed his eyes. "You don't get to make any angel jokes."

"Uh...what?" Sighing as dramatically as he could manage, Danny slipped the improvised cape off, slightly gleeful at the shocked looks of his friends.

"Do you know how hard it is to shock them anymore? I'm overjoyed when I manage. Anyways, yeah. I have wings. And Guardian apprentice. And Spirit War. And voices in my head. And a cloak." At the look he was given by all three of them, Danny shrugged. "It's a nice cloak."

"Uh huh. Right. Freaky ghost mate, explain." Andrew rolled his eyes at the command, looking more amused than annoyed.

"Last night, Danny, for some reason, underwent a transformation that gave him the wings you see at present. So far, we've managed to figure out that it might correlate to something known as the Guardians, ancient protectors of the Ghost Zone. They haven't been seen for ten thousand years, since the last Spirit War-"

"Actually, Clockwork's a Guardian," Danny pointed out, watching his mate pause and look to him with dread. "Yup. Guardian of Time. Apparently the chances of this happening to me were so impossible, he didn't even see the possibility of it. Just something about- Sam, are you sure everyone's out today?"

At the sudden change in subject, Sam shared a look with Andrew, who gave a small head shake. "Pretty sure. The staff all have the day off, and my parents went on some trip to Monaco. I know you're paranoid, Danny, but you're not usually _this_ bad."

"I'm not paranoid! I'm just overly cautious of things that could cause harm to others!" Wings rippling in annoyance, Danny huffed and turned back to glare at the front door, eyes narrowed. "I don't trust silence."

"Right, okay, gloom and doom lad, what are the wings even _for_?"

"That is something that we've yet to figure out," Andrew sighed, absently cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt, looking annoyed. "It would help if we _could_ , but so far...nothing."

"Yeah, I can't take you serious in your human illusion." At the glare, Sam shrugged. "Dude, not my fault, you just sound so much more childish with those braces and lisp. And, hey, at least I don't call you adorable like Danny does-"

"Betrayer of trust! I never tell Tucker-" Danny yelped as he dived behind the couch, narrowly avoiding the boot that was thrown at his head.

"Wait- Never tell Tucker what? Danny! What were you gonna- Okay! Fine! Not asking!" Tucker was hiding behind his own chair, narrowly avoiding the boot that was thrown at _his_ head. "Shouldn't we be more worried about hiding Danny and super freaky wings over there?"

"Maybe we can try finding him a jacket," Sam hummed, looking to Danny, who was handing her boot back. Slipping it on, she looked back to the wings. "Do they hurt if they touch anything? If they do, that's gonna make things more complicated."

"I dunno, haven't really touched anything with them," Danny shrugged. Absently reaching a hand back, he tapped one of the feathers. "Not feeling nothing. Feels like metal, and maybe like a vibration I can feel? Kind of weird. Here, see? Just weird metal."

"Maybe we _shouldn't_ be touching the-" Andrew cut himself off with a grunt as he hit the floor, Danny suddenly tackling him and curling into his side. "Wings…" Sighing, he picked himself up, squinting his eyes and looking for his glasses, as well as doing his best to glare at Sam. "What just happened?"

"My bad. I don't think other people should be touching the wings," Sam hummed, seeing Danny's wings were clamped together. "Seems fine when he touches them, or maybe even fabric, but not people."

"So, okay, we just avoid touching the giant wings," Tucker nodded, reaching for Andrew's glasses and walking over to give them back, the man shooting him a grateful smile. "Yo, Danny, you okay?"

"I am in agreement with avoiding the wings," Danny quietly mumbled, not letting go of his mate. "I do not like the wings being touched. It is not good. Not good things." After a few more seconds, Andrew let out a small sigh.

"You don't plan on letting go of me, do you?"

"Never- Ooh...I just had the _best_ plan." Seeing the smile that was shot his way, Andrew immediately tried to escape, not making it very far. "No, no! It's a good plan, I swear! I mean, not like the school doesn't already fear you for the gang prank!"

"Imagine the fear that could be had…" Sam quietly muttered, Tucker nervously sharing a look with Andrew. As the sane ones of their friend group, they were _very_ worried as to where this was going. "Dude. It's settled. Danny, you're bringing your mate to school. Use the cutest look you have."

"If you really think-" Andrew cut himself off at the heartbroken look Danny gave him. It was twice as bad, considering he could see the _actual_ fear and pain the teen was still trying to hide. Really, he didn't even stand a _chance_. "...Fine."

::

"So, how many terrified looks have _you_ gotten today?" Andrew sighed at the question, rolling his eyes. The four were at lunch, and Sam was amused to note that most of the student body was giving their table a wider berth than usual.

"More than I would care to recount." The only thing keeping him _sane_ at this point was the halfa tiredly curled into his side, wearing his trenchcoat in order to hide his wings. "This was a terrible idea, and it's going to _end_ terribly. I'm rather positive I heard one teacher calling the police."

"Hey, it was either you coming, or Fenton here panicking. I think the wiser choice was chosen," Valerie grinned, scooting Tucker over and taking a seat. "Princess over there caught me up on everything last period. Ghostly disasters just _find_ you, don't they?"

"Disasters of a ghostly nature do seem to happen rather often," Danny hummed, not bothering to open his eyes. "The next one is probably due sometime before school ends. Probably the Guys-in-White, knowing my luck. Probably going to try and hit me with some new weapon designed to capture me, but then something goes wrong, and then disaster, and then if you need us we'll be at Clockwork's."

"Is he...is he talking in his sleep?" Tucker cautiously asked, Andrew only shrugging as he lightly shook Danny. Seeing the teen yawn and open his eyes, Tucker furrowed his brow at seeing the color was...off. They were still blue, but not the normal baby blue. They were a bit...lighter, and they almost seemed to...glow. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Nope. Haven't been okay in year, but, you know, that's normal," Danny waved dismissively.

"Right. Depressing Danny. There is one cure." Seeing he had everyone's gaze on him, Tucker reached into his backpack and took something out, shoving it into Danny's mouth a second later. "Eat the chocolate." Danny, on his part, only blinked in slight surprise before munching on said candy bar. Seeing the looks he was given, Tucker shrugged. "He's sick, hurt, delirious, and paranoid. He deserves chocolate."

"I can't tell at this point if you treat the kid like a pet, or a little brother," Valerie snorted, Tucker giving a vague hand waggle.

"Bit of both. I blame the fact he's so tiny."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ tiny!" Danny snapped, Andrew having to bite back a laugh. Danny may have been seventeen, but he still looked like he was fourteen. "I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet, is all."

"You're seventeen and you're the same height as when we entered high school," Tucker sighed, reaching over to pat Danny's head. "I don't think you're gonna grow much more, buddy." Batting the hand away, Danny tried to look as serious as possible. It was ruined by the fact he took another bite of chocolate. "You know, could be something to do with your powers, stunting your growth and all."

"Gee, stuck at this height forever, that sounds _fun_." He wouldn't say he was _obsessed_ about his height, but it was still a sore spot for him. "One day I shall grow taller than you, and I will then lord it over you for the rest of our natural lives."

"Hm, let's see here. You're five-foot-two, and _I'm_ nearing six feet. Sorry buddy, I think I have you beat." Dodging the empty candy wrapper tossed at his head, Tucker gave a shrug. "Tell you what, if you pass me in height, I'll buy you a frame and take a picture. For proof."

"I shall hold you to that," Danny huffed, standing up and pulling Andrew with him. "By the way, lunch is over." The teen's words proved true a second later, when the bell rang.

"How did you- The clock is _behind_ you! And you didn't even look at your phone!"

"I see all!" Danny dramatically declared, huffing as Andrew covered his mouth before he could be any more dramatic.

"Let's just assume he has a good grasp on time, for the moment." Andrew really, _really_ hoped the Guardian wings didn't speed up Danny's time powers. He could hardly handle _one_ timekeeper, let alone one that would be as rambunctious as Danny. Although, knowing his luck...he was probably doomed.

"Fair enough, also, Danny, in the case of shortness, even _Sam_ is taller than you."

"By three inches!"

::

It was a well known fact that Amity Park was a part of what conspirators dubbed 'Weird America'. A place where supernatural, or just plain strange, things would happen, and the citizens would take little to no notice. The average townsperson thought nothing of the ghosts that now roamed the town daily, even going so far as to make friends with them. Outsiders and tourists, however, quickly forgot details of their visit, or passed it off as a rather vivid dream.

It was one of the many reasons why the Guys-in-White, a subset of the government branches designed to keep Weird American in line, had made their base in the small town. Two of the agents, who had dealt with the ghosts when they had first started appearing, were carving through the skies on jetpacks, eyes trained to ghost trackers that were on their wrists.

"This is the fourth ghost signature today, how do we know it's his?"

"With these powers levels? How could it _not_ be that Phantom brat? Besides, he's the only ghost who's known to spend excessive amounts of time near the high school. With how shaky these readings are, I wouldn't be surprised if he was even hurt."

"Good. Means less work for us. Let's just tag him and get this over with. The scientists have been on our case for months about capturing a ghost. Catching Phantom ought to shut them up, don't you think?"

"Heh, no doubt. And what better ghost to field test weapons on? He's certainly going to be in for a rather _burning_ surprise."

* * *

Fucking Guys in White.


	9. I Bet My Life

Didn't think I'd bring back the gang thing, did ya?

Warnings for : minor character death, blood, ectoplasmic blood, knives being used as weapons, guns, extreme wounds, LOSING YOUR FUCKING MIND

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=8ATzReD4f6A

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**::**

Danny really wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

"Now, Danny...I know things can be hard when you're a teenager, and that your living situation is not the most...normal, there is. Still, if you have a problem, you can talk to any of us, instead of...turning to... _unsavory_ characters." Danny bit his lip, trying not to break at Principal Ishiyama's kind expression. It was amusing to note that both Lancer and the school counselor were also in the room.

"I...thanks? I- Um...is this about the whole gang rumor going around school?" At the look shared between all three adults, Danny had to bite back his urge to laugh. "You...you do know I'm not in a gang, right? I mean...I thought it was obvious but...no. I'm- I'm not in a gang."

"Then how do you explain what happened a few weeks ago outside the school?" The counselor, Mr. Smith, was looking stressed, and Danny almost felt a little bad for him. "You were _shot_ at! Two kids tried to _kill each other_."

"Well, yeah, I mean, they _are_ siblings," Danny snorted, shrugging at the looks he was given. "We sort of planned it, since the rumor has been going around for a while, so my friends and I decided to have some fun. Andrew, who Mr. Lancer knows, got his brother, Randy, to help. The guns weren't _real_ , or the knifes." Better to lie on that part, at least. "No one was ever in any real danger."

"How do you explain that two of your 'friends' are ghosts? And the fact that the fake 'knife' is still stuck in the wall outside the school."

"Dude...really? It is? That is so cool!" Danny grinned, making a note to tell Andrew after he was let go. "I mean, I knew he was good at throwing knives and all, but I had no clue he was _that_ good. Man, he's gonna- Okay, sorry, right, serious. But, uh, I really am _not_ in a gang."

"You still have yet to explain how you seem to know two ghosts so well, or why one of them refers to you as his cousin," Lancer pointed out, looking more at ease with the situation than the other two. "How did you even come into contact with them?"

"One of them tried to possess my sister," Danny explained, expression neutral, and voice even. "The other dated her." He had to hide a smile as the Principal went up to go stand in a corner, muttering on how she should have taken the position in the next town over. "I mean, they had a reason for possessing and dating her. And, you know, they're pretty okay now."

"I know the ghosts have been rather well meaning, lately, but they still might pose a threat," Lancer sighed, Mr. Smith using his inhaler liberally a few feet away. Lancer shot him a dull look, rolling his eyes. "At least be _careful_ around them, Danny. That and Andrew's brother and his 'guns' were not fake. I can tell at least that much."

"Well, I mean...we knew what we were doing," Danny shrugged, lightly scratching the back of his head. "Besides, if anything went wrong, I knew Andrew would protect me. He's pretty good at that."

"The knife won't come out of the wall."

"I need to take a picture of that...really, I do-"

" _He's_ here." At the Principal's muttered words, the other three looked to the window to the main office where Andrew was politely talking to the secretary.

"Uh...Principal Ishiyama? I sort of...have gym? And I kind of don't want to miss any more classes - my attendance record is bad enough from the last few years." The woman gave a long sigh, finally waving Danny off, who was quick to escape and run into his boyfriend's arms, who easily caught him. "So, I think they fear you."

"As they should," Andrew smiled, kissing Danny's forehead, and laughing at the expression. "The others already headed to gym. I volunteered to come and retrieve you."

"What a gentleman," Danny grinned, pressing another kiss to his mate's cheek and bouncing off, Andrew pausing long enough to send a wicked smile to the three humans back in the principal's office. It was more amusing than it should have been, seeing all three take an instinctive step back. "Andrew! Come on!"

"Oui, oui, mon cher. I'm coming." He could hardly be blamed for having a _little_ fun.

::

"Dodgeball. The game of champions. Where the weak are found, and the strong flourish. It is a game that will show us just who should be on top...and who should be crawled over to succeed." As the coach paced down the row of lined up students, more than a few of them shared nervous looks.

"Is it just me...or does Tetslaff seem more terrifying than usual?" Tucker quietly muttered, squeaking at the ball that was thrown to him, just barely keeping a hold of it.

"Split up! Half on one side, half on the other- Right down the line! Let's see just how good you all are!" The students, sharing wary glances, did as told, separating to their half the court. Danny was amused to note that Sam and Valerie, on opposite sides, were giving each other competitive stares.

"This can't end well," Danny muttered, half hiding behind Andrew, who was looking more amused at the situation than put out. "Bad enough I had to turn my wings invisible after being forced to take off the coat. Now I have to play this stupid game."

"Think of it as more training on your dodging, mon cher," Andrew teased, seeing the coach raise the whistle to her lips. "Besides, with how well your aim has improved? I think you'll do just fine."

"Play ball!" Kids went running to the middle line at once, picking up dodgeballs and readying them for throwing. Danny quietly hid behind Andrew more, not really up for running around the gym when he still felt exhausted, and was focusing on keeping his wings hidden. "Fenton! Stop hiding behind your boyfriend!"

"Evil woman," Danny grumbled, stepping out from behind Andrew and easily dodging the ball that came flying at him, letting it bounce against the wall, back into his hands, and then return throwing it to the jock who had sent it his way. It was amusing to _hear_ the grunt of pain at the impact. "There. Participation points earned for the day."

"Such enthusiasm," Andrew chuckled, easily dodging the balls that came his way, and almost dancing over to Danny's side. "At least it doesn't require much concentration. How is your back doing?"

"Eh, could be worse," Danny shrugged, snagging one of the balls out of the air and throwing it to Tucker, who threw it to Sam, who nailed Paulina in the face. The whistle sounded, signifying her disqualification, Sam only shrugging. "Should have seen that coming- By the way, did you find any other Guardian books last night after I left?"

"Sadly, no," Andrew sighed, giving a small shrug. "It's as if everything is just...gone. From the entire _Zone_."

"Final match! Jocks vs Nerds!" Andrew and Danny looked up in surprise, seeing both sides of the court were empty except for them, Kwan, and Dash. "No more talking, nerds!"

"I'm a geek!" Danny snapped, Andrew rolling his eyes and absently kicking one of the balls up and into his hands. "Ugh. How good is your aim with dodgeballs?"

"Mm, fair enough, I suppose," Andrew hummed, giving a sadistic grin to Dash, who may have taken a step back. "They're not my knives, but I can make do with them."

"What have I said about killing my classmates?"

"Another year or so and they won't _be_ your classmates," Andrew chuckled darkly, Danny rolling his eyes as he caught the ball Kwan had thrown at him, Andrew throwing his own at Dash a half second later. The sound of Dash hitting the ground was a wonderful one, as well as the shock at the two best jocks in school being out in seconds. "Oh? Was that all?"

"Nice to see you're enjoying yourself," Danny snorted, letting his ball drop to the ground and bounce before kicking it away. He then paused, head tilting before he quickly moved, dragging Andrew along with him. A few seconds later and the ceiling caved in, right where they had been standing.

"Nobody move!" Seeing two familiar agents on jetpacks, Danny groaned dramatically, dragging a hand down his face. "There is the presence of a ghost here!"

"Ha! Proof!" Paulina shouted, Star only tugging her friend down to sit on the bleachers again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in slight worry. "I'm not crazy!"

"That could be debated," Danny quietly snorted, Andrew giving him a small smile. "Well, they can't be sensing me, since ghost equipment can't. Is something wrong with your bracelet?"

"Not as far as I know of," Andrew hummed, glancing down at the silver bracelet he wore around his wrist, something he was able to use to blend into the human world. "There could be another ghost in the school, perhaps, although it's unlikely." Danny shrugged, looking back to the agents, who were both studying ghost scanners, and looking in their direction.

"I don't get it- The scanner says Phantom is right here, but there's only a bunch of kids!" Eyes widening, Danny nervously hid behind his mate, who had slipped a hand into his pants pocket, eyes narrowed at the agents. "And our glasses aren't showing anything either!"

Before the other agent could respond, or anyone could pull the fire alarm, the sound of a gunshot hitting the jetpack sounded throughout the gym, students immediately taking cover. There may have not been many ghost attacks anymore, but they still knew how to get out of the way for a fight.

"Aw, here I come to have some fun, and it's spoiled by seeing you two jerks." A ghost with shockingly bright hair, and a gun in his hand, grinned wickedly at the agents, one of whom was trying to make sure his jetpack didn't explode. "Don't you think you should leave the kids to their hell in peace?"

"I never thought I'd say these words, but thank god it's your brother," Danny sighed heavily, sagging against his mate. "Remind me to thank him for this later, after we get out of here." The shrill shriek of a fire alarm sounded throughout the school, Danny grinning. "And there's our cover."

Students were running at once, Danny frowning at seeing he couldn't spot any of his friends as more students from other classes came running through the gym to get to the nearest exits. Grunting as he was knocked to the floor, he quickly shook himself off, double checking to make sure his wings were still hidden.

"Yo, petit mec, might want to start running." Blinking as he was pulled off the ground, Danny flashed a smile to Randy.

"That was the plan. I don't see Andrew, so we probably got separated, so if you see him, tell him I'll be near the park." Patting the ghost on the shoulder, Danny was quick to flee, heading out the doors and then breaking off for the park, away from the students that were gathering on the front lawn. Cutting school probably wasn't his best option, but it was better than waiting around for the Guys-in-White to track him down.

Slipping into a nearby alley, he changed into his ghost half, wings once more a dark black. Fluttering them slightly, he let out a sigh. "I'm not going to be getting used to these anytime soon…" Shaking his head, he shot into the air, instincts screaming for him to move as he dodged a blast to his head. Jerking back, he cursed at seeing it was the agents, although they looked a little banged up.

"Freeze, Phantom! You can't escape!" Danny let out a long sigh, wondering how wrong of him it would be to use the ghostly wail on the two. He probably shouldn't...but it was certainly tempting.

"Come on, guys, you've been here for _months_ and you're just now starting to come after me? Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" He took the second shot at his head as a negative. "Wow. Rude. And here I thought we had something special."

"Let's see how special you feel when you get shot by this." Danny had to admit, the large canon, intoned with red wiring instead of green, wasn't a very pleasant sight. The last time he had seen red tech like that...was with that thermos that had _hurt_. He also couldn't help but think that the two suddenly being able to find him was due to the new wings he had gained.

"Yeah, you know, you _could_ shoot me, or...you could...not? I mean, what's really to gain here? It's not like I cause harm to anyone, and you two obviously have better things to do than deal with me all day, right?" Seeing one of the guns fired, he dodged, unprepared for the cannon firing half a second later, straight into his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he threw his own attack back, growling as the two scattered. "That's how you want to play it, huh…"

Teleporting to a spot above them, he threw another blast, grinning as it hit one of the jetpacks, smoke immediately starting to rise. Content at seeing the two absorbed with their newest problem, he took the opportunity to examine the shoulder that had been shot. The only real thing that registered was that his mate was going to kill the idiots.

"Well, bright side, the cloak isn't torn. Dark side, I can't feel the left side of my body." The skin looked to be _seared_ , and even with his speed healing it would take almost a week to heal it completely. Maybe. He wasn't looking too closely, considering he was pretty sure he saw a hint of bone. Looking back down to the agents, who were readying _another_ weapon, he cursed at seeing it was a _harpoon_ of all things. "You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

Seeing one of them ready to fire their gun again, Danny rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that's going to work _twice_? Really?" Dodging as the blast was fired, his eyes widened at just how slow his reaction time was. Far too slow to dodge the harpoon that flew into his burned shoulder.

"No more of your running off, Phantom!" Danny, hissing at the _burning_ coming from the metal, quickly jerked the harpoon out and letting it clatter to the ground, hand covering his shoulder to try and slow the bleeding. The attack had been to his seared shoulder, so it was _somewhat_ cauterized, he supposed. Not enough to stop how much it _hurt_ though, or stop him from falling to the ground to try and catch himself. "And no other ghosts for you to hide behind!"

"I beg to differ on that…" The agent who had been holding the harpoon gun dropped it with a grunt of pain, a knife perfectly thrown into his stomach. "I'm curious to see if you survive that, seeing as how once the stomach is torn the acid will begin to leak out and wear away at the other organs - often before medical attention can be given. If that doesn't kill you, however, the blood loss might…"

Throwing up a shield at the guns that were fired at him, Andrew's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Filth. _Your_ kind is why I never protested very hard against the lives I took. Disgusting government _dogs_ who think they can abuse whoever they want, because they are bigger, and stronger than the others. Oh, how many of you have I _slaughtered_ at this point, I wonder...surely it's been _hundreds_."

"Grandstand all you want, ghost. Are we supposed to be scared? _Of you_? You're nothing but spectral energy with a current, what are we supposed to be afraid of?!" Andrew's lips curled up in a sneer, eyes flashing a dangerous red. "If anything, it's _us_ you should be scared of!"

"Oh, are you being frightening, right now? Hilarious, I almost even laughed! Let's make a list of why I'm going to kill you. One, you _hurt my mate_. Two, you hunt ghosts for no reason. Three, you have _atrocious_ grammar. Four, well… I suppose I never really _needed_ a reason to kill humans… A secret sect of the government...tell me, _dogs_ , have you heard of the Priest of Death?" Wicked smile growing at the small shudders he saw, Andrew pulled out another knife. "Nice to see I haven't been forgotten…"

"E-Even if you _were_ that monster- You're nothing but a ghost! There's no way-" The man was cut off by a gurgling sound, the other agent starring in horror at the knife that was sticking out of the dead man's throat.

"My apologies, were you saying something? Well...I suppose you aren't saying much of anything now, are you?" Seeing the terrified look from the other, Andrew gave a small smile. "And then there was one, hm?" Before the other could respond, a knife was sticking out of his heart, the man falling down dead next to his partner. " _Pathetic_."

Turning away from the two, he walked over towards his mate, who was shaking from his place on the ground. "Are you alright, mon cher?" Not getting a response, Andrew felt a spike of worry, kneeling down and tilting his mate's head up to see scrunched up eyes, and a pained expression. "Danny?"

"Everything... _hurts_." Andrew was about to respond before he was blasted back by a ectoblast to his chest. Groaning, he looked up to see Danny's blank expression, bright red eyes glaring. Throwing up a shield at another blast that was shot towards him, Andrew bit back a curse, wishing he hadn't killed the agents quite so soon, if only to make them _suffer_. "They won't _shut up_!"

"They?" Andrew dodged another blast, wondering what the _hell_ he was supposed to do. "Danny, what do you mean 'they'?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, _shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP,_ _ **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!**_ " Eyes widening at the building ghostly wail, Andrew quickly threw up another shield, wincing at the power that blasted into it. He knew the wail was strong, but not _that_ strong.

"Of all the times for that bastard timekeeper to show up, now would certainly be a good one," Andrew cursed, dropping his shield and quickly dodging Danny's next attack, noticing the tremors in the teen's shoulders, as well as the energy that was forming around the teen's hands and becoming...talons?

He was saved from having something ripped out by the ringing sound of the talons catching on a sword, Andrew letting out a small sigh. "About damn time you showed up."

"Hardly my fault if time is clouded as it is," Clockwork huffed, adjusting the sword in his hands and harmlessly disengaging from the teen, who was quietly muttering under his breath. "What happened?"

"Those damn government dogs decided it would be a good idea to try and _kill_ him. Next thing I know, his eyes are red, and he's screaming about voices in his head."

"I assume you killed the agents?" At the shrug, Clockwork quietly sighed. Andrew returning to his ways of killing wouldn't mean good things for the long run, but for now, he was more worried about the half ghost who was bleeding power faster than he could keep up with it. "His body shouldn't be able to handle that much energy...if we don't stop him soon, I'm worried as to what it could mean for him."

"If you have any ideas, I'm certainly listening," Andrew muttered, noticing that the ghost had dropped the usual illusion around him, cloak hood having fallen off to show white hair, the same color as Danny's. "Don't often see you with legs."

"You don't often see my son going on rampages of death," Clockwork shot back, eyes narrowing at seeing more energy gathering in the teen's hands. "I would suggest staying back, seeing as how you wouldn't be able to harm him without blaming yourself later." Andrew nodded, teleporting a block or so away to watch the fight, hoping that Clockwork had a plan on how to stop Danny before too much harm could be done.

He was therefore surprised when he felt someone tackle him into the roof of a building, sharp talons sinking into his shoulders as he winced. "You know, if you put this much effort into your usual training, you would be much better off." Phasing out of his mate's grip, he quickly darted off, the other after him in seconds. "And you wonder why I hate the human world."

Hearing a hiss of a language that he _did not_ know, he grunted as he was tackled into another building, this time with hands around his throat. Uselessly phasing, he squirmed at the twisting and burning pain that shot through him, instincts reacting before he could. Finding himself free, and gasping for air out of lingering human habit, he looked to his mate in shock, eyes widening at the clear knife mark across the teen's cheek.

If Danny hadn't moved when he had, hadn't released him to dodge the knife, then… He could have…

Clockwork, finally tracking down Danny's ghost signature, arrived just in time to see Andrew slammed into the ground by a powerful blast of energy, the ghost not moving from where he landed. Cursing, he quickly charged his sword with energy, teleporting behind Danny and bringing the sword down on his wings, disrupting the energy they held. The blow wouldn't be enough to shatter or hurt the wings, but it would be enough to shock him out of whatever was happening to him.

Wincing at the scream he heard, he quickly caught the teen, watching him change back to his human half, wings limp against his back. Sighing, Clockwork let his sword change back into the staff he was used to, a portal opening in front of him, as well as one underneath Andrew.

Whatever had happened...it had more to do than Danny just being hurt. And that was only the beginning. With how he had reacted...it was almost as if his human half was making his ghost half _unstable_. Whatever the near future held…

Clockwork didn't think it would be good.

* * *

dun dUN DUN


	10. Little Lion Man

Hero complexed NERDS.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=TQdND0eGuJk

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**::**

Danny was rather used to waking up in unfamiliar places. In fact, at this point, it hardly even phased him. Waking up in pain? That was also far too familiar. Waking up to see _Andrew_ as heavily bandaged as he was? Now, that was worrying.

Sitting up, and hissing at the burst of pain from his left shoulder, he gently nudged Andrew, not getting much of a response except for a few vague mumbles. "Of all the times to try and sleep in, _now_ is not the best time, Andy." Nudging a little harder, and stopping at seeing the wince of pain, Danny let out a sigh. "Right. First task, figure out where the hell I am."

Glancing around the room, he saw the floor and walls were made of stone, the bed was large and comfortable, a small armchair sat in the corner, and he could hear the faint sound of ticking. "Right. Clock Citadel. Second task, figure out what the hell happened." Sorting through his memories, he vaguely remembered the Guys-in-White showing up at his school - oh damn, he hoped someone had remembered to get Andrew's coat - and then a chase? Judging by how much pain he was feeling, it wasn't a chase that had ended well, at least on his end.

"Right. Clock Citadel. Guys-in-White. Andy's hurt. Clockwork's missing. And I feel like my wings were just carved up with a _sword_ -" Cutting himself off at the sudden barrage of memories, he let out a wincing groan, hand clutching his head. "Ow, ow, ow. Right. Okay. Delirious, power out of control, fought Clockwork and-"

Grabbing his mate by the collar and jerking him up, Danny forcefully shook the ghost until he was awake and looking startled. "Please, please, _please_ tell me that I'm not the one who hurt you." Because that thought was so _wrong_. Harming Andrew...he couldn't think of a single thing that felt _worse_ than that thought.

Hearing a silence that was far too quiet, Danny felt his shoulders drop, heart almost _breaking_ , especially when he saw just how many bandages the other had wrapped around him... He had done this, he was the reason Andrew was bandaged and scuffed up, looking as if he could hardly sit up without feeling pain. He had _hurt_ his mate- And he could barely remember doing it! He felt enough guilt at putting Andrew through what he did _daily_ , and now…

Shaking his head, he gently released Andrew's shirt, not quite sure what to do with himself. Leaving seemed like a good option. Maybe hiding in the Far Frozen for the next 30 _years_. Blurry memories slowly starting to clear, however, he paused as he realized something. During his last attack on Andrew...his mate hadn't dodged… His expression had been the same as… " _I've been expecting death for a long time."_ He acted as if he had _deserved_ what Danny had been about to do - _had_ done.

Taking a slow, deep breath, and trying to keep a steady head because panic _would not help him right now_ , Danny placed his hands on the other's cheeks, lifting his head until they were eye-to-eye. "You better have a good reason for not dodging that last attack."

" _I could have killed you…_ " Danny raised an eyebrow, confused by the words, and worried that they had been spoken in French. He knew the language after being taught by Sam and his mate, at least, but Andrew only spoke French when he was peaceful, or extremely...not. " _I almost did kill you…_ "

"I may have some addled memories right now, but I'm pretty sure I'm the one who almost killed _you_." If Clockwork hadn't arrived when he had, if Andrew hadn't phased, if he hadn't fought back then he could have...he _almost_ _killed his mate and he has no clear memory of it and it's all jumbled and hurting and dark whispers and they hurt so much and_ "Why are you feeling guilty? Everything was _my_ fault."

Andrew seemed to snap out of his daze at that, eyes narrowing in what Danny vaguely recognized as self hatred. "I almost _killed_ you, Danny. If you hadn't dodged that knife when you did, it would have went into your _core_. I could have killed you and I wasn't _even aware that I was doing it!_ "

"To be fair, I _did_ tell you that everyone who's dated me has tried to kill me," Danny pointed out, lips quirking up at the baffled expression of his mate. "Confusion is good for distracting from panic, remember?"

"You could have died today, Danny...and it would have been my fault." Danny shook his head, looking at the other as if he was an idiot.

"I hope the man who's been tutoring me for the past two years or so isn't _really_ that stupid." Cutting off any form of reply with a sweet, and gentle kiss, the teen gave a small smile. "None of this was your fault, mon ange. My memories may be scattered right now, but I _do_ remember that you were just trying to protect me. And if you hadn't fought back when you did...then _neither_ of us would be here."

"And just when did you get so good at reassuring others," Andrew huffed, smiling as he hugged the other tightly, lightly kissing the top of his head. "You are very stubborn."

"I am indeed the stubbornest!" The dramatic declaration was cut short by Danny's startled laughter, courtesy of Andrew poking his sides. "Cheater!"

"And who ever said I played fair?" Andrew hummed, giving Danny a sweet kiss, and pulling him in closer. "Danny...what did you mean by _neither_ of us being here?" Not receiving an answer, he slightly pulled back from the teen, surprised at the broken smile.

"Where you go, I go...no exceptions." Eyes fluttering closed at the hand that cupped his cheek, he leaned into it, letting out a sigh as he felt fingers tracing the healing scar on his cheek. "If you try to feel guilty, I'll have Vidya make the lions eat you. We both know she loves me more than you."

"Mon cher, _everyone_ loves you more," Andrew snorted, leaning his forehead against Danny's, giving a soft smile as he opened his eyes. "Okay?"

"...Better. Would probably help if my feathers didn't feel like they were cut in two _jesus_. Do you know how painful this feels?! Very painful!"

"Well, you're back to your usual dramatic self, so you can't be too bad off," Andrew hummed, rolling his eyes at Danny's whine. "Hm...I assume Clockwork disrupted the energies, which snapped you back to your senses. You'll feel sore for a while, but no real damage was caused."

"Tell that to my aching wings," Danny complained, flopping back down and relaxing in Andrew's lap, feathers curling together at his contentment. "Wake me when the world ends, or something. Or, you know, in case I have to stop some evil supervillain. Actually- No. Don't wake me for supervillains. I'm sick of dealing with them. They're an eyesore."

"I feel as if you're referring to someone specifically." At the mutter of 'Fruitloop', which was said as if it was a swear, Andrew rolled his eyes. "I hardly doubt anyone will let you sleep until the end of the world. Perhaps until your injuries heal."

"May they never heal," Danny mumbled, eyes already closed as he snuggled into his mate's warmth. Andrew may have been a ghost, but considering Danny's ice core, the other was still _much_ warmer. "Or may the wings vanish, at least. I mean...black was bad enough, but _white_? They're just mocking me."

"Mm...perhaps if I…" Feeling a slight warmth on his back, Danny let out a quiet sigh of happiness, further relaxing into his mate. "If I can send some energy into crystal, at least, it may help. Does it hurt any?"

"Nuh uh." Feeling another wave of warmth, his wings twitched, one of the feathers bumping into Andrew's hand. He was prepared to feel the searing pain that he had felt when Sam touched him but...nothing - well, not nothing, but certainly no pain. "Dude- Dude. Andy. Touch my wings."

"What? I thought-"

"No arguing with the mate! Touch them!" Hearing his mate sigh, and then do as told, Danny gave a small shudder, cuddling closer to his mate. "Somehow, I'm not surprised that you can touch them and they don't hurt."

"They don't?" Danny shook his head, almost purring at the comforting sensation of fingertips trailing over one of the feathers. "They feel like...living metal." Feeling the touch become more substantial, Danny bit his lip, letting out another shudder. "Are you sure this doesn't hurt? Last time your wings were touched, you almost screamed..."

"No, no, it _definitely_ doesn't hurt. More of that might make scream for a different reason, though." Glancing up to see his mate's bright blush, Danny allowed himself a wicked grin. "It's always fun to see you blush, mon ange~"

"You are a _menace_."

"And yet - God help you - you love me anyways. Truly, I am-" Cutting himself off with a strangled moan at the spark of energy that traveled into one of the feathers, he bit his lip, shoulders tense as he shot a halfhearted glare up to his mate. "You're so evil."

"Mm, perhaps just a bit," Andrew hummed, stroking the wings lightly again, and watching the teen's eyes start to close. "Go to sleep, mon cher. You certainly need the rest." Seeing the look he was given, he gave the teen a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Danny."

"Good."

::

Jazz Fenton sat on the couch that was in the main area of the Clock Tower, slowly rubbing her temples and squeezing her eyes shut. "So...let me get this right… My baby brother has just become one of the ancient protectors of the Ghost Zone, he's been given more power than he knows what to do with, his time powers are acting up, he and Andrew almost killed each other, his human and ghost side are both destabilizing, and two Guys-in-White agents are dead… Is that all of it?"

"Danielle has also been getting ill, and was recently admitted to a hospital near the northeastern edge of Kentucky. From what I've been able to tell, her body is beginning to destabilize as well." Clockwork watched the woman slowly nod, neutral expression on her face.

"So, basically, both of my ch- siblings, are _dying_. Is that right?" At the hesitant nod, she stood up, walking towards the kitchen, Clockwork hesitantly following. "I need tea."

"Does this tea prevent death in my Citadel?" At the sharp nod, Clockwork sighed and nudged Citadel, who went to work at preparing the tea in the kitchen. "Do I have to worry about you attempting to kill anyone?"

"...No."

"You hesitated." The woman's only response was to walk faster to the kitchen, immediately reaching for the cup of tea that was on the counter and taking a few sips, pausing as she did so.

"...Is this jasmine tea?" At the nod, Jazz felt her lips quirk into a smile, giving the ghost an amused look. "You know, it's easy to see the resemblances between you and Danny. Especially the terrible sense of humor." At the slightly offended look, she let out a laugh. "I never said terrible humor was a _bad_ thing." Taking another sip of tea, her voice was softer when she next spoke. "What are my chances of this all being a bad dream?"

"Rather low, I'm afraid." The woman nodded, already having expected the answer, before smiling widely.

"Well, no use sitting around and complaining, right? The others need to be told that Danny and Andrew are alright - and I need to check in with Elle. She should still have her phone on her. The news is going to be all over the death of the Guys-in-White agents, so we'll need to be careful there - also we need to find more medicine for Danny, considering how bad his shoulder is." Still rambling off, she set the tea cup down and headed back for the main tower, Clockwork following after her quietly.

"We need to find out more about these 'ancient protectors', as well. I might be able to find something at Vlad's, see if he's been doing any sneaky research. Valerie might be able to get into Axion Labs again, check for anything unnatural with the ghost portals and anything related to them. Mm...shouldn't take too long- Can you open a portal for me? The others are probably near the park, where the fight happened."

"I believe it would be rather useless to ask if you are okay," Clockwork sighed, portal forming in front of Jazz, who paused to give the ghost a sad smile.

"As long as I'm working and being productive...I can't break, right?"

* * *

Danny has no filter, and Jazz is a good mom. Is now a good time to mention this story is gonna have Clockwork x Jazz in it too? I feel like I should mention that.


	11. The Show Must Go On

I have not been yelled at once for rewriting this story for the _third_ time. Yall are the BEST readers ever. Also, the song for this chapter? It's just too much fun. I guess...you could say it's a real party~

Warnings for : emotional manipulation

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=GCyW3vEh2uk

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**::**

Clockwork let out a sigh as he looked over his two sleeping charges, both of whom were curled around each other and fitfully mumbling in their sleep. With how their day had been, he couldn't blame them for experiencing a few nightmares. Andrew seemed to be alright for the most part, protectively curled around his mate, but Danny looked like he was ready to be attacked at any moment.

"Always causing trouble." The words were said in amusement, more than anything. Summoning a small cloth bag to his side, he flew over to the teen's side, dropping a few ounces of dream dust on him. It would at least give him a dreamless sleep, and maybe keep him asleep for the next two or so days. With how hard it was to make him sit still and rest, however, Clockwork didn't think anyone would blame him too badly.

Leaving the two to their sleep, he headed back to the library where he had been looking up references to the Guardians, pausing for a few seconds in worry. He wasn't sure...but he didn't have a good feeling of what the night would bring.

::

"Wow, yeah, this doesn't say sinister _at all_." The first thing he noticed was that he was in his ghost form - minus his new wings - and utterly, completely lost. Considering how well acquainted he was with Nocturne's dreams, he could easily tell he was sleeping. Although that didn't explain where he was now...

" _ **Ha! She actually went and did it… I knew She was getting desperate, but I didn't think She would do**_ **this** _ **!"**_ Tensing up at the voice, Danny instinctively took a step back, eyes narrowed as he looked around the hill of dead grass he had found himself on. The sky above him only set him more on edge, full of rumbling clouds that sounded far too much like thunder for his liking, and carried an eerie red color. " _ **What's the matter, kid? Afraid of a little lightning?!"**_

"Not very fond of it, at least," Danny muttered, looking around for whoever had been speaking. This obviously wasn't a very normal dream, not with how _real_ it felt. Whoever was here...they had to have been the one causing this. "I don't suppose I could get you to come out and introduce yourself, huh?"

" _ **Aw, where's the fun in that?! And you know, I just love having fun with new toys…"**_ Shuddering at the cold wind that whipped around him, Danny jerked around, heart racing at the streak of lightning that hit a few feet away. " _ **Aw, come on now, kid! Haven't you ever had fun?! Being the hero, after all, gets so**_ **dull** _ **."**_

"So, what, I should up and become a villain? Tried that, wasn't really my thing," Danny joked, trying not to admit to the waver he could hear in his voice. "Uh, might be going crazy here...but is there any chance you might have tormented before?"

" _ **Well, well, the kid has a brain! For a halfbreed, you ain't bad! Let's just say I wanted to see what plan She was coming up with- This, though? Ha! A halfbreed runt who doesn't even know how to use his powers?! She thinks**_ **you** _ **are gonna be the one to end all this?! What a load of bullshit!"**_

"Dude, I think you have the wrong half ghost here." Flinching at another streak of lightning, Danny took another step back, just barely catching himself from tumbling down the hill. "No one's chosen me for anything- And I know how to use my powers just fine!"

" _ **Ha! As if you ever could! Tricks and obsessions, kid, nothing like the**_ **real** _ **power that's out there. As if that wasn't enough, you can't even put up a fight, can you? You're**_ **terrified,** _ **of everything! Hiding behind jokes and laughter...now there's an idea…"**_

Feeling the building current of energy that shot through the air, Danny took another step back, breathing heavily, and sucking in gasps of heated air. Whatever was happening...it wasn't a good thing. "Seriously, dude. If you need a half ghost to mess with, why not try going after Vlad? I can guarantee he can match your crazy word for word!"

" _ **Oh trust me, I'm going to have fun with that bitter and broken thing, for now, though… You like to laugh, right kid?! Well, why don't I just help you out! You hide behind your jokes so much...why not**_ **really** _ **have some fun with them?"**_

Before Danny could get a response out, he was screaming at the lightning that hit him, electricity and energy tearing through his body as it had those short few years ago. The bolt of lightning didn't seem to fade, however, instead only increasing in intensity, the teen feeling as if he was being torn apart from the inside out. Bright green eyes slowly swirled into a bloody red.

" _ **TrUSt mE, kId! iT's gOnNA bE a ReAL paRtY!"**_

::

"I should have known you wouldn't stay asleep for long," Clockwork mused, looking at the tired ghost who had just trudged into the library, cup of coffee cupped in his hands like the holy grail. "Daniel still sleeping?"

"Mhm. He's a rather heavy sleeper when he wants to be," Andrew snorted, huddling onto one of the couches and slowly sipping at his drink, tension starting to bleed out of his shoulders. "Of course, he usually wakes up when I leave, so I'm wondering if someone didn't use something on him." At this he looked to Clockwork, who shot back an innocent smile.

"He looked like he could use some dreamless rest." At the raised eyebrow, Clockwork chuckled and looked back to the book in his hands. "He'll be fine and awake no sooner than a day or two."

"...You knocked him out for two days?" At the confirming hum, Andrew gave a small sigh. "I'm rather upset that I'm _not_ upset by that...he certainly could use more sleep. Especially some where he doesn't have to deal with those damn nightmares."

"Have they been getting worse?" At the nod, Clockwork gave a sigh of his own. "Has he said what they're about?"

"Not in any specifics. When he does remember them, he doesn't speak of them, although his nervousness is easy to see. Whatever he's been dreaming of for the last few months...none of it is good."

"He's always had nightmares...but they've never been this bad," Clockwork mumbled, reaching for another book, and letting it drop in shock at hearing the scream that left the other's mouth. "Andrew?!" Rushing over, he saw the ghost was clutching where his core would be, coffee cup broken on the floor beside him, and pained expression on his face. "Andrew, what's wrong?"

He was able to make out a vague string of panicked French, words tumbling over each other to where they were hardly decipherable. The only word he could make out was Danny's name.

"Aw, he looks like he's in pain! Well, it is a _little_ funny, after all, _PaIn iS hiLaRioUs_!" The two ghosts looked up in shock, seeing Danny but...a very _different_ Danny. "Aw, what's with those looks?! Life's so much more fun with a smile on your face!"

"Dan...Danny?!" Andrew grunted as he was tackled off of the couch, Danny sitting on top of him and grinning wickedly, smile wide on his face. "What- What are you wearing?"

"Just felt like changing! Spandex isn't very comfortable, ya know! As for the red eyes and green hair, well, why not have a little fun, huh?!" Seeing the wince of pain the other let out, Danny let out a light laugh. "You're really hurtin', aren't cha?! You know, it's probably where you worry so much!"

"Right now, my worry seems rather justified," Andrew muttered, wincing as Danny flew back into the air, disappearing for a few seconds. Before he could share a baffled look with Clockwork, his eyes widened as he was covered in...glitter? "You did _not_ just dump glitter on me…"

"Mm, I think I just did!" Danny laughed, bright pink aura flaring and surrounding him, as if he had no real control over it. "Glitter makes everything look cuter, not that you ever really needed it!" Andrew slowly stood, shaking himself off as his worry grew.

"Any chance you have an explanation for this, Clockwork? And, again, _why_ are you dressed like that?" The teen was wearing gray pants that were slightly puffed up, as well as a backless, sleeveless black turtle neck that showed off his wings dramatically, which were in eye watering shades of pink and purple.

"Dunno! Woke up like this, liked it, decided to keep it! Of course the scarf didn't really match, so you know, whatever!" Andrew's eyes widened at that, Clockwork looking just as disturbed. Danny _never_ removed Andrew's scarf, not if he could help it. There was more than once the teen had panicked if he thought it was lost. "It was tacky, anyways."

"Daniel, what do you mean you woke up like this? Do you know if anything caused it?" Instead of getting an answer, the teen quickly left the library, Andrew and Clockwork sharing a look before darting after him. It was only a few moments before they were in the Clock Tower, Danny sitting on top of the main time mirror and grinning.

"Who cares what did it? This is so much more fun! I'm not scared anymore, so why the hell should I care about anything else?! Why should I care about _anyone_ else?! I mean, they never cared when I faced death day after day after day. They never cared when I pushed myself to the limits to save them. Hell, they never cared when I thought about jumping off that bridge! _They never cared even once! So why should I protect them anymore?!_ "

"Danny…" At the heartbroken tone, Danny perked up, Andrew blinking as Danny suddenly appeared in front of him, giving him a hard stare, a spark of blue within the bright red eyes.

"You cared...so I guess that's fine." Eyes softening, Danny's smile fell into something that was more like himself. "You always cared…" Flinching, as if he had been yelled at, he shook his head, wide smile back. "Ah, that was depressing! We're supposed to be having fun here, right?!" Laughing, he took off back into the air, flying around the room and knocking things to the ground in his rush. "I don't think he would be very happy if there wasn't any fun!"

""He'?" Clockwork questioned, gaze sharpening. "Daniel, who are you referring to?"

"Ha! Hell if I know!" Danny laughed, almost doubled over with the force of it. "He was right, though! Why should I bother- Laughter and jokes are so much more fun! Much better than curling up and being scared every night! Better than _praying for death day after day after day_ \- Ha! Much more fun!"

Andrew looked to Clockwork, who he noticed looked rather murderous. "Clockwork? I take it you have a theory as to why he's acting like he is?"

"Someone rewired his core." And damn if that didn't feel like Andrew was having his own core ripped out. "It explains why you were in so much pain a short while ago, where you two are linked. How someone did this, when he was in the Citadel...that I'm not certain of." The ghost's voice radiated with rage, not that Andrew could blame him. Tampering with a ghost's core was forbidden, and the highest degree of treason. To do so would mean facing consequences from every ghost. "If someone was able to do this to him...who knows what else they're capable of."

Andrew was about to respond before he was once again tackled to the ground, Danny cuddling into him. "Some things never change… Any idea on how to fix this mess?" Pulling himself up, he sighed at seeing Danny didn't look like he would be letting him go. "Before I lose any more sanity?"

"Oo, lost sanity! Now _that_ sounds fun!" Danny laughed, touching down on the ground and pulling his mate into a light dance, Andrew unable to escape the tight grip the other had on him. "You know, it would be _much_ more fun if you stopped frowning and scowling all the time!" Blinking at the hand that settled on his chest, Danny's grin grew into something darker at his mate's surprise. "Take away all those fears and worries-"

Jerking back from Andrew as if he had been shocked, Danny quickly pressed himself against the wall, breathing heavily and with bright blue eyes. " _No, no, no, no, no, no, not him, not him, not him, you don't get him!_ "

" _ **Aw, come on, kid, don't you want that precious mate of yours with ya?! No use in letting him suffer alone, right?!"**_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, gET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Eyes squeezed shut, he clutched his head, nails digging into his scalp. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME HURT HIM!"

" _ **Wanna bet~"**_ Danny's eyes snapped open at the sudden feeling of something _squeezing_ his core, dual screams sounding throughout the tower. It was only a moment until a red haze crashed over him, laughter increasing in his ears- That was right, he had been having fun! Of course, Clockwork and Andrew didn't look like they were having much fun.

He should fix that! He had already called the energy to his hands before he was stopped, body unable to move. Struggling against the bonds, he heard something muttered in ghostspeak, another haze washing over him _and this one hurt even more than the first one and it was a battle it was between blue and pink and time and chaos and right and wrong and good and evil and it hurt it hurt so much and he was dying all over again and he was always dying and he couldn't breath and it was all so wrong wrong wrong every single bit of it and_

" _ **Feh, overprotective timekeeper bastard. Just as bad as the last one! Rest assured, kid, I ain't done with you. After all, we still have so much more fun planned together!"**_

As the pain faded, and the voice disappeared, Danny tiredly opened his eyes, seeing a familiar shade of purple. He supposed that meant someone _had_ gotten Andrew's coat for him. That was good, at least. His mate just didn't look right without that ridiculous coat- "Okay, explain what the hell happened later. Right now, I want to know where the hell my scarf is."

He heard a startled laugh, as well as a deep sigh of having to put up with far too much. He guessed the later had come from Andrew, who he noticed was clinging to him fiercely. "Ridiculous brat."

"Uptight nerd," Danny stuck his tongue out, laughing at the kiss that was pressed to his forehead. "Seriously, scarf." Blinking as familiar gray fabric landed on his head, he gave a thankful smile to Clockwork. "Thank you. You know, for that and the whole saving me. That- Yeah. That was helpful." Wrapping the scarf around his neck, perhaps a little too tightly, he curled back into Andrew's hold, absently noting that his wings were limp behind him. "So, okay, I remember sort of everything, and two things. One...glitter looks good on you."

"You little _brat_ -"

"Two! What the hell does rewiring someone's core mean?" Here he looked to Clockwork, who let out a tired sigh, looking worn down.

"It's...a dark and ancient power. It involves tampering with a ghost's core, changing it to something it was never meant to be, often rewriting obsessions in the process. Whoever managed this...is someone who has quite an amount of power."

"Sounds lovely," Danny snorted, rubbing at his head, where a truly massive headache was beginning to form. "Before you ask, no, I don't know who did this. I remember everything I did and said to you guys, but whoever, or _what_ ever did this, I can't...there's nothing." He felt Andrew hug him closer, which made him let out a small laugh. "I don't know about changing all my obsessions, though… Uh, anyways, is there any chance that this is going to happen again?"

"Unlikely," Clockwork reassured, looking at the teen's timeline as best he could. Most of it was blurred and clouded, but there was nothing in the near future that would cause this level of trouble for them again. "Not after I 'reset' your core, so to speak."

Zoning out as Andrew and Clockwork started talking, Danny glanced over to the time mirrors, eyes narrowing as he saw something that looked...dark. It was only in one of the mirrors, and barely noticeable, but it was something that was dark, cruel, and _evil_. This core rewrite, or whatever it had been… He had a feeling it had been nothing more than a big joke.

Or maybe a greeting…

* * *

I broke my headphones cause I listened to that song on 100% volume for the entire time I wrote this chapter. So fucking worth it. Kas and I were just cackling like the insane, chaotic bastards we are.


	12. Oh Death

So, the plot really hasn't changed much from the OLD version, it's just that I added more backstory with From the Beginning and made it Iambic Prose from the start, instead of buildup. I also fixed a lot of the plot and the subsequent holes - if only Moffat could do the same for _his_ writing, amirite?

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=SXpnI52cLEc

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**::**

" _You've already met him, I take it…"_

"Not another freaky dream…" On edge considering how his _last_ dream went, Danny backed up against a tree, one that was on the same hill as before, only...life was everywhere. Grass was flourishing, plants were growing, there was a lake that was clear and pristine, and the light was beginning to dim to dusk. It was beautiful, and yet...it was somehow just as terrifying as the last time. "And...what do you mean by him?"

" _The Worldbreaker."_ Shivering at the fear that rolled down his spine at the soft voice, the teen shook his head, fists clenching. " _There's no use in trying to hide from this...you've been Destined for this life since the beginning."_

"Okay, a few things. One, I've never met this Worldbreaker guy thing - I _just_ learned about it! Two, hide from _what_? This Guardian business? Trust me, if I could hide from it, I would be." It was one thing to be the protector of Amity Park, but the protector of...everything? He had enough stress in his life without taking on more. "Three, why the hell is all this _happening_?! In case you weren't aware, I'm still human-"

" _For now."_ Another wave of terror rolled over him, wondering if _now_ would be a good time to wake up. " _We were the Council...beings who served a higher purpose, and kept the balance. Kept the peace. The Great Spirit War shattered that peace, and broke the balance. Ancient horrors are awaking, Phantom, and what little balance there has been is threatened once again."_

"Wait, wait- Council? What council? Do...you mean the Council of Twelve?" There had been vague mentions of the council in the papers he had found at Vlad's, describing about them, and 'the Worldbreaker'. "What does this council have to do with anything? And who's 'we'?"

" _There were twelve of us, each charged to protect that which was under our care. The Council of Twelve is what we were called, before we fell. If the Council is not reformed...then it will mean dire things for both worlds..."_ A sudden shift tore through the dream, as if electricity was charging in the air, and breaking free. " _You have to listen!"_ The voice no longer sounded like a wise and fallen leader, but a woman's voice who was panicked and worried.

" _I don't have much more time to talk- We were betrayed! I did what I could- But it wasn't enough! Ten thousand years ago the War began, and it's begun once more. That War wiped out_ _ **thousands**_ _of spirits, and crumbled and shattered the Realm itself! I was trapped and sealed away, as was he! If I'm not freed, if he escapes- You can't let him escape, Phantom! Not when you carry the burden we all do!"_

"Wait, wait- Burden? And what do you mean? Who's escaping?!" Before he could hear an answer, he was waking up, heart racing and wings pressed against his spine in fear. Whatever that dream had been about...it hadn't been anything good. Shakily standing up, he poked his head out of the room he was sleeping in, absently remember that while Andrew had returned to Vidya for more books, he had been put back to sleep.

Leaning against the side of the hall to his room, he gave a sigh, sliding down the wall and burying his head in his knees. He had faced danger like this before, threats against the Ghost Zone, and the humans...but now...he had a feeling he might be facing something that he had no clue how to fight against.

"Unable to sleep?" Danny glanced up, not too surprised to see Clockwork taking a seat beside him, small expression of worry on his face. "Rest is required to heal, Daniel."

"Guess that explains why you used enough dream dust to knock me out for two days," Danny snorted, smiling at Clockwork's look. "Andrew is weak to me."

"Isn't he always," Clockwork rolled his eyes, setting his staff down to lean against the wall. "Is there a reason you happen to be curled up in one of the hallways, however?"

"The thing...that's clouding time...you don't think it has something to do with what changed my core, do you?" He heard a small sigh, the teen's fists clenching tightly once again.

"It is a possibility...but for something to cloud time… The power alone that it would take, I wouldn't be able to begin to understand how this being managed it-"

"He."

"...What?"

"He's called the Worldbreaker," Danny mumbled, eyes an icy blue. "And...he's waking up." _And it was the same story he had seen over and over and the same story he had lived of a scared little boy who tried to play hero and tried to do good and tried to protect but couldn't stand up to the fight and who was beaten and broken and twisted and changed and rearranged and everything had been flipped upside down and torn apart and it had all been so wrong and_

_**tHeY shOuLD sUfFeR** _

_They were always suffering and they would always suffer and they had suffered and it was neverending and eight were killed and two fled and one sealed and one chained and it was the same thing over and over and over and he was waking up and angry and he had finally gained the power to do what he needed to do and the chains were breaking and portals opening and powers returning and_

_**tHeY jUSt wANteD tO plAy** _

Danny let out a hiss as everything he was seeing and hearing was...gone. Clockwork was studying him in worry, hand on his shoulder. "What...just happened? And...did you do something?" His head was pounding and aching, but he at least wasn't seeing a blur of images that he had no idea how to decipher.

"It was...a time stop," Clockwork explained, Danny noticing the reluctance in his voice. "Master used the skill on myself when I was still unable to control my visions of the time streams." At Danny's look, Clockwork gave a shrug. "It was meant to be another century before you developed time powers."

"...One thing. Just _one_ normal thing in my life. I mean- Is that too much to ask for? No...no, nothing in my life is normal. Not even my _friends_ are normal. Sam is trying to convince Undergrowth to retake government buildings for nature, and I'm pretty sure Tucker is trying to build an Iron Man suit. And Valerie hunts _ghosts_."

"Well...Andrew is rather normal-"

"The former assassin who knows how to kill people in seconds?"

"...Point taken, I suppose. Your grasp on time, and what you seem to be seeing, however, lead me to believe that your powers manifested earlier than expected. They're still growing, and weak, so I wouldn't worry too much about them for now." Leaning into Clockwork's side, Danny gave a pitiful groan.

"Not worry...now you've gone and jinxed it."

::

The second Danny touched down on Vidya's steps and changed back to his human form, he was being tackled by two overexcited lions. "Heel- Heel!" The only thing that happened was Mufasa picking him up by his shirt, happily running back into the library. "Andrew! The lions are being evil!"

"Most likely revenge, since you use them as pillows and beds so frequently," Andrew called back, glancing over as the three rounded the corner. He paused, Danny giving a glare as if _daring_ him to speak. "...Adorable."

"You are an evil writer. Like, eviller than the average writer." Struggling to get down, he huffed as he only dangled above the air. "Mufasa- Come on, I haven't been gone _that_ long! I just got into a small fight-"

"Where you almost died." At the glare of his mate, Andrew gave a pleasant smile. "Come on, mon cher, you need to change your bandages, anyways." Heading towards the bedroom where the first aid kit was, Mufasa and Sasha happily followed, Danny not sure whether to be annoyed, or amused.

It wasn't until Andrew was halfway through changing his bandages that he spoke again. "Soo...guess who has time powers?"

"Feh, Clockwork's nowhere near as good at predicting things as he likes to think. A _century_. Hardly." Danny snorted, rolling his eyes as the other kept muttering things in French.

"Yeah, still growing, though, so who knows how that's gonna end." Especially since he didn't know when _he_ was going to end. "But, um, about that Council of Twelve thing we were looking into...they wouldn't have happened to have been Guardians, would they?" Feeling his mate pause, Danny let out a small wince.

"I...suppose it's possible… Why?"

"So…" Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a rush. "I might have been contacted by one of the members of the council in a dream and she talked about the Worldbreaker waking up, and the Spirit War continuing, and the worlds breaking, and basically saying everything was gonna end if the Council isn't there to keep balance."

"...Someone...who hasn't been seen in ten thousand years...contacted you in a dream about how the world is doomed to end…"

"...Yes?" Hearing more silence, the teen slightly fidgeted in his seat. "Are you gonna complain about your twenty years of shattered peace again?" Not getting an answer, Danny looked to his mate, frowning at the expression he saw. "Andrew?"

"I guess...this time there's not much of a choice." Sighing, the ghost rubbed his eyes, looking worn and exhausted. "There are some books in this library...that weren't meant to be read. Books that hold knowledge that wasn't meant to be _known_. Yet...I suppose we don't have much of a choice."

"Uh...a choice of what, exactly?" Standing up, Andrew helped the other get his shirt and scarf on, gently taking his hand and pulling him along. "Are we about to go to a super secret place full of dangerous and forbidden knowledge?"

"Yes." Well...that hadn't been the answer he had expected. "I haven't been in there for years, for more than one reason… There's… Even when looking for books of the Guardians, I avoided the room. Now, I believe, we need all the knowledge we can find."

"Why do you make it feel like we're walking to the gallows," Danny snorted, frowning at his mate's expression, and walking closer to him, noticing the lions were following behind them at a sedate pace. "Hey...is the room really that bad? I mean...it's just another room of books, right?"

"Not...quite."

* * *

Yeah, that last scene? I have no idea where it came from. I mean...I suppose a few things changed from the old version, heh.


	13. Only The Beginning

For those of you here last time, you might remember in the last few chapters of the old story GuardianRex made a playlist of all the songs. Well, being the awesome little bro he is, he made another playlist for this version! _youtube com/playlist?list=PLoboRPpNOIa2JD2TgjkWzLJCQg-L2i-4q_ Hella neat of him, right? Also, this chapter? Took a turn I did not expect...but not an unpleasant one, I suppose.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=UQlVTUcfe58

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**::**

"Um, so, is there a reason the lions just took up flanking positions on either side of the super creepy looking door?" The door Andrew had led them to wasn't _that_ creepy, but...there was a feeling around it that he couldn't place. One that made him move closer to his mate, wings curling together in trepidation.

"They won't enter. I told you, they're the protectors of this library, and by extent, this room. Most of the books in Vidya are from past human history, or things found in the Ghost Zone. The books in here, however… Well, let's just say there's more than one reason the Observants want me dead."

The door was a dark, orchid purple, the same color Danny had come to associate with Vidya and Andrew since he had met them. Inscribed in the center, however, was the etched image of a quill, trailing from it a golden line of ink. Danny also noticed there wasn't a doorknob.

"So, uh, putting aside my loathing for the Observants...how are we supposed to get in?" Andrew tapped the image of the quill, the golden ink glowing and beginning to seep into the quill until the entire etched figure was a golden color. "Okay...that's pretty neat." Feeling the hand around his tighten, Danny shot a worried look to his mate. The only time he had seen Andrew this anxious...was when he had told Danny of his past.

Tapping the door once more, Danny heard a faint clicking noise, the door slowly opening. Andrew tugged him inside, Danny noticing that the door had closed behind them, which, really, wasn't _that_ always fun. "You know, the last time a door closed behind me and locked me inside was when I came to apologize for the Christmas thing. I think Vidya just liked torturing me and holy crap what the hell is this place…"

He thought the room would look like the rest of the library, or another study room, but this… This looked like something he would find in a tower that belonged to a wizard. Bookshelves towered up to the ceiling, which took the shape of a huge dome, and was filled with warm golden colors that covered the ceiling and walls, the carpet itself the color of sun warmed bricks. The books themselves, he noticed, were floating around the room, words even beginning to fly off the pages as they went. Parchment was gathered in stacks, tied with ribbons that seemed to move in a non existent breeze.

"Dude...are we in Harry Potter?" He heard a startled laugh, turning to see that Andrew had a small smile. "What? It's a serious question!"

"Even now...you always manage to make me smile… No, we are not in a pop culture reference. This is a room that was hidden deep within Vidya for as long as I've been here. It contains knowledge that the Observants would quite like to get their claws on."

"Yeah, I bet they would," Danny bitterly muttered, changing into his ghost form and slightly hovering in the air as he tried to get a closer look at everything, although he had yet to let go of Andrew's hand. "I get the whole secret knowledge thing...but why did you want to avoid this room?"

"The last time I was in here...the pain was overwhelming." Danny blinked at that, looking down to Andrew, who was absently floating a book towards him, words peeling off the pages and floating around his head. "I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move… There was too much, to put it simply. I think the reason that it's not hurting this time...is because you're here."

"Me? What do I have to do with any of this?" Andrew let out a light laugh, pulling Danny back to his side, cupping his cheek and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Remember when you were in pain last Christmas?" At the nod, Danny paused, eyes widening. "Exactly. Your touch does for me, what mine does for you. Rather codependent, I believe."

"Eh, it's a good codependency," Danny shrugged, letting go of Andrew's hand to instead wrap himself around his shoulders and lean against his back, ghostly tail forming and absently curling around his waist. "By the way, not to freak you out or anything, but your eyes are purple." At the startled stare, Danny gave a small shrug. "Yep. Really cool purple, though. Suits you better, somehow."

"Perhaps that is the room itself," Andrew hummed, glancing around again. "I take it you've noticed that we haven't heard Vidya, oui?" At the nod, the ghost continued. "As long as we're in this room, she is unable to communicate with us. I am not sure if that's where this room seems to be a place of it's own - and disconnected from her - or if there is too much power in here for her to get through."

"So, alright, you said this has a bunch of ancient knowledge, right? So we can use it to find out about the council and the Guardians?" Danny watched as his mate's hand glowed purple, a simple wave bringing a multitude of books to hover around them, rotating and spinning around the two in circles. "Wow...that's a lot of books."

"Quite a few, at any rate," Andrew mused, small smile on his face. He may not have been able to help his mate when he was hurt, or suffering, but this...this was something he _could_ do. Learn, and discover the secrets that were hidden. He may not always be able to protect Danny...but maybe knowledge would. "If we can narrow it down...what do you want to know first?"

"The whole Guardian of Protection thing. I kind of want to know about that- I kind of think I _need_ to know about that." Three books moved to hover in front of them, pages slowly turning as words began to hover off the page, twisting and turning in complex patterns. "Yeah, I can't read a word of that. Is that...is that even a language?"

"Ancient ghostspeak, and a different dialect than that I've studied," Andrew hummed, absently reaching into his pocket and handing Danny his reading glasses, the teen snorting as he put them on. "Always carry a spare. Now...if we move the letters around, compare it to the ones I've read, adjust here…" Danny watched as letters tore themselves apart from words, rearranging themselves, and forming something different, Andrew muttering under his breath as he directed where each letter went.

"You know, it's moments like these I remember just how powerful you are." Seeing his mate pause, Danny laughed and kissed his cheek. "You may not be aware, mon ange, but you are _very_ powerful. I mean, dude, come on, you can rewrite reality."

"Yes, well, even that power follows rules and limitations," Andrew coughed, going back to his work with a small blush. "The Quantum Keyboard may be able to overwrite a certain level of free will, but it can never totally destroy it, merely influence it to choices that could have been made. When using my powers on my own, there is even less of the will I'm able to change."

"Does it always have to be in poem format?" At the nod, Danny hummed, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "So if you can't make a rhyme, you lose control of the story- Don't think I didn't notice how much you glared at oranges last time we were out and saw some."

"Would it help if I said I'm allergic?" At the laugh, he supposed not. "Yes, yes, laugh- Oh... _that's_ what the dialect was hiding- So if I just…" Flicking his fingers, as if shooing something away, the letters rearranged themselves into neat lines, floating up and down at a slow enough pace to read. "Guardian...of the Unknown?"

"Wait- What? I thought we were supposed to be looking for protection!" Scanning the words himself, Danny soon stopped, shaking his head at the small headache. "Ow, right, okay. What the hell is the Guardian of the Unknown?"

"Technically, it's what you are." Pulling a book towards him, the pages flipped towards the end, purple coated hand waving over the page and bringing up a sketched drawing of Danny's wings. "The Guardian of the Unknown protects the border, the divide between life and death."

"Well now, doesn't that sound familiar," Danny muttered, arms tightening around his mate, and wings pressing closer to his spine. "So, what are the wings for?"

"Each feather is an extension of your core, solidified energy itself. They can be used to channel your powers, or detect portals anywhere in the Spirit World, perhaps even make them. From what it says here...they're subsequently sensitive enough to pick up changes in the ambient energy around you - detect that energy. A reason why Sam's touch hurt you so much, where the living carry so much more energy, and why Clockwork was able to snap you out of your rage."

"So, wait, wait, these wings are part of my core?" At the nod, Danny bit his lip to hold in a laugh. "Suppose that explains why you can touch them without it causing any pain." At seeing his mate's blush once again, the teen let out a small laugh. "So, does it say anything about a weapon? Clockwork said I had to reclaim a weapon, or something."

The image of the wings faded into one of a glowing green scythe, Danny's eyes riveted to the image as the green in his eyes flashed a light blue. "The Tutamen Scythe. It was the weapon used by the Unknown Guardian, just as Clockwork's staff is used by the current Time Guardian. Considering his staff allows him to control the flow of time with greater ease, I assume your weapon will allow you to control ghost portals."

"Huh...Dan could do something like that. Make portals, I mean." The image and words were banished back to their books, Andrew pulling another one to him, and pulling the words off of it as well. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't do this with other books, can you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I'm doing this now," Andrew snorted, letters arranging themselves into something that could be read. "It's as if...I understand, now, what I couldn't before. No doubt I'll forget that knowledge once we leave this room."

"Well, aren't you cheery. So, were all Council members Guardians? That would mean there's twelve...right?" Danny's eyes widened as another image floated off the page, this one a spinning circle with twelve symbols that filled it. "The Seal...of the Guardians…" Andrew paused, looking back to see Danny once again had light blue eyes.

"I believe your time powers are acting up." Danny blinked, eyes fading back to their normal green color. "Hm...we'll have to watch out for that, in case you start to see too much… It _is_ the Seal of the Guardians however, as well as the mark for the Council of Twelve. Each symbol corresponds to the Guardian it was made for."

Andrew tapped the sixth symbol starting counter clockwise, the image growing to show a minimalist gear with a dot of green in the middle. "This was, appropriately enough, the symbol for the Guardian of Time."

"Very cliche," Danny nodded, smiling at Andrew's roll of the eyes. "So, what's mine?" The image was replaced with something that looked remarkably similar to his wings, Danny nodding. "Makes sense. What did the other Guardians, uh...protect? Or stay in charge of, or whatever."

"According to this seal, the order followed the pattern of Destiny, Space, Dreams, Light, Life, Unknown, Fate, Time, Weather, Dark, Death, and Knowledge. Each Guardian had a...partner, I suppose, the two playing off of their strengths. Examples would be Fate and Destiny, Time and Space, and Life and Death."

"And Knowledge and Unknown?" At the pause, Danny gave a wider grin. "Dude, Andy, we've been over this. I'm clueless, not blind. And you are in denial. Again." At the wary look from his mate, Danny's grin grew. "Let's see here… Able to rearrange books in a far gone language to something that can be read, is all about knowledge is power, has a room in his lair that is filled with ancient _knowledge_ from the time of the Guardians, and you can also influence and control reality."

"...You were much more clueless when we first met," Andrew muttered, sending the books back to their previous resting places with a wave of his hand. "Also much more shy."

"I blame you for the less shy thing," Danny grinned, flying around to hug Andrew properly, who only rolled his eyes and returned the gesture. "So, there's probably a 80% chance you're meant to be Guardian of Knowledge, and all that. Especially since that would make you my partner."

"The Guardian partners weren't mates, you know," Andrew sighed, not fighting the teen's pull as they headed back for the door. "In my defense, I only recently came to learn of this possibility when you received your wings." There had been a reason he had kept silent...Guardians were meant to protect, and bring life in their own way...how could a former assassin ever measure up to that?

"Of course it's recent," Danny snorted, leaning over to give his mate a kiss to his cheek. "You have a hard time keeping secrets from me."

"...This is true."

"So! Now we just need to find our weapons, and we'll be official Guardians! Should also tell Clockwork all this if he doesn't already know- Which he probably does. That'll bring the new Council up to three. Which means we need to find the other nine before the world ends." Slipping his reading glasses off, Danny put them back in his mate's pocket, flying out the, now open, door, and eagerly hugging the lions that ran up to greet them. "How hard can that be?"

"You...are taking all of this remarkably well," Andrew noted, with slight worry, as he watched the teen change back into his human form. "Should I be worrying about that?"

"Prooobably," Danny shrugged, laughing as one of the lions licked him. "I'm good for another two weeks, and then I'll probably have a mental breakdown that only you'll see, cause you're the only one I admit I'm scared to." Danny blinked as he was tightly hugged, slowly giving a soft smile. "As long as I have you with me, though...I'll be fine- Dude...how are we going to tell Randy you're a possible Guardian?"

"Well, that tender moment was quickly ruined," Andrew snorted, scooping the teen into his arms and heading back to the main area of the library, Vidya happily humming in their heads. "And I vote we don't tell him. Ever. He's still shocked I can control reality." At the teen's look, he gave a sigh. "I'll tell him whenever he breaks in again."

"Good! Sibling bonding and all that stuff is important! Probably…" Trailing off, he paused, smile slowly growing. "Hey, Andrew…" At the tone of voice, Andrew warily looked down, Danny's smile growing wider. "Your eyes are still purple."

"...Twenty years. _Twenty years_ of peace. Shattered with one troublesome teen."

"It's a gift."

* * *

Adorable nerds.


	14. Rocks

Jazz is good at reassuring Danny.

Warnings for : Hospitals, references to dying

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=xvebHdAUSKo

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**::**

"So he just...fainted? Really?"

"In his defense, he was still getting used to the fact Andrew can control reality," Danny snickered, adjusting the reading glasses on his face. "I guess the whole Guardian thing was just a _bit_ too much for him- I mean, he woke up within the next half hour, at least. So there's that."

"He _fainted_ ," Jazz stressed, lips quirking into a smile. "I just...somehow I can see it perfectly. Did he go into protective older brother mode after he woke up?"

"Oh man, you have no idea," Danny laughed, adjusting the sketchbook in his lap as he glanced up to his sister. "It took _hours_ to get him out of the library, and Andrew almost killed him more than one time. Randy just kept clinging and talking about 'the good old days' and how none of this would have happened if they had just 'taken the offer'. Course, I never found out what the offer was. It was around then Andrew started trying to slit Randy's throat."

"I can see it in perfectly clarity, and the image is amusing...how did he react to your new wings? Just as protective?" Danny gave an absent nod, gently smudging the ends of the hair on the sketch he was working on.

"Uh huh, of course, he was a lot more gentle with me, especially after Andrew told him my wings hurt when they're touched. He also offered to help train me, and kill anyone who bothered me. But I mean, assassins, right? What are ya gonna do?"

Jazz rolled her eyes from where she was sitting near Danny's desk, in the computer chair, legs neatly tucked underneath her. "Have you _had_ any training sessions with them yet?"

"Yup, Clockwork's also been helping." Danny paused, looking like he was concentrating. "Okay, so, Clockwork's been helping me learn the new kinds of things I can do with my powers- I can even form shields with my wings now, but I'll get to that in a moment. Andrew's been teaching me defense for a while now, and how to get out of sight and hide until the danger's over. Randy's started teaching me how to disable an opponent without killing them- Which I think Andrew was grateful for."

"I suppose it's where he doesn't want you to carry the burden he has to," Jazz suggested, Danny giving a small nod. "Wing shields, though?" At the loud laugh from her brother, she raised an eyebrow, looking interested. "Now, that laugh means there's a good story. Feel like sharing?"

"Okay, okay, so, right, the wing shields aren't too hard, and they form a kind of bubble around me. It was really shaky the first few times I tried it, but now I can sort of do it without too much damage happening. See, the thing is, though, if I don't keep concentrating on that shape, the bubble sort of...explodes." At the raised eyebrow, he raised his hands defensively. "I _told_ them something horrible was going to happen. I could feel it.

"Anyways, Clockwork was saying it was alright if I didn't get it right away, cause the powers are still new to me, and it takes time, and all that wise copout stuff. Andrew was giving me pointers on how to clear my mind, and keep my concentration up. And then, well, you know Randy, he's always making jokes and generally making me laugh. So, he may have made a comment that made Andrew blush and start yelling at him, and my concentration _may_ have slipped just a little."

"I can't image that ended too well. You say the bubble explodes if you don't concentrate?" Danny nodded, wide smile on his face at the mere memory of what had happened.

"Yeah, okay, see, a tiny crack appeared in the top, right? Well, that crack was all it took, and then it kind of-" Danny paused, making a circle with his fingers linked together, and then pushing them out. "Boom. Energy exploding and outpouring and all that good stuff. The thing is, though, I didn't notice at first, cause I was still laughing over everything that had been said, but the other three, well, uh...they _may_ have been blasted back into the wall."

Danny paused at the laugh his sister let out, hand covering her mouth as she tried to keep it in. "Clockwork, too?" At the nod, she had to bite back another laugh. "When did you realize what had happened?"

"Around the time I was forced back into my human form, because of all the energy I used up. But then, I was still laughing, so it's just me on my back and laughing, face red, Andrew in the corner and _viciously_ cursing in about every language there is, Randy upside down and muttering about small dots of light, and Clockwork trying to stand without falling."

"Now _that_ is something I wish I could have seen," Jazz chuckled, happy to see Danny was smiling widely. "I assume they're alright?"

"Yeah, they bounced back pretty quick. Clockwork's flight pattern had evened out by the time I left, and Andrew's head stopped hurting. I think Randy was still muttering about glowing dots of light, but then, I mean, it's _Randy_. So, yeah, that was an eventful training session." Finishing the drawing of Jazz, he flipped to a new page, pausing as he came across the Seal of the Guardians that he had sketched in his spare time.

Jazz seemed to sense his change in mood, since she gave a sad smile, "Feeling overwhelmed?"

"I mean...I don't see how I _can't_ be overwhelmed," Danny sighed, taking his glasses off and setting them down beside him, followed by his book and pencil. Glancing towards his window, he noticed the sun was beginning to set, the dripping rays warmly lighting up the small bedroom. "I guess...I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all."

"You've barely had your wings for two weeks - if that! No one expects you to adjust to this quickly, Danny, or to understand it all." Seeing the teen give an absent nod, Jazz's smile fell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...as well as can be expected, I guess," Danny chuckled, wry smile on his face. The sun's rays seemed to fill what silence fell over them, the teen easily counting the motes of dust that floated through the air. "I mean...I'm used to this...being the hero, and all that. It's not exactly new."

"This time, though, you're worried because there's more to lose, aren't you?" The teen avoiding her gaze was the only answer she needed. "I know I can't understand what you're going through, Danny...but I hope that you know we're all here for you, and willing to do whatever we can to help."

"It's not just that...it's that...what if I'm not _right_ for this?" Jazz noticed his voice was quiet, and she had to strain to hear what he was saying. "Everyone's expecting me to be this Guardian, this great protector of humans and ghosts, and...what if…"

"Danny, you might as well have been _born_ for this. Guardian of Protection, or Unknown, or _whatever_ it is, it's something you've been heading towards since you were that little boy with a big hero complex who would defend kids on the playground, and bring home hurt critters to nurse back to health. That was how you met _both_ Sam and Tucker. Remember?"

"First of all, I wouldn't call it a _complex_. Second of all, someone had to stick up for Tuck in kindergarten," Danny huffed, remembering back to that day when the older kids had been bullying the five-year-old, and Danny had stupidly run up to help. They had both ended up getting black eyes, that day, but it had been worth it. "And if I didn't help a six-year-old Sam find her pet bunny, she would have killed me, and you know it."

A blatant lie, really, considering Sam had been lost, sobbing, and scared when he had run across it. They had finally found her rabbit, and Danny had managed to get her back to where she had been separated from her parents. Of course, the story was often exaggerated into the two meeting while chasing down the same rabbit robbing thieves.

"Uh huh. Point is...you shouldn't worry about this so much. You may have a _lot_ to go through...but every single one of us is here for you. You are _never_ alone, Danny."

"...Thanks, Jazz." As the sun slipped past the horizon, and night fell on Amity Park, Danny couldn't help but feel like something was ending, no matter what his sister said.

::

"Order, I say! Order!" A swift, silent hush fell over the chamber of one-eyed ghosts, robes swishing and billowing as they turned to each other, and shared quiet looks. "This meeting has been called to discuss the recent time anomalies that have presented themselves-"

"How can you be so calm?!" It was hard to tell which Observant had spoken, although many more from across the room took up the cry. "Our very way of life is in danger if the Guardians are indeed reforming!" "Who knows what disaster will come of this!" "The ancient council should have fallen long ago!" The Head Observant attempted a call for silence, to little effect. It was one with a messily tied purple sash that finally go the crowd's attention, silently happy the meetings were in ghostspeak, instead of the few broken languages he knew.

"How can we be sure this is a disaster. The Guardians could be a blessing- The ones we need in this trying time! Time is unbalanced, perhaps they can be the ones to set things right! Clockwork himself, has long been a Guardian, and he has been most helpful in fixing the problems that present themselves. The reforming of the Council may be good-"

"Have you forgotten, Librarian, what happened with the first Council of Twelve?!" Librarian was unable to tell which Observant had spoken, a fact that made him uneasy. "Would you have another disaster such as that one befall us?!" Librarian tensed, slightly flinching. He was not outspoken like most of the others. If he could just get them to see that the Guardians were a _good_ thing.

"Pardon my disrespect, Librarian, but I believe we have opposing opinions." Librarian tensed, eye sliding off the Head Observant to see another ghost floating by his side, red sash with gold trim tied meticulously around his waist being the most notable feature. "If you use Clockwork as an example, well… Look how much trouble _he_ has caused. Did he not almost allow a terrible monster to form, due to his own sentiment of a half human creature? If the Council is truly reforming...we should take precautions."

"What do you propose we do?" The Head Observant spoke, Librarian feeling a dull pulse of worry, and knowing that if the other could smile, it would be cruel, instead of kind. "Well, Treasurer? What is your proposal?"

"I propose, my fellow Observants, that we stop this _mess_ before it can even begin."

::

"Still no luck with the IV drips?" The on call doctor for the night sighed, shaking his head. It was always hard to deal with patients you knew were dying, but the heaviest toll was the lingering hope that something could still be _done_. "Surely some of the new treatments have begun to work?"

"Nothing substantial, if they have," the doctor sighed, rubbing at his face and handing two folders to the nurse, who frowned as she looked through them. "They seem to have similar diseases, whatever they may be. All we know is that their bodies are just...breaking down. At this rate? I'm not sure how much longer they have…"

A few doors down, a short, young girl, with disheveled black hair and dull blue eyes, frowned as she closed the cracked door. Dragging her IV drip back to her bed, it took a few minutes for her to get settled, looking to the girl in the bed next to hers, who gave a frown. "Not good?"

"Not good," the girl mumbled, kicking the covers until she was bundled under a nest of blankets. "And your whole future psychic vision and stuff really aren't helping matters, Nomi." A painful and loud cough tore through the girl, hand covering her mouth as she shivered.

"I don't get that many visions, Elle," Nomi muttered, looking down to a pile of stones she had in her lap, picking through them one at a time. "More like feelings I try to understand- Not much longer, by the way. Bright side is we'll die at about the same time."

"How is that _bright_?" Elle snorted, amused at the attempt at humor. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that dying isn't bright, like, at all."

"Well, I mean, you _are_ already halfway there-"

"Low blow!" Elle called, the two letting out rough laughter for a few seconds. "Besides, we don't know _for sure_ I'll come back as a ghost, I mean, I may not…" With how her life had begun, she always knew she wouldn't have lived long, but for her to not even make it to adulthood…

"Think positive," Nomi huffed, face flushed as she breathed weakly, the sound of an oxygen tank filling the silent room for a few moments. "We're gonna come back a ghosts, go to the Ghost Zone, and see everyone. Besides, we have to meet up with the Ghostly Gears! Habato and Hollow already have a jump on me with all the ghost things, and I refuse to let them get much further ahead!"

"You and the Gears are insane," Elle snorted, remembering the two ghosts that often visited them. "I just want to see my family again...especially my brother. I mean, if I'm doing this bad, what if he starts getting sick too? Halfas aren't exactly stable."

"Things will turn out as they should," Nomi hummed quietly, picking up one of the rocks and holding it gently, an almost purple shine to it. "You'd be surprised at how things happen...how connections are made...and how the past can return to the present… Get some rest, Elle, after all...we have a lot ahead of us."

Seeing the girl's breathing slowly even out, the young adult sighed and looked to the partially closed window, curtains swaying in the gentlest of breezes. "How to detangle where the story has ended up...I don't think even the original Council of Twelve would have known what to do at this point…"

The past was returning, and Nomi had a feeling they would all suffer before it was dealt with.

::

Curled up on one of the couches tucked away in the corner of the library, Danny quietly hummed under his breath, Vidya picking up the tune whenever he tiredly trailed off. He noticed that Andrew, while sorting through and searching for books, kept pausing to check on him every so often.

Letting out a yawn, and stretching much like a pampered house cat ready to take a nap, the teen curled back up, feathers giving a slight ripple before settling against his back. Vidya was once again humming the song he had left off on, Danny picking it up a few moments later.

Cracking his eyes open, he saw his mate quietly muttering under his breath in French, books flying around him as he looked through different things, sending some back at once. The lions, as well, lay resting with them. Sasha was curled up at the end of the couch, while Mufasa had chosen to rest under a table that was close to Andrew. All in all, it was certainly one of the more peaceful days.

Andrew, glancing back once again to check on the teen, smiled at seeing he was clearly asleep. Rolling his eyes, he flew over, gently pulling a blanket over him, and giving a sweet kiss to his forehead. "With all you've been through, lately, you could certainly use more rest."

Walking back to where rows of books were still floating, he frowned at the lack of information he was finding. "A more _experienced_ Guardian of Knowledge would certainly be helpful right about now…" There was still so much he was unaware of when it came to the Guardians and the Council, and the small mystery of his eyes remaining purple certainly wasn't helping him concentrate.

"Heh...a former assassin meant to protect and guard… Cruel irony at it's finest," Andrew bitterly muttered, gaze softening as he glanced back to the sleeping teenager on his couch. "Still...for him, I'd be willing to try, at least." Danny had already changed his way of life and thinking before…

Might as well change it again.

::

" _You know you won't be able to win this battle. This time they have the past to learn from, and will be prepared to face the monster you've become."_

" **Heh, so you say."** In a space between the worlds, devoid of life and spirit, two beings spoke and argued, convictions set. " **And so you've said for the** _ **last**_ **ten thousand years. Really, my dear, you're just starting to** _ **embarrass**_ **yourself."**

" _The first thing I'm doing when I escape this damn prison is kicking your ass!"_ The two voices were vastly different, one twisting and cruel, laughing as if it was all a joke. The second was wise and flowing, determined to fix what had gone wrong. " _And then I'll lock you up for another ten thousand years!"_

" **Oh? So you admit that I'm escaping! How delightful, looks like you can be taught new things after all!"** There was a laughing sneer embedded into the voice, a sharp edge to the tone of warning.

" _Oh, shove a cork in it, you overgrown mongrel. I'm trapped, not blind and deaf. It's obvious you're escaping...the Spirit World has already begun to feel the effects, and soon the new Council will-"_

" **THE COUNCIL IS DEAD!"** Silence lasted for both a moment, and an eternity.

" _Oh? Someone seems to be in a fit over this...is it possible you've begun to see just how many of your threads are unraveling?"_

" **The threads are** _ **pointless**_ **and mean nothing. Even if the Council were to attempt to form again...I would crush them as I did the last-"**

" _That's a load of bull."_ A snorting laugh echoed around the void, a deep rumble of a growl following in it's footsteps. " _Aw, is the poor mutt upset?"_

" **You've become very crass, am I to blame this on the humans?"**

" _All your games and tricks, and yet you never think of the possibility of your loss, do you? You've fooled yourself into thinking you sold your soul for invincibility, but in reality, you were tricked just like we all were. There is no great battle...only your destruction."_

" **Watch your tone."**

" _The Council is reforming once again. The Guardians are waking, and Destiny is taking it's course. The paths have been laid out before them all and their journey begun! Nothing you do can stop what is to come!"_

" **Wrong, my old friend, so very wrong… You think this will end in a happily ever after?! You think this** _ **child**_ **will be the one to defeat me?! This** _ **halfbreed**_ **runt?! How weak you have become, to believe in such fairy tales… The world has changed, and I have watched it change from my** _ **pit**_ **. Happy endings are scarce, and magic has all but faded from the world. The former spirit magi? Gone! These 'ghosts' today have no idea of the true power they hold- All they know is their** _ **obsessions**_ **and tricks. My plan will be complete, and this time I will not fail! The worlds will be mine!"**

" _Oh, yes, because last time just went so well for you."_ The voidless space crackled with tension and power, both sides resolute in their decisions. " _The spirit magi will rise again, and magic will find it's way back into the world. It may take a few more centuries for the humans to see it...but they will. As for you, beast. You will remain in your pit, to rot for an_ _ **eternity**_ _!"_

Loud laughter filled the void, the very air itself seeming to shake from it. " **You** _ **child**_ **!"**

" _Fuck off, jackass, I'm older than you are."_ The muttered comment seemed to have gone unheard.

" **It seems as if you're mistaken in something, so let me correct you...** _ **I'm not working alone.**_ " Tense silence filled the air, one side gleeful, and the other in despair. " **Don't you hear them? They're in everything you fight to protect, my dear friend-"**

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _your friend! You will be stopped. That is your Destiny, as it has been told."_

" **You seem to forget, my lovely** _ **Guardian**_ **of Destiny. I fought what was laid out for me once, and I will do it again.** _ **My destiny is my own!**_ " There was a small change in the voice, a tone that sounded like that of a scorned child fighting against what they had been told. " **You will all** _ **burn**_ **.**

" **After ten thousand years, the time has come...** _ **Revenge is mine!**_ "

* * *

You should hear the bunny story Danny and Sam tell. It's very dramatic.


	15. Centuries

I think you guys are really gonna like this chapter- You know we're five chapters ahead of where we're supposed to be? Word count really jumped on this story! I blame Kas, who is always encouraging my bad ideas!

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=wu8IQLU2D-4

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**::**

Gliding through the cool night air, Danny let out a small sigh. It had been a little over two weeks since he had gained his Guardian wings, and yet in that entire time he had yet to see one of the usual ghosts. Hearing a buzzing from the headset he had on, he bit his lip, "Hey, Jazz...have you seen any of the ghosts recently?"

" _Other than Andrew and Clockwork, you mean? I think I saw Kitty and Johnny just a bit before you got those wings-_ "

"Exactly! Ever since I gained them I just...haven't seen them. Kitty and Johnny _at least_ visit me after school once a week- Usually more. Ember _always_ comes in when we get new records. And Lunch Lady never misses a day working at the soup kitchen! The kids have been complaining that they haven't seen Youngblood or Dora, and even the guys at the hunting shop are down about Skulker not showing up. The drama department at the college, too, haven't seen Amorpho. It's like everyone's just...gone."

" _Do you think it has something to do with this waking 'Worldbreaker' you told me about?_ " Danny gave another sigh, pausing from his spot high in the air to gaze over a sleeping Amity Park. Even Nocturne wasn't there and harvesting dreams like he had begun doing, again. Danny wouldn't exactly say the ghost was his favorite, but he had become a nightly companion when he couldn't sleep, and the ghost often had a piece or two of advice. " _I wouldn't worry about too much at one time, Danny, I think right now you have enough on your plate. Speaking of which, it's time for you to come back, you have school tomorrow, after all._ "

"Yeah, yeah." Giving a last, unnerved glance to the quiet city, he carved a wide loop in the air, doubling back to Fenton Works. "I was just hoping _someone_ would be out… And anyways, excuse me for having school! Not all of us get the option to take our final exams early, Ms. College Student."

" _Which is why you need sleep. You still have this school year to get through, and with our luck, the year will end with_ _ **another**_ _ghost invasion._ "

"Well, I mean, without trying to jinx it, you're probably not wrong," Danny snorted, shaking his head as he phased into Fenton Works, turning invisible and heading to the basement. "Certainly wouldn't be the first school end ghost invasion." Jazz had her hair tied back and was working at the console, updating the data banks and checking over past information.

"No, it wouldn't, which is why you need your rest. Also, nice try." Looking to her right, she smiled as Danny appeared back on the visible spectrum, right where Jazz had looked. "Really? Danny, you've been trying to sneak up on me since you were old enough to _crawl_. I know when you're there."

"You and Clockwork are mind readers," Danny huffed, crossing his arms and pouting dramatically as Jazz rolled her eyes and turned the computers off, portal closing behind them for the night. Letting her hair down, she headed to the stairs, Danny changing back into his human form and following after her. "One day I'm gonna sneak up on one of you!"

"You'd have more luck with the one who sees time," Jazz hummed, Danny rolling his eyes - although he had a small smile on his face. "Now, get to bed, you're still catching up on rest after everything that's been happening - how is your shoulder, by the way?"

"Eh, could be worse," Danny shrugged, minding the shoulder that was still bandaged. "Slowing my speed a bit, but since there's not exactly much to fight, I figure I'll be fine. By the way, what were Mom and Dad talking about earlier? They seemed really...happy?"

"They finished those stupid new cannons of theirs," Jazz sighed, aiming a glare towards the door that led to the adults' bedroom. "My advice would be to stay away from that, and try to avoid your ghost form unless you're in the Zone. Less chance of anything bad happening."

"You know, for a sister, you sound a lot like a mom," Danny accused, rolling his eyes at the kiss to his forehead and push to his room, complying anyways. "Yeah, yeah, night."

"Good night, Danny." Jazz waited until her brother's door was closed before she leaned against her own, sad smile on her face. "Like a mom, huh…"

::

"Looks like someone's in a better mood," Valerie grinned, watching Danny bounce down the front steps of Fenton Works, falling into line with them as they walked to school. "Dare I ask? Cause when I usually ask I get sappy answers that regard your mate-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mock the mate all you want," Danny huffed, smile on his face anyways. "He's the only thing keeping me from losing it and using my powers on the bullies- And as for why I'm happy, I guess I'm just getting used to everything. Still worried, but...not as badly, I guess."

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Tucker grinned, throwing an arm over Danny's shoulders, being careful of the hurt one. "It's nice to see you in such high spirits! Your smile has been cold as ice lately. Really, I'm glad you seem to be flying high." Valerie and Sam sighed as one, while Danny tried to bite back his laughter. "I guess nothing can phase you for long!"

"Any chance I could borrow your pistol?" Sam asked, Valerie giving a considering hum. "He's not gonna stop this anytime soon."

"Wait until after school. More time to hide the body." Danny really did laugh this time, Tucker sending a pout back to the two girls.

"I see your logic. Also, finally figure out a way to hide those angel wings of yours?"

"First of all, they're not angel wings!" Danny's laughter faded into a defensive tone, the teen looking as serious as he could. "They're extensions of my core that allow me to sense minute changes in the atmosphere as well as detect portals from miles away!" They could still see the smile on his face. "But, yeah, Andrew and Randy gave me some tips on how to keep them hidden without using too much power- Of course, Randy suggested I just make them appear during a boring class, float into the air, and claim I was the Antichrist appearing for his thousand year long reign."

"...Dude. Randy is _awesome_ ," Tucker spoke, awe clear in his voice. "Can we- I mean, just as a back up plan...that's not a _bad_ idea-"

"Please tell me Andrew strangled his maniac brother with that scarf you always wear," Sam cut in, Danny only grinning as he tugged said scarf tighter around his neck.

"He tried, but, you know, Randy has the resilience of a _cockroach_. He can survive just about anything- Besides poison made by scorned college students, apparently." Danny still wasn't sure how that had been able to happen to a high class assassin, but it _was_ Randy. "By the way, are we still on for our movie marathon tonight?"

"You bet we are," Sam grinned, which Danny took to mean it would be the horror genre night. "We're stocked up on popcorn, drinks, snacks of which a few are banned in the United States, and enough horror movies to make one of you never want to sleep again- Oh yeah, and Kinder Eggs, since you and Tucker eat more than I can keep in stock."

"Aren't those illegal in the US too?" At the other girl's uncaring shrug, Valerie rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't even be surprised."

"You shouldn't, no. I also got you off your work schedule tonight so you're coming, also sent out a text to GW, since he needs hourly reminders." Danny raised an eyebrow at that, Sam only smiling innocently. "Who do you think makes sure he's there to pick you up after school everyday? His time management skills are terrible, and you know it."

"Well," Tucker grinned, "He _is_ a writer."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mock the mate- Oh, yeah, Val." Seeing he had the girl's attention, Danny slightly frowned. "Have you seen any of the ghosts lately?"

"Actually...no, I haven't. Not since…"

"Not since I got my wings," Danny sighed, absently running a hand through his hair, and looking up to see that they had arrived at the school. "Nevermind, I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm sure things will go back to normal, eventually." A bold faced lie, considering who he was.

Things were _never_ normal for him.

::

"So, random hypothetical question here...how do you guys think my parents would react if I told them my secret?" The reactions were instantaneous, with Tucker choking on his food, Sam spitting out her drink, and Valerie dropping her fork in shock. "Yeah, wow, don't hold back, there."

"Are you nuts?!" Danny let out a startled squeak as he was jerked forward by Tucker, the teen's hands on his shirt and looking at him as if _he_ was the crazy one. "Why would you even joke about that?!"

"Dude, not a joke," Danny sighed, phasing out of his friend's grip and sitting back down, readjusting his scarf that had come loose. "I'm being completely serious here! I mean, we always knew they were gonna find out one day-"

"Yeah, find out! Not you going up and telling them 'oh hey Mom and Dad, guess what? I'm a ghost!' Are you _insane_?!" At Sam's reaction, Danny turned to Valerie as his last line of defense, frowning at seeing she had her phone out.

"Give me one second, I'm texting your boyfriend to let him know you've lost your mind." Danny rolled his eyes, scoffing as he heard the small noise that showed the message was sent. "Now then, where was I...oh, yes!" Punching Danny in the shoulder, Valerie glared as he yelped in pain. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?! Your parents are more brutal than _me_ when it comes to ghosts! And even I know of their crazy obsession with capturing Phantom!"

"I wouldn't say it was an _obsession_ ," Danny hedged, sighing at the hit to the back of his head. "I always planned to tell them eventually! Back when I first got these powers! It just...kept getting pushed off… With all this Guardian stuff going on, though, don't you think it's time they knew?" Even if he _was_ slightly scared of his parents...they would still accept him as their son...right?

"Danny, those two are insane," Sam frowned, holding a hand up to cut Danny off before he could argue. "No. They think _the Box Ghost_ is some ultimate ghost overlord in disguise. They've been talking about cutting _Phantom_ open for years, and when was the _last time_ you actually spent time with them as a family?!"

"I'd rather not answer that." Sighing, Danny looked back down to his tray of food. "I just...think they should know. I already talked to Jazz about it...she agreed to leave the decision up to me. I know they're not the best, but… Remember Freakshow's alternate world? They accepted me then."

"Yeah, and that was three _years_ ago," Tucker pointed out, still frowning. "A lot's changed in that time, and if anything, they hate ghosts even _more_."

"Pretty sure your mom is out to destroy them all," Valerie snorted, shrugging at Danny's look. "No offense, but your mom is sort of a psycho bastard. She's worse than I ever was."

"Yes, well, great. I'm _so_ glad we had this- Did you really text Andrew about this?" Hearing his phone buzz with a new message before he could be answered, the teen frowned and pulled out his phone, groaning as he read the texts that had been sent. "Traitor."

"He deserved to know you had finally lost all ounce of common sense," Valerie shrugged, pocketing her own phone again. "Are you really gonna tell them, though?" Danny gave a small shrug, gaze trained on his phone, although he wasn't really concentrating on what he was reading.

"Guess we'll see...huh?" Before any of them could respond, there was a sudden outbreak of screaming, all of them looking to where students were running inside. "Looks like some people are regretting eating lunch outside. Think it's a ghost attack?"

"What else could it be?" Valerie snorted, standing up with the others and heading towards the doors, letting out a low whistle as they saw what was waiting outside. "That doesn't look like a ghost." Glancing to Danny, she was surprised by how _angry_ he looked.

"You guys remember those shadows I told you about that attacked the Truce party? Looks like there's more than those that showed up…" A towering shadow creature, in the vague form of a four-legged beast, looked down at them with golden eyes. Danny had the sense that the beast was grinning at them.

"So...not a ghost," Tucker stated, inching his way behind Sam and Valerie, both of them scoffing at the action. "Would a thermos even _work_ on that thing?"

"Not sure...they feed off of ghost energy too," Danny muttered, two white rings traveling around his waist and changing him into his ghost form, feathers rippling in anticipation. "The only way to get rid of them is an overload of power…"

"Sounds like fun," Valerie grinned, reaching into her bag and letting her own Red Huntress suit wrap around her. "Bet half of tonight's kinder egg share I get in more hits than you."

"Oh, you're on," Danny grinned, the two shooting into the air, and taking separate sides. "Hey, shadow beast thing! Wanna play? I mean, I know you probably wanna eat the teachers, but trust me, they don't taste that good."

"That probably sounded better in your head," Valerie snorted, aiming her pistol at the base of the creature's neck and firing, frowning as there was no reaction besides a flick of the tail. "Uh, how tough did you say these things are?"

"I did say _overload_ of power," Danny pointed out, dodging a swipe of wicked sharp claws, and firing an icy blast on the underside of the beast, grinning at the enraged snarl, as well as the vague form of an open mouth showing spikes of teeth. "Oh, so you can get angry, huh...let's see if we can work with that. Hey, Val, have anything stronger?"

"Well, I do need to test these cute little things," Valerie hummed, three small grenades, with a bright pink color, appearing in her hand. "Get his mouth open for me?" A powerful blast to the neck made the beast roar in pain, Valerie quickly tossing all three grenades in and pressing a button on her wrist. A second later and pink electricity traveled over the beast, making it scream in pain and fall to the ground, shadow form rippling.

"Little, huh?" Danny had to work at not flinching at the sight, instead looking to his friend. Valerie, in response, shrugged, small smile on her face.

"Still a work in progress- By the way, I never asked, but what's with the cloak?"

"It keeps me warm and it's fabulous," Danny huffed, catching the sight of a shadowy blast out of the corner of his eyes. Feathers spreading out, the red crystals glowed brightly before forming a bright red shield around the two, Valerie's eyes widening in surprise.

"That's new." Letting the shield fade, Danny only nodded, wicked grin on his face as he pulled out a green, spherical device, Valerie and Sam groaning, while Tucker snickered. "Not this again…"

"Pokeball! Go!" Throwing the device at the shadow creature, the four watched as the beast ate it, sharp teeth crunching it to pieces as it went down. "Well…"

"Pokeball failed," Valerie hummed, the two shooting apart at the swipe of a paw, Valerie cursing as it caught the tail end of her board, another hit sending her crashing down to land in front of Sam and Tucker. Seeing the shadow bite her hoverboard clean in half, Sam and Tucker had to hold her back. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK OVER THERE!"

"Alright, time for plan b, then," Danny muttered, flying up high and forcing the shadow creature to jump up and fly after him. Once he was high enough to not worry about too much damage, he sucked in a breath, tapping into one of his stronger powers. If an overload was what was needed, then the ghostly wail would be the perfect weapon.

On the ground, the three humans covered their ears, watching the shadow beast try to attack back, only to be torn to shreds at the raw power of the half ghost. Danny gave it a few more seconds, making sure the shadow was well and truly gone, before letting his wail die off. Panting, he dropped a few feet in the air, wings limp against his back. "Well, no more using the wail for a while, I think-"

" **Time's up."** Danny blinked at the flash of gold he saw, wings curling together in fear, as the warnings of his friends went unheard. " **Don't you know what happens to heroes who go around playing pretend?"** The loud voice that echoed in his head drowned out everything. " **They** _ **burn**_ **."**

Including the sound of two weapons firing.

* * *

All I know is how to be dramatic. I'm sorry you all deal with that. ^^


	16. Hide and Seek

Aha, sorry this set of chapters took a while! ...I'm a lazy bastard, you all should know this. The only reason I'm writing as much as I do is because Kas looks at me sadly and makes me feel UNENDING GUILT. With that said, enjoy!

Warnings for : ectoplasmic blood, blood, knives being used as weapons, guns

listenonrepeat com/watch/?v=Y4OLQB7ON9w

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**::**

"If you knock _one_ more bookshelf over I will feel no regret in turning you into rubble!" It was one thing to use his powers to go through every ounce of information in Vidya at once, it was another to do it while two stone lions were playing tug of war with his coat a few feet away. "Danny can't save you all the time!" He got a lick to his cheek for his trouble.

"Meddlesome overgrown house pets," Andrew muttered to himself, looking back to the books that were floating around him, words and letters beginning to peel off the pages and float towards him. He couldn't sort through information with the efficiency he had while in the hidden study room, but it was enough for now. "If I can just-"

The lions stopped playing when they noticed the books crash to the ground in a heap, spines bent and pages crinkled. It was only another second when their owner fell to the ground as well, a hand clutching his chest and eyes wide and panicked.

"Da...nny." Something was wrong. Something was absolutely, terribly, completely _wrong._ He didn't know what, but he knew it had something to do with his mate and he had to get to him _he had to get to him right now and it was all so wrong and he couldn't breath and_

"Ghostwriter?!" Andrew looked up in surprise to see he was...at Danny's school? Another look at the situation told him just _what_ was so wrong.

::

Clockwork paused, a feeling of overwhelming dread filling him to the brim. Something was terribly wrong. Picking up his staff, and shaking off the image of a memory from another time, he flew to the Tower, heading for the time mirrors. Whatever was wrong...he had no doubt it had to do with Danny. Nothing too bad should be happening today…

Still, it wouldn't hurt to check.

::

" **You really thought you would last? Now** _ **there's**_ **a joke! You were only ever a mistake, a halfbreed runt who never should have survived- Fitting to be finished off by the ones who** _ **caused**_ **your problems, huh?"** Danny shook the words off as best he could, clutching the side that was bleeding both green _and_ red. If he was bleeding blood as well as ectoplasm...it couldn't mean good things.

"Give it up, Phantom." Danny looked down to Maddie, who had a dangerous smile on her face. "These guns were made to drain ghost energy and damage you at the same time. This time, you're not escaping so easily." Drain ghost energy? If he didn't have ghost energy…

Dodging another shot from the guns, he quickly tried to loop around to the back of the school, not getting far before the voice was once again pounding in his head. " **You really should stop fighting this. You've been putting it off for far too long already."** Ignoring the words as best he could, he bit back a scream as a shot grazed his shoulder, the same one that was still healing from the _last_ fight.

Prying his eyes open, he looked towards his friends, surprised to see Andrew standing next to them, all of them looking...frozen. As if they were struggling against something and couldn't _move_. " **It wouldn't be very fair if you had help now, would it? Course, even if with help, you won't get very far. You didn't really have energy to waste...and now, you have none."**

Vision blurring in front of him, the teen let out a grunt as he felt himself hit the ground, just barely struggling to hang onto his ghost form. He couldn't change back now, if he changed back now… Seeing another blast, he bit his lip and threw up a wing shield, panting heavily as the attack harmlessly slid off it. If he could just keep the shield up until his friends got free, or until he thought of _something_.

" **Why are you fighting so hard...you know how this ends. You've known for years-"**

"Just because I know how it ends doesn't mean I can't try to change the ending!" Danny snapped, gritting his teeth as more shots slammed into the shield. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I know I'm not gonna let you win." He heard a rippling growl in his head, followed by a sharp tug on his core.

" **You would be better off being careful of your words, halfbreed-"**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! I get it! I'm half human! I'm some impure, bastardized science experiment that shouldn't exist! You know what though?! That doesn't even matter anymore!" The shield around him exploded outward in a burst of energy, knocking everyone off their feet as Danny shot up into the air, wings spread out behind him and eyes glowing a bright blue.

" **What are you-"** A snap and Danny was...nowhere. Everything around him was black, except...for green streaks of light that looked like...chains? " **Impossible...how did you get here?!"**

"Cause I'm fucking awesome!" Danny laughed, too far out of it to even _care_ anymore. "You keep saying I'm going to die, right?! Fine by me!" Hearing the growl, he only laughed again. "Dude, I've been wishing for death for _years_. The only reason I'm still here is cause of my friends and family- And you think that's all gonna suddenly vanish? You know what, kill me! Taunt me as I die! I don't care!

"Even if I die, I'll always come back! I'll always be here to protect those I love! And some ancient horror isn't going to stop me from doing so!"

" **Fused as you are?! The moment one half of you dies, the other follows behind it! There's no winning! There's no fighting back! There's only your** _ **death**_ **!"** Aura flaring, Danny gave a wide grin. " **You're** _ **dead**_ **."**

"Dead, huh? So what? Half of my friends are dead, and they seem to get along just fine! You shouldn't be counting me out just yet, you see, you can't get rid of me that easily." His aura changed to an icy blue, the power flaring around him as it filled his hands. "Trust me, people have been trying to get rid of me for a long time, and I just keep coming back stronger and stronger. When they call me a cockroach, they aren't kidding."

" **Bolster and brag all you want, child… Even if you were to come back - an impossible feat - you would never survive what is to come. You?! End the War?! Impossible!"** A flash of gold was there and gone, the chains seeming to twist and tighten even more.

"Impossible, huh?" Danny let out a light laugh, smile showing that he had fought this fight thousands of times. "The impossible is all I know, at this point. I may not know much of what's going on yet, but I _do_ know you're a threat. And dude? I take care of _all_ threats."

" **YOU ARE NOTHING! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"** Feeling a surge of strength, Danny channeled it into an ectoblast that would show this beast just who he was dealing with.

"The name's Danny Phantom! Half ghost teen superhero, protector of Amity Park, and Guardian of the Unknown. As all of these things, it's my solemn and sworn duty - as well as absolute pleasure - to beat you!" Releasing the blast in an outpouring of power, Danny grinned at the pained howling he heard.

" **THIS DOES NOTHING TO STOP YOUR DEATH!"**

"Maybe not, but like I said, I'll just come back stronger than ever." Vision snapping back to the view of Casper High, Danny let out a sigh of relief at seeing his friends were getting off the ground, able to move again. He supposed that meant that whoever that voice had been, he had been controlling his friends, or at least stopping them.

Pain hitting him all at once from the earlier shots, he let out a sharp curse, eyes widening as he saw white rings wrapping around him, and changing him back into his human form. A second after the transformation was complete, he saw a blast heading straight for him, and heard someone screaming his name.

Head swimming, and thoughts trying to force their way through the pain, his blurred vision slowly cleared to see Sam and Tucker holding his parents back, as well as Valerie talking to Andrew, or maybe shouting. His hearing wasn't quite working yet. Trying to push himself up, he didn't get very far before he felt familiar arms gently helping him, Danny blurrily making out pale skin and red eyes.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he cuddled close to his mate, tugging lightly on his shirt. He tried to get the breath to speak, but found that words were impossible for the moment. Trying again, he managed a few vague mumbles that made little to no sense, Andrew only tightening his hold on him.

He let out a sigh, hearing vague screams and shouts, as well as what he recognized to be his name. So much for telling his parents he was half ghost, he supposed. At this rate, he wouldn't be around much longer to tell them _anything_. Seeing a glint of steel out of the corner of his eye, he weakly grabbed his mate's wrist, lightly tugging it back down. Andrew had enough death on his shoulders, he didn't need more.

"Désolé, mon cher, but this time you can't stop me." There was a crack to the voice, a tremor that had Danny feeling pain himself. He was about to try speaking again before he felt a searing pain from his core, which he could always faintly feel in his human form - even for the short time when his powers had been gone. Now, though…

Now he felt nothing.

Head swimming, and vision blurring once again, he noticed Andrew was clutching his chest, eyes squeezed shut in pain. He also noticed he could no longer feel his wings, and that they felt...gone… "Extension...of my core…" If his wings were gone...then that meant…

"Heh...what do ya know. I finally belong to just one world…"

Vaguely noticing a green blast heading in their direction, and Andrew in too much pain to even be aware of anything, Danny tensed up. He relaxed a moment later when he saw a shield that was a very familiar color of blue, as well as the the sight of a purple cloak much like his own.

"That is _quite_ enough." Feeling another spike of pain, and this one completely human in nature, Danny squeezed his eyes shut, wishing everything would just _go away_. He supposed, in a way, he was about to get his wish… Hearing more vague screaming, as well as the strained panting of his mate, Danny shook his head, tremors running through his shoulders. For finally getting his wish of belonging to one world…

It felt so _wrong_.

* * *

I'm...I'm so sorry for that song I used- So, okay, Kas _suggested_ it and I really, _really_ couldn't resist.


	17. Dream

Yeaaah. I'd...I'd get some tissues, at this point. Fates know I needed them when I wrote this chapter.

Warnings for : ectoplasmic blood, blood, guns, major character death, the fear that the author is going to need to defend herself from angry readers

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=HEg9bCX83RU

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**::**

Focus. _Focus._ He had to focus, because if he lost concentration now… No. He couldn't let the others worry - even if he _was_ dying. It was rather strange, though, to know that he was finally dying. Even with his blurred vision and muffled hearing, everything still seemed...fine. There was no panicking, no screaming, no pain- Then again, he had become rather good at blocking out pain.

All he was aware of was the muffled sounds of arguing, the pain of the mate who was holding him, the blood dripping down his skin, and the fact it was becoming harder to breath, like rolling over face first onto your pillow in the middle of the night. It was a struggle to stay awake, but he had to…

He couldn't let them worry.

::

Blinking curiously as the red traffic light became blurry, Jasmine Fenton reached up to scrub her eyes. She was surprised to pull back and see tears clinging to the skin. Was she...crying? Why? She had been on her way to drop some books off at the library, maybe check by the school and see if Danny was okay to walk to Sam's, and now...she was crying.

Seeing the light turn green, she brushed away as many tears as she could, deciding to head to the school first. It was a half day anyways, so they would be getting out soon. Danny would call her a worrywart, but there was just something...that was wrong. She had the vague thought it could be allergies, but it was far past spring, and summer was almost in full swing.

The sky was a warm, peaceful blue, with the sun shining down and warming the small town. Clouds blocked the light every so often, giving people a relief from the sunlight for a few short moments. It was one of their first real summer days, and it wouldn't be surprising if the ghosts started coming back for the warm weather. Still...even with the perfect summer day...something felt so _wrong_.

As if she was heading into something that she didn't want to see.

::

Danny's world had been reduced to a blur of screaming and colors, and sounds that he couldn't quite make out. He felt a dull prickling on his side, and saw a purple glow that meant Andrew was using his powers. Maybe trying to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it, since nothing was getting _worse_ at least. He saw a flash of blue as well, and heard low murmuring of someone talking above him.

It would be so much easier to understand things if they would just _stay still._ Everything was moving too fast and- Was that orange? It was a specific color of orange, too. One that reminded him of warmth and safety and _home_. Which, really, that meant it could only be Jazz. Something was wrong, though… He had expected the woman to be standing defensively in front of them, looking ready to tear the other Fentons apart, but…

She was crying.

Jasmine Fenton _never_ cried. She was always the one to comfort _him_. Broken bones, scars, ghosts, nothing made her cry. Scared her, maybe, but...never cry. Even when Danny had come back from ghost fights and was losing ectoplasm far too fast, Jazz had only sat him down and patched him up, keeping him company for the night.

Trying to get enough air to call her name, and get her attention, he was upset when nothing happened. He _had_ to say something. He _had_ to tell her, and everyone, to not worry about him. Because, according to every ghost he had met and fought, he was like a _cockroach_. He would be alright- He was always alright. He…

He would be fine.

::

"Elle? Elle! _Danielle_!" Danielle Fenton's eyes jumped to her friend's, surprised to see the worry in her eyes. "Okay, wanna tell me what's wrong before I go into 'mother the small child' mode?"

"First of all, you should be mothering no one. You might be older, but you are _way_ less mature than _me_." Nomi gave a shrug, not bothering to deny the statement. "Second, what do you mean what's wrong? You're the one shouting my name and freaking out."

"And _you're_ the one who's crying." Elle was about to argue that she wasn't _crying_ before she felt the wetness drip down her cheeks. Why...was she crying? Sure she was in a lot of pain now and days, but never enough to start crying. She had just been sitting at the end of her friend's bed, the two messing around with her rune stones, and then...this. "Now, let's try this again. What's wrong?"

"I...don't know," Elle muttered, frowning at the image of Danny that flashed through her head. "I guess...I think I feel like my brother's in trouble, maybe. He gets in trouble a _lot_ though, so I'm- I'm sure he's fine."

"Brothers who get into trouble," Nomi chuckled softly, Elle noticing the sad tinge to the smile she had. "I know what that's like, to a degree…" Shaking her head, she gave a brighter smile. "How about I do a rune casting of it? Maybe that can shed some light on what's happening."

"You and your runes," Elle scoffed, although she held out her hands anyways, Nomi smiling at the fact. "I still don't believe that _rocks_ can tell the future."

"They told me you were half ghost and originally a clone." Elle paused at that, giving a small nod.

"Fair point. So, go ahead, use your magic witchy powers." Laughing at the eye roll, it soon faded at the look on Nomi's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're sad… You're sad and breaking and something _terrible_ has happened, but you don't know what and-" Nomi quickly dug out three rune stones from the pile in her lap, setting them down in front of her. Elle was surprised to see the horrified, and somewhat angry, expression on her face. "What in the name of the Fates… No! Impossible!"

"What? What's going on with your creepy stones?" She knew enough to know that all the stones were reversed, but what they meant, she didn't know. "Some world ending thing?" Pausing to scrub more tears away, she was surprised to see her friend's shaking hands.

"Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. He's not supposed to die at this point! This is not his Fate- Not his Destiny!" He? Someone not meant to die? Even if Elle was confused by her friend's words, she couldn't help but think that she knew exactly who was in danger. Of _who_ was dying.

Her brother was in trouble. She was sure of it.

::

"What. Have. You. _Done_." Jazz was angrier than she could ever remember being. Forget the fact her parents never seemed to care for either of their children after a certain age, or that they trained them as hunters for something only _they_ believed in. Forget that they had been nothing but tools and students- No. None of that compared to what they had done _today_. "You _monsters_."

"Jasmine, whatever outspoken thoughts you have can _wait_." Maddie's voice was even, hardly having reacted to the insult her daughter had leveled at her. "Even you should be able to see that there are ghosts overshadowing and corrupting your brother-"

" _Enough_." The humans fell silent, looking to Jazz, who was standing in front of the three behind her, and looking as if she was _daring_ anyone to come near them. She hadn't whined, or screamed, but had spoken as if it was a command to be _followed_. "You are not setting one more step near him."

Looking to the three teenagers in front of her, all of them nodded and moved to block the two from going any further, Sam and Valerie ripping the canons from their hands and taking absolute pleasure in demolishing them. Sure that there would be no more incoming blasts for a while, she turned around and walked over to her brother's side, kneeling down and gently brushing his hair back.

Clockwork's hands were shaking, she noticed, and Andrew's eyes were still a bright red, and full of pain, tears streaming down his face. It would be a challenge to get him back to the Ghost Zone without inflicting death upon the ghost hunters behind her. Seeing her brother try to speak, she brushed his hair back again, lips quirking as he slightly relaxed.

With the wings gone from his back, it didn't take a genius to know that his core had been all but destroyed, and his ghost side was...non existent. For all purposes, her parents had indeed killed Danny Phantom… Her baby brother was once again fully and completely human.

It was a struggle to hold back her tears.

::

Randall Riter paused from where he was checking over and cleaning his guns, gaze nervously darting around the base of his lair. There was no one around, not for miles, and it was only him sitting on top of the tower of his lair - which looked more like a castle than anything. Everything seemed perfectly normal and run of the mill and yet…

Snapping his guns back together, he slipped them into the holsters at his side, darting into the air and making for the nearest portal to Amity Park. It was probably just his imagination, and tendency to over worry, but he couldn't help but feel that his family was in terrible danger. Even if it was just his imagination, it wouldn't hurt to check things out, just to be sure.

He had lost his family once, after all, and he wasn't too keen on repeating the experience.

::

There had been so much sound and movement Danny was surprised when everything simply...stopped. Feeling a weight on his chest, he weakly moved his hand to feel cool metal that was rather familiar, a glance showing that time was stopped. Looking to Clockwork, he wasn't surprised at the pained expression he could see. "There's no changing this...is there?"

"No...not this." Danny nodded, looking to Jazz, who was back to standing protectively in front of him. He had vaguely heard her say something about getting him to the citadel but... Shaking his head, he slipped out of his mate's arms, surprised he was capable of that much movement.

"Can I have another medallion?" Slipping the device over Andrew's head, Danny was surprised when his mate glanced around, understanding coming to his eyes immediately. He always had been quick to put things together, but Danny supposed that was the writer in him. "I have to go with Clockwork now, okay?"

Seeing the protest on the other's lips, Danny gave a small shake of his head, "I'm not going to make you watch me die, Andrew...I can't."

"I am _not_ leaving you alone-"

"Yes, you are, and it's going to be okay. I'm stubborn, remember? We'll see each other again...but...please don't kill them. You have enough weighing you down without adding to it." He frowned at seeing the expression on his mate's face, tears streaming down, and shoulders shaking.

" _Please don't leave me…_ " At the broken French, Danny had to fight back his tears. He wasn't sure which was worse, dying slowly, or having Andrew _watch_ him die slowly. Hand weakly closing around the medallion on the ghost's neck, Danny gave as bright a smile as he could. " _No!_ "

"Je t'aime, mon ange." With a quick tug, the ghost was once again frozen in time. Shoulders shaking, Danny didn't fight against Clockwork as he carefully picked him up, blue portal forming in front of them. Glancing back down at Andrew, Danny gave a small smile. That was right...he _had_ to come back…

"See you soon, Andy…"

Jazz blinked as she saw Clockwork and Danny were gone, grateful the time ghost had gotten the teen out when he did. She was surprised Andrew was still there, silent and still, and staring at the blood on his hands. She supposed she understood her brother's reasoning, however. Andrew couldn't handle watching someone he loved that much die in front of him.

Taking a breath, Jazz looked back to the Fentons - they were no longer her parents. Merely two deluded ghost hunters who chased what wasn't there...tilting at windmills, she supposed. Steeling herself, she did her best to stay calm. She knew she would see her brother again, but...she would never see Danny _Fenton_ again.

"I never would have believed you would have done this to him." Her voice was clear and steady, and expression neutral, but she could _feel_ the tears streaming down her face. As much as she would like to collapse and sob and scream...she couldn't. She had to protect the others, who were now standing behind her, shoulders shaking, and expressions horrified as they registered what had happened. "I always told him that you two would accept him, would understand. I suppose I was wrong." Seeing their silence, she gave a humorless smile. "Danny was half ghost.

"Three years ago he activated the ghost portal while he was inside, and due to circumstances he was given the powers and form of a ghost. He was able to switch between the worlds of life and death...he meant to tell you, I think, at first… I can see why he didn't, though."

"Whatever you've been told, it's obviously wrong," Maddie spoke, a tremor running through her, but voice steady. Jack was beside her, expression crumbling as he began to realize what had truly happened. "No human can withstand the amount of power the portal would expel when charging up, or be able to even _be_ half ghost."

"Whatever you've told yourself is wrong," Jazz shot back, eyes narrowing. "A scientist listens and learns, and waits for new information. They change their views when they are proven wrong, and begin their work again. You were never a scientist...only a dictator. Well, congratulations! You've finally accomplished what you swore to do three years ago!

"You finally killed Danny Phantom."

::

Hearing the reassuring sound of hundreds of clocks ticking, as well as the familiar chill of the Ghost Zone, Danny let out a breath of relief. He was safe, for now, at least. He absently felt Clockwork curling up on the couch with him, checking over his wounds - although they both knew there was nothing more to do.

"Hey, Clockwork." Feeling the ghost pause, Danny gave a small smile. "Can you keep an eye on Andrew until I get back? He won't admit to it, but he really can't be alone, again… Please don't let him be alone…" He felt the ghost give a sharp nod, Danny sighing and relaxing at the comforting sound of the clocks around him. "My ghost half died...am I still going to come back as Phantom?"

"I have no doubt that you will, Daniel. You are remarkably stubborn after all, hm?" Danny gave a weak chuckle, nodding as best he could. He _was_ stubborn, and hopefully, that would be what pulled him through this mess. Even if…

"I don't wanna die again…" He felt the arms around him tighten, a hand smoothing down his hair. He had a feeling they were both crying, but he knew that fact would stay a secret to the citadel alone. "I really, _really_ am tired of dying."

"You may have taken a different route than most...but dying is natural, Daniel. It brings a balance to the world that keeps it in motion, as it always has."

"Yeah, I know that everyone dies and all...but at _seventeen_?" Thinking on it, a lot of the ghosts he knew were young. Ember was only around nineteen, and Kitty and Johnny were near his age. Even Youngblood had been a child when he died. Maybe that was a factor in becoming a ghost...dying far before you should. "Life really isn't fair…"

"No, I suppose it's not…" Hearing the crack to the voice, Danny frowned determinedly, reaching for Clockwork's wrist and taking off one of the watches he was wearing. Clockwork watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering if his son had finally lost it. "Daniel?"

"I'm borrowing this," Danny explained, giving a smile as he put the watch on his own wrist, tightening the strap securely. "It's a ghost device, right? That means it'll show up when I come back as Phantom. I'm borrowing it, that way I have to give it back." Seeing the recognition in the other's eyes, the grin grew. "Now I have to come back, right?"

Feeling a pain in his heart, and seeing the black at the edge of his vision, Danny curled up tighter, letting his body lose tension. There wasn't much he could do now, besides wait to see what came next. "I'll come back. I promise." He heard the rough sound of a sob, and figured it made sense. For all purposes...Clockwork was holding his dying son.

" **Not even you can cheat death, halfbreed."** The voice was quiet in his head, barely a whisper, but it made Danny smirk all the same. He never _could_ back down from a challenge.

_Just watch me._

::

It is a fact of life that the most important person in _your_ life could die, and yet the world would never pause in it's path. It will continue it's journey, unaffected by the death of someone who was _your_ world. Everything can be crumbling down around you, and yet life goes on, as it was meant to.

And that was exactly what happened.

The world continued spinning on it's axis while the citizens of Amity Park went about their daily routines. Children played and laughed, teens listened to their music and enjoyed time with each other, and adults slowly relaxed at home as their work day came to an end. No one seemed to notice, or care, that yet another light had faded from the world.

Daniel James Fenton was well and truly dead.

* * *

...I should run now, huh?


	18. Nuvole Bianche

It...it's still sad, you know...

Warnings for : emotional manipulation, references to death, knives being used as weapons, guns, ectoplasmic blood, references and mentions to suicide

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=CdDDY5nVA3A

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**::**

" **Another kid dead from playing the hero, huh? Guess history really does repeat, hey, Timekeeper?"**

Even with the clocks that kept perfect time within the Clock Citadel, there was an eerie silence all it's own that filled every room. Soon there was the sound of out of sync ticking, however, clocks skipping seconds and minutes, and even beginning to roll backwards.

" **Ah, ah, ah, Timekeeper...you know the ancient laws. There's no changing the death of a** _ **spirit**_ **. While that halfbreed runt may have only been half to this world, it was still enough to seal his** _ **Fate**_ **."** The clocks stuttered in their paths, hands twisting and turning as if unsure of their direction, and some stopping all together. In the center of the tower were dozens of mirrors, all spanning out from a central point, and all in different sizes. Each one had a flashing image. Of the past, the future, the present, the could bes, the would bes, the never woulds.

" **One kid dead in the ground."** An image of blood staining scorched grass. " **One kid dying."** A flash of a sick girl bent over in pain. " **And one trapped for all eternity."** A flash of red rage, fresh and burning. " **As if that wasn't enough, you have that spirit brat losing his mind!"** The image of two brothers fighting, one trying to talk sense into the other. " **How much longer do you** _ **really**_ **think he can last? He's already unstable...one small push is all it would take to send him falling."**

Every clock within the Citadel fell silent, which created a sound all it's own. The silence was quickly shattered by the sound of glass breaking and shattering, pieces hitting the stone floor with quiet noises that sounded akin to wind chimes on a peaceful day. " **Well, well! Someone's in a mood!"**

The Clock Citadel remained silent.

::

Andrew knew very well that there were _limitations_ to his powers. Rules to changing reality that he had to follow. Among them was following the ancient laws of the Ghost Zone - once a spirit was dead, time could not be rewound. Of course, at that moment, Andrew was finding it very hard to care. He had gone against the rules before…

What was to stop him from doing it again?

Of course, rewriting ancient ghost laws that had been set from the beginning would take power. Quite a bit of power, actually. However, writing it in the blood of the living would do rather nicely… Finally standing up, knife in hand, Andrew felt his wrist grasped before he could throw it.

"You know that's not what he would want," Jazz spoke softly, unsurprised by the rage and pain in the other's eyes. It was one thing for her to lose her baby brother who she saw as a son, it was another for Andrew. Danny was _everything_ to him. "This isn't a fight for you, Ghostwriter."

"A fight? Of course not. Just revenge." The hand around his wrist tightened, Andrew giving the woman a dangerous glare. "I may respect you Jasmine, but you know as well as I that I am much older than you, and much stronger."

"And what happens when he comes back? When he sees what you did? Do you _really_ think he'll be happy with that?" Red eyes narrowed at her, Jazz holding her ground. "Put the knives away, Andrew. I'm not letting you kill them."

"Out of what? Lingering sentiment?"

"I hold no warmth for those two, make no mistake of that. I just don't want to see more unnecessary deaths today. Now, _put away your knives._ " In contrast to the words, Andrew only jerked away from the other, knife still clenched tightly in his hand. "There's been enough death today, Andrew."

"Ah, but this isn't a killing, Jasmine. It's _pest control_."

"Jazz! Get away before that ghost hurts you!" The two looked over to Jack, who was looking equal amounts of worried and broken, while Maddie stayed silent beside him. Jazz sighed, ready to respond before she saw the glint of steel out of the corner of her eye.

Her worry was saved when it was disrupted from it's path by a perfectly timed gunshot. "Come on, Andy...it's not worth it." Jazz looked over to see Randy standing behind her, smile gone from his face for once. "Leave them be." Seeing the anger in Andrew's eyes grow, Jazz gave a small sigh.

"Get him out of here, Randy, before he does something he'll regret. I need to get these three home...wherever that is anymore." Randy nodded at the command, taking out both guns instead of his usual one. Andrew, in response, only scoffed, turning away.

"Fight me all you want _after_ I take care of some business-" Hissing at the shot that tore into his side, he sent a glare back towards his brother, whose expression hadn't changed. " _Leave_."

"I'm not going to let you do something you regret. It's one thing to kill merciless ghost hunters who are a threat to everyone, and a shadow bastard who doesn't know when to stop. It's another to kill these two, and you know it. I know you're angry-"

"You don't know a thing about how I feel." The words were quiet and deadly, a knife speeding towards Randy faster than he could accurately see. It was instinct alone that saved him from having his _entire_ neck sliced. "This doesn't concern you, Randy."

"Apparently, it does." The two stared quietly for a few seconds, Jazz sighing at seeing them disappear. Their fight would go on for a while, but she could at least count on Randy keeping Andrew in the Ghost Zone for now. Looking back to the three teenagers beside her, she shook her head.

"Come on, you three, I'll drive you back to Sam's for now." There was no fighting, no protesting, no screaming...just quiet nods. Ushering them along, she stopped a few feet away from her mother, giving her a blank stare. "You don't even care, do you…"

She didn't wait for an answer.

::

"Jeez, why are you so heavy," Randy quietly muttered, carrying his little brother back to the library, waiting for the doors to open once he arrived. The two were covered in wounds, and bleeding quite a bit. "Damn, forgot how sharp those knives of yours are."

Flinching at the two stone lions that ran up to them, he shook his head. "You don't even deactivate them when he's gone...so weak." He ignored the crack in his voice, and the tremor in his shoulders. "Hey, weird lions, where's this idiot's bedroom?" Following after the two as they walked off, Randy looked down to his brother, whose eyes had gone back to a soft purple - although the pain in them looked to be worse than before.

"Come on, frérot, let's get you patched up before you bleed out all over your precious books. Your lair will probably make the lions eat me if that happens." Finally getting to the bedroom, he hesitantly took a first aid kit from the lion who was slightly bigger than the other, and staring at him as if _daring_ him to cause any harm to their owner. "These things are creepy as fuck, you know."

Efficiently bandaging the other's wounds, Randy had to work at keeping his mind focused in the present. "Brings back old memories, huh? You never could bandage your wounds for shit- Always got too many to even be _conscious_ by the time you got back. Half of the time it was like you didn't even want to come back… Which, you know, that doesn't surprise me. We were all kind of the same, back then."

Not getting a response, Randy kept talking, filling the heavy silence around them. He couldn't handle silence, neither of them could...not now. "I always wondered why Mom made us train ever since we were children for the Order, but, you know, makes sense. She was a former assassin herself, makes sense she gave us to them- Although she still cared, at least. More than I can say for most of our agemates when growing up…"

Absently tightening a bandage, Randy shook his head, pausing in his work. "Things would be so much easier if she never taught us right and wrong…" Child assassins, born and trained for their Order, were meant to know only their work. They weren't supposed to have their own ideals of right and wrong, and know when to make their _own_ choice. "There's a reason why that poison that killed me worked… After all, what assassin would I be if I couldn't even tell it was poison before I drank it, right?"

Happy that his brother wasn't about to bleed to death, he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry too much, right now, Andy… Danny's scrappy as hell, and that kid's stuck to you like a leech. He'll be back before you know it."

It felt like hours before Andrew finally noticed the lions curled around him on the bed, purple coat having been dropped in his lap. Slipping out one of the multiple knives he kept in the pockets - instead of the ones he had made using his powers earlier - he stared at it in contemplation.

"Where you go...I go...no exceptions, right?"

Thinking on it, he wasn't too surprised to have one lion tackle him, and the other take his coat and knife away. Phasing also seemed useless, since Danny had trained the goddamn things far too well. He struggled for a few minutes until both lions were pinning him down, Sasha giving him a friendly lick to his cheek. "Irritating pieces of rock." Going silent, he let out a small sigh. "Hero complexed brat."

He could almost hear the other teasing him back.

::

Where was he?

He could tell it was dark, and rather cold. There was a faint feeling that he shouldn't even be bothered by the cold, but as it was, it was _freezing_. He didn't like it here...it was too small, too big, too quiet, too loud, too _much_. He wanted out. He wanted to go- ...To go where? He couldn't remember _where_ he belonged but...was that really a bad thing? To not remember where one's home was?

...Who was he? He couldn't remember his name, or even _what_ he was. He just knew that it was dark, and it was cold. That was all that seemed to make up the world he now found himself in. A piercing cold, and a lingering darkness. This place where space was nothing but a wish, and time- Time…

He didn't know where he was, or who he was. He just knew it was dark, and it was cold. He knew space wasn't real, and time didn't matter.

He also felt like he was breaking.

* * *

Oh man it hurts just glancing at this chapter...


	19. Little Talks

I swear this gets happy again.

Warnings for : mentions of death, mentions of blood, UTTER SADNESS OF LOSING A LOVED ONE

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=kR0UAKyDLns

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**::**

It was dark. It was cold. He was breaking.

Those were the three things he knew so far, although he was having trouble keeping even that much information in his head. There was far too much in his head, and yet far too little. Small memories he could feel screaming at him, but all in a language he had never before heard. It was all too much, and there was so little he knew…

He was frightened, though. He knew that. He didn't understand what was happening...but he was frightened of it. Terrified and lonely, wishing for nothing more than to go home - wherever home was for him. There was still so much to learn, to understand, and yet...in this place time didn't matter, and yet, it felt like time, for him, was running out. Like sands frozen in their path as everything around them continued moving.

It was dark. It was cold. He was breaking. He was scared. He was lonely. He missed the color purple…

::

Reducing the speed of the specter speeder, Jazz finally pulled it to a stop, setting it down in front of the Clock Citadel. Climbing out, she hesitantly walked to the door. There wasn't even a pause before they were opening, ushering her in. Taking another breath, she walked inside, confused at seeing the clocks along the walls. Usually they were all ticking, but now…

They were silent.

"A place frozen in time…" Tilting her head at hearing another, fainter ticking sound, she narrowed her eyes. If the clocks were broken then… Shaking it off, she continued on her path towards the tower. The ticking wasn't what she was concerned with, and it brought a sense of comfort, besides. Almost as if- "Oh… I suppose that explains a few things, then."

Reaching the observatory, she looked around for any sight of the time ghost she knew was there. It wasn't hard to imagine the ghost doing the same things she did. Hiding in a place that wouldn't be searched, hiding and lying, saying everything was fine, and time would heal all wounds.

He would do the same, and he would hide and wait until he could lie convincingly enough, until he could fool even himself into believe those lies. Into believe that he was _okay_. Jazz couldn't let him do that this time, though. Not now. It was one thing to deal with the death of someone you saw as a child - _your_ child - and it was another to do it alone.

She could at least make sure he wasn't alone.

"It's normally at this point that I try to reassure people...but you and I both know reassurances won't work," Jazz smiled sadly, standing beside the hunched over ghost, who hadn't even spared her a glance. She didn't need to see the pain on his face...she could see that well enough in the broken time mirrors in front of her. "Would you be willing to listen to my words anyways?"

"I had to watch my son _die_ , Jasmine." The voice was raw, and pained, Jazz hearing each note of grief in perfect clarity. "I had to hold him in my arms and watch as every trace of life was pulled out of him, second by second, and moment by moment. I had to return his _dead body_ to the human world and try to hold myself together as I washed his _blood_ off my hands. I-" Clockwork fell silent, the silence in the tower carrying more weight than words ever would. "Whatever words you have to speak, I sincerely doubt it will help."

"Whether they help you or not...you already know every word I'm about to say." She didn't need to put into words how she understood everything he was feeling. That she understood what it was like, to hold a dying teen that you saw as a son in your arms, and desperately try to save him. That she knew how terrifying and sickening it was, to wash family's blood off your hands in the quiet of an empty room. That she knew what it was like, to relive every moment, and torture herself, wondering what she could have done to avoid the final outcome, and the pain it brought.

She didn't have to say a word. Clockwork knew, and she _knew_ he knew. Clockwork had seen both of their timelines, after all. All of their history, their past, and even pieces of their future. He knew that Jazz understood him better than anyone right now, even if he didn't want to admit to it.

So she stood beside him, both quiet in their grief. They didn't cry- They couldn't. They were the adults, the leaders, the ones who the others looked up to. They had to remain strong and standing so the others _could_ cry. So they could sob and scream and _beg_ for things to be different. They had to be strong, so the others could fall apart and be put back together. For now, though...she could at least stand beside him for as long as he would allow.

They both suffered...but at least this way they suffered together.

::

It was dark and cold. He was breaking and scared and lonely. He missed the color purple- But there was _so much_ to miss.

He missed the sound of laughing friends, and screams shouted over idiotic video games. The amused annoyance that came daily, always accompanied by the sound of a motorcycle. A slight warmth paired with wicked sharp humor and a beautiful voice. The declaration of the hunt and the prey, but the whole thing being nothing but a game. A freezing chill, but a warm laugh and helpful advice.

The sound of ticking clocks, keeping perfect time and rhythm to the world around him. A comfortable and perfect armchair that was easily slept on. A plate of _perfect_ cookies, the smell lingering for hours. Gentle advice and guiding hands, and warnings for when he was close to falling off his tenuous path. Light laughter, a subtle hero complex, and a reluctance to admit a love of puns.

A fierce red that bordered on orange, and an anger to match. Anger that faded away for fond exasperation, and sincere advice spoken in quiet moments between battles. Warm arms that held him as he cried, and a small smile that never judged, and never spoke of the moment. A love he knew ran deeper than anything, and a penchant for protection that he had learned early on.

And then…

The smell of books both old and new, pages gently turning in the quiet of a peaceful home. Mothball scented carpet that was comfortable to lay on, as well as sun warmed grass that smelled sweet as could be, surrounded by gentle breathing and the feeling of warm stone. The sound of humming and a sweet violin, piano playing in perfect time. The sound of keys typing out words and stories that would never be forgotten. The sound of a quill writing on parchment, and the annoyed French cursing at an inkwell being knocked over.

The scent and warmth of coffee shared in the morning with small smiles, of his hand being held whenever it was possible, the warmth of being tightly held and protected, loving words whispered to him softly as they lay tangled together. A name that he had been called that had been his and his alone, and a smile that was meant for him and had _always_ been meant for him and…

He had a choice to make.

::

Andrew lightly glared at the lions that were staring at him, and who had yet to leave him alone. No matter where he went, they were one step behind, and if he so much as _reached_ for something sharp they were tackling and sitting on him - often eating or breaking the sharp thing in the process. Glaring harder as one moved to cuddle into his side, he let out a huff. "I hate you both."

His cheek was licked for his trouble, accompanied by a quiet string of notes played from Vidya, almost the sound of laughter. The weak sound was what threw him back into his thoughts… He wondered if it would be worse, or better if he had never met Danny- Then again, he couldn't very well imagine a life without the teen. "Not telling me for fear of breaking us, huh… For once, you might have been right, mon cher..."

In life and in death, Andrew had never had close attachments. His brother and mother had been the only ones, and that was it. What point was there in befriending someone that would ultimately leave? That's why he never tried to interact, why he stayed secluded and locked away, and never breaking his peace and silence.

And then an impossible teenager had blown through and destroyed his Christmas poem.

Curling up tighter, Andrew ignored the lion that licked his cheek again, this time to remove the tears that were slowly falling. It was...ridiculous. Utterly, and completely ridiculous. He was supposed to be the mature one, the one who didn't break, and who was always there to give advice, and comfort. He wasn't supposed to… He had forgotten, he supposed, that twenty two really wasn't that old… In reality…

He was nothing but a kid himself.

::

He had a choice to make...but he didn't know the choice. And it was pissing him off. He wanted to go _home_. He wanted to know his name, and find out why he missed books being softly read to him in peaceful quiet, and time ticking away as he was watched over and protected, and being held by a kind woman who hummed songs to him when he cried. He wanted _out of this place_.

He should have sat still and focused. Should have thought things through and tried to piece them together. Should have waited patiently for more information. He should have taken this one step at a time, and figured things out in a calm and responsible manner.

That wasn't who he was, however.

He was brash and loud, and ready to throw his life down to protect those he cared for, and do what was right. He was impatient and easy to rile up, hyperactive and hated to sit still, _annoying as fuck_ and damn if everyone didn't know it. So instead of sitting and waiting patiently, he laughed, smile wide even if he couldn't see it.

"No."

He was not going to leave. He was _not_ passing on - He had family to see, battles to face, and a war to finish, once and for all. He had a job to do and only he could do it- So, no. He wasn't going anywhere, not on whatever piece of his soul was left. He wasn't going. He was staying. No, no, no.

He would not let death get the best of him.

" _An appropriate answer, mon petit."_ A quiet laugh, and a warm smile, paired with the sensation of someone running a hand through his hair. " _You and your family still have much to accomplish, oui?"_ Warmth and kindness and the sense to do not just what was right, but what _he_ believed to be right. " _Keep an eye on my sons for me, will you? Randall gets into trouble rather often, and Andrew, well… He could use someone to give him a push every now and then. You'll manage, though..."_ A light tug to the scarf that was around his neck even now. " _I am glad he has found someone to trust as much as you- And that my old scarf is being cared for well!"_ A warm laugh, and the faintest sensation of a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

" _Live life well, mon petit."_

* * *

Sylvia is the ultimate super mom. If you want to read more of Sylvia being RAD then read Kas's story : fanfiction net/s/11157907/1/Forbidden-Trust


	20. Clouds

See? Happy!

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=sDC97j6lfyc

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**::**

"Um...hello? Is anyone here?" A small teenager, curled in on himself, nervously looked around the world he seemed to be in. The valley stretched on for miles and was a deep, vibrant green, leading all the way to a lake that spanned what seemed to be forever. Mountains rimmed the small world he had found himself in, and the smell of a garden after a rainstorm overwhelmed him, a prickling of warmth left on him by the high noon sun. It was beautiful, and yet… "I… I think I might be lost."

It was wrong.

"I'm trying to get somewhere- Home, I think. My name is… I- I think it's Danny. Danny...something." The wind blew past, ruffling his hair, and alerting him to the tree behind him with leaves that were the greenest he had ever seen, sunlight filtering through and casting gorgeous patterns on the ground that only leaves could. "I just- I want to go home...but I don't know how to get there." The grass swayed gently in another breeze, a few clouds floating by leisurely in a way that made it seem as if time was nonexistent. "Please- Is anyone there?! I need help! I think…

"I think I died."

::

Slowly stirring to consciousness, Andrew quietly muttered French curses under his breath, stumbling to his feet from the corner he had fallen asleep in. Ignoring the lions that yawned and followed after him, he headed to the kitchen, scrubbing at the bags he could _feel_ under his eyes. Ugh, it was worse than finals _ever_ had been.

Feeling the ground change from soft carpet to slick tile, he headed for the counter, squinting his eyes at the light that was just a bit too bright. It dimmed a moment later, the ghost sending a mental thanks to his lair as he reached for two cups, pot of coffee already brewed and steaming and sending a delicious scent into the air.

Trying to remember just _why_ he had fallen asleep on the goddamn floor, he poured the coffee and looked around, scrubbing at his eyes again as he sighed, "Danny, have you seen the sugar?" Frowning at not hearing a response, he glanced towards the small table in the corner, surprised to see the stone lions, and not his mate. Strange, since the teen was usually up far before he was- And often already had the coffee made before he had even _thought_ about waking up. "Vidya, have you seen-"

The rest of his words died in his throat, memories coming back in sharp clarity.

It had been a slip in thought, an accident that he hadn't even realized he was making. Danny had been at the library so often over the last few years, it was hard to imagine the place without him. It was hard to imagine _life_ \- whatever bastardized form he held - without him. And now...the words had been an accident.

The tears were not.

::

" _Lost, or simply forgotten?"_ Danny paused at the voice he heard, a ring of familiarity to it that he couldn't quite place. Looking around the landscape again, he took a cautious step back. It wasn't that he was afraid of being hurt here, it was just...there was something about being here that wasn't right.

"I...I'm not sure," he quietly responded, right hand nervously rubbing over the palm of his left. "I think maybe both? I'm lost, but...I also forgot where home _is_. I just…" Cautiously walking around, he saw the lake was the clearest and deepest blue he head ever seen, the soft breeze creating ripples that were almost hypnotizing to watch. "I think I forgot a lot of things, to be honest…"

And wasn't that a strange thought. Being honest. He had the feeling that he wasn't a very honest person- Not in a bad way, he didn't think. More...that he had kept secrets to keep others safe. To make sure they didn't worry, to help them, to _protect_ them. "I need to get home. Do you know how I can get out of here?"

" _To leave this place requires remembering."_ The voice, he noticed, sounded feminine in nature - not very old. Maybe young adult, and kind, if not stressed. " _The real question is do you_ _ **want**_ _to remember?"_

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to remember?" Memories were what _made_ a person. Without his memories...could he truly say he was who he was?

" _Some things...are better left hidden, and buried."_ A flash of cold filled his world, the teen taking a startled step back, and hands clutching his arms in terror. He needed out of this sweet world- For it was sweet. It was gorgeous, and a person could spend an eternity here...and that was what was so terrifying. This place was enough to dim anyone's thoughts, to make them peaceful and complacent and-

He needed out.

::

"If the lions would let me have my knives, rest assured I'd be using them to run you _both_ off." Clockwork and Randy only shared a silent look, Andrew scoffing as he turned away and headed back inside, Vidya opening the doors to the two ghosts that followed. Looking to the lion that walked up to him, Andrew flicked his eyes towards Randy. "Mufasa. Eat him."

"What- That thing wouldn't really eat me, would it?" Clockwork sighed as he was shamelessly used as a shield, the stone lion only making a rumbling noise of laughter, stone teeth showing. "Andy, those things are creepy as _fuck_." The two watched the man's hand reach for his pocket, the ghost frowning and swearing when it came up empty.

"I was _going_ to throw a knife into your right lung, but I seemed to have forgotten that _they were taken_." Here he glared at Sasha, who wagged her tail and licked his cheek. "Irritating overgrown piles of rubble."

"Is there a reason they took your knives?" Clockwork asked, raising an eyebrow at the large lion that sniffed him before giving a friendly nudge.

"They took away anything remotely sharp," Andrew muttered, aimlessly heading towards one of the darker corners of the library, the others following. "Quills, eating utensils, knives, _pens_. Anything with a point or an edge has gone missing."

"Okay, yeah, _why_ did the creepy creatures take that shit away?" Randy flinched at the lion that sniffed him, tongue lolling out to give him a lick. "Eugh! Disgusting!" The rumbling growl was quick to silence him and send him back to hiding behind Clockwork.

"If I'm lucky, they'll eat you too," Andrew snorted, pausing as he looked back to his brother. "I need to borrow your guns." Before Randy could answer, the lions were tackling the ghost and taking said weapons in their mouths, away from either of them. "Useless cats."

"Why did they just steal my guns…" Clockwork sighed as the other tried to get his guns back - to little avail.

"Perhaps because they take away anything I could use to kill myself." At the silence, Andrew shrugged, not bothering to glance back at their expressions, instead taking a book down from the shelf and absently flipping through it. "They've refused to leave me alone, so far, and Vidya refuses to deactivate them."

"Andrew-" Cutting Clockwork off with a shake of his head, Andrew placed the book back, a thick, old book of poetry that was bound by a purple leather cover - a book that had been a gift…

"Just...don't."

::

"Why do I feel sad?" The panic and fear had faded into an overwhelming sadness - a feeling of grief and despair that he could never accurately explain. Not even to himself. "I feel...like half of me is gone."

" _In a way...I suppose that's true. You feel what he feels- And right now, he's lost without you."_ He...who? He was forgetting a lot of things, but there was one thing he was forgetting that _was so important_. He was afraid for what he was forgetting, afraid and worried and concerned and- He needed to _remember_.

He needed to remember why he missed the color purple, and why the color came with the feeling of deep, unbreakable love. Why it reminded him of constantly slipping glasses and the smell of parchment and old books. The scratching of a quill and the quick lines of a pen, as well as the typing from a keyboard. It reminded him of fun, safety, amusement, love, happiness, peace-

"I need to get home." There were people he had to see- People he _needed_ to see! There were voices and blurred faces and names he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried- But they were important to him. They were _so_ important to him. One of them, though...there was one of them that he needed to see _now_. "I need to see Andrew." It was a name- A name that was all he had...but it was all he needed.

" _You're dead."_

Oh... _oh_. That was right, wasn't it? He had _died_ \- But...why should that even matter? He still needed to get back- Right now! He didn't care if he _had_ died. He was going back. _Now_.

"I don't care if I'm dead, dying, or gone! I need to get back to them- I need to get _home_! And nothing you say can stop me from going!" He was in the air now, a familiar sense of weightlessness that was a comfort to him all it's own. He may have died...but as he flew higher, he remembered more. He remembered that death didn't affect him like it did others. He still had work to do, after all. "I don't care if I have to become a _ghost_ -" That was right...he had been a ghost, or...still was?

" _Fenton, or Phantom. Who are you?"_ What...how...how could he ever answer that question? That wasn't a question that he- But...someone had asked him this question before...hadn't they? A question that they had answered for him...

" _A teen as smart as you...I'm amazed you can't see what's right in front of you. You seem to think you're two different people, human and ghost, but I don't quite believe you understand just how wrong you are. ... It's not your ghost powers that make you a hero, it's your need to do what's right. A need that is held by all of you, not just in pieces. You may live two lives, but at the end of them, you're still a young teenager named Danny. A teenager who wishes to do what's right, and fight for what he believes in. You're both...and neither. Do you understand?"_

"Both...and neither," Danny smiled, words clear in his mind that had been spoken to him by one who had become so, _so_ important. "I was never just one, or the other. I thought I was but...it's just always been...me. Just Danny. A crazy kid trying to protect who I care about." The smile grew, the teen letting out a laugh. He never thought he would need to hear those words again.

"I'm Danny. Always have been, always will. And I need to go home."

" _Good answer."_ Danny could hear a grin in the voice, as well as see the sight of bright yellow eyes, sharp, cat-like pupils staring at him. He also heard the sound of...humming? " _Go home, kid. You have work to do, after all- And tell that idiot mate of yours to stop panicking. Disgrace of a Guardian."_

"Hey, with me as a mate, he _needs_ to worry." That was right...he had someone waiting for him, waiting for him to come _home_. And damn if he was going to keep him waiting any longer.

::

"I swear to the powers that be, Randy, knock over that shelf _one more time_! See what happens!"

"What are ya gonna do? Bite me? You seem to forget your pet lions there keep stealing your knives!" Clockwork sighed at the arguing brothers, having long ago given up on intervening. After hearing what Andrew had told him about his knives, they had yet to leave, instead keeping him company - although it was unwelcome, he supposed.

"I don't need knives to kill you, Randy. I can easily rip out your beating core _with nothing but my nails._ " Randy's laugh was stopped short by the book that flew into his head and knocked him off the shelf, Andrew giving a small grin. "So much for those 'lightning quick' reflexes, huh?"

"Why you little-" Randy cut himself off at seeing his brother's wince, the man immediately flying over. "Hey, you okay?"

"I would be if Vidya would stop _screaming_ at me," Andrew grumbled, freezing as he felt something...click, a sense of completion filling him that he only felt when... Jerking into the air, and too startled to squash the hope that grew, he rushed to the gardens, the other two ghosts following after him. All three arrived to see something moving in the center of the gardens, quite swearing in French slowly being heard.

"Ugh...I feel like I just got run over by a truck…" Shaking his head, Danny Phantom pushed himself up to his knees, scratching at his head and looking around, bright blue eyes shining in amusement. "I don't recommend the whole being shot down thing- It's- Yeah. It's not very fun." Pausing, he glanced behind him, smile growing at seeing his wings. "Hey! They actually look good this time-"

He didn't get much further, since he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the teen huffing as he fell back with his mate on top of him. Blinking in confusion for a few seconds, he finally let out a laugh, hugging the ghost back just as tightly. "I don't see what you have against being tackled in hugs, you know. I think hug tackles are pretty great."

Pausing at feeling warm breath, he looked up to see two stone lions, both wagging their tails. "Aw, hey, guys! Did you keep Andy out of trouble for me?" He took the rumbling sounds as a positive thing. "Good! Oh! Oh! Randy, Andrew, dude! I almost forgot! Your mom says hi!" Utter silence fell over the gardens, Andrew's grip on him increasing, and Randy slowly falling to the ground and clutching his chest.

"Oh man...this kid is going to be the death of us all," Randy muttered, Clockwork trying to hide a smile beside him, overwhelmed with relief himself. "Petit mec... _how_. I... _what_."

"Yeah, she seemed really, _really_ nice," Danny hummed, pulling back from his mate long enough to give him a sweet, lingering kiss before nuzzling into his neck, not willing to let go just yet. "Said you got into trouble. And that Andy could use a push every so often- I can see her point, though."

"I'm...I'm making us tea…" Randy quietly mumbled, shakily standing to his feet and walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help. That and I don't believe you could pour the tea without spilling it," Clockwork snorted, giving a smile to Danny as he followed after the older Riter. Once he was sure they were alone, Danny pulled back long enough to hit his mate in the back of the head, earning a startled yelp.

"You fucking idiot! Vidya can relay words, remember?! Did you seriously- Ugh! This is why the lions are here! So they can keep an eye on you when I can't- And you think _I_ get into trouble?!"

"So, thinking on it, I can see where I might have overreacted- I still believe my reactions were justified-" At the glare he was given, Andrew nervously smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Can't we just forget this past week? Forever?"

"Unfortunately for you, mon ange, I have a long memory when I choose to," Danny huffed, patting the other's cheek, frown slowly fading into a smile. "Thank you." At the baffled stare, Danny laughed, pulling his mate down for another kiss that was eagerly returned. It was a few minutes until he actually spoke again, smile wide on his face as he did nothing to stop the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"Thank you for guiding me home."

* * *

SEE! HAPPY!


	21. 1957

Danny doesn't know the meaning of staying still and resting - then again, he never really did to begin with.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=QxBHbOpXCIQ

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**::**

Five minutes.

Five minutes was all it took before Danny was dragging him into something that had a very high possibility of getting them hurt or, most likely, killed. "Mon cher, typically, it is a bad idea to follow a voice you hear in your head. It's also a very bad idea to go flying around the Ghost Zone when you just formed _minutes_ ago."

"Which is why I have you with me," Danny hummed, pulling Andrew along by the hand, head tilting every so often for what he was hearing. "I have nothing to fear so long as I have you looking out for me." Pausing, he narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not leaving you on your own ever again."

"Now you know how I feel most of the time," Andrew snorted, not bothering to try and fight against the hold on him. He was far too grateful just to have Danny _back_ \- even if that did mean he was getting dragged off to a random place. "Surely this voice in your head can wait until you're better?"

"It's not a voice! It's _chimes_ ," Danny stressed, noticing that he was en route for the Clock Citadel. "Look, we just follow this noise, check out what's causing it, and then we go back to Vidya before anyone realizes we're gone! Simple!" At the silence, he glanced back to see Andrew's horrified expression.

"Tell me you did not just disappear and take me with you without _telling_ two of the most overprotective people in the Zone." At the rather fake cough, the ghost groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Danny… Why. Why do you do these things?"

"Hey, I just formed today! It's hardly my fault if it slipped my mind- I mean, I can't be expected to remember _everything_ , right? Besides, this is important chiming! Very, _very_ important chiming!"

"That doesn't mean-" At the abrupt silence, Danny looked to his mate, whose eyes had narrowed in, what almost looked like, defiance. "I can hear the chimes…"

"Ha! I'm not crazy!" Cheering, Danny sped up, dragging Andrew with him. "It's always nice to find out I'm not crazy and what the hell is that…" In front of the two, at the exact halfway mark between Vidya and the Clock Citadel, was a large lair, in stunning colors of black and green that made it blend into the Ghost Zone seamlessly.

"At a guess? I would say it was a new lair. A further guess? I would say it was yours." At the confused look, Andrew gave a shrug. "It's certainly gaudy enough."

"Wow. Rude." Even as he complained, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "So, okay, chances of it _actually_ being my lair?" The large building was a cross between a scientist's lab, and a space center, topped with a tall observatory - filled with top to bottom windows - that looked like the one belonging to the Citadel, as well as defenses that look like mounted canon guns straight out of a science fiction novel.

"Equal distance between myself and Clockwork, your colors, space themed, and the fact that we _both_ heard chiming? The chances are certainly high." Seeing the ghost almost _vibrating_ in the air beside him, Andrew rolled his eyes, giving the new ghost a small push. "Might as well find out, hm?"

Andrew let out a laugh as the teen shot off, barely pausing before he was through the doors. Shaking his head, Andrew followed at a more sedate pace, noticing the scanner on the side of the door. The scanner seemed to be unneeded, since the door opened before he could use it, a welcoming chime in his head. Danny, he noticed, was flying around as fast as he could, phasing into lower levels, and up to the observatory, shouting incomprehensibly in ghostspeak.

"I'll assume this is one of those random bursts of energy you get," Andrew mused, taking in the main area, which was a cross between a lab and a living room. The largest feature was a sunken area in the middle of the floor that housed a circular bank of computers, as well as a bolted chair that spun in a circle to reach every screen. "You watch too many science fiction shows."

"No such thing as too many!" Danny shouted as he passed, almost cackling as he hovered over the computers, which were quick to start up and show holographic screens. " _So. Freaking. Cool!_ " Seeing a full length mirror near the corner of the room, Andrew was quick to grab the back of Danny's cloak as he passed, dragging him over. "Wait- Wait! I need to see that one thing I saw that I think was- Was…"

The teen had trailed off at seeing his reflection, and just _what_ he looked like now. His ghost form before had always been vaguely human in nature, with tan skin and green eyes, but now...there was no way he could ever be mistaken for human. "Huh… Well, finally took long enough for me to die, right?" Danny laughed, although both could hear the strained note to it. "Honestly, I was expecting this to happen a _lot_ sooner-

"I mean, as far back as Pariah- And then Dan? Yeah, no, at this point, it's just anticlimactic, really." It wasn't just his appearance that had changed, either, but his clothing as well. "And, wow, I mean? These clothes? It just feels… Sailor Moon-ish, ya know?" The design, he noticed, wasn't too far from his old hazmat suit - although he was happy to note he was no longer wearing spandex. The backless, sleeveless turtleneck was rather interesting, as well, and framed his wings quite nicely, he supposed, when the cloak was off.

The outfit itself was white and black, like it always had been, although the three white stripes added a nice rib-cage effect that he knew Sam would be proud of. As well as the elbow-length, black fingerless gloves. Yeah, he had a feeling Sam would enjoy his new look. The thing that stood out most, however, was the ice blue DP symbol that shined proudly on the white of his shirt. "I look like a superhero out of a Saturday morning cartoon."

"You say that as if you didn't look like one before," Andrew smiled, kissing away Danny's pout. "Nothing wrong with looking like a hero, mon cher. You certainly fit the archetype." Rolling his eyes at the tongue that was stuck out at him, Andrew kept speaking. "You look the same as you always do- Well, minus the blue skin and fangs," he hummed, absently cupping the teen's cheek, thumb lightly brushing against the skin.

"Better than the gray pallor of a vampire," Danny hummed, letting out a small laugh at Andrew's look, and leaning into the hand on his cheek. "I couldn't resist." A look in the mirror and he did indeed notice the fangs, as well as bright, icy blue eyes that matched his skin and - he supposed - his ice core. Most likely the same reason the crystal on his wings had turned into a sparkling blue, and the strips of green had turned into a purple that was a rather familiar shade.

Pausing at a sudden thought, Danny slid off the glove on his left arm, sighing at the electrical burns that wrapped around his arm. "I had a feeling those wouldn't go away…" Pulling the glove back on, he fell quiet, not fighting the hug he was pulled into. "Worst thing has to be the fact my height didn't change _at all_. I am forever stuck looking like a freshman in high school."

"Yes, because that's the most important thing for you to worry about, right now," Andrew snorted, stroking Danny's hair and lightly kissing his cheek. "As much as you would like to avoid the question...how are you _really_ doing with all of this?" Lie already at the tip of his tongue, Danny cut it off before it could come out.

Andrew, at least, deserved to know the truth.

"Kind of like my heart's been ripped out of my chest, stomped on, and left to wither and die." Hearing the crack in his voice, he squeezed his eyes shut, thankful when he felt the hood of the cloak pulled over his head. "I just… They were supposed to be my _parents_. They're supposed to be the ones who are always there for me - always _protect_ me. Instead...they're the ones who killed me… It's terrible but...a part of me...is glad it happened." Letting out a watery chuckle, Danny shook his head. "I'm not stuck between two worlds, anymore…

"Guess I finally fit in, huh?"

"Well, that was rather depressing." Startled enough to let out a laugh, Danny looked up to his mate, who gave him a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Weren't you supposed to be the dramatic one?"

"Nah, that's the guy who thinks it's a good idea to end chapters on cliffhangers that give people heart attacks- And don't forget how you ended Star Gazers!" Seeing the denial in the other's eyes, Danny narrowed his own. "Nope. No excuses about writing muses- That was cruel, and you know it."

"Mm, a little bit cruel." Danny scoffed, not fighting as he was pulled into another hug. "We really _should_ get back to the others- Although you might want to consider naming your lair first, if she doesn't have a name already, of course." Danny nodded, absently listening to the chiming in his head.

"Okay. I officially dub this lair… Lookout." Hearing the happy and amused chimes, Danny's grin grew. "Lookout it is! Now, let's go before Clockwork opens a time portal to track me down."

"He would," Andrew snorted, following after his mate as he was tugged along. "I am curious as to why you formed in Vidya, instead of your own lair, however." Seeing the other's look, Andrew raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Seriously? It isn't obvious?" Danny sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Andrew, I formed in Vidya because with you, and her...where I can be myself, and I don't have to worry about lying, or hiding things…

"That _is_ my home."

::

"I. Can't. Breathe." Danny looked towards his mate with begging eyes, who only looked on in amusement. "Please save me."

"You should have told him you were leaving." Danny whined, struggling against the hug that Clockwork had him trapped in. He supposed he could _sort of_ see their point, but the guilt was starting to kill him just a little bit. "Could always be worse."

"How could this be worse?"

"Jasmine could be here." Danny went silent at that, giving a silent nod of agreement. If Jazz had been there, he would have been _strangled_ with hugs. "And, technically speaking, you don't _really_ need to breathe anymore." Danny huffed, kicking his legs and trying to get down. He was reluctant to use any of his ghost powers - besides flight - until he was sure he had a grasp on them.

"Give it up, petit mec, he's not letting go," Randy snickered, smile falling at the pitiful look he was giving. "No- That...that's cheating… Why do I feel so guilty…"

"He's remarkably talented at it," Andrew chuckled, only smiling as the look was turned towards him. "I can tell when you're faking, mon cher." The pitiful look quickly changed to a pout, Danny giving a huff that trailed off into a whine.

"Daaaad, I can't breathe, here!" All three adults paused, sharing a look between them. They all knew Danny was affectionate towards Clockwork and saw him as a father figure, but they didn't think he'd actually say so. "Seriously, Dad! Release!" Clockwork rolled his eyes at the dramatics as he released the teen, who quickly darted to hide behind his mate. "Thank you."

"Dramatic as always, I see." No need to bring attention to the name, especially since he rather liked it...even if it had been a long time since he was called as such. "And yes, you may keep the watch."

"Mind reader," Danny accused, scrunching down behind Andrew even further, Randy stifling a laugh. "Why must my family be filled with mind readers."

"Less the fact we are mind readers, and more that your thoughts are transparent," Clockwork chuckled, small smile on his face. "Now, exactly how many questions do you have?"

"So many," Danny whispered dramatically, Randy choking on a laugh that had Danny grinning. "See, I'm funny."

"You _would_ make Randy laugh, considering his sense of humor is as terrible as yours." At the dual scoffs of being insulted, Andrew rolled his eyes. "You can hardly say I'm wrong."

"Yeah, well, _your_ humor is bad." At the raised eyebrow, Danny stuck his tongue out. "Anyways! Question one, why the hell do I have _fangs_. I mean... _fangs_?! As if the blue skin wasn't bad enough!" Clockwork rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"Most ghosts have fangs, Daniel. It's nothing to worry about," Clockwork soothed, smiling as Danny groaned and moved to cling to one of the stone lions that had followed them to the Clock Citadel. "It certainly does not mean you're turning evil- Look at Andrew, he has sharp teeth and he's perfectly pleasant."

"Yeah, he's a saint all right," Randy snorted, flinching as his brother hit him in the back of his head. "See! He's evil incarnate!"

"Mhm. I'm sure that's why he dotes on me all the time," Danny grinned, taking enjoyment in Andrew's blush. "Oh, yes, the one who reads me to sleep at night, reassures me when I'm scared, and is always there for me is _definitely_ evil incarnate."

"Aw, that's adorable," Randy cooed, yelping as he was dragged out of the room by his collar, Andrew muttering dark curses in French.

"Love you too, Andy!" Danny called, turning back to Clockwork, who was torn between amusement and concern. "It's how we show love. Embarrassing each other- I do _slightly_ agree with Randy, though. He's perfect pleasant until you piss him off and get trapped in a poem. Then he's just evil."

"In all due fairness, you _did_ destroy one of his poems," Clockwork pointed out, sighing as Danny whined, clinging to Sasha even more as she sat down.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Blinking at the coffee cup hovering in front of his face, he shot a grateful smile to his mate, who was giving Clockwork a cup of his own. "Besides, I _did_ apologize. You know, after you _forced_ me 'for the good of time' and all that."

"Suggested would be the proper word to use there. _Suggested_ ," Clockwork stressed, Randy snorting from where he was sitting on one of the couches in the small sitting area of the observatory.

"I still can't believe you trashed one of his books and _lived_."

"I'm lovable," Danny smiled brilliantly, taking a sip of coffee and humming at the taste. Now and days, Andrew's coffee was the only kind he could drink without it tasting bland. Truly, the other spoiled him. "And if we're really doing suggestions here, it would be _guilt tripped_." Taking another sip, he tried to organize his thoughts. "Okay, so, next question. Blue? Like, blue skin, blue aura, blue DP symbol, blue eyes, blue wings, blue powers if I had to guess, just blue _everything_ -" The teen suddenly paused, eyes narrowing. "I'll be right back."

Flying off, he came back a few minutes later, settling back down on Sasha. "Yes. Blue everything." In retrospect, Randy spitting out his coffee and falling off his chair laughing was more amusing than it should have been. Andrew, on the other hand, only shook his head, looking as if he was far too used to everything. At the look from Clockwork, the teen shrugged. "I _am_ only seventeen, ya know. I'm allowed to be immature- By the way, is Randy going to survive?"

"Yes, otherwise my afterlife would be far too easy," Andrew snorted, tempted to pour the rest of his coffee out on his brother's head. It was only the thought that he would be wasting coffee that stopped him from doing so. "If we're lucky, though, he'll laugh until he's unconscious."

"When are we ever lucky?" Danny half asked, turning back to Clockwork. "So, blue stuff?"

"That would be your ice core taking dominance over your powers." Blinking at the book that floated over to him, Danny carefully set his coffee aside and took it, squinting his eyes at the pages. It was only a few seconds until he found a pair of reading glasses on his face, pausing to send a smile to his mate.

"Merci, mon ange." Flipping through the pages, he hummed as he looked at the various cores and strengths. "Makes sense. Okay, next question, how long have I been...asleep? Asleep is a good word to use here." Because anything else would most likely send all three into a fit of overprotective worry.

"Five days." Hearing Andrew's voice, Danny glanced up, frowning as he saw the other staring into his drink. "Five days, and three broken coffee cups." Broken coffee cups? What did he mean- Oh... _oh_. He was distracted from answering by Clockwork standing up to move to the time mirrors.

"Five days and the future has only become more clouded. There are vague disturbances I'm able to sense, but nothing more than that." Letting out a sigh, Clockwork looked back to Danny, sad smile on his face. "As much as I wish we could rest, we still have the problem of some ancient evil returning."

"So, normal day for us, then," Danny laughed, flying over to Andrew and sitting down next to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "So, basically, we have no clue what we're up against except it was strong enough to wipe out the last Council and he somehow...what? Got trapped? And now he's escaping?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Andrew sighed, placing his own cup down. "Everything that I've found is vague, and hard to decipher, at that. You saw me translate books last time, but these are even worse. I can't tell if I'm reading dead languages, ghostspeak, High Ghost, or Low Ghost- It's almost a mixture of all four!"

"A dead language version of ancient ghostspeak?" Danny suggested, surprised when he was pulled in for a rather fierce kiss. "Ah- Not complaining, but, um, what?"

"Mon cher, you are a _genius_. I'll be right back!" Watching the ghost vanish, Danny looked to Randy for explanation, who sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"Guess he figured out how to read his creepy books. I'll go look for any more information myself- Of course, my ways are more fun." Danny rolled his eyes, flying over to join Clockwork by the time mirrors.

"They're also illegal!" Turning to Clockwork, he let out a sigh. "So, now what? Wait for new information?"

"It seems that's all we _can_ do." Great. Waiting. Because that was something Danny loved _so much_. "I know you want to charge into battle, Daniel, but we don't even know what we're facing yet. We need to learn more before we do anything- And you should be resting, as it is."

"I- ...You know what, yeah. You're right. We really are lost here, and rushing in would be stupid." Clockwork narrowed his eyes, Danny only smiling innocently. "So, yeah, I agree. Waiting sounds good."

"You...agree?" Danny was up to something. Clockwork _knew_ Danny was up to something, he just didn't know _what_. Watching the other stretch and yawn, he only raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll go back to Vidya, maybe get some rest while Andrew looks stuff up, and all that. Might stop by Lookout, too, since I didn't get to explore too much before we came here." Smiling, Danny gave a wave as he headed towards the door. "See ya later!"

"He is most _certainly_ up to something…" Well, whatever it was wouldn't be _too_ bad. The most extreme thing he could do would be to head into the human world to look for information, and Andrew would drag him back in a second if he even _tried_. Danny may be brash and impatient...but he wouldn't do anything _too_ foolish.

Of course, if he had known the teen was planning on breaking into the Hall of Observants, he might have locked him in the Citadel for a couple of centuries.

::

Seeing himself in the living room of Fenton Works - invisible, of course - Clockwork sighed at seeing the three humans were being interviewed by two police officers. Both officers, he noticed, looked terrified out of their mind and were huddled together. Another glance showed Jazz curled up on the couch, glaring at the floor and looking ready to break down.

He had been planning to leave a note for the woman, but… Letting out a sigh, he shook his head. He really was getting weak. Carefully taking the woman's hand, he tugged her towards the stairs. Jazz hardly showed a reaction, instead quietly excusing herself and heading up for the upper levels. As soon as she was in her room, she let out a breath, looking hesitant, "Clockwork?"

"You're getting remarkably better at sensing ghosts, my dear." Jazz smiled at the fond tone, moving to lean against her door as she tried to remain steady. The conversation downstairs...had taken more out of her than she would have liked. "I thought you would like to know that Daniel has officially formed in the Ghost Zone-" He didn't get much further, since he was cut off with a rather tight hug, Jazz looking ecstatic.

"Thank you for telling me." Clockwork only nodded, hesitantly hugging her back. "How's he doing?"

"All things considered, he's doing rather well, I believe. Hiding his fears and worries, as usual, but I believe Andrew will be able to help him through quite a few of them." Jazz nodded, hugging the ghost just a bit tighter. "He'll be fine, Jasmine. He's remarkably stubborn, after all."

"Yeah...he will."

::

"Okay, so, this _might_ have been my stupidest plan to date." Really, at the time, sneaking into the Hall of Observants seemed like a _great_ plan - who better to have forbidden information than the biggest hypocrites in the Ghost Zone, after all? It wasn't the breaking in that was the hard part, of course, it had been more of the fact that he had stumbled upon a meeting.

Of course, with the anti cloaking nature of the chamber, he had quickly been discovered, which was the reason he was now fleeing. "I...am so doomed…" Forget that Clockwork was going to lock him up for _decades_ , but Andrew was going to get that disappointed and worried look that made Danny feel _terrible_.

Paling at hearing guards coming from both ends of the hallway he was in, he quickly started panicking, not hearing the door that opened up behind him. He didn't even realize there was anyone there until he felt a hand cover his mouth and jerk him into the room with a sharp tug. A hiss for him to be quiet, and he had to resist the urge to groan.

This _definitely_ hadn't been his best plan.

* * *

Danny is an immature child who needs to think things through. Like his plans. He...he needs new plans.


	22. Dirty Paws

I end things so dramatically and I'm rather sorry for that...deep down. Probably. Also, any fanart or things like that can be found on the tag 'dp guardian au' on tumblr, or on my blog, ibelieveinahappilyeverafter under the same tag name.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=MrWd0m7pmq8

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**::**

Right. Dark room. Hand over his mouth. In a place full of ghosts that wanted him _dead_. Really, he could hardly be blamed for icing over the entire room in a panic induced haze. The startled voice behind him, however, drew his attention. Whatever language the ghost was speaking, it wasn't one he knew.

"Okay, creepy Observant creeper! You have thirty seconds to explain why you just tried to capture me! What?! Trying to get all the credit for the capture, or something?!" At the scoff, he raised an eyebrow. Now that he thought about it...the Observants never 'acted'. As far as he knew, they were bound by an oath to watch and never act. So what was this one doing…

"If you think this is capture, you are not as clever as assumed-"

"Hey! I'm plenty clever!" Danny snapped, pushing away the amusing thought that Andrew would be in pain at his poor grammar and sentence structure. "I mean- Okay, so, sneaking into this place was maybe not my _best_ plan- But usually I am clever!" He was rather surprised by how unimpressed a floating eyeball could look. "Look, if you're not trying to capture me, then what _are_ you doing?"

"You Clockwork's son, yes?" Danny nodded, head tilted in confusion. It wasn't just the fact he was having a, somewhat, civil conversation with an Observant, but that this one sounded...different. There was a flowing lilt to the voice, as well an unfamiliar accent that he couldn't quite place. "Good. You help."

"O...kay. Let me get this straight… You don't hate Clockwork, you think I can help, you're _hiding_ me from the others, and you're wearing a purple belt that isn't part of the standard 'uniform' or whatever." To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. "Wanna explain some of that to me?"

"Master of Time does far better job protecting Time than we. You help because it is duty. I am hiding you due to others being _mad_. Purple 'belt' marks me as Librarian of the Observants." The ghost had his arms crossed now, looking far more emotional than the rest of his kind. Danny, in contrast, only had a blank expression.

"Oh my god…" The words came out more of a whisper than anything. "You're _sane_. You're a _sane_ Observant- Holy shit, dude, I thought that was something I'd never see."

"You and I both." The quiet chuckle was warm and amused. "My name Librarian." Flying over to a rather plain torch, the Observant pulled it down, a slab of stone wall sliding back to reveal a set of stairs. "Hide in forbidden archives until clear. Time to talk, until search is over."

Glancing back at the door behind him, where he could still hear guards searching for him, Danny looked back to the Observant with the messily tied purple sash, as if he couldn't care what it looked like so much as that it was just _on_. Well...purple had been his lucky color so far. Besides, Andrew had once mentioned there were other libraries in the Zone beside his.

"I always did like forbidden things."

::

"He must be in this God-forsaken place somewhere…" Vlad Masters was not a man who liked to dirty his hands, he _much_ preferred having others to complete his tasks. This time, however, he didn't have much of a choice… For the past few weeks the ghosts had all been _gone_. "Just one thing after another."

It was one thing for him to try and find out why the ghosts went missing, it was another entirely to have to worry about Danny being _dead_. He had managed to secure footage from the school security cameras, grainy and shaky as it was, to know that the teen was well and truly dead. A power burst had blown out the camera not long after the second shot, so he was unsure as to how the final confrontation had ended.

He _knew_ letting the boy live with those idiotic Fentons had been a mistake! He had been hoping to win the teen over willingly, given a bit more time, but this… Maddie, at least, had always been ruthless, but he never would have suspected… Shaking the memories off, he continued searching. Knowing Danny's luck, the boy would end up on some rock in the middle of nowhere.

Ultimately he wanted the teen to see him as a father figure, but for now...now he would just be happy if the boy was _safe_. For as much as they argued and fought, he truly did worry for the teen. He knew just how hard it was to live two lives, after all. Even if the teen was a full ghost, now…

He supposed he had a bit more lingering sentiment than he cared to admit for...even to himself.

::

"Hey, um, not to be rude? But, uh, why do you talk like that? I mean, it's different from how I hear other Observants talk." Danny followed after the Observant in front of him, looking around at the vast amount of knowledge that surrounded them. He had no doubt that Andrew knew about this place- And really, his plan had been so _stupid_. What had he hoped to find in _this_ mess?

"I talk strange because different. Simple." Danny supposed his look must have been rather baffled, since he heard a laugh. "I not natural born Observant. I live in China before death. Woke up in Hall." _Oh_. Well...that was new. He hadn't known any of the Observants had been human once...he thought they were all naturally formed.

"I...didn't know that was even possible." At the sadness he could see in the other's gaze, he had a feeling that until him, it _hadn't_ been possible.

"So many rules… Too many. I bookkeeper, merely that." Danny nodded, picking up the conversation from where he had been catching Librarian up on what was happening, the two stopping in a small study area.

"So, uh, yeah, that's basically all we know so far. This 'Worldbreaker' is causing trouble, and a new Council is starting to form? Some dream person told me - I think she was on the last Council - that if a new one doesn't form soon, then the Spirit World will just...fall apart. Basically it ends in bad things. I mean, I get finding the rest of the Guardians is important, but what does all of this have to do with the Worldbreaker?"

"The path of history _hinges_ on Worldbreaker." Seeing the young ghost tilt his head in confusion, Librarian once again let out a light chuckle. "Every account speaks same. Worldbreaker and Guardians _tied_. Where one is mentioned, as is other. The connection vague, however." Danny nodded, wings curling in to relax against his spine as he sat in a small armchair.

The forbidden archives, as it turned out, spanned entire levels that were scattered throughout the Observants' territory. Librarian said he was the only one who knew the paths, but Danny was rather skeptical on that. Although, the place rather reminded him of the Alexandria Library. Towering shelves of books and scrolls, stone floors, and everything lit by dim torches and candles.

"So if we can find out how this Worldbreaker guy ties in with the Guardians, we might be able to figure out why he's waking up? And why everything is starting to come back _now_. I mean, it can't just be because I got these wings- Dad's been a Guardian for a while now, after all. It has to be something else that triggered all this…" Tail swishing back and forth as he stared at one of the flickering torches, Danny felt himself start to lose focus.

It was hardly surprising, since he had just formed that day. He was _exhausted_ , and he supposed this place was rather relaxing - then again, he had always found libraries relaxing. Vidya and Andrew had certainly helped in _that_ matter, as well.

He might have been more tired than he first thought, though, if he was starting to _see_ things. It was almost as if the shadows the torch was casting were moving...changing into scenes that...he didn't recognize. He could always pass it off as a daydream, or a vague thought about the Ghost Zone- And it did look like the Zone! Just...the sky was purple, instead of the green he was used to.

Almost as if…

_A quiet groan sounded across the area, a young spirit's vision clearing to see someone who every spirit in the world knew. Jumping up, he hissed at the stab of pain in his head. "Easy there, little one. You look to have taken quite a beating… Do you remember what you were doing?"_

" _Not...really…" Rubbing his head, the ghost looked back up, eyes catching sight of familiar red and black wings. He was actually_ _ **talking**_ _to one of the_ _ **Guardians**_ _. Oh, he really hoped he didn't make a fool of himself… "I, uh, was lost, and then- Oh! This little girl! She was being attacked by some shadow- Is she okay?! Did you see her-"_

" _Easy, little one. She found us, actually. Said something attacked her before another ghost showed up and helped her escape. You said it was...a shadow?" At the narrowed eyes, the spirit nodded, slowly standing up and taking a step back._

" _Ah- Um, yes- Yes, sir. It...it was about to hurt her, and- I couldn't just stand by and watch!" He saw a small smile, which only served to confuse him more. Usually now was when he got yelled at for 'interfering'._

" _I don't believe I've seen you around, before. Are you new?"_

" _Um- Uh- Y-Yeah. I just… I sort of woke up a few...days ago, I think?" Looking down at the ground as he was, he didn't see the surprised expression on the Guardian's face. "I haven't met many spirits yet, or seen much, but...those shadows just seemed...bad."_

" _They are." Glancing up at the sigh, he quickly looked back down at seeing purple eyes staring at him with amusement. "You were very brave to help that girl. Are you sure you're alright, though?"_

" _Y-Yeah, I, um, I'm fine." A complete lie, considering he felt_ _ **exhausted**_ _, and he was pretty sure he had a few bleeding scratches, as well. "I...sorry, if I got in the way, or interfered, or anything. I just...I was just following these strings and-"_

" _Strings?" Oh no...he had said something wrong, hadn't he? At the serious look on the other's face, he gave a slow nod. "How long have you been able to see these 'strings'?" He was in trouble now, he just_ _ **knew**_ _it._

" _I- Since I woke up… I just… They're not- They're sort of strings but also- I- I don't know how to explain it…" Trailing off, the spirit nervously rubbed his arm, looking at the colored lights that swirled around him, a few of them tying himself to the Guardian in front of him. "They're like...threads of light, I guess…" Voice quiet now, he looked back to the ground. "She said I could see what others couldn't."_

"' _She'?" The spirit nodded, curling in on himself further. He should have just stayed quiet and left when he had the chance. But no, he had to go and open his big mouth! "Can you tell me who you're referring to?"_

" _I… Before I woke up… She told me my name, and said I could see what others couldn't." Looking up again, he was unaware of his red eyes flashing to the same color as the one in front of him. "She said I could see the paths."_

" _I...see…" Oh now he was_ _ **really**_ _in trouble. "Well, I believe we have yet to even introduce ourselves! My name is Umbra, and you, little one?" Oh man...the Guardian of the Unknown was talking to him like a normal person, oh man he was about to faint, he could just_ _ **feel**_ _it. He really, really hoped he didn't faint…_

" _Alvarro."_

Danny took in a gasp of cold air as he tumbled out of his chair, startling the Observant in front of him into almost dropping the book he was holding. Bright blue eyes darting around, the teen panted for breath, wings curled together and shoulders shaking. "Phantom?"

"I- He-" Shaking his head again, he trailed off, mind trying to understand what he had just seen. "Sorry, Librarian, I need to go." He barely heard the other call for him to wait before he was off, doubling back the way they had came and slipping out undetected. If he could just get to Vidya. He _needed_ to get to Vidya because _he had no idea what was going on and he needed his mate and and and_

"Danny?!" Blinking at seeing he was floating in front of Andrew, who looked shocked to see him, the teen glanced around to see he was inside Vidya. "Did you just teleport here?"

"Um...maybe? I sort of kind of panicked maybe a teeny, tiny, _little_ bit." At the look, the teen held up his hands to stop any comments before they could be made. "Yeah, okay, I need you to stay calm while I explain this- But, okay, so I snuck into the Hall of Observants-"

"You did what?!"

"Shut up! Still talking! Okay, so I got caught, cause, I don't know, some anti sneaking bullshit or something- Anyways, I got caught and then some _sane_ Observant helped me out- Said his name was Librarian or something? Anyways-"

"You met Librarian-"

"STILL TALKING, MON ANGE!" Sucking in another breath, Danny had the absent thought that he might have been panicking just a _little_. " _Anyways_ , we were in the forbidden archives or whatever, right? We were talking about the Council and the Guardians and the Worldbreaker and everything and then I zoned out and I think I had a time vision but it wasn't really a time vision it was more like watching something happen while I was there and it was really confusing and basically we need to go to your Chamber of Secrets-"

"It is _not_ -"

"WE NEED TO GO THERE and we need to look up information about about two spirits that were called Umbra and Alvarro- Umbra was a Guardian of the Unknown, like me, and I don't know about the other one but I know he's _important_ and we need to figure it out. Right now. This second."

"I…" Danny watched his mate quietly rub at his eyes, a heavy sigh leaving him a few seconds later. "Why do I even bother being surprised around you…"

"Because you carry the bastardized hope that one day things will be normal for us. Now, to the Chamber of Secrets!" Pausing from his dramatic gesture, Danny moved to wrap himself around his mate, hugging him tightly. "First I need a hug, though, cause I'm still a little freaked out."

"You are ridiculous." Even as the words were said, Danny smiled at feeling the hug returned just as tightly. "Alright, let's go-"

"To the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You're determined to make that stick, aren't you?" He didn't need to see Danny's smile to know it was there.

"Definitely."

* * *

To those of you who know where this story is going...yeah, I'm working on making it even MORE painful aha! To those of you new, well...things are going to get even better. Trust me on that one.


	23. Kalimba Solo

I feel like these last few chapters or so, including this one, are mainly info dumps... Sorry about that.

Warnings for : background character death, ectoplasmic blood

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=tg24k7tzIc0

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**::**

"Okay, so, basically, Umbra was the _first_ Guardian of the Unknown, right?"

"It appears so...I'm having a hard time finding any accounts about this 'Alvarro', however…" Danny nodded from where he was sitting on one of the desks a few feet away from his mate, tail swinging to an absent rhythm. Andrew was floating in the middle of the room, books and strings of text surrounding and circling him. "I'm starting to think you were right about that control f function…"

Too lost in his thoughts to respond, Danny only hummed, mind still caught up on what he had seen. He had a feeling that Alvarro was important - maybe even a previous Guardian - but there was simply no record of him! It seemed as if there was hardly a record of _any_ of the Guardians. "You think maybe Librarian knows something?"

"It's possible," Andrew sighed, sending the books away with a flick of his fingers and moving to sit by Danny's side, tiredly rubbing his head. The pain was nowhere near as bad as it used to be when he entered the room, but too long away from Danny's side and it started getting worse. "I've known him for a few years, and it's safe to say he values knowledge and doing what's right, rather than 'order' or whatever creed those one eyed bastards follow." Hearing silence from his mate, he looked over curiously. "Danny?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Just remembering when you said the Observants wanted to put you to death...I was trying to convince myself that it would be a _bad_ idea to go over and wipe them all out." Hearing the laugh, Danny dramatically pouted, leaning into his mate's side. "I'm serious! At least wipe out a _few_ of them."

"As amusing as that would be, in the long run it would cause more harm than good." Danny only huffed at the logic, relaxing at the gentle feeling of hair being brushed behind his ears. "Huh...your ears are pointed, too."

"Great. I'm a blue skinned elf," Danny snorted, shivering at feeling the tip gently massaged. "Wow. No. You are not helping my concentration. At all." He heard a low chuckle, which made him roll his eyes before nudging his mate. "Back onto the subject of worlds ending and life being lost on an immeasurable scale-"

"Cheery, aren't you?"

"Anyways! Maybe Librarian has some clue as to who this Alvarro person is. Can't hurt to go back and look-" At the fiercely protective glare he was given, the teen sighed dramatically. "Look, I know you don't want me sneaking back into that place, but we _need_ to find this stuff out. You can even come with me, if you want! You're probably gonna follow me, anyways."

"You know me so well," Andrew hummed, giving the teen a light kiss, which he smiled into. "You are right, however. If anyone knows about the last Council, it might just be him."

"Heh, and Dad said to just sit home and _wait_." Floating into the air, Danny gave his best approximation of an evil cackle, Andrew rather worried at just how authentic it sounded. "Who knows best now, Dad?! Ha!"

"Mon cher, I worry for you deeply."

"Luckily you got used to it. Now, come on, we have forbidden ancient knowledge to dig up!"

::

Vlad Masters had never doubted his ghostly instincts - on the contrary, really. Every since he had discovered them, he had been quick to listen, even if his common sense told him otherwise. This time, however, his instincts were a mix between telling him to run the hell away, and to look closer.

He wasn't sure which was the more worrying option.

"The Wastes, hm…" Not many ghosts had a reason to visit one of the few forests that grew wild throughout the Zone - and for good reason. The Wastes were a forest, but one that held...something malevolent. Vlad had never been the type to believe in rumors and ghost stories, but then again, he had never been the type to believe ghosts were real, either.

Carefully moving through the forest, it was easy to see that it was far overgrown, and far too quiet… Even the animal ghosts stayed away, in fear for their life. The same fear that was coursing through Vlad, and making him more and more wary, and yet… There was _something_ in this forest that was…

Jerking to a stop at feeling a tug to his core, he narrowed his eyes, energy lighting up his hands. Anything that could cause a reaction to his core couldn't be good… Scanning the still and silent landscape, his eyes finally landed on what looked to be a cave - more of a black hole, really, if he was being honest with himself.

The entrance seemed to have been worn away long ago, leaving nothing but vines and bushes to guard whatever was inside - and there had to be _something_ , considering he had felt another tug. More energy gathering into his hands, the halfa cautiously flew over, a hand raised into the air as an impromptu light.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, and when they did, he had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes were actually _open_. There was no seeing the cave floor or walls, just an absolute darkness that - even though it had him on edge - made him fly a bit closer. Well...he supposed he always had been curious…

Just as curious as when he had signed up to learn about a portal that could tear through dimensions…

::

"So, okay, you're telling me only Guardians and 'Scribes' could read these books, right?" At the nod, Danny gave his mate a wide grin, the man scoffing and rolling his eyes. "And you said you weren't a Guardian. Ha! I know all!" Pausing, he looked back to Librarian, who he could _tell_ was amused. "Wait, wait...then how can you read this stuff?"

"Know all, indeed," Andrew muttered, giving a sunny grin at Danny's betrayed look.

"Forbidden to know. I learn." Danny paused at the information, feathers rippling in amusement.

"You're telling me you went behind the back of your entire _race_ just to learn forbidden knowledge?" At the nod, Danny grinned. "I like you. Okay, so, good, you can help then. We already told you about Umbra, but _now_ we need to look up this other spirit I saw in my vision- His name was Alvarro, I think-" Anything else he had been about to say was drowned out with Librarian talking furiously in a language he _definitely_ didn't know. "Uh...what?"

"Nǐ de yìsi shì yīgè bèipàn zhě?" Looking over to his mate with an incredulous look, Andrew gave a small shrug. "It's Mandarin."

"And you just so happen to _speak_ Mandarin?" At the nod, the teen sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Why am I not even surprised- Is that how you wrote Wong Fei so well in A Thousand Steps?!" At the startled look, Danny quietly coughed, avoiding the other's gaze. "I may have had Vidya help me find the books that you hadn't _technically_ published."

"I... Nevermind." Turning back to Librarian, who looked more than a little confused, Andrew sighed again. "Librarian, what do you mean he was a betrayer?"

"Betrayed Guardians. City. Council. Betrayed all spirits." Danny frowned at that, arms crossed as he stared at the floor in thought. That shy, self conscious spirit had betrayed the Guardians? He vaguely heard the other two talking, but tuned them out, thoughts still whirling. There was no way that kid could have betrayed everyone...it would have been like Danny betraying _his_ family!

Then again...that had once happened…

Shaking off the vague sounds of screams he heard, he looked back to Librarian and Andrew, the former levitating books over to prove his point. It was actually rather interesting to meet an Observant who didn't seem to _care_ about rules and regulations - which was what the order was all about. It was no wonder that Clockwork and himself loathed them, free spirits of time as they were. Although...Librarian had mentioned being born human…

"Worldbreaker and Alvarro linked! Chains of history that cloud past!" Chains...hadn't he seen green chains when talking to that spirit that had tormented him? Right before he died? Or at least...he thought he had. Memories were still a bit blurry. " _Something_ must be done!"

"Whoa, whoa. Okay, I get teaching yourself how to read forbidden things, and hating the rules, and even liking Dad, and all that. But don't you all have that weird Oath of yours?" He was startled by the scoff, Librarian looking as disgusted as possible.

"Oath not important. Spirits. Spirit Realm. _Protecting_. Those important." Danny glanced to Andrew, who seemed to have the same smile he did. "Evil stirring and others content to lie - useless and immobile! Bù zài! No more!" Smile growing, Danny shared another look with Andrew, who gave a light eye roll.

"Now _that_ is something I can agree with! Considering it's our job to protect people, and all that. And since you're the only other one who can read these books here, you can help us. So, what do you say? Willing to get your hands dirty and piss off a bunch of evil floating eyeballs?"

"Dramatic as always," Andrew sighed, smiling at Danny's pout. "We really could use your help, however, Librarian. Even with the books in my own library...there's still far too much we've been unable to discover. It's your choice, however."

"So, so, what do you say? Wanna help?" Librarian looked between the two, one floating in the air and looking like an overexcited child, and the other looking amused and constantly keeping an eye on his mate. He realized the two were asking a lot of him - asking him to essentially betray his people and their beliefs in order to follow his _own_ sense of honor and duty. Then again, though...the Observants had never really been _his_ people.

"Most pleasurably!"

"Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere!" Danny grinned, wings fluttering in excitement. "Okay, so, what do you know about the Guardian weapons? Even if we don't know what we're dealing with yet, something tells me we're still gonna need them!"

"Weapons hidden. Scattered throughout Realm, protected fiercely." Danny nodded, watching the other fly over to fetch a rather large book, which easily dwarfed him. Now that he noticed, Librarian was rather small for an Observant. Almost Danny's height. "Weapons must be found by Guardian, or given."

"Guess that helps - keeps anyone dangerous from finding them, I guess."

::

"Intruder… What bringsss you to thisss placcce?" At the raspy, hissing voice that echoed throughout the cave, Vlad paused, eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected to stay alone for long, but he also hadn't expected just how strange this cave was...it was effecting his emotions in some way, just not in a way he could identify. Hearing a slithering sound, he turned his head, catching sight of feathers and scales. "Ssspeak!"

"How rude. And here I thought the resident of an abandoned cave would be polite." Two, slanted yellow eyes peered at him from out of the shadows, glistening fangs filling his sight. Interesting...usually it was only animal ghosts who had poison or fangs, and a majority were incapable of speech. "Any chance you would be willing to let me continue?"

"Leave mortal, while you can. Thisss placcce is not for eyesss like yoursss." The scornful hiss had his lips pulling into a sneer, more energy filling his hands. He may not have cared much for why he was brought to this cave, but he wasn't letting himself be stopped by an overgrown _serpent_. "Curiousss, though… You carry the sssam foul taint asss my Massster'sss."

"Yes, well, I think you will find that I am a much stronger Masters." Allowing his aura to flare dangerously, he narrowed his eyes, words coming out clipped and sharp. "Now, if you would be so kind, _get out of my way._ " The words seemed to spark a reaction, since heard the sound of scales sliding against rock, and feathered wings flapping.

"You dare command me?!" The shadows seemed to draw back, revealing a creature with bright, toxic-scales, as well as brightly feathered wings that were stretched to their limit. "I am one of the lassst of the mighty raccce of the Quetzalcoatlsss! Only my Massster may dare command me!" Green venom dripped from fangs which were easily a foot long, and sharp as a dagger, while a tail ending in a pointed spike spun around to flare out. "Come, mortal! Come to your death!"

"I am no mere mortal."

::

"Andrew… Aaandrew." Seeing he had yet to get his mate's attention, Danny frowned, trying again. "Andy. GW. Ghostwriter. Writer. Mon ange. My dear wonderful mate _who needs to stop ignoring me_." Getting nothing, and noticing that Librarian was making odd squeaking noises, Danny narrowed his eyes. Now it was personal… "Andy, you have three seconds to notice that I'm talking or I'm tackling you to the floor."

Mentally counting down the seconds, he ruthlessly tackled the ghost off the couch they were on and to the ground, grinning at the startled grunt he heard as they hit stone. Comfortably sitting on top of his mate, he absently noticed Librarian was full out laughing now, and Andrew was staring up at him in confusion. "You weren't paying attention to me."

"So...you tackled me to the floor?" Danny nodded, Andrew's confusion only growing. "How...what purpose does that serve?"

"I got your attention, didn't I?" At the reluctant nod, Danny smiled brightly. "Then it served it's purpose! I was kinda worried, though, cause you were staring at the same page for ten minutes and you were zoned out and it kept looking like you were trying to listen to something. Besides me, of course. Your wonderful mate who cares deeply for you." At the raised eyebrow, Danny gave another smile. "It never hurts to remind you that I'm wonderful."

"You were much more shy a few years ago…"

"Like I said, mon ange, you can blame yourself for that one," Danny hummed, kissing the tip of the other's nose. "Now, why were you all zoned out?" Whining as the other moved to stand, the teen clung fiercely, tail forming to wrap around the older's waist. "You will never escape."

"I figured that for myself when you admitted that you could hear Vidya," Andrew snorted, head tilted again, as if he was listening for something. "I just...keep hearing something, is all." At seeing two gazes on him, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not losing my mind, thank you."

"Is it a voice something or a song kind of something?"

"Instrumental." Danny narrowed his eyes, Andrew grinning.

"Stop one upping me with big words- That's. That's cheating." Covering the other's mouth before he could speak, Danny huffed again. "Right. So, you're hearing creepy music. Have you tried _following_ the creepy music?"

"Following music bad, no?" Librarian asked, Danny giving a vague hand waggle.

"Fifty-fifty. So, let's follow the-"

"Nope. We're going back to Vidya, and you're resting." Seeing the denial clear on his mate's face, Andrew sent a spark of energy into the teen's wings, who went limp and had to be quickly caught. "We'll visit again soon, Librarian."

"Shì huànyǐng de háizi ní?" Andrew blinked at the question, looking down to Danny, who seemed completely blissed out and had a small smile on his face, eyes half lidded.

"He's fine. I merely cheated." Which he would probably be yelled at for later, but for now, it was a rather effective way of getting the teen to stay still and _rest_. "Bye, Librarian." The Observant waved them off, glancing back to the books that were scattered around from their hours of research.

Hand closing around a dimly glowing lantern, he headed for the darker areas of the archives, mind buzzing with worries. Why had Danny been so curious to know about Alvarro? And now that he thought about it...what connection did the former spirit have with the Worldbreaker?

It seemed the more questions answered, the more there were. And with the Observants debating on how to 'handle' the Guardians… Librarian wasn't sure what the future would hold, although he had a feeling there would be many upcoming dangers…

"Trouble. Much trouble."

::

"My, my, you didn't put up much of a fight, now did you?" The winged creature in front of him was torn to pieces and drenched in ectoplasmic blood, slowly fading from their plane of existence. The Quetzalcoatl hissed at the man in front of him, thoughts in a tangle. He had never expected to live for as long as he had, but to meet his end here…

"Thisss weapon...will be your _dessstruction_!" His voice was weak, but it was filled with rage- Rage was all he had left, and he would hold on to that even now. "None but the Massster can wield the power!"

"Weapon? Now that's interesting…" Vlad trailed off, eyes flicking to where the cave continued on, feeling a tug to his core, and his thoughts cloud over more. Usually he wouldn't have been so rough on this ghost, but, really, why should he even care? He used ghosts all the time...he shouldn't be feeling any guilt for ridding the world of one.

"You knew not even that?!" Impossible...simply impossible! To enter this cave with no idea of what had awaited… Perhaps this meeting _was_ the will of his Master. Hissing out a laugh, the creature grinned, fangs menacing even cracked and blunted as they were now. "Very well, mortal… Take the sssword that liesss ahead- Ssseal your _Fate_!"

Vlad looked down to see the creature was gone, nothing left but a few stains of glowing green blood, and fallen feathers as proof it had ever been there. Scoffing after a few seconds silence, he continued on his way. "Fate...hardly something I believe in." Higher powers and having it all mapped out...please. He made his _own_ path.

" **Heh...you'll believe in Fate soon enough, halfbreed…"**

::

Jerking up with a gasp, Danny's panicked gaze darted around, the teen slowly calming down at the soothing humming that he heard fill his head. Groaning, he tiredly looked around, recognizing that he was in his and Andrew's room, his mate asleep beside him. He also noticed the lions were on the floor, Mufasa stretched out on his back, and Sasha curled up tightly.

"Just...a dream, then…" Or a nightmare… Shaking his head, he laid back down, curling into his mate's side and pulling the blankets over them. For whatever the nightmare had been, there was no remembering it now. Simply the vague feeling of chains, and a flash of gold…

And the sense that he should be very, _very_ frightened…

* * *

Danny is the ultimate fanboy. Also this was a plot chapter! Huzzah!


	24. Time To Let Go

*Manotaur voice* _Emotional Issues._

Warnings for : mentions of death, mentions of suicide, worries that the author doesn't realize how dark this story is

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=r0YXt2nVMw4

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**::**

"Boooored." Not getting a response from his mate, Danny puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, trying again. "Andrew. I'm bored. Make me not bored." _Still_ not getting a response, the teen narrowed his eyes. "Andrew!"

"Hm? Oh, my mistake. You've been complaining about being bored for so long now, I must have automatically tuned you out." At the betrayed look he was given, the older ghost rolled his eyes. "You could always read those books Librarian came by and left for you. You know, the very _important_ books that describe the Guardians, and specifically, the role you play."

"Or...I could...not." At the look, the teen sunk behind the couch he had been hanging over, looking as cute as possible. "I got a headache from reading them."

"Were you reading without your glasses?"

"...No?" Seeing the raised eyebrow, he whined again. "Booored." Chimes rang throughout his mind, Andrew frowning as Danny grinned. "See! Lookout is in agreement with me! It's boring!"

"Just _one_ lair to agree with me. Just _one_." While Andrew complained under his breath to seemingly no one but himself, Danny went back to staring at the floor, arms now linked over the side of the couch. Truthfully, it was less that he was bored, and more that he wanted a distraction _from_ Guardian things.

It was bad enough being responsible for entire _worlds_ , but now he had to be responsible for saving them from a creature that wanted to tear them down to nothing? And there was still the matter of Alvarro, and why he kept getting brief and vague time visions of him - visions he had told neither Clockwork or Andrew about.

If that wasn't bad enough, he was temporarily banned from Vidya for a few days, considering how weak he was having just formed a few days ago. Complaining had only earned a three hour lecture on just _why_ new ghosts needed to stay in their lairs.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Danny blinked up at seeing Andrew was standing in front of him, amused expression on his face and arms crossed.

"Um...I...was totally listening." At the raised eyebrow, he gave a small smile. "Right up until you started complaining about lairs that don't listen to you. I zoned out around them." At the roll of his eyes, Danny shrugged, not fighting the hands that lifted him up so the other could sit down beside him. He was quick to adjust, curling up in the man's lap and letting out a sigh of content. "So, I'm guessing all the Guardian books in Lookout appeared the same way yours did in Vidya. Super secret time shenanigans."

"That's one way of putting it, I suppose," Andrew hummed, using his fingers to comb through the other's hair. "One day, I am going to find you a proper comb."

"If Jazz hasn't even managed, I doubt you will, Andy." Stretching out, much like a pampered cat, Danny heard a snort of laughter. "What?"

"Rien rien, you're just utterly adorable, is all." Not bothering to deny the statement, Danny only hummed, frowning at the flash of yet another time vision that tumbled through his head - this one full of screams and blood. His discomfort must have been noticeable, since he felt a hand tilting his head up. "Danny? Are you alright?"

"Mhm, 'm fine, mon ange, just tired still," Danny sighed, not bothering to look at his mate's expression. The man was far more overprotective over him ever since he had died - not that he could really blame him. For those few short days...Andrew had, for all purposes, been without his mate utterly and completely. He heard the man take in a breath, as if about to speak, but only silence followed.

Slowly relaxing at the feeling of fingers trailing down his back, and running through his hair, he finally let out a small sigh, "It's kind of weird, you know...even though they killed me, I still don't hate them…" He was rather thankful his memories were still blurred, though. He didn't think he could take reliving that scene right now. "Like, a part of me...a really, _really_ guilty part of me...is really glad it happened." Bitter smile on his face, he huffed out a laugh. "Let's face it, even if something _didn't_ kill me first...I wouldn't have made it past twenty…"

Not fighting the hug he was pulled into, he gratefully leaned into the other's hold, eyes closing as vague blurs and colors sped by his sight. "Actually, I probably wouldn't have made it to _this_ age if it wasn't for you… Like, I still have my friends, and Jazz, and Clockwork, and they're all great...but...I never really saw a reason to keep living as _human_ , after a while. I mean...it wasn't like my school career was really going to go anywhere, not when I would always have to stay back and protect Amity Park-

"God knows the astronaut thing was never gonna happen either- Maybe...it could have, but not after I got these powers. I'm not angry at them, because...all they did was what I was always thinking of doing…" Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, he shook his head. "I mean, both ghosts _and_ humans have wanted a part of me dead for _years_ \- I was just a kid when this all started! I...I'm still just a kid… I was _fourteen_. Usually fourteen years olds are supposed to be worrying about being asked out, acne, and the occasional bully…

"I had to worry about whether or not each day was going to be my last…" Eyes opening, he wasn't surprised to find them blurred with tears, or to find a gentle hand wiping them away. Absently taking the hand in both of his, and holding it tightly, he let out a sigh. "Now I'm supposed to save two worlds from...from something worse than anything we've ever seen… And, I...I just…

"I just wanted to be a kid…"

Hearing the faint sound of familiar French cursing, he looked up to see Randy trying to escape two stone lions as he tumbled into the library. Danny looked to Andrew, who looked just as confused. "Get the fuck off me you stone bastards, before I shoot you in the fucking eye!" Danny watched as Mufasa tackled the man, who grunted as he hit the floor, Sasha stealing the fallen gun. "You're first you overgrown housepet!"

Danny let out a small squeak, which soon turned into full blown laughter, Andrew having to tighten his hold on the teen so he didn't go falling into the floor. "Your lions are fucking creepy, Andy! Get them off of me!"

"But they just _adore_ you, Randy," Andrew snickered, grin widening at seeing Mufasa lay down suddenly, Randy letting out a pained groan at the sudden increase in weight. "See? They care for you very much, it seems."

"I hate you all. I come over to see how my little brothers are doing, and what do I get? Attempted murder and ridicule. I can see where true loyalty lies!"

"Dramatic, aren't you? Steal that from a book?"

"Movie, actually," Randy grinned, finally managing to wiggle his way free of the lion, using his powers to teleport his guns back to his holsters.

"I didn't know you could teleport things to you," Danny spoke, laughter having finally calmed down to just the occasional giggle. It was hardly his fault if he had laughed so much, after all, Randy was _very_ good at getting laughter out of him.

"Mm, depends on the thing," Randy shrugged, falling into one of the armchairs across from them, legs hooked over the side. "Usually depends on the obsession, though, so like Andy could probably teleport his knives and books to him." Danny looked at his mate curiously, Andrew sighing at the look in his eyes. "You're weak, Andy."

"Remarkably so, it seems," Andrew hummed, flicking his fingers and teleporting a book to his side, handing it to Danny, who had to bite back a laugh at seeing it was one of his favorites. "The closer it is to your obsession, the easier it is to teleport things."

"Okay, I get that, but here's something I don't get." Looking to Randy, he raised an eyebrow. "What's _your_ obsession?"

"Hm...what indeed," Randy laughed, although Danny noticed there was a slight strain to it. "It's...kind of hard to explain, I think… Let's just say it's a little bit like yours, petit mec." Danny raised an eyebrow at that, Randy giving him a smile.

"Mm...you're hiding something," Danny accused, although there was no heat in his voice. "I can tell. I am an expert at telling when someone is hiding some- GODDAMMIT SASHA! WE SAID NO STEALING THE SCARF!" Randy blinked as he watched Danny fly out of Andrew's lap and tackle the stone lion to the ground, Mufasa picking up the fallen scarf and running. "I THOUGHT I TRAINED YOU TWO BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Things never stay quiet for long with him around, do they?" At his brother's sigh, Randy gave a laugh. "Good! You could use someone to keep you from _rotting_ around all those books of yours."

"Yes, yes, joke all you want- I thought you didn't know your obsession, though?" Randy blinked at his brother's curious - and slightly worried - look, the man giving a small smile as he shrugged.

"Guess I'm starting to figure it out-" He paused as he saw Danny happily bouncing back in with the gray scarf around his neck, lions following him and looking rather subdued. "How did you beat two giant stone lions…"

"Force, determination, and the fact that I'll die all over again before I let harm come to this scarf," Danny smiled brightly, snuggling back into his mate's side on the couch. "Where have you been for the past few days, though? Haven't seen you since you left the Citadel."

"I've been finding things out," Randy shrugged, aiming for the mysterious badass, and falling somewhere near ridiculous goof. "Yeah, yeah, hide that laugh all you want, petit mec, it's still noticeable." He huffed at the small giggle, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You know, most people _fear_ assassins!"

"Guess I'm just really good at seeing the fluff parts of you Riters," Danny grinned. "Back to my question, though, just _what_ were you finding out?"

"Lots of things, mostly about the Guardians and the mess you two have gotten yourselves into," Randy shrugged, glancing over and wondering if he should keep talking. He supposed someone had to tell the kid, and everyone else was too protective. "Also found out when your funeral is." Ooo, he could _feel_ his brother's glare.

"Wow, pretty fast, huh? Usually it takes, what, three or four months to sort all that out or something?" Danny half asked, looking amused. "Let me guess, Amity Park Funeral Home? I mean, there's only one funeral in town, really- Unless you count that creepy one at the cemetery which I'm _70%_ sure is run by zombies- And maybe a vampire or two. I have yet to see the one walk out when it's sunny."

"Don't forget the werewolf that runs the flower shop across the street-"

"Wait, what-"

"Anyways! Found out it's this Saturday, around ten in the morning. Friends, family, that kind of thing." Andrew was going to slice his neck open after Danny left, he could _feel_ it. "Probably won't last very long."

"Pft, probably," Danny snorted, looking amused. "Death is kind of normal now in Amity Park, if you haven't noticed- Speaking of Amity Park, I think I'll go visit Jazz and everyone for a bit. I mean, it's been over a week since they last saw me, figure I better go now and get slapped instead of go later and get shot down."

"I can speak from experience that being slapped is much better than being shot." Danny snorted, shaking his head as he floated up and gave Andrew a quick kiss, pausing to giving Randy a hug as well on his way out, leaving his cloak behind on one of the chairs.

"See ya guys later!"

It was a few moments of silence before Randy was quickly ducking behind the chair, dodging the knife that had narrowly missed his head, "So, okay, I can see why you would be a little pissed, but _someone_ had to tell the kid!" Glancing over, he was unsurprised to see another knife in his brother's hand. "So, uh...I should run, huh?"

"You won't escape."

::

"So, basically you have no _clue_ what's trying to kill you, just that it's super evil, super powerful, and it's up to you to stop it?"

"Um...basically, yeah," Danny nodded, smiling at Valerie's heavy sigh. "You knew what you were signing on for the second you admitted you knew who I was. I'm clingy, remember? No escaping."

"Yeah, Danny, we know you're clingy," Sam snorted, gesturing to where the teen was using Tucker as an impromptu pillow, who seemed far too used to the action. "Did you see Jazz yet? She should be at the library." At the nod, she slowly grinned. "How'd she react?"

"I feel like my spine was cracked in two," Danny groaned dramatically, wings curling together at the mere _memory_ of the hug Jazz had pulled him into. "I expected the hug, and all, but not one designed to kill me all over again!" At the looks, he gave a small grin. "Too soon for dead jokes?"

"Yeah, bit too soon, buddy," Tucker rolled his eyes, patting the teen's head. "Also, I win our bet. I am forever the tallest-"

"Fuck you, Tucker!"

"I'm honored, bro, really, I am, but you might wanna save all that stuff for GW-"

"May your batteries never go higher than 10% power!" There was a beat of silence before he heard Sam choking back a laugh, and Valerie letting out a low whistle.

"Damn. That was cold. Back to the point, _why_ are you in the tech geek's lap?" Danny shrugged, stretching out even more.

"He's the only one who didn't slap me." Both girls looked unapologetic at the mention of what they had done when first seeing the teen.

"Hey, that was your fault," Sam defended. "You pop up, and the first words out of your mouth are a pun. Were you really that surprised?" Danny pouted, looking as pathetic as possible. "That look doesn't work anymore, you hellion."

"Works on Randy." After a snort of laughter, the four fell silent, a semi awkward silence falling over the group. Valerie was the one to finally speak up, sighing heavily.

"Any idea what we're gonna do now?"

"I don't...really know," Danny sighed himself, small smile on his face as he gave a flutter of his wings. "I guess we'll just have to _wing_ it." He wasn't too surprised by the boot that was thrown at his head. "You have _got_ to stop using your boots as weapons!"

"Nah, it's too effective." As the four laughed, Danny felt a small sense of peace. So much had changed in so short a time...hardly three years ago he had been a person he couldn't even remember...and now… He supposed not everything changed, though. He still had his friends to keep him grounded, keep him _human_.

Blinking at seeing Sam laying on her stomach, and matching up to where she could look him in the eye, he noticed Valerie and Tucker were once again arguing over the proper way to hunt ghosts. Looking back to Sam, he gave a small smile, the girl sadly smiling back at him, "Hi."

"Hi." And it was moments like these when he still remembered that he was a kid - that they were _all_ kids...kids who were in way over their heads, and were too scared to admit to the fear. "I'll admit, not the best I've ever looked, huh?"

"Oh, no way. Blue skin looks great on you," Sam assured, smile growing a little wider. "And the fangs and pointed ears just complete the look - as does your new goth attire."

"Gee, thanks ever so," Danny snorted, rolling his eyes at Sam's laugh. "Yeah, yeah, it's not like I had a _choice_ in the clothing! Or...maybe I did. Who really knows." The two glanced up at their other friends, who were in a fierce argument over Ghost Zone physics now. Hearing a sigh, Danny looked back down.

"Danny...your funeral's tomorrow…" The girl's voice was soft, no one but Danny really able to hear her words. Danny let out a small smile, resisting the urge to laugh. That was Sam, he supposed. No hiding things, or brushing them under the rug. Instead telling him what he needed to hear when he needed to hear it. She didn't need to worry about breaking him, not when she knew just how much he could, and couldn't, handle. ...He was lucky to have her, he decided.

"I know, Sammy… I know." The two absently linked their fingers together, both remembering when their trio had been little, and barely able to talk, holding hands so they could never be separated. "Randy's pretty bad at keeping things secret." That earned a small smile, Danny watching it slowly fall.

"Any idea what you're gonna do?" The teen stayed silent, not answering the question. In truth, he _did_ know what he was going to do - what he _needed_ to do. He had to attend his funeral - just for a little while, just long enough. He had to say goodbye to his- ...To the Fentons. Just one last goodbye. After all…

It was time to let go.

* * *

Yeeaaahhh. So, on the bright side, we get to see more Randy! He wasn't in Guardian AT ALL last time around, and he's actually really fun to write, so expect more of him in the future.


	25. Pony (It's Okay)

Gotta love family time, as well as sarcastic and witty Danny.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=jj6xoroBqpc

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**::**

"I really don't see why we should be punished for this- Or at least why _I_ should be punished for this. He was the one who threw the first knife!"

"Yeah, and _you're_ the one who fired your guns," Danny shot back, not even glancing up from the book he was reading from the chair he was curled up in. Andrew and Randy were doing their best to clean up Lookout, which had been _trashed_ upon Danny's return. "Besides, I'm not the one forcing you to do this. Lookout is."

Randy let out a scoff, yelping as a bookshelf toppled over and pinned him to the ground. Danny glanced up with a disinterested expression, raising an eyebrow, "Next time, Randy, don't trash a lair and not expect revenge. Andrew, at least, minimized the damage to walls and the occasional couch. You ransacked the place."

"This is cruelty!" Randy accused, frowning at the book that flew up to hit him in the back of the head. "I hate you all."

"Mhm, complain as you keep cleaning," Danny hummed, pushing his glasses up and turning the page. "For the older brother, you sure do complain a lot." Andrew, he noticed, had been remarkably silent as he helped clean up, powers putting books back in their rightful place. Even as he righted the bookshelf that had fallen on his brother, the teen noticed he was rather distracted.

" _Someone_ has to complain about things," Randy huffed, brushing himself off as he stood, making sure his guns were safe in their holsters. "Besides, how many times have _you_ trashed a lair?"

"...It depends on what you define as 'trashing'," Danny hesitantly spoke, nose scrunched up as he thought. "Does toppling over time mirrors count? Probably. Does knocking over shelves of ancient artifacts also count? I would assume. Knocking over all of Andy's alchemy supplies and hiding them before he can find out? That probably counts, too."

"Wait- What?"

"Nothing, mon ange. Merely commenting on your wonderful alchemy skills." Danny smiled innocently at his mate, who narrowed his eyes before returning to what he had been doing, not having been paying attention enough to have concrete proof on what he had heard. Randy, on the other hand, was only shaking his head as he tried to hide a smile.

"How are you even _alive_ , petit mec?" Danny hummed at the question, flipping another page in his book as he gave a bright smile.

"I'm not." At the looks from both brothers, Danny gave a shrug, gaze falling back down to his book, his next words more of a sigh, than a defense. "You can't say I'm wrong, at least… Besides, I've been dead for a while, now. I'm just really good at hiding it." At the looks, one broken, and one confused, Danny gave another bright smile. "After all…

"No one notices you're broken when you keep smiling."

::

"Pretty sure the nurse is gonna strap you down if she finds you up here." Nomi blinked her eyes open, looking over to see a weak Elle, who was half supporting herself on her IV drip. "Did you rip out your IV needle? Again?"

"I kept the oxygen tank this time, didn't I? For me, that's improvement." Elle rolled her eyes, the older giving a smile. "Just needed some air, and the walls were starting to move again. It's very disconcerting, you know."

"If you die on the roof of the hospital I'm gonna laugh, so make sure you come back in soon." Nomi gave a nod of acknowledgment, waving the small teen back inside. For being fifteen, the girl was hardly bigger than a twelve year old- Although, Nomi supposed that might be where her biological makeup wasn't exactly the most _normal_.

Rubbing at her eyes, she gave a sigh. "There was supposed to be more time… They were meant to come into their powers _naturally_...not like this." The phantoms hadn't been meant to go through this until much, _much_ later. And the images she saw even now… Things were getting worse for the Guardians, of that she was certain.

" _You're gonna drive yourself mad if you keep trying to fix everything you see."_ At the quiet whisper of a voice inside her head, the woman let out a snort of laughter.

"I'm already pretty mad, after all, how many people respond to a voice they hear in their head?" She could _feel_ the eyeroll. "Yeah, yeah, imaginary friend excuse and all that. I'm still of the relatively firm belief that you are a tulpa- And I'm sticking to it!"

" _Believe what you want, little darling, but really...you need to stop stressing yourself out so much. Otherwise-"_

"Otherwise, what? I'll die? We've already seen that my death is coming, as is the death of others… You tell me not to take on this responsibility, but what choice do I have? I'm one of the few who is seeing what is unfolding, and if I don't do what I can to help…"

" _You can't fix everything...besides, none of what we've seen happening is even your fault! How could it be? It all happened thousands of years before you!"_ Nomi gave a bitter laugh at that, pulling her knees to her chest as she shook her head.

"No...it's all my fault…" Rubbing her eyes, and taking a deep breath with the help of the machine at her side, she slowly felt her mind start to drift, voice in her head once again nothing but a whisper. "All of it was my fault...if I had intervened sooner, if I had fought back, if I could just _see_." For now, at least, she was still human…

She was psychic, sure, but she could only see bits and pieces of the past that had been...nothing to tell her what was going on, nothing to tell her what was _really_ happening. For understanding her life would need to be forfeited- Then again…

Her life had always been forfeit, she supposed.

::

"If you keep tilting your head like that, I'm pretty sure you're gonna break your neck." Andrew's gaze slid away from the book he was looking at to his mate, who hadn't even glanced up from his own book. "You've been distracted all day. What's up?"

"Merely wondering how much sanity I've lost." At the eyebrow that was slowly raised, Andrew gave a light sigh. "I keep hearing that music, but it's neither Lookout _or_ Vidya. It sounds...familiar, but nothing I can accurately place." Danny nodded, closing his book as he floated into the air. After Lookout had been cleaned, the two had retreated to the library, Randy leaving to do more 'research'.

"This is the second time you've heard singing, right?" Humming at the nod, the teen absently tugged his mate to sit on the couch, curling into his side after he had done so. "Fainter, or stronger?"

"Definitely stronger, still somewhat faint, however. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say it was coming from the direction of Vidya." Danny nodded, stretching out as he yawned.

"So, being the great mastermind I am, I have just now devised the perfect plan." At the snort of laughter, he huffed and lightly nudged the other. "Like I was _saying_. You go chase after the music in your head and find out what's causing it, and I'll take a nap. Cause you might have been right about the whole ghosts not leaving their lair or the Ghost Zone thing. I'm _exhausted_."

"Yes, I'll just follow the _voice in my head_ as you take a nap. Because that sounds like a perfect plan." Not hearing a response, he looked down, sighing at seeing the teen was already asleep. "The fact this doesn't surprise me speaks volumes, mon cher…"

Slipping off the couch, and propping the sleeping ghost up with a pillow, he threw a blanket over him, grinning as Danny curled into it, looking far too adorable. Sending a mental ask for Lookout to keep an eye on him, he headed off for his own lair, unsurprised to hear the music getting stronger, and almost drowning Vidya out when he arrived.

"So much for peace and silence…" Blinking at feeling something nudge him from behind, he looked to see Mufasa starting at him, tail wagging. "... _Shattered_." He got a huff of a laugh, Mufasa licking his cheek as he sighed and went inside, stone lion happily trotting after him. "I suppose Sasha stayed behind to watch Danny?" At the nod, he gave a slight smile. "I suppose that eases a few of my worries… Alright, 'Mufasa', want to help me lose what little sanity I have left?"

The tail wagged harder.

::

"What would happen if I told the nurse I was going to jump out the window?"

"They would board the window, strap you down, and administer enough of those suppressant drugs to make _Pariah_ an affectionate ball of fluff," Nomi responded, tiredly sorting through the rune stones in her lap, hands shaking. "Stupid freaking Elder Futhark and their inability to see into ghostly matters until I'm dead. Stupid freaking personal rune set and it's stupid freaking lack of power."

"What would happen if I use my blankets to form a rope and climb _out_ the window?" Nomi slowly looked up to Elle, who gave a sunny smile in response. "Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, last time I checked," the woman mused, flipping over a stone and sighing. "Just _once_ can't I get a positive casting with these things? It's bad enough I'm not able to use my spell bottles anymore-"

"Because throwing an empty water bottle out the window was so majestic-"

"Hey! Don't diss the thunderstorm spells! They work, don't they?!" Elle gave a vague hand waggle, Nomi wondering how badly it would hurt if she threw a stone at the girl's head. It was certainly a tempting thought. "You are the most- Ha!"

"What?" Confused at the sudden laugh, Elle was more confused when she saw the girl cover her mouth and try to hold in another laugh, smile wide on her face. "Did I miss something? Again?"

"No, no, just...I didn't expect that to be so _easy_. Then again, I suppose I can see it… Two down and ten to go, then." Looking down at the stones in her lap, which seemed to have moved on their own, the woman's grin grew wider. "The Council reforming, indeed… Looks like he isn't the only one waking up from the past.

"What now, Alvarro?"

::

Staring at the door that led to 'the Chamber of Secrets', as Danny called it, Andrew slowly tapped his foot in agitation. "It seems I've stopped being surprised by things...merely bitter, and disappointed." Mufasa rumbled in agreement, taking his usual position at the side of the door, watching the ghost curiously. "I _could_ go in here and accept whatever crazy thing is about to happen...or I could ignore everything and pretend it never existed. Thoughts?"

At the glare he was given, Andrew sighed, "No, it seems things are never that easy…" Tapping the quill in the center twice, the door soon opened, Andrew hesitantly stepping inside. It was a few moments until he noticed that the pain was nowhere near the levels it had once been, and instead felt like nothing but a small headache one might get from staying up too late, or getting too little sleep.

"Curiouser and curiouser indeed," the ghost snorted, tilting his head as the song he had been hearing came through clear and pristine. Following the noise, and taking mental inventory of the books he saw floating around the room, he finally stopped when he heard the song...end. As if it had been cut off, though, instead of finishing. "Well...I should have expected that, then."

Falling into a nearby desk chair, he scowled in irritation. _Now_ what was he supposed to do? Slowly letting out a sigh, he leaned back, looking over the room. It was the same as it always looked, really. The carpet, while soft and springy, was rather worn from frequent foot tracks - left over from wherever this room had originally come from. The soft glow from a nearby lantern cast the area in a dim, faded light, that was more comfortable than practical.

He supposed it was a rather peaceful place, and it had certainly been well used, considering the desk he was at looked to have multiple marks worn into the wooden surface - transferred over from writing on parchment, no doubt. Fingers absently tracing over some of the marks, he raised an eyebrow at the purple quill he saw slide down from the top. This quill, unlike the rest of the room, looked far more ornate, and far less used. "Why do I have a terrible feeling…"

" _Nah, Ah was never a fan of those fancy traps and tests tha others used. Figured this would be simpler- 'Sides, knowledge don't always have ta be complex, ya know!"_

Face carefully blank, Andrew slowly let out a deep sigh. "Voices in my head, music playing randomly, and thrown into a War… Why is it my last life almost seemed _normal_ compared to this mess… Alright. I'm sure there is a logical explanation to all of this-" The quill floated into the air, small green gems on the stem glowing brightly.

Lips pursing, Andrew narrowed his eyes. "Logic is now useless, and I am tempted to throw you into the nearest volcano I can find." The quill gave a small twirl in the air, Andrew having the distinct feeling that it was _laughing_ at him. "For not believing in magic and the impossible, it's certainly starting to work it's way into my life…"

The quill floated closer, silently nudging him in the head, song dimly starting up in his head again. Heaving one last sigh, he gave a small smile, holding out his hand. "Alright, if I can handle the menace that is my mate, I can probably handle this…" Probably.

The quill, responding to his words, fell into his hand, the ghost's breath leaving him as if it had almost been sucked out, vision blurring from the warmth and safety of the small study to...to he didn't _know_ where. He vaguely noticed he was in what looked like a stone coliseum, pillars standing tall, and marble tile pristine under his feet, the building open to show a purple sky.

What drew his attention, however, were twelve figures that stood in a circle, each one different, and each one having a vague shadow of another figure behind them. He recognized quite a few, but before he could put names to them, he saw one of the figures - ghosts? - turn around and give him a sharp smile, paired with a wink.

" _Ah think y'all are gonna have a ton of fun! 'Member, though, while truth may come from knowledge, knowledge don't always come from truth! Hey now, don't be lookin' so confused! You'll figure it out! Now…_

" _Have fun, Guardian."_

::

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Danny tiredly pulled himself up, mentally berating himself for falling asleep on a _couch_. Couches were uncomfortable, and hurt his sides, considering it was a bit hard to sleep on his _back_ , not to mention- "Are you...is that a quill behind your ear?"

"Apparently it's the weapon for the Guardian of Knowledge," Andrew hummed, flipping a page in the book he was reading, looking as tired as Danny felt. "Aptly named Athena's Quill." Danny gave a slow nod, looking back to the purple feathered quill, which was safely tucked behind his mate's ear.

"...I vote we go to bed and pretend the past few weeks never happened."

"Best idea I've heard today, mon cher."

* * *

Two down, ten to go, yeah? I wasn't kidding when I said I'm changing quite a few things in this story, you know!


	26. Fallen Angels

Sorry for taking such a long time to update - and it will be longer still next time. I had gallbladder surgery and it rather hurts, so for a while I'll be on bedrest, but I'll try to get chapters going again as soon as I can. Also, wounds near belly button? I do not recommend them.

Warnings for : funerals, themes of death, and the author talking about surgery which was TERRIBLE - seriously, incubation ain't any kind of fun, stupid asthma

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=PJ_pmNSxpE8

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**::**

Giving a sigh, and finally admitting to himself that more sleep just wasn't going to be coming, Danny pulled himself into a sitting position, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. For once it wasn't the usual pain that had woken him up - or, maybe it was...and it was just a different pain.

Hearing quiet chimes in his head, similar to the sound of birds first waking up, Danny's lips quirked into a small smile, the teen sending his own mental greeting back at his lair. A glance to his side showed that Andrew was still asleep, exhausted expression on his face and new quill on the bedside table - and hadn't that been a bit of a surprise. Learning his mate was now an _official_ Guardian.

"Mm, you know, it's a good thing you don't wake up in the mornings," Danny sighed, gently brushing the other's hair out of his eyes, and smiling softly at the quiet hum it earned him. "Otherwise you would be screaming at me how bad an idea this is- Then again...I suppose you wouldn't be able to get after me too badly for this, I mean, you did the same thing, didn't you?"

" _At least you didn't have to watch everyone you care for attend your funeral-"_

"That was kind of my fault though, wasn't it…" Letting out one more sigh, Danny softly kissed his mate's forehead, slipping out of bed to gather his fallen clothes and tug them on, looking in a nearby mirror to make sure nothing was on backwards - which he had done too many times to count, if he was being honest with himself. Fingers lightly skimming over the gray scarf around his neck, the teen glanced over to his still sleeping mate. "Sorry for not telling you...but it's sort of something I need to do."

Flying to the kitchen, he was quick to set up a pot of coffee, which would most likely be done by the time Andrew woke up. Setting out their usual mugs on the counter, he nodded in satisfaction, flying to the entrance of Lookout and picking up his cloak to throw over him. Randy had said his funeral was to be at ten, and according to his new time senses, that would be in about twenty two minutes, give or take thirteen seconds.

Wings folding together underneath the cloak, he pulled his hood up, making his way for the Fenton portal. Randy would at least guess what he was up to, and Andrew when he woke up. Clockwork might not know, since his vision of time was blocked for the moment. Sam, he knew, was aware of what he might be planning, but not the others.

After all, what idiot would actually attend their own funeral?

It was only a few minutes flight until he was at the portal, although the silence of the Ghost Zone unnerved him more than he wanted to admit. It was always silent, but now it felt...wrong. Ever since he had gotten his wings, he had yet to see any of the ghosts except his family. He should probably look into that when he returned…

Pausing at seeing familiar, swirling green energy, he let out a quiet sigh, fingers lightly trailing over the surface, tendrils of wafting energy curling out to meet him. His...the Fentons, then, had left the portal on - although why, he couldn't imagine. They usually turned it off. He supposed Jazz might have turned it on.

Letting out another sigh, he gave a humorless smile, "Today's going to be a long day..."

Closing his eyes and diving into the portal, he didn't open them until he was safely out of the house and hovering over Fenton Works. He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing the lab...not for a while, at least. He was rather surprised by the thunderstorm that was raging around town, though.

"A funeral on the day of a thunderstorm...how cliche," Danny snorted, watching a streak of lightning tear across the sky, thunder shattering the very air moments later. He was less shocked by the storm, and more...how not afraid, he was. There had been a time that he had _feared_ storms with everything he was, now, though…

Now when he thought of thunderstorms, he thought of his mate tightly holding him, whispering words that they had both been wanting to hear _for so long_. He thought of the night they had told each other their feelings, and how each storm after that, Andrew had always kept him close and distracted him. Talk of books and daily life, cups of shared hot chocolate, cookies that had tasted remarkably like the ones Clockwork had given him…

How could he ever be scared of those storms now, when they did nothing but remind him of his wonderful mate? No, not even the lightning could scare him now, after all...that wasn't what really had killed him, was it? No, what had killed him, well… That was who he was going to face.

Flying towards the funeral home, the landscape and skyline of Amity Park unfolded around him, even through the storming sky, familiar sights and sounds welcoming him back, drowned out by the rain as they were. He couldn't help but feel, however, that it felt...different. He had partly noticed it the other day when visiting his friends, but now it just… There was no ignoring it, this time.

He didn't belong to this world.

He had always known the fact he didn't belong- He had known since he had been a stupid kid who had gone into a place he shouldn't have. Still… He had at least been able to lie to himself before, switch between the two worlds and balance as best he could, now, though… Now there was truly no denying that this world was no longer his. Everything just felt...wrong.

The air felt constricting, like hands wrapped around his throat, slowly cutting off what little air he managed to suck in. The sky too bright, even masked by storm filled clouds as it was, as if there were layers he had never noticed, or seen, before. And a sound...a sound that he heard even under the thunder and rain, a sound that set him on edge and made him pull his cloak more tightly around himself.

Did all ghosts feel like this upon entering the human world? Maybe it was just his wings- Andrew had said they were extensions of his core. Maybe he was the only one to be in this world and have it feel so raw and grating. To have it just feel so _wrong_. He could understand it feeling strange, or even annoying...but to the point of being in this world and having it almost feel _painful_ … It was one thing to be separated from the world he had been born in, but to never even be allowed to really return?

He just couldn't win…

::

Slipping into the funeral home, and phasing off the water onto some poor unsuspecting funeral goer, Danny headed to the rafters, suppressing his ghost signature as he went. It would be too much of a hope for the Fentons to have not brought any weapons or trackers.

The thunderstorm, at least, had faded into more of a late spring rain, thunder rolling off into the distance, and rain constantly pouring down onto the roof of the funeral home, giving the building a warmer feeling than it might have had. Nothing seemed to have really started yet, and he heard quiet voices talking and catching up, nervous and sad chuckles heard every so often.

It wasn't exactly horrifying, yet, but given how his life often went, it probably wouldn't be much longer until something cropped up. Absently pulling his hood up further over his head, his eyes caught sight of the casket at the front of the room- And wasn't that just a weird thought? That his _human_ body was only a dozen or so feet away.

Actually, he would be better off not thinking about those thoughts. He was pushing his mental sanity enough just by _being_ here. He didn't need to help his breakdown along by wondering what his dead body looked like.

"Alright, now, let's start taking our seats. It's time to begin." Greeeat. He wondered if there was still enough time to flee- Or at least find someone to cling to. Not that he could see anyone he really _knew_. Then again, he couldn't really blame the others for not coming _to his funeral_. Maybe he really _was_ crazy…

The ceremony, or wake, or _whatever_ it was started off normally enough, with the pastor reading passages from the bible and talking about how he was 'too soon to leave this world' and how 'he would be dearly missed'. And oh man, the puns that were nonstop going through his head… It was almost _painful_.

Of course, when it was time for the testimonies to begin, he was a little less amused. There were the average classmates he expected, even a few of the A Listers, and some blatant bullshit about who he had been, what he had been like, and how he would be missed. The temptation to freeze some people to their seats was strong…

"Danny Fenton...was a good student. A good friend. A kind person. _And he was Danny Phantom all along!_ I told you all! I told-" Danny had to slap his hands over his mouth to keep in his laughter as Paulina was dragged off the stage by her friends, the two wrestling her towards the back where she was still trying to continue her rant.

"Oh man, I definitely underestimated her- Then again, I suppose her obsession with Phantom had to go _somewhere_ ," Danny quietly snorted, giggles still escaping every now and then. He really, _really_ hoped someone had been recording that. Really, this whole mess might have been worth it just to see _that_.

It took a few more awkward minutes for things to get back on track, Danny perking up when he saw the next person to speak was Mr. Lancer. "As most of you know, I teach English over at Casper High. Danny Fenton, while one of my more _unique_ students-" Well _that_ was putting it mildly. "-was still a _good_ student. While most saw him as a problem child, he was quick to learn new things, and apply them where he saw fit.

"While other staff members will be quick to tell you he was in fights most - if not every - day, they were solely for the purpose of protecting younger students, or, shall we say, _weaker_ ones. He may not have had the best grades - although they certainly picked up around his second year." Heh. Andrew's tutoring had been a _blessing_. "He was still a _good_ student.

"It's a shame that something like this happened to him… I have no doubt that were he here today, he would have gone on to do great things." Don't cry, Phantom. Don't fucking cry. "He also would have made a terrible, death-related joke." Nope. Fuck it. He was weak. This is why he was invisible- Well, that and he didn't want to be shot down by ghost hunters. Still. At least now no one could see the sobbing ghost hidden in the rafters.

By the time he composed himself, someone new had taken the stage, and he was surprised to see just _who_ it was. "Hi, my name is Valerie. Valerie Grey." Really, he should have expected something like this. Valerie, at least, knew when to support his stupid decisions. Although that was never very often. He was also amused to note that with her black dress she was wearing a bright red belt, ecto pistol and holster looped around it. Leave it to her, he supposed. He wasn't sure if he was more amused by the color, or the fact she was steadily _glaring_ at the Fentons.

"Let me just start this off by saying that Paulina is a delusional bitch." Danny heard an indignant scream from the back, and had to fight not to laugh at Valerie's satisfied smile. "Now that we have that out of the way… Danny _is_ one of my best friends- So help me, if you correct me to was, I will shoot you with this- And yes. I am certified to carry ghost hunting equipment in public areas. And yes, it doesn't _technically_ hurt humans- At least, as far as I'm aware of. But we can always test that theory."

Was Danny _really_ supposed to hold in his laughter at that point? Really? He may have startled the people who were sitting below him, but it was well worth it. "Like I was saying, he's one of my best friends, but...it wasn't always like that. A few years ago I used to be one of those popular girls in school- You know the type. Obsessed with looking good, only caring about the latest trends, and not giving a thought to anyone but myself.

"Then...something happened, and some things changed. I went from the top of the school to the very bottom- And it wasn't a very pleasant change. Danny, though… Even though he had his own problems to deal with, and his own friends to spend time with, he still took time to check on me, see how I was doing, and just sit with me even when I told him to shove off.

"I really, _really_ hated him for it at first. He was just- He's just- So _Danny_." Hm. Compliment, or insult. He wasn't quite sure. "That stupid boy, though...he has a way of growing on you- I'm sure a multitude of others can attest to _that_. You let him so much as a few feet near you, and you'll find yourself smiling and laughing and wanting to learn just a little bit more about him." Valerie's smile was gentle now, not a tear to be seen. She didn't see much point in crying, when she knew her dorky friend was still around- Probably in the rafters, knowing his flair for dramatics.

"Things have been pretty rough for me and my Dad over the past few years, and I...I made some choices that for a while made things even harder. It may have taken us a while to come to an understanding, to really get one another, but having Danny as my friend…

"He's an idiot. He babbles _all the time_. You can't get him to shut up about his boyfriend _ever_. Seriously, the kid will rant for _hours_ about that idiot and talks like he's the stars themselves. He also has so many terrible puns you're tempted to strangle him with that stupid scarf he always wears just to get him to _shut up_. You know. That scarf that he uses to hide his neck because he and his boyfriend have _no shame_." Goddammit Valerie! This was payback, Danny was certain of it. "Seriously, though. His puns are just- Wow. No. He's not witty, no matter what he likes to think."

Wow. That one _really_ burned. Almost like a bullet to the gut- Okay. So, he could kind of see what she meant about his humor. "He was also _always fidgeting_. You could _not_ get that boy to stop moving unless you tied him down and sat on him. And even then it was a touch and go thing. He's a complete dork, and a nerd, and the most annoying kid that you will ever have the misfortune to meet.

"He's also my best friend. My heroic best friend who always has to protect others- Even at the cost of himself, and his own happiness. It's who he is, and who he'll always be. I don't know if we'll always be friends...but I know I can always count on him to have my back, no matter what happens…

"Thank you." And, really, was Danny not supposed to go over and cling to her once she was seated again? Really? He had to cling to _someone_. He should have expected the soft chuckle, though. "What idiot actually shows up to their own funeral?"

"This idiot," Danny sniffed, tucked into Valerie's side as they sat in the back, voices going unheard amongst the others stepping up to talk. "What idiot actually shows up to their _friend's_ funeral?"

"This idiot," Valerie grinned, holding her hand out and giving Danny's a light squeeze once she felt it. "So, I figure asking if you're alright would be pretty stupid." A light hum. "Come to say goodbye?"

"I figure...they at least deserve that much, right?" He didn't look up at the girl's expression, but he heard a heavy sigh. "I have to try, Valerie…"

"Yeah...you wouldn't be you, otherwise, would you?" Shaking her head, Valerie sighed again. "Alright, do what you have to, Phantom, but be careful. They may have been your parents, but they're still _hunters_. Also, let me know if you need me to shoot them."

"Ecto pistols don't hurt humans-"

"Well, _normal_ ones don't." At the pause, Valerie gave a rather cruel grin. "I had Randy help me out with my gun maintenance, and we decided they could use a little...upgrade." At the dramatic sigh of her still invisible friend, she gave a laugh. "It's all in self defense!"

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that. I know you're just _waiting_ for a chance to shoot Sam- Nope! Don't answer that! I refuse to be an accomplice for those crimes." Pausing, he noticed people were getting back up and mingling, the speeches finally over. "Alright, well then...no time like the present, right?" Untangling himself from Valerie, and missing the warmth already, he took a deep breath, looking around for the Fentons and seeing them disappear around a corner. "Wish me luck."

He barely heard the soft murmur that followed him. Touching down in a hallway that was empty he let himself become visible, freezing up at the amused chuckle behind him.

"Somehow, I had a feeling I would find you here." Slowly turning around, he paled at seeing it was _Lancer_ of all people. Denial and excuses already on his lips, he paused at the shake of the man's head. "Save your excuses just this once, Mr. Fenton."

"Uh...I...uh… Gonna be honest. Don't know how to respond to this one." Because he knew people might start piecing things together after his death, but he really, _really_ didn't want to deal with that right now. "Any chance I could escape, or something?"

At Lancer's eyeroll, he felt a bit more at ease. "Relax, Daniel, I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything too foolish." At the eyebrow raise, the man sighed. "A teacher can dare to dream."

"Uh huh...yeah, um, not to be rude, but, uh, _how the hell did you figure this out_?!" He hoped he hadn't slipped into Latin there, judging by the other's look, however, he probably had. "Ghost thing. Dead languages."

"Latin?" At the slow nod, Lancer gave the teen a smile. "Took a course in college- As for how I figured it out, however, I started piecing things together around your second year. Teenagers, in general, I've found, aren't very good at hiding things." Danny gave a nervous laugh at that, scratching the back of his head. "'Going ghost', Daniel? In the middle of the halls?"

"I was fourteen! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" At the polite nod, Danny gave a drawn out groan, adding a tinge of dramatic whine to the tone. "Miissttteerr Laaanncceeerr!"

"A shame you weren't in the drama department, you could have done well there," Lancer hummed, ruffling the teen's hair and smiling at the startled look. "I assume you have business of your own to attend to here, just remember what I said about talking to someone if you need help. Even if you don't seem to quite think so, there are plenty of people willing to help you out."

"I- ...Thank you. I'll remember that." Smiling, Danny tapped into his invisibility, disappearing around another corner, finally spotting the Fentons, who were discussing something in hushed voices. Leaning against the wall that was just around the corner, the teen took a steadying breath, two white rings wrapping around him as he shut his eyes. "Please work…"

Slowly peeking his eyes open, he was happily startled to see his idea had worked. Dan had been able to take on a human form, after all, so why shouldn't the same work for him? He looked exactly as he had before...before the portal, really. No scars or bruises, just...Danny Fenton. Taking a deep breath, and absently grasping the scarf that remained around his neck, he peeked around the corner.

Just one more time. Just to explain things, like he should have done when it all happened. Like he should have done when he had _gotten_ these powers. He needed to tell them, in his own words, if nothing else. Taking in another breath, he braced himself for getting their attention. For calling them those names...one last time.

"Mom? Dad?"

It was hardly a second before he had weapons aimed at him. It took all of his willpower to not flee, and forget about hiding his absolute terror. Knowing his luck, they thought he was a ghost shifter, like Amorpho- And while they weren't technically wrong, they weren't exactly right, either. Deep breaths, Phantom. It was almost over.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" And, wow, wasn't that new? He was used to the ruthless attitude from Maddie, but not that quiet, angry tone from Jack. If he was being truthful, it was unnerving him more than he would have cared to admit to. "Pretending to be our son at his _funeral_."

"You...didn't even try to understand, did you?" At Jack's confused expression, and Maddie's scowl, he gave another sigh. "You asked who I am, well… I'm…" How could he even _explain_ all of this- Well...he supposed he could start with the truth, at least. After three years of lies and secrets, they deserved that much. "I'm…

"Danny. Just...Danny. I'm seventeen years old - eighteen in a few months - and I have a year of school left. I have three wonderful friends, and a boyfriend- I think you might have liked him. Kind of like Jazz a bit, only, you know, a sense of humor. And a lot more cuddly. I also have a lot of _ghost_ friends. They're not all bad, just a little misguided here and there…

"I'm shorter than I should be at my age. I love the stars, and always wanted to be an astronaut. The color orange makes me laugh. I love unhealthy foods like kinder eggs and candy canes. My favorite books were all written by the same author. I'm over protective. I hate to see people in trouble.

"And I died when I was fourteen."

At the sudden death glares he was given, he quickly raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Yeah, okay, yeah, bit dramatic, even for me. I didn't _really_ die when I was fourteen. I sort of just...half died. Do you remember when the portal wouldn't work? And Sam, Tuck, and I stayed down there? Well...remember how it started working?" Jack nodded, while Maddie stayed silent. "Well...the on button was on the _inside_...

"It's...it's sort of a long story, of how it all _really_ happened. The simplest explanation is that, see, my human DNA fused with what you guys call _G_ NA. It gave me, well, another form, as well as a ghost core- Guess you guys now know why all that ghost equipment went off around the house, huh? But, um, the point is...I was still human...but...only half. For three years, since that first ghost showed up, I've been protecting the town and hunting ghosts as Danny _Phantom_ \- Sam came up with the name, by the way, not me.

"There...there wasn't ever really a difference between _me_ , and Phantom, though. I mean...both halves of me were the same person, you know? I didn't really realize that until, well...heh…" Andrew had been his saving grace in more than one way, he supposed. "But, I'm not half of one thing, or a mix. I'm just… At the end of the day it was always just me. This shy, awkward, confused teenager who tried to do what he thought was right.

"It...was hard, I won't deny that, but...I don't think I would have changed anything. Even if I could go back and have a normal life, I mean...I wouldn't have learned the things I did, or met the people I did! I couldn't imagine living my life now without some of those people… And...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept the truth from you guys for as long as I did- Not at all! I just…" Pausing, the teen shook his head, sad smile on his face. "I was always just trying to do what I thought was right…

"You asked me who I was, and that's my answer. I'm Danny- _Just_ Danny. And...I'm sorry. For everything."

The silence...was deafening. Jack, he noticed, was _grief stricken_. As if the knowledge was beginning to sink in, and he was realizing just what everything Danny had said really _meant_. Maddie, on the other hand...her expression hadn't even changed _once_. Her eyes were just as cold as when he had appeared, and the grip on her gun was just as tight.

"You are _not_ my son." Even with him _knowing_ the words were coming...they still hurt. It still felt like a noose around his neck, like something forced down his throat, and like claws tearing him to pieces. It felt...well, like being abandoned by his parents, he supposed. Then again...they hadn't been his parents for a while. In a way, they never had been.

Humorless laugh leaving his lips, Danny shook his head, smile wide on his face, and arms clenched behind his back. Really, he shouldn't have expected anything different from this visit. Jack, at least, seemed to understand, and regret, on some level. Maddie, though...there was just… He shouldn't have come here.

"No. I guess I'm not."

In a flash, Danny was outside, human form fading for his ghostly one, and rain drenching him in seconds. A blast of wind whipped his hood off his head, hair soon plastered over his face and covering his eyes, which were swirling between two different shades of blue.

He shouldn't have come here. He really, _really_ shouldn't have come here. What was he thinking? What was he _thinking_?! Did he really think the two would have accepted him, and things would have gone back to normal?! Was he that _delusional_ that he thought this mess could _ever_ have a happy ending?! He...it had been hopeless _from the beginning_. From the very _beginning_.

Knees giving out on him, he sunk down to the ground of the alleyway he had appeared in, shoulders shaking, and breath coming out in pants, a hitch in his voice that was clearly audible. Burying his head in his knees, he absently clutched his head, nails digging into his scalp.

He should be going- Going _home_. As it was, however, he felt like he couldn't even _move_. Everything _hurt_. He didn't know if it was physical, mental, or something in between, it just...it _hurt_.

Blinking at feeling someone grab his wrists, and gently drag them away from where they were digging into skin, he hesitantly looked up to see Randy giving him a small smile, "Come on, petit mec. Andy will nag my ear off if I let you get sick from staying out in this rain. Or, you know, in that tundra. For thirty hours, from what I hear." Not even getting a huff at the comment, Randy sighed, scooping the teen into his arms much like he would a toddler.

"You know, kid, it's a good thing you're so tiny. Makes it easier to carry you around. And adorable. Makes you adorable." Danny, in response, only clutched the other ghost tightly, Randy carefully pulling the teen's hood back up over his head. "Let's get you home, hm?"

The entire journey to the portal, and to Vidya, was with Randy filling the silence with jokes and teasing, Danny starting to smile by the time they arrived. He was even more amused when Randy carefully set him down on one of the lions, floating back warily after he did so. "Those things are _still_ creepy as fuck. Alright, creepy lion bastard, you know where to go."

Sasha gave a flick of her tail, trotting off with a slightly confused Danny, as Randy glanced to the lion that was staring at him intensely. "I will shoot you in the eye, you hunk of rock." The rough stone tongue sliding across him made him shudder in disgust, the man already working at kicking the creature away. "How do you even have _spit_ \- Ugh!"

Across the library, Danny blinked as Sasha phased them into the room that held Andrew's piano, the ghost already on the bench and absently playing a song, looking lost in his thoughts. Slipping off of Sasha, and pausing to give her a hug, Danny flew over to his mate, snuggling into his side and sighing at the warmth that immediately filled him, a small smile appearing at the two coffee cups that were perched on the edge of the piano, one empty and one filled.

He wouldn't think on what had happened for now. Maybe when he was better, when he could think clearly, and really go through what had been said, and what had been done...but, for now...he just wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember _any_ of it. And with Vidya humming soothingly in his head, and Andrew playing a song that was in perfect time and rhythm with their lair, it was becoming harder and harder to remember what had happened.

Then again...the two always _had_ been good at making him forget. And that was good…

He didn't want to remember just how far he had fallen.

* * *

I love working song titles into the chapter. Sometimes that means it ends up a bit...sad. Lancer is a good teacher though, isn't he?


	27. Cheshire Kitten (We're All Mad Here)

You had to have known the Ghostly Gears would be showing up rather soon! This time with the added addition of my twin, Kas. She and I are forerunners of Iambic Prose and she just had to be in this story. No matter how much she fought, heh...

Warnings for : liberal POV switching, actual plot, mentions of death and destruction, dramatics

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=2ueZo5i6GPg

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**::**

"You set a whole field of that stuff on fire?! And you didn't get caught?!"

"Apparently, they thought we were hallucinations." Nomi absently sorted through the rune stones that sat in her lap, half listening to the stories that the Gears were telling Elle, who had been hanging on to each word said so far. It had been tricky getting them past the nurses, but they finally nailed the times when they were checked on and when they were free to do whatever they wanted- As long as they didn't start dying or having attacks, at least.

"Who would have thought these problems would be coming back now…" The words were said softly enough that the others didn't her, or at least if they did, they didn't comment. They probably _had_ heard, since all of them had ghostly hearing. "Someone who doesn't just guard the barrier...but was torn between them… What will this mean for us, I wonder."

"You're being dramatic." Glancing up at the ghost that was sitting at the end of her bed, Nomi slowly raised an eyebrow. "Very dramatic."

"Yes, because I'm _obviously_ the only one that acts dramatic you freaking cheshire cat of chaos." The grin she was given had her rolling her eyes. "Weren't you supposed to be exploring France, or something? Messing with locals?"

"Yes, but how could I miss the wonderful event of you dying, twin dear?" Kas smiled happily, Nomi tempted to reach over and strangle the younger looking ghost with the pink and purple scarf wrapped around her neck. Judging by the way her hands twitched, it was a stronger temptation than she would have first thought.

"And you, twin darling, are a little shit. Here I am, trying to tell the future and what horrible Fate is going to befall us all, and you're over there looking forward to my death- Be honest, you just want someone to help you play Town of Salem so you stop dying so quickly, don't you?"

"...No." Nomi snorted, pouring out another bag of runestones and mixing them in with the set on her lap. "Is that...something you should actually be doing? What if you get two of the same?"

"One is Elder Futhark. One is my personal set. This is a terrible idea and I am about to regret everything." Quickly snatching a rune from the tumbled piled, she flipped it around and eyed it curiously, letting out a low whistle once she did. "Wow, no. That is not a good rune. Just. Yeah. Gonna set this one back down. That's is a bad rune."

" _You're_ a bad rune." At the raised eyebrow, Kas gave a small shrug. "You really shouldn't have expected anything differently- When are you dying, again? I need to know so I can practice my wailing cry as I see your dead body."

"Wow. Wooow," Nomi drew out, trying her hardest not to smile. "I. No. I should be upset over that. No. Bad Nomi. No laughing."

"Do it. Laugh. I _dare_ you." The girl had a rune stone thrown at her head for her troubles. "Goddammit, Nomi!" The words were said with more of a laugh, than anything. "I can see I'm just _greatly_ loved and why the hell did this thing just start glowing?"

"Wait- It did what?" Kas tossed the rune stone back at Nomi, who caught it with a curious frown. "It's...glowing-"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck you, Watson!" The other three were looking over now, Elle looking at the glowing rock curiously, as Habato shook their head.

"Not into you like that, you know-"

"FUCK OFF!" Nomi half screeched, throwing the rune stone back at Kas, who quickly dodged it, Hollow catching it from hitting the wall. "THIS IS WHY PEOPLE WISH TO STRANGLE YOU WITH THAT SCARF OF YOURS!"

"And yet, no one's attempted it yet," Kas hummed happily, Nomi wondering if it would be worth it to rip her IV needle out to _kill her friend all over again._ "So, instead of killing me - which you can't - what does the freaky glowing rune mean?"

"It's glowing red," Hollow hummed, flying over to hand the rune back to Nomi, who raised an eyebrow at it. "Nice red."

"Red? If anything it should have been...no." Shaking her head, the woman looked trouble, looking back to the rune with a wary expression. "Auras...but the only one who carried red was- He...he doesn't know… Lingering energy, full consciousness, but not aware of _me_." Fingers closing around the stone, she let out a hollow laugh, pained smile on her face. "Damning me to this…

"And he doesn't even _know_ …"

::

"Is there a _reason_ you're pacing the floors?" Clockwork noticed Andrew hadn't even looked over at his question, just paced across the floor, paused, looked up towards the tower observatory, and paced again. "Andrew?" More pacing. " _Andrew_."

"Huh- Oh! Clockwork. When did you get here?" At the incredulous look he was given, Andrew only blinked in confusion. "What?" Clockwork only shook his head and headed to Lookout's library with a few books tucked under his arm, Andrew giving another glance to Lookout's tower before hesitantly following. And then glancing again. And again.

" _Andrew_."

"What?! I'm worried! Is it my fault he's a danger prone teen who could get into danger literally _anywhere_?! What if a ghost tries to attack him when we're not looking?! What if something terrible happens and- And- What if he _starts to fade again_?!"

"...I…" As a general rule, Clockwork was not the type to reassure people. Especially worried and panicked mates who looked like they hadn't slept since they _died_. "Is there a reason you are being remarkably overprotective, right now?"

" _What if he dies all over again?!_ " Andrew hissed at the time staff that hit the back of his head, hands flying to rub at the sore. At Clockwork's raised eyebrow, he gave a quiet cough. "I'd rather not admit that I most likely needed that."

"So it seems. Would you like to help me do research, now, or would you rather hover around Daniel some more?" At the huffing scowl, Clockwork bit back a smile and followed after the other as they headed to the library, books already scattered around, most open to random pages. "We still need to find the other Guardians, as well as their weapons- Although we can at least be thankful another one has been found."

"You say thankful, I say worrisome," Andrew muttered, floating a book over to him that he had been reading earlier, remembering a vague mention to Guardian references being inside. "Ancient weapons full of latent power do not suddenly appear unless it is for an apocalyptic situation."

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong," Clockwork softly chuckled, going through the few loose leaf papers he had brought along with the books. "How long has Daniel been hiding?"

"Ever since he returned," Andrew sighed, shoulders slumping. "Three days and he's yet to leave the observatory. Last I checked, he had iced over the windows and had begun drawing on them. I tried bringing him his sketchbook so he could _actually_ draw, but he barely looked at it." Clockwork could _hear_ the worry that was in the other's voice. "While on the subject of depressing news, have you managed to find anything in your time mirrors?"

"As of presently, no," Clockwork sighed, handing the papers over to Andrew, who looked down at them curiously. "Since I'm not able to _look_ at the past, I figured it would be better to _study_ it. Those are the initial research papers by Madeline Walker, Vladimir Masters, and Jack Fenton concerning the working theory on portals to another world they dubbed as 'Limbo'."

"Hard to believe that all of Danny's problems stemmed from these few papers," Andrew hummed, looking through the information. Who would even _consider_ making a portal to a place they knew held the _dead_? Then again...if someone had a chance to find someone they thought they had lost...he supposed he wouldn't blame them for taking it. "Learn anything from history, then?"

"Not as much as I would have liked," Clockwork sighed, looking through one of the books that he had brought with him. "Although there was the interesting fact of more natural portals appearing when they first managed to activate the proto-portal." Clockwork watched as Andrew pulled out his quill from behind his ear, absently marking corrections on the papers he was holding. "Really?"

"I died as a college student while studying for finals, do you _really_ think I can leave errors on a research paper without feeling some level of guilt?" Clockwork rolled his eyes at that, Andrew only humming and continuing his work. "How...there's no way they should have gotten this answer…"

"Hm?"

"This- Right here." Spreading the papers out in front of them, Andrew pointed to a string of equations. " _This_ is the equation that would allow the portal to work, in basics. The thing is, however, that these three were on a _completely_ different path with their research! The way they were working, their portal either would have just been a tesla coil, or not worked at all- What happened instead was _this_."

"What, exactly, is _this_ , Andrew?" The ghost circled the equation he had pointed out, as well as three subsequent ones below it. "This...this isn't something they should have known."

"No, it isn't. This is math and physics _far_ beyond what those three should have known back then, as you can tell by the earlier work. How they even found these things _out_...there's no way this could have been an accident- What's more, the handwriting doesn't even look like it belongs to any of them. It looks like it was added by a fourth party...someone who _knew_ what they were doing, and _knew_ how to make the portal work. But...there's something that's just not right, though…"

Absently grabbing the sheet of paper Lookout floated over to him, Andrew began scribbling down strings of numbers and letters, mumbling under his breath every few seconds. "No, no, no...that's not right…" At Clockwork's look, he circled an equation of his own, laying it next to the research papers. "Compare the one between what I wrote and what was used. The one I wrote is for a _stable_ portal. Something that would allow for ghosts to cross the dimensions safely, and cause little to no damage to the worlds.

"The one they seemed to have been _given_ however, is for something that would open the portal but make it...unstable, to stay the least. It would _tear_ through the worlds, instead of searching for what was already there. And when this tear was made… You said the rate of natural portals had increased since the first linked portal, yes?"

"Well, yes," Clockwork nodded, Andrew nodding and writing a few more things out. For as much as Andrew was the unassuming bookwork, Clockwork had to remember he had been one of the only people - ghost or human - to understand alchemy in the past three centuries. "I'm certain the cola didn't help, either."

"What?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"...Right. Well, _someone_ , for some reason, _wanted_ these three to tear into the Spirit World, to break down the barriers. But for what reason? The world is still stable, and the portals don't cause too much damage or trouble...or… Oh… Oh, no… Those papers that Danny found...the ones he stole from Plasmius- They said the Worldbreaker was _chained_ to this world.

"Large and frequent holes ripped into the fabric of our world… With something _chained_ to our world. A beast, or maybe a monster, that was sealed away to protect us… The Council of Twelve was meant to bring balance, a gathering of power that kept the world in balance, but when they fell, the Worldbreaker was sealed. A constant source of gathering power that would keep the world stable…

"With the tears come a failing balance...and with that balance breaking, so do the chains…"

::

It was the same shape drawn over and over again. The same scythe, with the same details, drawn over and over and over. It was something that he _needed_. Something that he _needed_ to find. It was _calling_ to him but he couldn't hear because there was something _blocking it_.

Maybe...he shouldn't even be bothering with all of this. He was only human- ...Or he had been, at least. Everything had been going fine, the worlds had been separated and everyone was living peacefully and then one small move on his part… One _click_ of a button and...it had all changed.

He wasn't even sure of what he was meant to be doing. Protecting the humans? The spirits? Or maybe he was meant to protect the border, the line between what was human, what was spirit, and what was not- Who better than someone who had been all three, after all?

"If this is my Fate...I don't want it…"

And it was the same story and it was _always the same story over and over and over and it was a child rebelling against the Fate they had been given and fighting back as hard as possible because how could anything he saw ever be right and he couldn't become those things and he would never become those things and to even try would be so so so wrong wrong wrong and he was meant to change things and keep them on the path and see the what was there and what was not but then he saw too much_

_and it was happening all over again right from the beginning and straight to the very end and it was all his fault and maybe if he had tried harder and maybe if he had told someone and maybe if he had been a better Guardian but now it was far too late and his family had been forced to pay for his mistakes and it was all so wrong wrong wrong and now it was becoming something terrible all over again and there was no stopping it and_

_he was so scared_

_**bUt wHY shOuLD hE bE** _ _why should he ever be scared he was so tired of being scared and angry and hurt and it was_ _**tHeM** _ _who should be scared and angry and hurt and he was so sick of it he was sick of everything sick of their pity and the weak looks and the hatred and contempt and being treated like nothing but a child who was_ _**uNwaNTeD** _ _and he was going to show them he would show them all and he didn't care how he did it_ _**bUt hE woULd gEt hIS rEvENgE** _

_but even if the story was still the same it was starting all over again and now there were new players and they didn't even know what they were getting into and it was starting again and soon it would end and if they thought they could change the story if they could change_ _**fAtE** _ _then they had another thing coming because this was how the path was meant to go and how it would go and there was no changing it not anymore and there was nothing anyone could do especially not such a small and scared child and it would end the same exact way with blood and death and ruin and_

**The Big Bad Wolf is here.**

Glancing back at his lair, Danny carefully bit his lip, gaze switching to the darkness that lay in front of him. It was common sense to never go into the Shadow Clouds, and yet that was what he was about to enter. It was one thing to do something this stupid, it was another to leave without telling anyone after having another series of time visions - visions he still hadn't told anyone about.

"Sorry, guys...but I have a feeling I don't have much of a choice this time." A gentle lullaby played in his head, nothing but a faint echo that he could barely here. The faintest hints of a song that was being sung from worlds away. It was just a few broken notes, and a weak pull, but…

That was all he needed.

::

" _Strange… This book should not be here…_ " Librarian often found himself speaking Mandarin when alone in the archives, if only so he never forgot the language of his homeland. He may have been an Observant, but he had once been human, and a devoted servant to his Emperor.

Carefully picking up the book, his eye widened at seeing not only was it a book about the Guardians, but that a page was _missing_. Not just missing- Torn! Vicious swearing left him, anger almost physical as his shoulders shook. The archives were a _restricted_ area that held the most forbidden knowledge of the Spirit World-

The fact that someone was here _at all_ meant it had to be a fellow Observant- But who would tear out a page on the Guardians?! Why not just take the book- What page… " _Guardians...and their weaknesses…_ " With the page that had been stolen…

Someone could find a way to kill the Guardians.

::

"This is just unnerving…" Valerie had been doing a late night patrol - a habit she had yet to break - and found that the skies were just...empty. Ever since Danny had created the truce, ghosts were a common sight around Amity Park. For the past few weeks, however...no one had seen them at all. Even in the Ghost Zone they couldn't be found.

"Why do I have the feeling we're about to get into more trouble than ever before…" Seeing she was approaching Fenton Works, her eyes narrowed at seeing two people standing outside of the building - both wearing pristine white suits. Ducking onto the roof of the opposite building, she fiddled with one of the functions on her suit, trying to pick up their words.

" _...Ghosts...portals...you are the experts, after all._ " Portals? _Plural_? Were they trying to have the Fentons _build_ them a portal? She...couldn't see that ending well. And the two deaths of the agents who had gone after Danny couldn't have been taken lightly.

" _...work something out...have a deal?_ " The handshake between Maddie Fenton and one of the agents was all she needed to see. Carefully edging her way across the roof, she adjusted her position for Sam's - which just so happened to be where Jazz was staying. She needed to tell the others what she had found _immediately_.

The Fentons working for the Guys-in-White wouldn't end well for them.

::

"I thought I asked you to _not_ destroy my books, Vortex." Nocturne was a powerful and respected ghost in the Spirit World. He could create his own armies, harvest dreams for power, was cunning far beyond most, and could enslave entire towns. He could do most anything.

Except say no to Vortex.

"I didn't _mean_ to. It's _boring_ here, though… Can't we visit the human world-"

"No! I told you, there's something... _wrong_. We're staying right here until things work out- Feel free to leave, yourself, however. You can let me know how getting _captured_ works out for you." As the ghost sulked and curled in on himself, Nocturned rolled his eyes.

Vortex had been on the run from the Observants for a while, and Nocturne saw no true harm in letting him stay until the worst of it died down- Honestly, it was simply too hard to resist the other's sad looks. Especially in his humanoid form. Then it was just impossible.

"You can go to the human world again once things start to calm down. For now-" At the sudden silence, Vortex looked over in concern, confused at seeing the other's dazed and startled expression. "We- Uh, for now… Do you hear that?"

"Um...was Vortex supposed to hear something?"

"I...I suppose not. I merely…" Absently shaking his head, Nocturne gave a sigh. "I suppose I was merely hearing things from another time." A song that had once been sung to him when he was young, and knew so little of the world. A song that he had never truly learned, but never truly forgot.

A song that was beginning again.

::

A dark chuckle echoed over the lab, shadows seeming to shift and move in reaction to the voice that had been heard. A few rose and took shape, while others faded back and looked to be nothing more than a trick of the eye. Soon, more and more shadows began rising, another chuckle echoing across the room.

"I believe we now have some work to do…" Vladimir Damian Masters _always_ received what he wanted, and right now, he had his eyes on Daniel James Fenton- Oh, yes, it would take some convincing and a few threats here and there. Sugar coated lies that slipped down the throat like honey- He would succeed, though. He had been playing these games for _decades_ , now. He knew how to get people on his side. How to control them to meet his own ends.

Soon, the man's human form faded away to reveal his ghostly half, wicked smirk appearing as he drowned out the small voice screaming at him that this was _wrong_ and _please stop before something terrible comes of this_ and really, was he even meant to listen? The voice that he smothered was weak and old, _worthless_. There was no reason to listen to that voice, no…

He had a new voice to follow.

::

Deep within a place of the Spirit World, where time and power moved and flowed in ways it shouldn't, chains rattled and clinked together, straining against the beast they held. Slowly, ever so slowly to where it could have been seconds or centuries, the smallest of links on the chain shattered and fell to the floor.

* * *

Like I said, I'm a fan of being dramatic.


	28. Once Upon A Dream

Now we're getting somewhere...

Warnings for : Mentions of past death, themes of destruction, creepy ending, plot

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=THyHviyzEoM

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**::**

"This...this is wrong…"

Danny knew what death felt like. He had known since he was little, and he had found himself lost in the basement lab while the Fentons dissected things. Since he had grown up in a household that studied ghosts. Since he had become one. Danny knew what death felt like, but this…

For as much as the Ghost Zone was strange and otherworldly, for as much as it contained the spirits of the departed, it had never _felt_ like death. It had felt like moving and twisted energy, like a thrum of electricity in the air that made him want to explore and hide all at once. It was disconcerting at times, yes, but it had never felt like death.

Not like this place had.

"Of all the times to need someone here." If only so he wouldn't be alone. He had known the Shadow Clouds would be dangerous, and perhaps even deadly, but this was...unsettling. Unnerving. _Terrifying_. As if any second shadows would be moving and twisting and reaching out to grab him and drag him under. It had him curling his wings closer, and gripping his scarf tighter.

For now there was only rubble, pieces of rock that looked to have once belonged to a main island. It was like the average Ghost Zone except the area was twisted and black, and the only light came from the spectral properties of the air itself.

"What...what is that?" Useless to talk to himself, maybe, but it at least helped him feel better. It also helped him figure out strange things, like the sight that he was now approaching. He had thought it to be an abandoned island at first, but it looked larger than anything he had seen, rocks breaking out and crumbling and floating away like the ones he had already seen.

"A...a city?"

" _He's coming! Evacuate the city to the Outlying Reaches- Save as many as you-"_ Jerking back at the sudden words that echoed through his mind, Danny looked around in shock, eyes wide at seeing...nothing. There were no screaming spirits, no raging fires, no crumbling walls and countless deaths, and yet… It felt like there should have been.

" _Come, you monster! As Guardian of Death, I will end you here and now!"_ A flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and for a second he saw it. The event that had caused this city to crumble to nothing, left for dead in the ravages of time. It was brief and quick, but it was enough to have him ducking into a building that seemed to be standing, hiding as best he could.

"I've heard about hearing voices in your head but this is just ridiculous…" This wasn't a time vision - or if it was, not like those he was used to seeing. It wasn't as if he was _seeing_ the event, like a writer might when creating a scene, but more as if he was _in_ the event. Forced to watch helpless as the story unfolded - much like a reader, he supposed.

Peeking out of the eavesway, the ghost's eyes widened at the sight he saw. A sight of a city on fire, spirits running as best they could, and a lone one standing against what looked to be a monster from hell itself. " _ **Lining up for the slaughter already?! Damn, you must be eager to die, huh?! And here I thought you were afraid of death-"**_

" _I_ _ **am**_ _Death!"_

" _ **Oh, not yet...but you will be."**_

Stumbling back, Danny winced as he tripped over rubble that sent him tumbling to the ground, head hitting the pavement with a resounding smack that had him groaning. So much for ghostly grace, and all that. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on just what that had _been_. He...the one spirit had said Guardian of Death, right? Then had that monster been the Worldbreaker?

A monster that had destroyed a city in mere hours… Had slaughtered _thousands_ in less than a day. If what he was seeing was true, then how were they ever supposed to fight something like that? To fight something so…

" _Fall back to the Temple!"_ Gaze darting up, and vision blurring between what was past and present, he quickly fled towards the aged building that stood in the middle of the city, halls weathered away to almost nothing, and roof cracked and crumbling.

" _It seems...we no longer have a choice."_ Looking over at where the voice had come from, he saw a vague impression of a young woman, a golden lance clasped tightly in her grip. " _Umbra and Referor have already fallen. Any more and we risk the Gate being opened - and we can_ _ **not**_ _let that happen."_

" _Surely there has to be-"_

" _No. There isn't."_

"Things have officially gone from plain freaky to absolutely terrifying." Backing away from the blurs he saw, he winced as his back hit wall, thoughts in too much of a tangle to think about phasing out of the building. A distant crash, like something heard over a static-filled radio, had him jerking his head to the large archway at the other end of the room.

Quicker than he could understand, there were only two left, one barely standing, and the other filled with anticipation. It wasn't hard to guess that he was seeing the fall of the Council of Twelve- but just _what_ was going on exactly? The Worldbreaker looked to have destroyed them all, so how-

" _I will not let you win."_ The lance was raised, tip glowing with streaming golden light, and the voice coming out clear and pristine. " _Alvarro, former Guardian of Fate. You have turned on your fellow Guardians and destroyed that which we have vowed to protect. As Guardian of this Council, I invoke my right to banishment."_

Former Guardian… Alvarro had been a Guardian? _He_ had been the Worldbreaker?! A rumbling laughter broke his concentration, the monstrous beast in front of him, golden fur crackling with energy, gave a twisted grin. " _ **You really think you can do what you're planning? You are the only one left."**_

Fate...Fate and Destiny. Then those two, the ones who were ready to kill each other, had been partners? " _You will be banished and chained to the Spirit Realm for the rest of your existence, forced to endure the changing of the world as you_ _ **rot**_ _."_ The lance, gleaming with light, carved a sigil into the air that was filled with symbols Danny had no hope of understanding.

" _ **Only fair if we share that**_ **Fate** _ **then, right?! As regent of Fate, I invoke my right of banishment. To be sealed within the Black Woods for all eternity-"**_

" _Just try it you, bastard. But first,_ _ **burn in hell.**_ "

" _ **After you, my dear."**_ The drawn seals were finished at the same time, each sending out a cascade of energy that washed over the entire city. In seconds the figures were gone, and Danny was once again left alone in a city that was filled with death, mind struggling to understand the answers he had been given.

This had been the city where the Council had lived, he supposed, and Alvarro had been one of those Guardians, but… What had caused him to turn into _that_ monster? Into something that only lived for blood, death, and _chaos_. Shoulders tremoring, the teen sharply shook his head, everything feeling so _wrong_.

It wasn't just the strange visions he was seeing, but it felt like _something_ was at the edge of his consciousness. Was trying to show him - to make him _understand_. He could empathize with wanting to understand, but why did it have to _hurt_ so much? It almost felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside, and his glimpses into the past probably weren't helping anything.

"Alright, focus, Phantom. We know Alvarro is the Worldbreaker, and he destroyed everyone...and everything… He was chained by the Guardian of Destiny - who...was sealed in the Black Woods?" He vaguely remembered hearing about the Black Woods once, when Andrew had been teaching him about the Ghost Zone. The place was just as dangerous as the Shadow Clouds, from what he remembered. "But that first vision…"

Alvarro had been a lot like him, in that vision...jumping in to save someone without thinking of himself. He had been starstruck and held power he hadn't even known about. How could he ever turn into- ...Well, Danny supposed the same had happened to him, once upon a time. Still…

" _Can't you let up just this once, Umbra? I don't see what the big deal is about checking the Gate every single_ _ **day**_ _. It's not like anything ever changes-"_

" _And what if it did, and no one knew about it until the last second? What if a crack appeared, and they managed to hide it the one day no one was looking? What then, hm?" Alvarro sighed, resisting the urge to cross his arms. It would be better to show his maturity and responsibility in a situation such as this._

" _Still boring." Screw maturity, he was the youngest for a reason, dammit! At the look he was given from the orchid-skinned spirit, Alvarro huffed and really did cross his arms. "Fine. I'll check the stupid Gate when I'm supposed to." Not like he was ever trusted to do anything of_ _ **real**_ _importance. Not like he hadn't been a Guardian for_ _ **years**_ _now. "I don't see why we can't just destroy the Gate- I mean, the right explosions in the right places, a few portals to another realm, and no more problem."_

" _...You were much less violent when we first met," Umbra quietly muttered, Alvarro shooting the spirit the sunniest grin he could as he flew after him._

" _Nah, I was just better at hiding it. Besides, Aldora says that explosions solve everything-"_

" _Yes, let's listen to the one who almost succeeded in blowing up the temple. I'm sure that will be our wisest course of action, truly." The younger spirit snorted, flying closer to jerk the other's hood over his face, and grin as he was batted away._

" _Come on, Umbra, you_ _ **need**_ _to lighten up. The way you're going, you'll soon be something lame like the Guardian of_ _ **Protection**_ _instead of Guardian of the Unknown." At the look, he gave a light shrug. "It's not like you can tell me I'm wrong. You're more protective than the entire Council combined - and this is coming from someone who jumps into oncoming attacks to shield others-"_

" _You do_ _ **what**_ _."_

" _Nothing. Nope. Not a thing- Did I say something? Aha, you must be imagining things. Yes. Mhm. Truly, the only explanation. Heh." Seeing his words hadn't been bought for a second, Alvarro gave a slow nod, fingers steepled together. "How likely am I to regret those words?"_

" _Well, when I tell Aldora-"_

" _That's just cruel! She may be my partner, but she's_ _ **evil**_ _, Umbra._ _ **Evil**_ _!" Seeing his theatrics weren't being bought, he rolled his eyes. "You were much easier to fool when we first met."_

" _Mm, I just gave you the benefit of the doubt, more often."_

" _Rude."_

"He...was like me…" Just a stupid kid who cracked jokes to hide his feelings and felt way in over his head but didn't want to bother anyone by talking about it. From what he had just seen...they might as well have been cut from the same cloth. Self sacrificing heroes who didn't tell others what they should have. "Aldora...if she was his partner...then that must mean she's Guardian of Destiny, or, uh, was, I guess…"

Shakily making his way out of the ruined temple, he tried to focus his thoughts. It was one thing to see someone who acted so much like him, and another to see him interact with someone who acted so much like _Jazz_ \- that was just it though, wasn't it? Umbra and Alvarro had acted the same as him and Jazz. Overprotective and worried siblings who just wanted the best for each other.

"Wait...how am I understanding them if these visions are from ten thousand years ago…" He...would chalk that one up to freaky time shenanigans. If only to save what was left of his dwindling sanity.

He still wasn't sure how Alvarro had become the Worldbreaker, though, but he had a feeling that he would soon be finding out. "If I could just...just…" The faintest sound entered his head, like that of a song being played on a broken and worn piano, keys just barely doing what they were supposed to. "Looks like this little field trip to the past isn't over just yet…"

Judging by what he had already seen...he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep going…

::

"I will now freely admit that this was my most terrible idea to date and I regret everything that has ever led me up to this point in my life where I am chasing after a song I can only hear in my head and only at certain times." Technically no one around to listen to his complaining, but it still made him feel better.

He had to have been flying for what felt like _hours_. Considering the perpetual darkness, however, he couldn't much see what was going on with the sky - not that it would have helped. He had tried looking at his watch, but it was analog, and he was pretty sure it had either been twelve hours, or twenty-four hours. All he knew for sure was that he was going to, most likely, be yelled at by _at least_ four different people when he returned.

Stupid overprotective family.

"Is that...a castle?" He was used to seeing castles around the Ghost Zone, but this seemed like something far, _far_ older. And...different. It almost felt like… Shaking his head, he hesitantly floated closer, keeping a careful eye on the empty ruins. Who knew what might be hiding here - the Shadow Clouds weren't known for being _empty_ , after all.

"Doesn't look like a castle I've ever seen, at least, not in real life." He had seen pictures of something like this maybe, art for stories of temples and cities made for _dragons_ , and other creatures with wings. Airy designs meant for access from above and all around, instead of just from the ground. "Guess this is what the Spirit World used to look like ten thousand years ago."

Who knew, maybe this was even one of the Guardians' lairs. It would make sense, although not why it was so far away from the city… Then again, he supposed things drifted away after a certain length of time. That was evidenced enough by stone walkways that trailed to the ends of the island before breaking off, rocks twirling and shifting in the air as they gently floated away.

Hesitantly landing at the farthest edge, he touched down carefully, eyes darting around for anything that was ready to jump out and attack him. Every lair had defenses, after all. With his luck, it would be something terrible. Waiting a few minutes, and not hearing anything besides a sharp wind, he nodded and began walking.

"Wait...wind?" Far as he knew, wind _shouldn't_ exist in the Ghost Zone, and yet here it was, whipping at the stone castle and creating echoing wails that were heard as it tore through the area. Wind that screamed and cried and raged at the decayed state of the place. "Right. Well. Yeah. That's not spooky _at all_."

Finally reaching broken front doors, ones that had long ago crumbled to dust, the teen carefully poked his head in. "Hello? Anyone mind if I come in?" It wasn't like it would _hurt_ to ask the ancient, empty lair. He'd rather be polite now, instead of having the whole place out to kill him.

When the only answer was the wind whipping at him and pushing him forward, he sighed and carefully stepped inside, wings curling together even more. He was rather surprised to see just how much of the castle had survived decay, especially considering how old it was. It was still broken down, but there was enough for him to get an image of what it might have looked like before it fell to ruin.

"Wonder who this castle belonged to…" He had a feeling his time powers were still acting up, since he could hear faint words and laughter, as well as see blurs and flashes of colors and figures every so often. If he hadn't been scared of ghosts before, he certainly was now.

" _I don't see the point of flying all the way to the Outlying Reaches just to get some stupid book."_ A flash of gray walked past him, green eyes looking slightly amused at the woman walking at his side. " _Or why Umbra_ _ **needed**_ _this book so badly."_

" _It's useless to question another Guardian's work, you know. Besides, if nothing else, Tifore will be happy to add a new book to his archives."_ That, at least, confirmed that this was a Guardian's lair - possibly Umbra's, if they were bringing a book back or, at least, _had_ brought a book back here.

Now the question was why that song would lead him all the way here.

Continuing on, he was surprised by just how many times he saw Alvarro and Umbra with his visions. Flashes of moments of them caught between rooms and halls, and snippets of conversations that ranged from anything to everything. If he had been unsure about what their relation was before, now he knew for certain.

So what had caused Alvarro to turn into something even worse than Dan? With him, it had been losing his friends and family, and having his halves separated. With Alvarro… He wasn't sure what had happened, but he had the feeling it hadn't been anything good.

"I can't tell if I'm in a horror movie, or a Scooby Doo episode…" The wind had come back full force, and faded tapestries were whipping around, blurring together with his time vision to produce an effect that had him wishing he was safe at home with his mate. "Leaning towards horror movie."

Ducking into a side room to escape the wind, his eyes widened at the countless books he saw lining the shelves. "Something tells me Andrew would _definitely_ like this room." The books were all ghostly in nature, but the aura was dimmed to almost nothing… A quick look showed that most of them were just...empty. Blank pages upon blank pages. Which he was surprised to find he was angrier about than he would have thought.

"So someone wanted to hide things...but why _erase_ the books- That's just-! Ugh! That's ridiculous!" Judging by how small the study was, everything was probably books on the Guardians and the Council, and the world as it had been at large. Now they were nothing but empty journals, however. "Fading knowledge...haven't heard of that happening, before. I hope I don't hear of it again..." He blamed his anger on the fact his mate was the _Guardian_ of Knowledge.

"Core instinct…" Every ghost was supposed to know of the Guardians, the same way they knew dead languages. If that was true, then why didn't they? "Why do I have the feeling it isn't just the Worldbreaker we have to deal with…"

Hearing quiet notes, like those played on a music box, Danny tilted his head. Whatever he had been following had definitely gotten louder, although whether that meant he was closer to finding it or not, he wasn't certain. Setting the book in his hands back down, he returned to the halls, pausing at seeing a curled up form at the end of the hallway.

" _I couldn't change anything. I was destined to guard Fate...and I failed."_ The figure was blurred and vague, just like everything else Danny had seen since he had arrived. He could faintly see it was Alvarro, pressed against the wall with his knees to his chest, and his hands covering his head. " _They wouldn't stop screaming, and I just wanted them to stop, and…"_

The golden eyes that looked up at him were crystal clear.

" _ **What makes you think you could do any better?"**_

* * *

If you have a good imagination, you can picture just how creepy that ending is.


	29. Monster

Here's a quick chapter for you guys, just so you don't think I'm dead!

Warnings for : past character death, ectoplasmic blood, swords being used as weapons, revenge

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**::**

"I figure since you continue to remain stubbornly stupid, I would at least bring you coffee. Which may or may not be poisoned. Some of the ingredients I used were a little iffy there at the end- I mean, Clockwork managed a cup okay. Sort of."

Getting no response, and hearing nothing but the quiet sound of a knife being flipped through the air, Randy sighed and took a seat next to his brother on top of Lookout's observatory. The younger was stubbornly facing the Shadow Clouds, knife absently twirling in his hand. "You may have died being older than me, but you're still an immature little brat, you know."

Setting the coffee cups down between them, Randy crossed his legs and propped his head up on his hand, staring where his brother was with an air of boredom. "I don't even know how you do this. Boring as hell. Have you just been sitting here and staring for this long-"

" _He's been gone for over a day without telling anyone where he went. I believe that warrants my worry, brother._ " Randy gave a sigh, slipping into French as easily as the other.

" _Then it probably has something to do with all that freaky Guardian business. Jesus, man, you two are codependent as_ _ **fuck**_ _. Haven't you ever heard of a healthy relationship?_ " That got a snort out of his brother, who turned to him with an amused look.

" _This coming from the one who wouldn't know a stable and healthy relationship if it smacked right into him._ "

"Truly, frérot, your words hurt me deeply. They cut straight into my soul." Grinning in success at the small smile he saw on Andrew's face, he threw an arm around him, tugging him in for a slight hug. "Don't worry so much. In case you haven't noticed, your mate is stubborn as _death_. That and he's as obsessed with you as you are with him. He'll be back in no time at all."

"...It worries me when you start making sense, Randy. It worries me greatly." Randy nodded, picking up one of the coffee cups.

"As it should. Now, drink my delicious coffee that may or may not kill you."

::

"Jeez, how big is this place…" He had to have been wandering around the castle for an hour now, and he _still_ couldn't track down where the song was coming from. Every time he tried to find a set of stairs, it would loop him back to rooms he had been through, and phasing was impossible with these walls. "A map. Why can't ancient castles from thousands of years ago ever have a _map_. Malls have maps. These places should have maps too."

Alright. He could freely admit he was starting to lose it. Entering the Shadow Clouds right after his funeral probably hadn't been his _best_ idea now that he was thinking about it. Especially since it felt like something was _watching_ him. "Right. You die. Find out the fate of worlds is up to you. Go to your funeral. And then go to face another death without telling anyone. Because that's just a _great_ plan, isn't it?"

He was starting to see what his friends meant when they told him he had no common sense.

" _Alvarro? What are you doing here?"_

"Oh man...not again." The longer he was in the castle, the worse the visions were getting. Sight blurring in front of him, he gave a groan. It was going to be one of _those_ visions, wasn't it… Joy.

" _I haven't seen you for months…"_

" _I was doing some...research," Alvarro shrugged, smile on his face as he walked down the hall to the other, hands clasped behind his back. "It was certainly enlightening. Did you know spirits could use the powers of the fae?" Seeing the other go still, Alvarro's grin widened, eyes fading from a forest green to a sharp golden color. "I certainly didn't. It's interesting, what you can find when you look around… Shall I tell you what I learned, brother-"_

" _You are_ _ **not**_ _my brother." Alvarro pouted at the harsh tone, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. "What have you done to him?!"_

" _I'm still me, just...wiser, I suppose you could say. I figured it out, you see… The only thing that's holding me back from what I need to do...is you. If you're gone, then I don't have to worry about anything else, now do I?" Hand dropping to the sword at his side, Alvarro gave a building smile. "_ _ **Don't you want to play a game, brother?**_ "

"He… He killed…" So the two _had_ seen each other as brothers. Leaning himself against the wall of the grand hall he had found himself in, he shook his head again. "No...he wouldn't have killed Umbra- That would have been like me killing Jazz!" Even corrupted and twisted...he...couldn't have done that, right?

" _A thousand ways to disable and kill...and I can't use a single one on you…" Umbra hissed at the sword that slid through his core. Even with having done his best to dodge the other...there hadn't been much he could do without using his weapon- And he_ _ **couldn't**_ _. Not on him. "I deserve this…"_

_His sweet little brother who only wanted to do what was right...he was gone forever, now, and it was his fault. If he had seen the signs- Had acted faster! If he had managed to_ _**do** _ _something...and yet… Here he was with a sword through his core, and his body fading faster and faster. This was where Fate had led them, then._

" _Um...bra…?" No… Please, no, not this. This was cruel. This was far too cruel. "Umbra… Wha- What's going on- W-Why- Sword, but- Umbra?!" To have Alvarro be not only forced to kill him...but then to realize what he had done. To make him bare witness to the death of the one he cared for above all others. "Your...your wings are gone… N- You can't- Umbra!"_

" _Ssh, little one. You're always so loud," Umbra chuckled, hand weakly settling on the other's shoulder. "It's...fine." It was a blatant lie, and they both knew it- If only he had more_ _ **time**_ _. Time to find a way to save Alvarro, because this sanity he had now...there was no way it could last._

"I wanted to find out the truth...not this…" He knew truth came at a high cost- He knew that far better than most...but to see _this_. Alvarro, the Worldbreaker...he wasn't the ultimate enemy they had made him out to be. He was...like Dan. A twisted version of what he could have been, and what he was, corrupted beyond all attempts at redemption. He… "He was like me…"

" _Everything will be fine, little brother…" He knew how fast spirits faded, and yet… It felt like he had far too little time to say what he needed. If he could just stay longer- Help, or find a way, or_ _ **something**_ _. If he could only… "It...will all be fine." He_ _ **had**_ _to help his brother!_

" _U-Umbra- What- I don't remember anything, but my sword...and...and I can't- Your wings are gone but you only said- You only said that would happen if you're dying- But you can't be. No. You're not dying- This- This is just some stupid test, right? Something to get me to act more responsible, or something. Yeah. It- It has to be!"_

" _I'm sorry...for everything." For not seeing things sooner, for letting Alvarro have his space when he needed to be talked to, for letting things ever get to this level… If he had been better, he could have seen the signs sooner. He could have caught the corruption before it took root, and saved Alvarro from what he was becoming. From what he had become… As it was...his Fate was sealed._

And it was the same damn story. Family turned against each other and forced to fight, and one forced to become a _monster_. It could have so easily been him, standing over Jazz's dying body and _pleading_ for her to live. To come back because he _needed_ her. Saying it had to be a joke, or a test, because how could something like _that_ ever be _real_. It almost had been him, with Dan. The same story played over and over and it could still happen and-

" _Um...bra…" Alvarro was alone in the hall, nothing beside him but a sword that was coated with a neon green substance that was slowly fading away. "Quit joking around, Umbra, this isn't funny!" His words rang out against the castle, which did nothing but echo his words back to him, a silence there that shouldn't have been. "I get it, I've been hiding my problems- How is this going to help, though?!"_

_Right now. Right now Umbra was going to show up, chuckle at his panic, and say he needed to work on keeping his emotions in tune with his logic. About how he was a Guardian, now, and he couldn't afford to panic if something like this were to ever_ _**really** _ _happen. He would show up, give him the lesson he was teaching him, and there would be whining and complaining, and everything would go back to the way it_ _**should** _ _be._

" _It's not funny, anymore!" The silence rang louder, and the sickly sweet smell of ectoplasm only seemed to be growing stronger, cloying his senses and making him sick. "Please! Is this about the voices?! I'll stop listening to them, okay!? I'll fight back, and stop listening, and ignore the nightmares, just_ _ **come back**_ _!" The screams echoed against smooth stone, filling the halls before dropping away to nothing._

" _Brother...please come back…"_

This time he could _feel_ it. The overpowering emotions that Alvarro had felt. The same emotions Danny had felt time and time again- Because who had ever said being a hero was easy? Or good? It was crippling self doubt, and loathing, and a sense that nothing would ever be the same again. There was no escaping it.

It wasn't just where they had been siblings, either. Umbra had been _everything_ to Alvarro, going by what he was feeling. The only one he trusted completely, and the only one he told his problems to. The only one who heard the worries, instead of the jokes, and who saw the tears, instead of the laughter. He was… "Like Andrew… Him killing Umbra...would have been like me killing Andrew…"

The realization sent him sliding to the floor, eyes wide as he shook. It was the same story, and it was happening all over again- That _could_ be him, pleading for his mistakes to be fixed, and if the timeline hadn't been altered like it had… It really could have been Danny losing Andrew. Danny wanting that ghost side of him _gone_ because without his mate _what was the point_. And then all that rage and loss of a lost mate...without any of the humanity to keep his powers in check…

"How ya been, Danny-boy?"

_This wasn't right. It wasn't_ _**real** _ _. If Umbra was gone from his life...then it couldn't be real. Umbra was the only one to- If he was gone,_ _**then nothing was right** _ _. If he went...then why should he care? About anything?_

" _You can't...go… Without you…" Umbra was the first spirit he had met to take in interest in him, to believe in him, and help him. Sure they fought - quite often - but Alvarro knew deep down they_ _ **loved**_ _each other. Umbra was his entire family, and the only reason he hadn't had a mental breakdown from the stress of being Guardian. Without him in his life...with him gone...what was the point?_

_A slow chuckle built, working into a chilling laugh that bounced along the walls, and throughout the castle. That was right, though, wasn't it? What was the point of trying to be good when he was so_ _**bad** _ _at it?! He was never the hero- Never the one that people looked up to, or wanted. So why should it even matter anymore?! He was never meant to be a Guardian- No…_

" _If they thought I was bad before..._ _ **wAit unTiL thEy sEe mE noW!**_ "

"You can't be here- There's no way you can be here!" Keep calm, keep calm, he had _to keep calm_. This had to be a trick, or an illusion- Something caused by the Shadow Clouds. Picking himself up, he took to the air, energy gathering in his hands.

"And yet, here I am." At the laugh that he had heard on repeat in his nightmares since he had first heard it, he shook his head and backed away, unprepared for the bright blast of energy that barreled into him. Thrown into the wall behind him, he just barely managed to catch himself, hood falling off his head as he looked up. "What's the matter, Danny-boy, didn't expect to run into me again? You had to have seen this coming…"

"Guess I don't do family reunions all that well." There was no way this ghost could be in front of him. Not when he was meant to be locked up inside a _thermos_ a day's flight away. There was just- "Don't suppose you feel like sitting down and catching up?"

"Not something I have on the agenda, I'm afraid… I think I'd rather take my revenge and leave...I still have so much to do, after all." Throwing up a shield at the next blast, he grunted as the shield was easily shattered and he was thrown back, body crashing into the floor. "I still have a few humans I need to take care of…" Dan gave a bright grin, Danny shuddering at the spike of fear that shot through him.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that." And it was the same _exact story and it was happening all over again and it was two beings facing against the monsters inside of them and one had lost and one had won but the battle had begun anew and he couldn't win again not when he was alone not when he was on his own not when he couldn't think not when he didn't know where his family was and he couldn't_

"You _still_ haven't pieced it together?" Screaming at the teleported hit that had him crashing into a wall, he groaned as he pushed himself up. For only being formed for a week or so, he was surprised he had as much energy as he _did_. If he were to fight this kind of fight now… "Come on, I know you aren't _that_ much of an idiot… Aren't you wondering how I escaped?"

"Doesn't matter, when you're going back right where you came from!" There was no way Dan had escaped on his own, right? Not when Clockwork- Clockwork...there was no way- The clouded time streams...

"Pretty easy to defeat the _Master_ of Time when he can't see, huh?" Grunting as he was slammed into the wall again, he gasped for breath around the hand that clutched his neck, keeping him pinned. " _Think_. If I made it all the way out here, why did no one bother to stop me, hm? You really think all those weaklings would just let me go without trying to stop me- Of course...they weren't very good at that."

No...if this _putrid ghost_ had hurt his _family_. "Oh? Now there's some nice eyes… Pure red and full of rage… What's the matter, Danny-boy? Feeling angry?" Laughing at the blast of unrestrained energy that threw him back, Dan grinned widely. "Well now, look at this… This is going to be far more interesting, if you're already turning into _me_ -"

" _I will_ _ **never**_ _be you_." The words came out in a quiet hiss, Danny already tilting his head in consideration as energy gathered into his hands. Dan was strong...he would _need_ to be destroyed. " _You hurt them…_ " If what he was saying was true...then he had hurt his family. Had hurt Clockwork and Jazz and Randy and-

There was no more 'capturing'. No more of his 'heroic' need to save lives. No need for someone to be protected. No more heroes. No more villains. No more dragon slaying. No more need to be the knight in shining armor and save the day. No…

This was just good old-fashioned revenge.

* * *

 


	30. Make It Stop

Sorry for such a long update time, guys. Things have been...a bit much, around here, lately. Hopefully I can start getting updates back on track, for now, however, enjoy this new chapter!

Warnings for : knives being used as weapons, blood, ectoplasmic blood, character death, mentions of death through fire, being stronger than you thought possible

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=sSzukDkftL8

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**::**

"Come on, Danny-boy! You say you'll never be me but look at you now!" Dan dodged the reckless blasts aimed at him before firing back with a set of his own. "Blood red eyes, fangs, blue skin, full ghost- Oh, and let's not forget the _precious_ fact that you're not even trying to be the hero right now! There's no one around for you to save, Danny-boy, you're just out looking for revenge!"

"And so what if I am?! You've been haunting me ever since we met- Why shouldn't I get my revenge on you?! It's because of _you_ my family died!" And he could see the images clear as day, his family killed one after the other, friends sacrificed for growing power, and Amity Park set ablaze to burn. Two worlds ravaged to the core and torn apart just for _fun_. "You're not a villain! You're not the big bad of the day! You're just a fucking monster that needs to be _destroyed_!"

"I'm as much the villain as you're the hero then, huh?!" Forming a spear of wicked sharp energy, Dan tossed it at the younger, throwing him off balance enough for the blast that followed. "Face it, Kid, you're more like me than you'll ever _know_."

A frustrated screech echoed throughout the stone room, soon building into a wail that sent energy pouring out, Dan only laughing loudly as he threw up a shield. The energy cut off into nothing before it could do much damage, Danny left panting heavily in the center of the room. "And then we have that feature! You've become more like me than I was at that age! The hero? More like a child who doesn't want to admit to the truth!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, _shut up, shut up, shut up,_ _ **shut up, shUT UP, SHUT UP!**_ " The screams were cut off by a streaks of energy that crashed into him, knocking him back into the wall and sucking the air out of his body.

"Afraid to admit to the truth? Everything you fought for is dead and _gone_. That foolish Time Master, the pushy sister, the two idiot friends, your precious pet assassins- Even that stupid fucking lair! Everything you've spent your life protecting? Burned down to _nothing_."

"...Burned…" Raising an eyebrow at the reaction in the other, Dan paused in his attacks. "What...do you mean...burned…"

"Aren't you fucking listening? The whole damn place was torched by the time I left. The only one left was that fucking bookworm, and I made sure he was locked away in that library before setting it on fire- Books are so easy to burn, after all, don't you think?"

"No."

"What was that, Danny-boy? You're gonna have to speak up if you want to be heard!" Dan bent over and mockingly cupped a hand to his ear, grunting at the _red_ energy that blasted into him, sending him skidding back a few steps. Looking over to the teen, he gave a wicked smile. "Now there's some rage… Something I said?"

"You're lying." Because something like that couldn't be the truth. "You have to be lying." Because he couldn't handle the truth of something like that. Of Andrew being forced to _burn_ all over again...due to _him_ starting the fire. That was just it though, wasn't it? That was always it, and that was _always_ how it was going to be…

History repeats.

"Oh, that's right… That was how that mate of yours died the first time, wasn't it? It's a shame, we must have just missed each other when you were heading out here- Well, it certainly gave me enough time to do a little research. Isn't it just amazing the things people tell you when they know they're about to _die_?" Throwing a shield up at the energy that flew towards him, Dan winced as he was pushed back again. "My, my, feeling angry, are we?"

_K_ _**i** _ _l_ _**l h** _ _i_ _**m** _ **.**

"Enough… I am going to kill you. Right here, and right now." Danny quietly flew into the air, face expressionless as his aura flared up around him, a dangerous red tint to it that had never before been there. "There's no capturing, no being the hero, no giving you a second chance… There's just me and you… Me tearing you apart and watching as you _die_."

"Aw, the hero condemning someone? I think not." Dan grunted as he was slammed into a wall, dagger formed of ecto energy sticking out of where his heart would have been. "Oh? Someone's gotten better with aim, huh?"

"I may not be as good with knives as my mate was...but I'm sure I can manage…"

_M_ _**a** _ _k_ _**e** _ _h_ _**i** _ _m_ _**s** _ _u_ _**f** _ _f_ _**e** _ _r._

Another three knives went flying towards the ghost, each leaving their mark. "He never taught me much about fighting- Didn't want to see me following in his steps, I guess… What do you know, though. I get to fight just like he did… Three years of watching him fight, of studying his movements, of knowing how he throws his knives… I suppose I picked up more than I thought I would! Whaddya think, Dan? You may have dealt with assassins, but what about a hero who no longer cares?"

_Y_ _**o** _ _u'_ _**r** _ _e_ _**s** _ _t_ _**r** _ _o_ _**n** _ _g_ _**e** _ _r._

"Giving you a death with ghost powers...now, that'd just be too much of a honor for you." Energy flared around him, more ecto crafted knives floating in front of him, each a sharp and bloody red. "Human weapons, though? Now...that would be a good retribution for you- You think humans are weak after all, don't you? They aren't even a challenge for you, huh?"

"Kid, you're talking to someone who destroyed both humans _and_ ghosts- You really think you stand a chance against me?! Last time you had the Master of Time on your side - as well as your useless sidekicks! Now what do you have?! Nothing but your anger- And how long do you think that's going to last?"

"Well, it lasted ten years for you… I just need it to last ten minutes." Snatching another knife out of the air, he threw it towards Dan, shattering the shield in the way and sliding into the skin, and inch above where the core rested. "Ten minutes is all I need…"

 _ **Ki**_ _l_ _ **l**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _m_ _ **!**_

"You think this is my loss? I win no matter what! Look at you now, _Phantom_! You've tried so hard to fight what's in you, and what you know you can do, and look at this! Here you are, about to kill out of hate and revenge. Second chances and heroes? Face it, you've been heading towards this from the beginning!"

"Then you won't mind if I _end_ you," Danny hissed quietly, three more knives going flying. This time the knives were easily dodged, and a familiar stance had him scrambling to throw a shield up. Even with the barrier, he was sent blasted back into a corner, body tumbling to land among a pile of rubble.

"That all you got, Danny-boy?! Where's the challenge?!" Groaning, and pushing himself up, he blinked at feeling something press into his palm. Lifting the hand up, he frowned at seeing a small metal trinket.

"A...quill?" Why would there be- A...quill…

"What's the matter?! Scared already?!" Dan raised an eyebrow at the teen that appeared in front of him, energy once again an icy blue. "What? Out of rage already? And here I thought this was actually going to be _interesting_ -"

"Pet assassins, huh?" At the slightly confused look he was given, Danny's grin slowly grew. "You couldn't have known that. Even if you tortured and killed them...they wouldn't have spoken a word to you- And I know that Andrew would have left quite a few scar marks on you no matter what… So, you're lying. You're not even really Dan, are you?"

A small metal quill - like that of a charm - finding it's way under his palm when he most needed it? A shift in reality right when it was most needed… Even with the Shadow Clouds blocking out spectral energy, Andrew still found a way to help him. As always, it seemed.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, Kid-"

"There's no way you could have escaped the Clock Citadel, and even if you did, you wouldn't have made it all the way out here without some serious damage. Whether you're a trick of the Shadow Clouds, or some kind of trap in this castle… You aren't the Dan I've feared. Not the one who could cause harm to my family- You aren't _real_ -" Words cut off as he was slammed into the wall, wincing at the hand that tightened around his throat, words hissed quietly into the dead air.

" _I may not be real...but I'm real enough to be your_ _ **end**_ _._ "

"And I'm strong enough to stop you." Forming a wing shield, and pushing Dan back a few feet with the energy, he grinned wickedly. "Hey, Dan. Might want to cover your head." A small crack appeared in the top of the shield.

Slamming into opposite walls, Danny groaned as he just barely caught himself from hitting the ground. Wing shields, good. Exploding, bad. Should probably remember that. "Is that all you got?! A few fucking tricks?!" Eyes widening at the thick energy lance that came speeding towards him, he sucked in a breath, looking for a way out. His first thought was that wished time would just _stop_.

And it did.

Not questioning the sudden stillness, Danny quickly gathered enough energy to teleport behind Dan, energy blasting into his back and throwing him back down towards the ground. "Tricks? Now, that's just rude. At least I'm stronger than some illusion-"

"Illusion?! I'm just as strong as the Dan you know and _fear_! I'm even _stronger_! It took your friends, your family, and the Master of Time at _full fucking power_ to defeat the last Dan! What makes you think you could _ever_ take me on your _own_ -" Dan grunted as he was blasted back, startled laughter filling the air.

"Did you just start _monologuing_ \- Oh man, I cannot believe- Only _Technus_ does shit like that!" Letting out another few chuckles, he let energy pour into his hands. "And as for me not having a chance of beating you? Well… I was young back then." Faster than Dan could see, he felt the teen ram into his side, knocking him into the air before blasting him back down.

"I was just a kid- I didn't even understand my powers!" A quick teleport and a blast at point blank range. "I didn't even know about my ice core back then!" Icy energy filled his hands, the next attack knocking Dan into the wall and freezing him there. Breaking the ice, the older barely got a few feet into the air before he was being blasted back again, attacks in too quick a succession for him to defend against.

"I've had years to get better- I know my powers better than ever! What makes you think I could ever _lose_?!" Sucking in a breath for his strongest attack, he grunted at the hand that closed around his throat, cutting him off.

" **I will not be beaten by a child!** " That tone of voice...it sounded like- No. He had to concentrate, now. No time for theories.

"I am _not_ a child! I'm a Guardian!" And that was right, wasn't it? He _was_ a Guardian, and it was up to him to keep things like _this_ from getting _out_. "I guard the Border of the Worlds and the Gate to the Unknown! It's my _job_ to keep things like you _away_ from the others! I beat my greatest nightmare when I was _fourteen_ \- You really think you have a chance?!"

" **Dead or alive or something in between- You never had a chance! You're going to become me no matter what! A monster who cares for nothing but destruction!** _ **That is your Fate as it's been told**_ **!** "

"I make my own Fate!" Releasing the ghostly wail, he felt the hand leave his throat, eyes scrunching closed as he released as much power as he could. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked by the _blizzard_ that had been caused. HIs ice core hadn't just affected his basic powers, it had affected _everything_. The room now looked like the Far Frozen, more than anything.

Falling the few short feet to the floor, he walked over to the frozen statue that Dan had become, eyes narrowed in determination as he spoke, voice quiet but resolute. "I will not turn into you. _Ever_. You can scare and torment me for as long as you want...but I won't let you be my Fate. Not again."

A flash of light and there was nothing left but burning red mist that faded into the air, Danny sighing and finally letting himself relax. That fight had taken much more out of him than he would have liked… Looking down to his hand, he slowly opened it to show a metal charm resting in the center of his palm, smile quirking his lips up.

"A quill, huh… Now who's the protective one, mon ange?" Pocketing the small charm, he looked to the stairs that now led to large double doors that hadn't been there before. "So it _was_ a test, huh…" There had been something wrong, though… The words Dan had spoken near the end, the way it had sounded… It was the tone of voice Alvarro had used right before he had turned into the Worldbreaker. A tone he had heard from Dan once before, when he had been _losing_.

Was it possible Dan was like the Worldbreaker? Someone corrupted and turned into a monster?

"Well, nothing I can do about it now." Climbing to his feet, and using what little energy he had left to remain standing, he headed for the stairs. It was only a few moments before more notes began to play, the tune clear and pristine, and calling him forward. Promising him something he wasn't sure he wanted. "Buried pasts, changed monsters, broken trust, and a new song…

"Time to see just what I'm here for…"

* * *

Sometimes we need to realize we're stronger than we ever thought possible, and the pressure we're put under only makes us more so.


	31. Feel Good Inc

Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been a bit busy getting ready for a vacation with Que and now I'm once again up at camp with her in Wisconsin! It might take me a while to upload the next one, but for now, here's 5k of Jazz being a badass.

Que - Hello, I have stolen dear kitsune and trapped her in the northwoods with limited internet access and and excess of extremely large spiders and snakes muahhahaah ha.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=ZY4Zd2HpJ8c

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**::**

"Haven't you two ever heard of keeping _proper_ files… These looks like notes made by a college student the day before finals." Breaking into Fenton Works? Easy. Hacking the mainframe? Child's play. Finding anything in the way of actual, _useable_ information?

A fucking miracle that wasn't about to happen.

She knew the Fentons had teamed up with the Guys-in-White to build them a ghost portal, but there was no information about it! No blueprints, no notes, not even a damn calendar reminder! Jack she could understand not leaving any notes, but Maddie… Then again, for something like this, maybe she didn't trust the Fenton database.

Jazz had gotten her smarts from someone, after all. "Alright, if I'm not finding anything here...I guess it's on to plan B." Usually she would have waited until Danny was back from whatever dangerous stunt he was pulling, but not when there was already so much stress on her mind. To pause and think now...well, that would do nothing but cause her to break.

Sighing, and transferring what few things she had found over to her phone, she collected her things and headed for the vent she had used to climb in. The doors may have had security footage, but not the vents. The vents _never_ seemed to have security - something she was rather grateful for, in this case.

"Alright, Guys-in-White...let's see what you have on _your_ database."

A quick car ride over to the nearest warehouse on the edge of town, a slip through some deactivated electric fencing, and a quiet knock out punch to a smoking intern, and, well, Jazz supposed the Guys-in-White weren't exactly the most _secure_ of branches. Even for being stationed in Amity Park...this was just sloppy.

"Suppose this just makes it easier for me." Rifling through the closet she had stowed her sleeping captive in, she quickly put on the woman's coat, and found a roll of duct tape. The intern rather looked like her, and could have only started the last few days, or so. The short hair, though… That was going to be a problem.

Spying a hat a few feet away, she slowly smiled. Maybe not as big a problem as she thought, then. Swiping what she needed, she set to work. She had no clue how long she had before someone discovered her car, or the missing intern.

::

"Explain to me how I got roped into being your pack mule," Randy sighed, following after his brother with his arms full of books. "Didn't I say something about never doing this again. Ever."

"Feel free to leave at anytime, then," Andrew hummed, pulling another book off the shelves of the Chamber of Secrets. He was upset to to find the name had actually _stuck_. "I, however, am looking for something to explain just who this Worldbreaker _is_ , and why he's waking up. If we can maybe find a way to keep him chained...or stop anymore portals from being used-"

"Yeah, cause that's gonna work out _so_ well. Not only do we have the Fenton portal over there, we also have that crazy Fruitloop's. And now the kids are talking about that fucking ghost government wanting one." Seeing the look he was being given, Randy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Fruitloop."

"...Hardly my fault if the term fits." Shaking his head, Andrew went back to sorting through scrolls. If he could find the right one...maybe something on how to seal the portal between worlds- But then that wouldn't really help...not when it would seal Danny off from his friends and the only living family he had left. "So, okay, the portals are breaking this monster out, yeah? What if we just destroy the portals? That'd probably buy us time to do something, right?"

"It might...or it might just make things worse," Andrew sighed. "If we destroy them in the wrong way, it could cause a backlash of energy, which would tear into the worlds and make things even _worse_. So, for now, research is our best option."

"Joy. Because I just _love_ research. So much. My passion and reason for living, truly. How could I ever want to do anything else when we have the chance to sit here and _research_. The wonderful smell of decades of dust. The sound of pages crinkling and hurting my ears every few seconds. Truly. Bliss."

"Are you quite done?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Seriously, though, what the fuck is this room? Some super secret Chamber of Secrets?" At the other's groan, Randy raised an eyebrow. "Do I even wanna know?"

"It _stuck_." It was the knight in shining glasses business all over again.

::

"Science intern, right?" The younger woman in front of him nodded before pausing to adjust her glasses, looking as if the gesture was second nature. "Right, see these? I need you to take the top two to R and D, and the third one to Dr. Fredricks on the fifth floor, got it?" Accepting the three folders, rather clumsily, the man sighed as he shook his head. "Think you can handle all that, _intern_?"

"I- Um- Y-Yes! I'll do my best, sir!"

"Out _standing_." The man left the room with a sharp snap of the door, Jazz's panicked expression fading for slight amused as she rolled her eyes. Honestly. Put on the right look and men would buy _anything_. Taking another door out into the hallways, and hopping into the elevator, she arrived on the fifth floor. There would be less people here than in Research and Development, and that would make it easier for her to find a computer to get to the database files.

Politely knocking on the door that was cracked open, Jazz spoke up quietly, nervous expression back in place. "U-Uhm, sir? I was, uh, I was sent to bring you this file? Um, I sort of- The one downstairs told me-"

"Yeah, yeah, just throw it on the desk!" The haggard scientist who had snapped at her stood up, chair almost toppling over as he snatched an electronic pad from the desk he had been working at. "I assume since you're an intern you have nothing _important_ to do today, so I need you to sit here and transfer everything in there to the main database. Password is 148 C-E-C-I-L, if you can _remember_. Now get to work."

Door slamming shut with a bang, Jazz almost felt like breaking down into laughter. The Guys-in-White were full of _idiots_. Honestly. Shaking her head, she set the folders down and logged on to the nearby computer, bringing up the database and searching for what she needed. It would have to be something dealing with the portals - might even be top priority, judging by how panicked everyone was that she had seen. Or even tired, like the scientist that had just left.

"Huh…" She expected blueprints and timetables, not...research and study on the increase in natural portals? Why would they be studying those… Unless one had the infimap - which was still safe in the Far Frozen - natural portals couldn't be found, predicted, or traced. Information like that would be useless to them. "Something that I'm missing…"

Jazz was good at puzzles, she had always been good at puzzles. But the one she was looking at now… Things weren't adding up like they should, and it seemed like some had questions while others had the answers. If she could just piece these things together- No, not now. For now, she had to find the blueprints for the main portal, and find a way to destroy them.

Finally finding something, her eyes widened as her hands dropped to her lap in shock. They weren't just building a small portal like the ones she was used to...they were building something large enough for _military enforcements_. You could march an army through something like what she was looking at- And that may have been what they were trying to do… If the Guys-in-White got their hands on the largest source of spectral energy…

"Who are you?" Head snapping up, her gaze went to a man that was standing in the open doorway, confused expression on his face. "Do you- Do you work on this floor? I wasn't aware we had hired anyone new…"

"O-Oh, no, I'm just- Heh, I-I'm one of the interns." Nervously looking at her lap, and fidgeting with her phone, she managed to snap a picture of the blueprints she had been looking at before closing the screen. "S-Sorry if you, um, needed in here? I just- The other one- The doctor? He, um, he told me to enter the folder in here- The information! S-Sorry, he told me-"

"What's your name?" Blinking in fake startlement, Jazz gave a small shrug, gaze falling back to the floor.

"J-Jessica Sharpe. I, um, I only started a few days ago, so, um, yeah… S-Sorry if I-" Her words were cut off by the sound of an alarm blaring, her eyes darting up to see the man had pressed a button on the pad in his hand.

"No. You're not. See, I know Jessica. I know her better than-" A quick kick to the stomach, and a sharp jab to the back of the neck, and the man was unconscious on the floor, words going unspoken as Jazz sighed and pulled her hat off, ruffling her hair out.

"Sorry. Not in the mood for hearing your monologue, or whatever. I get enough of that from the ghosts." Taking the man's pad, and the three folders on the desk, she rooted around the room until she found a briefcase with a strap, sliding everything inside and throwing it over her shoulder. Now that she had what she came for, it was time to get out. And _before_ she could be found again.

"You there! State your name and ID number as given to you!"

Well, shit.

::

"Oh, for- Move over, techie!" A quick shove and Tucker was yelping as he hit the floor, Valerie taking the now empty seat and moving the keyboard closer. "You're using the wrong access codes. These guys go old school- Really? They aren't that hard to break into."

"Yeah, well, shut up," Tucker huffed, pulling himself up to stand beside Sam, who was looking amused. "I would have gotten in eventually...like you said, it's old school. I'm used to more modern things, thank you-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough saving your wounded pride and all that," Valerie snorted, screens popping up every few seconds as she typed. "You're not the only techsmart one, nerd. Don't forget I've been spending three years doing my own maintenance on ghost equipment."

"Hacking is a precise and hard to understand art! It takes years of dedication, and understanding, and-"

"I'm in." Sam absently pat Tucker's back, reading the screen over Valerie's shoulder. "Alright, so we know the Guys-in-White have too much security to really hack into, but Axion Labs is wide open. Dad said something about a contract, so maybe we can figure out what we're doing through them."

"What sort of contract? Weapons?" Axion Labs was known for many things, one of them being weapons. It wouldn't be hard to make _ghost_ weapons if they were given the right information and blueprints.

"What else would they want from Axion? The Guys-in-White may be fools, but they're not _idiots_. They know a lot when it comes to ghost hunting, and they've been at this a lot longer than any of us have," Valerie sighed, bypassing an administrator's log in. "The thing that's worrying me now is how large a scale they're moving on. They're low key, have been for years. Even before coming to Amity Park, there wasn't much I could find about them."

"That tends to happen with secret governmental organizations," Tucker pointed out, tapping the screen. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, what's that about parts?"

"Work request order for parts, they're used all the time. That important?" Tucker hummed at the question, clicking his way into the folder. "We can either spend the next few hours searching every deep rooted file, or we can just see what they're ordering and piece it together from there."

"You may be tech smart as well, Val, but trust me, he knows what he's doing," Sam grinned, Valerie only scooting her chair back with her hands raised peacefully. It was a few minutes until they heard Tucker shake his head and give a scoff.

"We were right about the ghost weapons, at least. All these parts are used in the average ghost hunting gun or cannon. Harmless on their own, deadly when put together in the right - or wrong - way. The thing is...they've ordered so _much_ of it."

"Guys-in-White are certainly sounding ambitions," Sam muttered, arms crossed as she tapped her foot in agitation. "Why are they ordering so many? We haven't seen a ghost around in almost months- Not since Danny got his wings. So what gives?"

"You think it's possible they have something to do with the missing ghosts?" Valerie suggested, Sam giving a small shrug. "It's possible, I mean...we've underestimated them before, and that didn't turn out well for us."

"Yeah, but...there's no way they could have captured all the ghosts at once - at least, not the ones who wander around Amity Park. A few of them, maybe, yeah. But all?" Sam shook her head. "I don't know, but whatever is up with the ghosts I have a feeling it's something on Danny's end, not ours."

"Hey, guys? You might want to take a look at this…"

::

Carefully peeking around the corner, Jazz quickly crossed the hall, checking over her shoulder. The alarms were still blaring, and with having to take so many side turns and shortcuts, she was starting to lose her sense of direction. It would have been easier for her to get out if her thoughts weren't so tangled on what she had learned via another stolen folder and knocked out intern.

Phone buzzing, she quickly darted into an empty room, pulling it out and sighing at seeing who it is. "Really not the best time for a social call, Sam. Any chance you could call later?"

" _End of the world business waits for no one, Jazz! Speaking of, where even are you? You sound like you're on a sinking sub about to go down with all those alarms._ " At this rate, a sinking submarine would probably be better. Maybe less of a headache, too.

"Let's just say I decided to do some hands on research. How were things on your end? Find your way into the Axion Labs database?" Hearing multiple footsteps outside the door she was behind, she mentally cursed and looked for another exit, quickly taking it.

" _It was certainly enlightening. Val and Tucker are still fine tuning what they can find, but so far we've found out the Guys-in-White are really wanting their own army. They even got overexcited and ordered their guns ahead of time._ " That explained the files she had found on the military reinforcements, then…

"Sounds delightful- Don't they know ordering ahead of time can cause complications, though?" Running to an elevator, she cursed as she saw it was locked off. The building was on lockdown, then… How did she get out of- Oh...that could work. Running back to the room she had been in, she searched the coat pockets she had stolen off the intern, grinning as she found a lighter. Smokers _could_ be helpful, then. "Did they happen to order any more party decorations?"

" _Oh, not much. Just a portal big enough to fit them all! I think it was something like twenty feet both ways?_ " Hearing the light tremor in the teen's voice, Jazz sighed as she climbed onto a table. She certainly wasn't going to like the news she had for them, then.

"Your news is a bit outdated, I think, since I just found out they have the intent to build _three_." It was silent on the other end before Sam was swearing viciously, Jazz vaguely hearing the other two in the background. Tuning them out for a few moments, she quickly flicked the lighter and held it up to one of the sprinklers, happy it was an older model. That would just make things easier, then.

A minute or so later and the fire alarms were blaring instead, a voice on the intercom instructing everyone to evacuate while the sprinklers started going off. "Hm, open doors and destroyed systems all in one. Excellent." Jazz always did appreciate multitasking.

" _Is that- Is that a fire alarm?!_ "

"Yes, but it's fine, I set it off myself." Three portals, though… Andrew had told them the portals were breaking the Worldbreaker out of his chains, bit by bit, so what were three portals all in the same area going to do? It was enough to cause problems no matter what, add an ancient horror to the mix, and, well… This wasn't going to end well. "Listen, I need you three to get the Specter Speeder ready. We need to get this information to Clockwork and the others. I'll meet you in the lab."

" _Yeah, alright, but are you sure you're okay? I mean, alarms, shouting - and you're sounding more than a little out of breath._ " She would blame the shortness of breath on the cold water that was pouring down around her, and soaking her to the bone. Before she could reassure the others, she grunted as she was slammed against a wall, phone slipping out of her hand and clattering to the floor.

"So you're the little rat that slipped past our fence!"

::

"You know, talking to myself in an area that is most likely haunted by ancient creatures of horror is, most likely, not my best option." It was hardly his fault if he hated silence, and always had to fill it with words. One of the reasons he so often made Andrew read out loud to him, or why Vidya was always humming and playing in his head. "Then again, I've never exactly done things by following the 'best' option."

Case in point, entering the Shadow Clouds.

"You know, Andy had it easy. A trip to the Chamber of Secrets and boom. Guardian Weapon. But no, I have to go on a two or three day journey into the past and unknown in order to find _my_ weapon." Because with how Andrew had described finding his, and comparing it to the song he heard now...and how this was the place Umbra had died. How could it not be the Scythe?

Coming to a stop, he narrowed his eyes in thought. "I wonder...if I get cell service out here…" He knew he managed to get it in the normal part of the Zone, thanks in part to Tucker and Technus figuring out how to communicate across dimensions - with a bit of static and dropped calls here and there - but out in the Shadow Clouds… Digging for his phone, he turned it on, huffing at seeing zero bars. "Really, I shouldn't even be surprised."

A few moments and he noticed the battery was at five- Zero. It was at zero. "Now, that's just bullshit." Electronics didn't lose energy in the Ghost Zone. With the natural ambient energy, it was like a charger to everything that came in. One of the reasons Tucker loved it so much, and why Technus was so dangerous. As well as why the thunderstorms were so powerful.

"No calling for help, then." Putting his phone away, he absently pulled out the metal charm he had found in his fight with Dan, thumb lightly running over it. "No calling for help...but no being alone, either." And, really…

That was all he needed.

::

"Who sent you?! There's no way you could have gotten in here without-" Jazz rolled her eyes as the security guard who had caught her collapsed to the floor, whining in pain. Really, men were so _weak_. Picking her phone back up, she gathered her things and kept going. If she didn't get out soon...well, she didn't really fancy getting caught again.

" _Jazz- Jazz! Can you hear me?!_ "

"Yeah, of course I can. Sorry about that, dropped call, I suppose you could say." Danny didn't get to be the _only_ one with witty one-liners, after all. "I'll meet you in the Fenton Lab soon, just give me about ten or so minutes." If it was one thing she had inherited from Jack, it was his driving skills.

" _Jazz, where_ _ **are**_ _you even?! And- Wait...how did you even find out about the three portals?_ "

"Mm, I might have done something not so wise," Jazz quietly admitted, trying a fire escape door and finding it slightly jammed. Suppressing a swear, she kicked it open, nodding in satisfaction as she took to the stairs. "Really, it's fine, don't worry about it. Just got a bit waylaid, is all."

" _Jazz...on a scale of Danny facing Pariah, to Danny not telling someone when he gets hurt, how stupid a thing did you just do?_ "

"I never said it was stupid, thank you." Aaand that door was sealed shut. Wonderful. Going back up a staircase, she pushed open the door a floor above her, still calmly talking on the phone. "It was more of a plan that I should have consulted with others before attempting, perhaps, but nothing _stupid_." Ducking into a room at seeing more guards running past, she snagged a pair of scissors on the desk. If nothing else, they'd be useful for causing enough pain for her to escape.

" _Just use the scale._ "

"Well...I would put this roughly at Danny not confessing to Andrew in fear of burdening him with his feelings." Hearing the swearing at the other end, she gave a sigh. "Yes, yes, I know. Breaking into the Guys-in-White facility on the outside of town was foolish, reckless, and incredibly dangerous. Now, start the Speeder, I'm almost out." Hanging up the phone before she could be screamed at anymore, she let out a yelp as she felt someone jerk her back by her hair.

"Don't think you can just break in and get away with it!" Oh, joy. More idiot guards. Wincing as she felt another tug, she eyed the door a few feet away, putting all her force into ramming backwards into the one who had grabbed her, pushing him out the door long enough for her to slam the electronic panel next to it. "I have a keycard, little girl! And thanks to this lovely hair of yours, you're not going nowhere!"

"Oh, please, your grammar is like that of a child's." She supposed the scissors _would_ be coming in use. "It was time for a haircut, anyways."

::

"I can't believe you did something that stupid!"

"I needed to find information, and I did. Simple." Jazz was shifting through the folders she had stolen earlier, glancing over the papers. It wasn't much, but it was more than what they had that morning, at least. "It's just a bit of lost hair, Sam, nothing to worry about-"

"Uh, Jazz? The hair doesn't even reach your neck, now…" Tucker pointed out. It also was rather uneven and jagged, but he felt like he shouldn't point that part out. "Exactly _why_ is your hair like that, again?" The four were loaded up in the Specter Speeder, en route for the Clock Citadel with Tucker driving, attention mostly on the three talking.

"Like I said, there was a rather troublesome situation involving an irate guard, and an electronic door. My hair was stuck, I had a pair of scissors, and I needed to escape. You do the math." Alright, so a little snippish, but she was _fine_. It's not like they had to keep reprimanding her like a _child_.

"Jazz, seriously. You aren't a fighter like we are," Valerie sighed, spinning around in her seat. "You're a scientist, a bookworm- You're the brains! You don't send your strategist and general out to the front lines!"

"Need I remind you that I have had _years_ of training when it comes to fighting both humans _and_ ghosts?" Jazz was now looking at her with a stern gaze. "I've been trained to defend myself far longer than you all have been fighting. I know how to hold my own-"

"You could have been killed!" And, nope. That was the snap.

" _Good_! If I was dead, maybe _then_ I could actually be of some use! Maybe I could come back as a ghost and actually _help_ my family instead of- Instead of being stuck on this side! _Useless_!" The vehicle went quiet, Jazz sighing and going back to reading the folders. "Just… I need to help him- I need to help _all_ of them." Clockwork, Danny, Elle, Andrew, Randy, these three! She had such a small family...and she couldn't stand to lose any of them.

"Look, Jazz." Sam took a seat beside her, hand resting on her shoulder as she was given a kind smile. "I know you want to help everyone, but you need to think things through. Right now? We can't afford to lose you...especially not Danny or Clockwork. And, I mean, come on. We lose you, we're left with no one but Tucker in the way of brains. Do you really want that?"

"Hey!" Jazz gave a quiet laugh, putting the folders up as she shook her head.

"Alright, I'll try to be more careful. I promise." Pausing, she gave a small smirk. "You had to have seen something like this coming, however. Danny may have gotten his hero complex from Clockwork, but he got the need to protect his family from me."

"Alright guys, we're here!" When the four stepped into Citadel, they followed after Jazz, who seemed to know where she was going. A few minutes and they came to a library, hearing bickering inside.

"I'm _telling_ you, my calculations are never wrong! You may be the book nerd here, but I have my PhD in advanced mathematics, thank you!" Randy was standing next to his brother with his arms crossed, frown on his face. Andrew, however, was bent over the table, papers spread out around him.

"I never _said_ I was doubting your math skills, I merely asked you if you were _certain_ -"

"That's doubt! There was doubt in your tone!"

"There was no doubt! There was cautious worry, considering you haven't seriously used your mind in _decades_ -"

"Rude! I use my mind just fine! You're the one who went ahead and decided to rot in that library of yours!"

"You're the one who _left_ me to rot!"

"I-" The response was cut off by a sharp whistle, both brothers looking over to Jazz, who was looking stern and unamused.

"Enough. Honestly, you two have to be near your fifties and yet you fight like _children_." Randy huffed, but remained quiet, while Andrew gathered up the papers they had been reading. "Now that you're done… Where's Clockwork? We have some information you _all_ need to see."

"He… Jasmine...what happened to your hair?" Jazz blinked at the question, touching the sheared strands without thinking.

"Oh! A little accident with some scissors and running for my life, nothing to worry about. Now, Clockwork?" Randy was now staring as well, and _both_ Riters were looking as protective as they did when Danny was hurt, and, really. She was surrounded by worried and paranoid children. "Oh, nevermind. Citadel? Would you be a dear and direct us to Clockwork?" Hearing a familiar ticking noise welcoming her with care, she felt a tug and a picture of where to go. "Thank you."

"Did- Did you just talk- Clockwork's lair- Wh...at…" Randy looked as if his mind had just been shattered, while Andrew stood beside him with a slightly smug look.

"I knew it." Ignoring the two, she followed Citadel's lead, the others soon following after her. It was a few minutes until she came across the tower and saw him looking into the time mirrors, whole body tensing as she walked in.

"You could have at _least_ given me a warning." A glare was shot to the ceiling, Jazz walking over to lightly hit him in the back with a folder she was still carrying.

"Oh, you hush. Don't you pick on Citadel when she's such a sweetie. She was just helping me find you, since _someone_ likes to skulk around the tower all day." And, okay, she _might_ have taken a bit too much delight in the shock she saw on his face. The expression when he turned around, however, was almost better.

"Jasmine...hair…"

"Everyone seems to be curious about that, today," Jazz hummed, pulling the other folders out of the bag she still had, as well as the tablet. "I had a bit of a nasty run in with the Guys-in-White - not the best of barbers, it would turn out. Then again, neither am I. Couldn't even get the ends straight! Now, you might want to sit down- You two, as well. Thing just a got a bit more complicated- And you." Turning to Clockwork, she narrowed her eyes playfully. "It's Jazz. _Jazz_."

The room was quiet for a few moments before it was broken with a sigh by Clockwork, who had a look of fond amusement on his face. "Of course, Jasmine."

* * *

Again, I will update as soon as I can!


	32. Coming Up Roses

Eeeyy! Now that things have settled down a bit in my amazing storm of a life, I managed to get a Guardian chapter written up! Hopefully you can expect more soon - as well as my other stories and drabbles. Update times are a curse that I cannot get rid of, apparently. Enjoy!

Warnings for : past mentions of death, mentions of lives as assassins, knives used as weapons, guns, doting mates who are dorks

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=0sTyhogCeog

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

::

"So, basically, as if we didn't have enough to worry about with the portals destabilizing _everything_ , now we have to worry about the Guys-in-White building _three_ of the monsters."

"And let's not forget about the lovely fact that Axion has been contracted to make enough weapons for a goddamn _army_. Even if it's the Ghost Zone and the ghosts can take care of themselves, with something that large… Who knows how long even the _ghosts_ would last-"

"Not long." Clockwork was standing by his mirrors, gaze absent as he picked and prodded at different timelines, seeing nothing but blurred memories, and unfocused pieces of what could be. There might have been something...but nothing he could pinpoint. Not with his powers being blocked like they were. "The spirits are powerful, that's true enough, but with something like what they are planning…"

"We're powerful, but there's just not enough of us to go against what you're telling us," Andrew sighed, rubbing at his eyes and knocking his glasses askew, papers strewn across his lap, and a few books floating in the air around him. "Even if we could round _up_ all the ghosts...there's only so many of us. Nothing against the thousands the Guys-in-White could and _are_ finding. Nothing to stop... _this_."

"Almost leaves you feeling nostalgic for the old days," Randy snorted, curled up on a chair a few feet away, fiddling with his guns and pulling things apart, inspecting them almost boredly. "We've been up against armies before, and had odds stacked against us...but nothing like this, frérot. Even if we were to plan a counterattack…"

"We would need much more power than we have," Andrew finished, fixing his glasses to their proper position. As if they didn't have enough problems with the ghosts disappearing and Danny being gone, now they had _this_ mess to deal with. "Even if we could find the ghosts - wherever they are - it's not like many of them would be willing to even _fight_ against something like this. This is...what? A trained army with weapons? Enough force to back up their threats? Most of the ghosts here are…"

"Drifters at best," Valerie snorted, pacing along one of the walls. "No offense, but you all are flighty as _fuck_. Even if you have thall that ecto energy...not many of you know how to use it right. Ghost like Desiree have raw power, but she can only use it at certain times, and in battle? One person knows how to defeat her, and that's it. Same with a lot of them. Plus we're forgetting these aren't just humans with weapons."

"They're _hunters_." Sam was leaning against Tucker, the two digging through the tablet Jazz had found, looking for anything they could use. "Not just any hunters, but ghost hunters who have been studying the ghosts for _years_. They've watched all our fights and _learned_ from them. Even _if_ we got them to ban together - a pretty big if - there's still the fact they know how to defeat each and every one of you. Maybe not the ghosts like Frostbite, and Clockwork, who don't go into the human world… But even the powerful ones…"

"Nocturne, Undergrowth, Vortex, Dora...all of them have been in the human world. All of them have fought us, and we know how to defeat them. They've _seen_ how we defeated them. They can _easily_ use that against us. With the weapons they have access to, and the pure amount of manpower…"

"Pretty much...we're fucked." Randy clicked his guns together, bitter smile on his face. "Death by an unstoppable monster, or death by an army of ghost hunters… Neither sound very promising, do they?"

"Good thing we're already dead then, hm?"

"Wow...your mate is rubbing off on you in more ways than one, GW. That was Danny humor. Right there. That was ultimate Danny humor." Andrew shot Sam a dirty look paired with a raised finger, Sam only grinning and raising an eyebrow. "I'm flattered, truly. I'm just not the type to sleep around with my friend's boyfriends, though. Call me if you two ever split."

"Fucking roasted." To be fair, Randy could freely admit he deserved the knife that was flying at his head. Still, it didn't mean he had to like it. "Rude. Just rude."

"So basically...we're as clueless as when we arrived," Jazz sighed, rubbing at her forehead from the table she was at, bundle of papers scattered around her as well. "Speaking of clueless...where is Danny, anyways? He can't be sleeping _still_ , can he?" At the silence of all three ghosts, she silently raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What interesting reactions you three seem to have...care to explain them to me." It wasn't a question.

"Now, now, Jasmine, tensions are high on all of us. Threatening-"

"It's not just a threat if I plan to follow through, Clockwork, dear," Jazz smiled sweetly, cutting the ghost off and turning a cold gaze on him. "Now if you would be so kind as to explain where my son is, I would be most appreciative…"

"He...had business of his own, I suppose you could say," Clockwork hummed, raising an eyebrow at the human that was standing at his side. "As much as we both like to deny it, my dear, he is no longer a child. He can handle himself in troublesome situations. Much like yourself, I believe. You raised him well-"

"Compliments aren't going to save you. Now, I don't believe you answered my question, Clockwork…" Randy and Andrew were already moving to hide behind the humans. If nothing else so they would have shields. They could sense quite well the murderous intent the woman had.

"Oh? You asked a question? I must be more caught up in my work than I thought. If it would not be too much trouble to repeat-" Jerked down his his cloak, Clockwork had the thought that maybe provoking Jazz wasn't his _wisest_ move.

"Where. Is. My. _Son_."

::

"If that's all, then you two are dismissed." Jack Fenton barely had time to give a polite thank you before his wife was out the door, rather cold expression on her face. Waiting until they were in an area with a bit less traffic, he hesitantly touched her arm. He got a small break in the expression for his troubles, and a halfhearted smile.

"I'm… Just a bit annoyed at how they treat us, is all. We're scientists, not...not their _soldiers_." Clenching her fists, Maddie let out a steadying breath, giving a slightly bitter smile to Jack. "Then again...I suppose in a way we were always a bit of both."

"Nothing wrong in being prepared when it comes to getting to the truth of the matter," Jack pointed out, voice softer than it had ever been, and the light in his eyes more than a bit dimed. "It's only temporary, Mads. Just finish the portals and get out, right?" Driving both children off tended to leave a bad effect on one's mood.

"...Right. In and out. Come on, with that fake fire, we have work to make up in the labs. We still need to finish laying out the groundwork for the first portal. As well as look over the wires- You sure we'll need to switch to something else?"

"Unless we want a disaster like the first portal was," Jack commented, voice losing even more strength. Their first portal...the one Danny had tried to fix. The one he had- "It shouldn't take too long to put something together. No one better for this than us, right?"

"Now if only the _other_ scientists would listen to me," Maddie snorted, marching off towards the labs, hands twitching towards her holster every so often. She felt so...out of place here. A swath of orange and blue - contrasting colors all their own - lost in a world of white. "Just because I'm female they seem to think my intelligence is _below_ theirs."

"A mistake I'm sure they'll regret making," Jack mused, gently steering the woman towards an elevator. He saw the confused expression on her face, and let out a quiet laugh.

"...This isn't the way to the labs…"

"No. It's the way to the food courts." At the look shot his way, he gave another smile. "As much as I'm used to your work schedule, Mads, even _you_ need to take time out to eat. Otherwise we're gonna end up with another disaster like second year-"

"I apologized for that!" Maddie huffed, small smile on her face anyways as she let herself be steered into the elevator. "Really, it was just one engineering blackout. You act like I destroyed the science labs-"

"Which you almost did."

"Yes, but still. You stopped me. I have the utmost faith if I were to do something as stupid as that again, you would stop me just as before." Jack rolled his eyes at the sugary sweet tone, amused even as he tried to hide it. And _this_ is what he had missed...the simple bantering they had possessed for so long. Even with everything that had happened...it was nice to have moments like these again. "Alright, so we'll take time to eat, but after that we have to get right back to work!

"Whatever you say, dear."

::

Danny absently let his fingers trail over the wall, hearing distant voices and seeing vague blurs of color pass him by. It was nowhere near what he had seen when he had first entered the castle, but he could hear the occasional snatch of laughter, or see a stray sunbeam that was so out of place with the dusty, forgotten corridors. It was...sad.

The past was truly another world.

"To betray Umbra like that…" He still couldn't get the image out of his head. Of Alvarro raising his weapon against the one he had valued above all else. Of Umbra's hand going to his scythe, but letting it drop at the last second because he _couldn't_. Not to… "What could have corrupted him to _that_ …"

There may have not been anything _romantic_ between them, but Alvarro had acted how Danny had always acted towards Andrew. A friend he could always lean on, and someone treasured that would keep every secret he fought so hard to keep. Someone he wanted to protect, and prove himself to. Someone he wanted to _be_ like. For their story to have ended like that…

"No happy endings in real life, huh?" For a moment, he saw a scene of a storm raging outside, the castle wailing and moaning through the fierce wind, and spirits tucked away in their rooms. Two at the center of it all, joking and reading and laughing together. "Wonder how it'll end this time…" The shadows may have been under Alvarro's control, but he wondered if they were something else, first.

Something passed on, and a bleeding wound that infected all it touched. Shaking his head, the teen gave a sigh, trailing to a stop for a few moments. He knew they were heading into war, he _knew_ it. He had known it - a part of him at least - since that Christmas with Andrew when he had faced the shadows. It was just…

With what he had seen of the former Council, how they had fallen and crumbled… Alvarro's corruption, Aldora's banishment, Umbra's death, the slaughter of _thousands_...and now facing Dan once more… He knew they had been heading to war. Knew it was coming. Now, however…

Now it really _felt_ like the beginning of war.

::

"You know, staring at the door probably isn't going to make him come back any faster." Andrew hardly looked over at his brother's words, instead keeping his gaze on the doors of Vidya. It had usually been around this time that Danny had come flying in. Before he had started walking him home, Danny would be eagerly flying over to Vidya himself, waiting just long enough for the doors to open before tackling him to the ground in a large hug. "You're making me feel guilty, here. And I don't even know over _what_."

"With you? I'm sure it's something." Randy rolled his eyes, snatching a book off the shelf he was looking at and going over to sit next to Andrew.

"Ha ha. He has a sense of humor." Seeing the gaze hadn't even turned to him for a second, Randy huffed, resisting the urge to kick the man off the couch they were sitting on. "What are you so _worried_ about, anyways?"

"...What if he doesn't-"

"Doesn't what? Come back?" Seeing a flicker of fear on the other's face, the man had to resist the urge to knock some sense into his brother with his _guns_. Right. Sympathetic and caring older brother. He could do that. "You are a fucking idiot." Probably.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry that I'm worried about my _mate_. Especially considering he ran headfirst into a war and _might not even come back_. How rude of me for not considering the possibility of sitting here and _not_ worrying." So, in retrospect, he might have earned the shove to the floor. The heavy mathematics book being dropped on top of him, however, was just cruel. "A simple 'you're being dramatic' would have sufficed."

"Nah. Doesn't really get the point across, does it?" Keeping a boot planted on the younger's back, Randy cleared his throat. "Now, a few reasons as to _why_ you're being a goddamn idiot." Andrew rolled his eyes, muttering some rude words under his breath. "What was that, you brat?"

"Oh, please enlighten me unto your reasons, wise master."

"I shall, thank you. Now, first of all, worrying breaks the illusion that you're actually a cool, suave badass, instead of geeky overprotective nerd." Easily deflecting the oncoming dagger with his gun, Randy tackled the man back to the ground, sitting on him and making sure the dagger was far enough away that he couldn't get to it easily. "Now, second reason. You need to stop worrying because it's _Danny_. Come on, you've known the kid since he was fifteen, yeah? He's stubborn as _fuck._ Plus he's as obsessed with you as you are with him. There's not even a _question_ on whether or not he's going to be back."

"He vanished into the _Shadow Clouds_ , has been gone for almost _two_ days with _no word_ from him and you're sitting here telling me not to _worry_?!"

"Yes. I am." Easily shoving the other back to the ground at another attack, Randy pulled his lips into a snarl, officially done with being nice. "Would you _listen_ to yourself, you stupid little brother?! The more you panic and worry, the less help you're going to be to _all_ of us. He's coming back, and it'll be nice if we have more info to help us along, by then, yeah? Now, on our old missions, _you_ were the one to dig into someone's past so efficiently. It's time to stop playing at being the boring librarian, and pay attention to what you learned-"

"I learned to kill- No, I learned to _slaughter_. Why would I ever want to return to that?! Why _can't_ I play at being the boring librarian, huh?! It's easy for you! You went off to become a mercenary and have your fun around the Zone, while I stayed behind! You _left_ me, Randall! You left me behind, _and I had no one_! Every day I was forced to think about what I had done over and over and _over_ -"

"Yeah? That's life." At the almost nonchalant answer, Andrew kicked the man off of him, knife already in hand. Before he could throw it, he paused at the expression on the other's face. One of...absolute pain. "I didn't always do what was right for you, I can freely admit that, but I did what I _could_ for you. Always. I know you're worried, and I know you think it's all going to end...but you _need_ to pull yourself together, Andy. Maybe I'm being harsh...but it's no longer time for pretending and hiding... I'm no more a mercenary than you are a librarian, yeah?"

"Y...Yeah..." Pocketing his knife, Andrew sighed and flopped back onto the couch, Randy joining him a moment later. "I just...didn't think I'd ever have to...to return to that. To pick up a knife again..."

"And maybe you wouldn't have, but you attached yourself to the most danger prone brat in the Zone. What did you think was going to happen?" He got a snort of laughter as response, Randy rolling his eyes and nudging the other's shoulder with his own. "Maybe...not return to how you were fully...but not everything we learned was bad, yeah? Mom taught us right and wrong. She taught us empathy. That makes us wildcards when it comes to being assassins."

"...It made us a bit more screwed up, if you ask me..." Another glance towards the doors, Andrew slumping against his brother's side. "I think I'm still allowed to be worried, however, oui?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Worry yourself to another death, if it helps, just...don't let it _consume_ you, is all I'm saying. I know it sucks when someone you love is in danger, someone who you value above yourself, and how you can't do anything to help them. How you can only sit back and wait for the danger to pass, and that person to come back to you..." There was a beat of silence, Andrew finally giving the ghost a strange look.

"How...could you ever know how that feels?" Maybe if his brother had possessed a relationship beyond flings and one night stands, or even had a mate, but...

"How do you think I felt every time you left for a mission and I couldn't join you?" At the startled look, Randy gave a laugh, kissing the top of Andrew's head. "Like it or not, Andy, we're stuck together for a while yet. You're my baby brother, and I swore I'd protect you the day you were _born_. I may not be someone you _like_ having around...but I know what it's like to fret and worry over someone you love."

It was a few moments of quiet and stillness, Randy blinking as Andrew flopped down to lay across his lap, looking much like Danny when he was relaxed and tired. "...You're wrong, you know." Randy _was_ right about pulling himself together, though. If Danny was fighting his hardest, then it was only logical that Andrew do the same. No matter what he had to do, and how he had to do it.

"I usually am. Mind fillin' me in on what I'm wrong about this time?" Randy ran a hand through the man's hair, the gesture as second nature to him as fixing his guns. For so long it had just been him and his brother, against everyone. Now, though...he was so happy that had changed, now.

"You're wrong about me not liking the fact of you being here. You may be annoying, crass, and rude...but you're my big brother. I'm always going to look up to you, and I'm always going to want to be like you, in some way. Things...may be far different than what they once were, but you'll always have a place in my life. That's never going to change."

This time, he saw the tackle to the floor coming, although the hug was rather nice, he had to admit. The gushing and cooing...yeah, not so much. "Aw! I knew you were just a sappy ball of mush who actually really, _really_ loved his brother! Go on, go on. Say you love your big brother. I'm listening~"

"I will obliterate you with your own guns you promiscuous sack of shit."

"Rude."

::

A gentle knock sounded on the wooden door, a ticking in her head politely asking if she wanted the door to remain locked as it had been for the last few hours. Giving a tired sigh, Jazz gave a small shake of her head, worn smile on her face. "I think we've made him suffer long enough, don't you, Citadel?"

There was the faint sound of a click, the door opening and the Guardian of Time almost cautiously peeking his head in, cup of tea in his hands. "I thought you might be thirsty." Seeing he wasn't being yelled at, he flew over and took a seat next to the woman, setting the cup and saucer down beside her. "Cream and three sugars, yes?"

"Mm, time powers, or mate things? The world might never know," Jazz mused, lightly laughing at the barest trace of a blush on the other's face. "At least I see where Danny gets his powers of denial from." She had to smile at the taste of _jasmine_ tea.

"He was like that far before he came into contact with me, thank you," the ghost huffed, wishing he had brought his staff. If only so he would have something to busy his hands with. As it was, he didn't feel like getting hit in the head with it. Again. "Are you feeling better?"

"If you mean less likely to beat you with your own staff, then yes, I am feeling much better... Sorry, about that." She had the decency to give a blush herself, sipping at her tea. "I can freely admit I might have gotten a bit..."

"Carried away?"

"That too." It was a few moments of silence, Jazz absently tracing the rim of her cup with a fingertip. "So...mates?" At the helpless shrug and look, she bit back another laugh. "We should have seen this coming much sooner, huh?"

"In my personal defense, my future – and those heavily tied within it – are blocked to me. Knowing how one's life turns out is a bit too dark, so I really had no complaints. Up until now, of course. This...would have been nice to see coming." It wasn't that he was _against_ it, it was just...unexpected. Very, _very_ unexpected. "So...now what, my dear?"

"Well. We already act like an old married couple," Jazz pointed out, smiling at the laugh. "You happen to quite like my son, and he you...you're smart, funny, and have a hero complex to rival Danny's. Not to mention the humor to match. Hm...I think we're going to be just fine, when you get down to it."

"If only Daniel could have learned _that_ from you," Clockwork chuckled, standing up to dig around a desk a few feet away. "His own mate troubles would have been resolved far sooner." Taking out a pair of scissors, he held them up to Jazz. "Would you mind if I fixed your hair, a tad? Just enough to make it look less..."

"Like it was slashed with a sword?" At the nod, Jazz smiled and gave a nod herself. "Didn't know the Master of Time could cut hair."

"It's certainly not something about me that's advertised," Clockwork mused, combing fingers through Jazz's hair and straightening it out. "I am sorry, however, that I did not tell you about Daniel sooner. You, of all people, deserve to know what he's doing...and what danger he is in because of it."

"...I can understand why you didn't tell me... If it had been even the other day, I would have been rash, and insisted going after him myself. With what we've learned, however... It's better if we look into what we can, for now, and inform him of what's happened once he returns." Once, never if. She...couldn't allow herself to think of the word 'if'. Not now.

"Speaking of, how is your research coming?" He got a groan of failure and loathing as response, the ghost gently patting the woman's head as he began snipping dead and uneven strands of hair. "That bad, hm?"

"It's like studying for college finals only it's February and they're tomorrow. So...yeah, that bad." Jazz resisted the urge to slump, instead keeping her back straight so as to not disturb her impromptu haircut. "...Clockwork. What are we going to do?"

"For now, I'm going to fix your atrocious hair." A startled laugh, Clockwork smiling at the sound. "Then, we're going to get you some more tea, and get you away from your research frenzy for a bit. After that, well...a day at a time, yes?"

"How logical for one who's meant to 'see all, know all'."

"Gross exaggeration, I assure you. Also don't answer your phone tomorrow. Stacy will drag you into a discussion about boyfriends and how they will always disappoint." A moment of silent pause, Jazz finally grinning.

"Master of Time as a mate? Now, whatever did I do to earn that?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, my dear."

::

"I didn't think I would be seeing you quite this soon... A pity when plans are ruined by troublesome little brothers, hm?"

"Well, I don't know about brothers, but I know about sisters," Danny mused, staring at the ghost in front of him, the man's skin a dark purple, eyes glinting in amusement. "Nice lair. Kinda big, though. Might wanna think about getting an elevator, or even just an escalator. Map at the front, maybe?"

"All fabulous suggestions. I might just have to look into them." The spirit closed a book he had been reading, pushing himself off the desk he leaned against, hand reaching out to wrap around a scythe that Danny had seen hundreds of times over the past few weeks. "Daniel Phantom… Apprentice to the title of Guardian of the Unknown. For what reason do you come here?"

"...I want to know the truth." This wasn't the real Umbra he faced. It was nothing more than a shade, like when he had fought Dan. This...was merely a ghost of the past. "About what happened, what's happening...and what will happen if we don't stop it."

"Truth comes at a heavy cost, young Phantom. Are you sure it's a price you can pay?" Danny glanced around the small study there were in, the two at the top of a tower that had seemed so close from the ground, and so far away once he had stepped inside.

"I think I don't have a choice, anymore..."

* * *

Sometime's the songs are a good indicator of what will happen or what is happening. This time it's a joke on how everything is going to be 'okay'. ^^


	33. Truth

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAS!

Birthday present for Kas. Three chapters I wrote. I could have done more but...things. Many things. Yes, so...enjoy.

Warnings for : fighting, character death (kind of), mentions to death, scythe used as weapon, dark stuff (i'm tired i'm sorry)

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=Q2Ug0kEn2g8

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**::**

"Why did Alvarro betray you?"

"I can't say I'm surprised that's the first question you ask," Umbra sighed, leaning back against the desk in the small tower office they were in, Danny lingering around the front door, and feeling unsettled. It wasn't that this was just a shade of someone who had been so powerful, that was unnerving him, it was more that...the room felt like it was _drenched_ in sorrow.

"Yeah, well, you know, I figured I would skip the usual 'favorite color' question and all that." At the look, Danny gave a small shrug, apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, I sort of...yeah. Puns and jokes. Sorta my thing."

"Hm, now doesn't that sound familiar... Alvarro...at least the one I had the privilege to know and teach, did not betray us. No more so than your possible future self betrayed your family."

"So he really was corrupted..."At the look, the teen gave a small smile. "Time powers. Kinda happens when one's dad is the Guardian of Time, and all that."

"Ah, yes...Clockwork?" At the nod, Umbra gave one of his own. "I know vaguely of what goes on in your world, but not much, I admit. If he was trained by Clockwise, however, I have no doubt that he is a good soul. As for your earlier statement...yes. He was corrupted."

"Yeah, but by _what_? I mean, I don't really know you guys, but from what I saw? You two cared about each other more than almost anything. What could make him turn on you like that?" Umbra gave a weary sigh, Danny noticing for the first time that the spirit didn't have the metal wings on his back. If he had to guess, it was due to his being an echo of the real Umbra. This one, at least, wasn't the _real_ Guardian of the Unknown.

"There are many things the Council is responsible for, as you've begun to find out. We're...protectors, of sorts. And jailors."

"Whoa- Wait, back up. What? Jailors of what, exactly?" At the look, Danny felt like he might already know the answer. "There's...more than just ghosts and humans out there, huh?"

"More than you could ever imagine… When you fought Dan, what was it you called yourself?" Startled at the question, Danny thought back to the fight, nose scrunching up in confusion.

"I… The Guardian of the Unknown? And… I said something about…" How he guarded the Border of the Worlds...and the Gate to the Unknown. "What...what is the Gate to the Unknown? I heard you mention it to Alvarro once but what-"

"There are more worlds than just ours. And the inhabitants, I fear, are not so nice…" Umbra sighed, grip loosening on the scythe he held at his side. "In their world they are...something I have no words for. Here, however, their forms are naught but shadows. Pieces of them slipped through a place that should forever be sealed. They get into your head, young Guardian. They pick and tear at the doubt you feel, and scream and yell at you...they make you think you are undefeatable, and that everyone else is beneath you. After all, what are a few lesser spirits to one as strong as yourself?"

"These...shadows, then? They're what corrupted Alvarro?" Voices that pick and tear at your doubt, hm… That sounded familiar in more ways than one. "I met a ghost like that, though. She fed on dark emotions. Fear, doubt, anxiety, depression...she could bring them out in a person, and fed on them to keep her looking youthful. Even her ghost form was...well. Shadow-y."

"I am unsure as to if she could truly be a more advanced form, or if those I know corrupted her into something else. Into nothing but their puppet… All I know now is that the shadows have begun slipping out once more, have begun ripping into this world. The same way you ripped into this one, I believe."

"Wh- What? No, we- Ghost portals. It was meant to be...to be a bridge, between dimensions. The Ghost Zone is the flip side of our- Of the human world."

"Are you quite sure about that?" At the look, Umbra gave a light chuckle. "Not everything is in black and white, young Phantom. Yes, however. These beings did indeed corrupt Alvarro. They twisted him, and changed him, into a monster I no longer even recognized. Aldora sealed him, that is true, but...ten thousand years of building up power. Power that his changed body can hold, and use...what do you think will happen?"

"He's...going to destroy everything, isn't he?"

"If he isn't stopped...then yes. I believe he will destroy all the dimensions. The humans, the spirits, the shadows, if he can manage it… Whatever he wishes. He must be stopped."

"Yeah, that'd be nice and all, if I actually _knew_ how to stop him." At the raised eyebrow, Danny gave a tiny sigh, slumping from where he stood. "Sorry, but, I mean, you're kinda doing that whole vague prophecy like stuff. Can't I just get a straight answer- I mean, I'm not straight, but, still." At the baffled look, Danny gave a nod. "Human thing. Don't worry about it. So, uh, stopping Alvarro? Is that like...a thing? That you know how to do?"

"...No. It isn't." Well. That was just a heap of bullshit that was pissing Danny off more than a little bit. "Someone like Alvarro has never existed before. A spirit who was corrupted to this extent, and still exists? Still lives? He shouldn't exist, and yet, he does." Umbra gave a bitter smile, looking more worn and defeated than ever before. "Just like him, I'm afraid."

"So basically, what you're telling me, is that I've learned nothing at all."

"Not true. You say you have powers similar to that of your father and teacher, correct? Surely you saw pieces of the past on your journey through these...Shadow Clouds. Did you learn nothing from what you saw?" At the hesitant look, Umbra gave a small smile. "What did you learn on this trip of yours, young Phantom."

"I… I learned that Alvarro is the Worldbreaker, as well as the Guardian of Fate. I learned that the Guardian of Destiny - his partner - sealed him away, and that he did the same to her, putting her in the Black Woods. I learned...that he destroyed the entire city where you guys were, thousands of spirits… I learned Aldora was the Guardian of Destiny, and that you and Alvarro were very close. And I think I learned...that there's more we should be fearing than just Alvarro."

"Then your journey was not a 'complete' waste of time, was it?" Danny only rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he scoffed. Honestly. Everything was just a _lesson_ these days. Ugh...he felt so _old_. "Who knows. Perhaps you might even learn something new with your next task."

"Wait- Whoa, wait, back up. What next task? I made it all the way up here, didn't I? What else could-" The teen cut himself off at the wicked sharp, glowing green blade that was coming towards him, the edge just barely dodged in time. Looking back to Umbra in shock, the shade gave a sharp grin. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

"Yeah, well, you know. Always willing to believe in the unlikely, and all," Danny weakly chuckled, body already buzzing with energy at the fight that was starting. Even if this was a shade...it was a shade of _Umbra_. One of the last Guardians, and part of the Council of Twelve. He was easily as strong as - if not more so - than Clockwork. And with himself having already used most of his energy up...one wrong move would mean the end of more than just the fight. "I don't suppose I'll get some mystic-y wisdom imparted on me _before_ the fight, will I?"

"Here's a piece of advice. Fight me seriously." A wicked light came into the shade's eyes, smile dropping as he once again lunged, Danny biting back a _scream_ at feeling a nick to one of his wings. "If you don't, then I can assure you that this fight won't be yours to win. And if you can't defeat me...you will never be able to defeat Alvarro."

"Oh, joy. Because I love ultimate test fights ever so much-" Dodging another hit, Danny retaliated with an icy blast of his own, the power easily knocked aside by the blade of the scythe, and, okay. That was new. Unfortunately he didn't get the time to realize how screwed he was, since he was immediately blasted into the floor.

Three levels below the tower office.

Groaning, and stumbling to his feet, the teen rubbed at his head with a sigh. He...probably should have seen that coming. "Right. Fight with the Guardian of the Unknown. Because _that_ sounds like a good idea." Seeing a flash of green, the teen threw a shield up out of instinct, wincing at the energy that slammed into it. "I don't suppose we could just talk things out, could we?"

" _Do you really think you can beat him?_ " And that...was ghostspeak, but...but not like any he had ever heard. It was understandable to him but it was also...very ancient. " _Could you really face someone who was once like you? A child destined and fated to do good, but who was corrupted and torn apart?_ "

Hissing at the energy that rolled across his shield and into him, Danny quickly cut the power off, just barely dodging another hit. If he could just get out of this confined space- Or blasted through the wall. That. That worked, too, he supposed. " _Do you think you can defeat him? Save him from himself? Or will you just end his life as it should have ended so long ago…_ "

The words startled him enough to miss the next attack, the teen just barely catching himself before crashing into the ground. Shooting back towards the other, he blasted him with as much energy as he could. Grinning as the other was thrown back with a grunt, he yelped himself when he felt more energy hit his wings and _son of a_ _ **bitch**_. "Whenever you wanna stop being a jackass about this? Do me a favor and let me know, yeah?"

" _It's remarkable how similar you two are. If I didn't know better, I would have called you his reincarnation… Even your greatest fear is the same._ " Another slash towards his chest, Danny just barely forming a sword out of his own energy in time to catch it. " _Yourself._ "

"Of course I'm afraid of myself. Why wouldn't I be?" Catching the scythe again, he quickly disengaged and shot back with his own attack, grinning at the slash to clothing he made. "I'm powerful. I have powers other spirits don't, and I know that if I'm not careful, if I don't control myself-" Cutting himself off with a grunt at another attack, he looked up to Umbra's gaze with a steady one of his own. "I fear myself, but I won't let it overwhelm me anymore. As long as there's people in danger, as long as someone needs protecting...well, that means I have a job to do."

Because that was what he did best. He protected the ones who were in trouble, or lost, or needed help. It's what he had always done and what he always would. He was a protector, a hero, a teen with the largest hero-complex outside of comic books. As long as there were people that needed protecting, he _couldn't_ let himself stop. Not for a second. "I fear myself...but I still have work to do. And right now, it would seem that's beating you."

There was a quiet chuckle, sword knocked out of his hand a moment later, and scythe coming down to slash at his shoulder. Teleporting behind the elder, Danny gritted his teeth and shot his own blast, the same time as one was aimed at him. It had both skidding back in the air a dozen feet, gazes trained on each other. " _I suppose I had better not hold back, then._ "

"I suppose you better not." Another charge, Umbra getting a burned chest, and Danny a slice to his ribs and neck, both gritting their teeth and charging again. Seeing the teen go invisible, Umbra raised an eyebrow. It's not like invisibility would help him when he could… The signature of his power was...gone? No, no, that was impossible. No one could hide their signature. Although a blast to his chest - right over his core - told him otherwise. Catching the next one with his scythe, he batted it back to where it had come from, a chuckle only coming from behind him.

A spirit or ghost may not have been able to hide their signature...but it looked like a phantom could… Throwing up a shield, Umbra gritted his teeth at the barrage of attacks that were sent flying into him. Clever thing, to use his wings to see for him. Clever, but not when facing someone who knew those wings better than anyone.

Blasting his shield out, and seeing a flicker of the other, Umbra was quick to charge and knock the teen against the wall, Danny gagging as the handle of the scythe was pressed against his throat, pinning him in place. It being a Guardian weapon, there would be no phasing through this.

"You are about to face terrible things, Phantom." Danny stopped struggling at the tone of voice, hands on the scythe pausing from where they were trying to push it away. "Terrors you could not even begin to imagine, and evils that will make you feel as if you were nothing but a child. Can you really fight against these things without breaking?"

_Pain and death and pain and death and pain and death and pain and death and_ _**it hurt so badly** _ _oh god why it wouldn't it stop he couldn't breathe couldn't move couldn't think everything hurt he couldn't do anything his wings lay broken and shattered to pieces and there was nothing but cracked crystal that tinkled against the ground to nothing and a sluggishly bleeding neck and the sickly sweet smell of ghostly blood and bright glowing green and it was so so so sweet and it smelled of flowers fresh and flour baking and it mocked him and healed him and broke him and made it_ _**so much worse** _ _and oh god there was so much blood_

Gasping and choking for breath, Danny renewed his struggles, bruises already forming from the scythe that kept him pressed against the wall more and more. "Can you really resist what they will do to you? What they will try to turn you into? Can you resist what they did to Alvarro?"

_And oh god if he thought the pain was bad then this was so much worse and he couldn't breath and it was all pink and green and orange and red and screaming and red and green both being overcome by that glaring and blinding pink and he couldn't think couldn't see and all he could realize was that there was a purple coat jagged and ripped and a gray scarf burning to ashes and green eyes pleading with him to come back and an agonized scream from the voice he had loved ever so much and tears streaming down and mixing with the pink and green coating the area and nothing left but torn clothing and ashes and he was laughing because_ _**pain was hilarious wasn't it?!** _

"Well? Would you even be able to survive the war you are now facing?" Danny could feel himself shaking. Could feel the words echo around his ears, and the scythe press against his throat in sharp clarity. It _hurt_. All of it. Everything hurt and he couldn't "You are but seventeen years. A tiny raindrop compared to what else is out there. You are a child who seeks to be a hero in a war in which heroes cannot exist...a war in which not everyone can be saved."

_no no no no no nonononono oh god no please not this please you couldn't take this one from him please not the one who's been here from the beginning oh god no please you can't leave me all alone we promised we promised we'd always be there for each other and a grey scarf blackened and burning to ashes and lifeless green eyes that he knew as well as his own once and that tiny smile that had always been for him finally fallen and he was broken and beaten and nothing but ashes and a fading body remained and oh god please no not him you can't take him from me you can't leave me please god no not you i love you so much more than i could ever stand to bear and it was all for you it was always all for you and i love you more than anything and more than i ever will ever be able to tell and please_ _**not you please** _

"How can you fight if the thought of losing someone you love hurts you this much?" Umbra sighed, grip slightly loosening. He had such high hopes for this one and yet… "How could you ever know what you're up against if you can't even comprehend-" Feeling a blast of energy roll across the scythe to him the shade hissed, looking back at Danny, who had bright blue eyes, and a stubborn expression.

"You're right. The thought of losing them does hurt me. More than I will ever be able to explain. Do you know why?" Blue energy was swirling around the teen's hand, mixing with the red aura of the scythe, and starting to overtake it. "Do you know how many times I've lost them? How many times I have _fought_ to get them back? Your problem was that you didn't know that loss-"

"How dare-"

" _No_." This time it was the gaze of one Guardian meeting another, Danny's energy growing and moving under his direction. At this point, the scythe was more blue than red. "No. You had never felt true loss until Alvarro. I can see that. It hurts, doesn't it? It makes you feel like you want to break, and shatter...it makes you think how can I ever go on after this? But we have to. Even in death...there is no stagnation."

A lesson he had learned through strife and troubles and through _pain_. A lesson he had been forced to endure as he held bleeding family and friends, screaming for them to be alright, and a lesson reinforced through each broken bone, scar, bruise, and cut he had been forced to patch up in secret.

"You were Guardian of the Unknown. You guarded the Border of the Worlds, the Gate to the Unknown, and protected those you loved as best you could." Umbra flinched as he felt the scythe finally severing from his powers, from his core, from his very self… The song he had heard for all these centuries faded into a lullaby, wishing him a last goodbye. "You can rest now, you know...you're allowed to rest."

"...If...your family were to leave you." Umbra could hear how weak his voice was, the shade he had crafted to guard his weapon if something were to happen… The last and final piece of who he was...was finally fading. "If they were to betray you, like mine did to me… What would you do?" Had he even been right? If he had fought against Alvarro, then none of this would have-

"I would have done the same." At the startled look, Danny gave a soft smile. "If it was me, and it had been Andrew… I would have done the exact same. Retribution, for not seeing sooner, for not realizing what was wrong, for leaving him on his own when he needed me… I wouldn't have been able to raise a hand against him." The scythe was between them, the red aura nothing but a memory, replaced with an icy blue, the same color as the former red jewels engraved into the blade, and the two hanging from the tip of the blade's base, were fading into. "If it was me...I would have tried to save them. Just like you tried to do."

A worn, but genuine smile, paired with a warm chuckle. " _Wise answer, little Guardian._ "

Danny held the scythe in his hands - the weapon feeling as if it weighed hardly anything - as he looked over the ruined and crumbled castle. It was part of another world, a place of the past that could never be returned to, and yet… It had taught him one thing, at least.

"I can do this." He could be the Guardian of Unknown and do the job _right_. "I won't fail." He didn't have the luxury of failing. Not when so much was on the line. Not this time. He didn't care if he had to drag himself through hell to do it, but he would _not_ lose. "I will win." Because he had people to protect and worlds to guard. He would win because it was something he could see clear as day. "And I'll just do what I do best."

Be a hero.

Looking up, and seeing a familiar, warm, rust colored room, with pillars standing tall, and pristine marble in intricate patterns, Danny let out a small smile. He hadn't seen this place since the Guardian mess had started, and from what Andrew had described… A glance showed twelve familiar figures around symbols that he recognized easily, indistinct shadows behind eleven of them. Three of them, he noticed, no longer had weapons.

Umbra turned back with a small smile, and a warm laugh. " _It looks like you still have some work to do, Guardian, yes? Your war is yet beginning, but I believe you will succeed, and thrive._

" _Live well, Guardian of the Unknown."_

* * *

Draaaammmaaaa~


	34. Follow Me

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAS!

Chapter 2 of 3! Yay!

Warnings for : references to death, mentions of dying, hospitals and dying inside them, ect.

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=jm9o8kQfez0

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**::**

" _Exactly how is this supposed to help?"_

"I dunno. Good luck spell?" Nomi half asked, shaking up the water bottle full of random objects, finally tossing it out the window. "Spell complete." She heard a snort of laughter from her mind, the girl only rolling her eyes as she went back to her hospital bed, crawling under the covers. "I'm bored."

" _Elle doesn't get out of surgery until noon or so, I believe… You can always read? Do more rune castings? Take over the hospital in an impromptu revolution?"_

"...I gotta admit. I'm loving the sound of that last one." It wasn't hard to tell that their lives - hers and Elle's - were nearing their end. Both bodies had run out of time, and now all they could do...was wait. "How likely do you think it is everyone will believe me when we meet up?"

" _New ghost psychic? One who's seen everything that's happened and knows what might happen? Considering they have a timekeeper or two among them, I think your chances are high."_

"Let's see… Phantom has become Guardian of the Unknown and is still in the Shadow Clouds, the other Guardians have yet to awaken, Aldora is beginning to stir, the Worldbreaker is still blocking the timekeepers' visions of the future, and there's about a dozen other things going on I can't keep track of. Sound right?"

" _Perfect. Except for the fact you sound as stoned as a fourth year college student."_

"This is _really_ good stuff, whatever it is," Nomi hummed, peeking an eye open to glance at the IV drip she was hooked up to. "...I want more of it."

" _I think you've had enough. The Gears haven't visited today?"_

"Leader and Hollow got jailed again, I think, and Kas went to go break them out and basically give Walker a mental breakdown from stress."

" _I'm still amused you call Habato something like Leader."_

"See, it _started_ as a joke. As often happens with us, however, it did not stay a joke." The girl's eyes were closed again, breathing evening out as best it could as she started drifting. There was something...she should be remembering. Seeing? It was all such a jumble, on most days.

" _Go to sleep, little darling. Things will make more sense when you wake up."_

"That's a downright dirty lie, but I appreciate the thought." And there was that gold flash again, tumbling through her vision and down, down, down...all the way into her dreams and thoughts and fantasies and memories and...so much of it that wasn't hers...

All the way down like Alice to Wonderland...

"Where...am I…" Nomi hesitantly looked around the room she was in, the girl glancing down to see lavender skin. "Sleeping, then...dreaming?" A flash of gold flew by, ruffling her hair as she stared after it. Wrinkling her nose, she followed after, hearing a cackling laughter that put her on edge.

" _ **What's this, what's this?! An itty bitty ghostling come to visit me? How very honored I am!"**_ The voice pounded through her, sending shivers down her spine and causing her heart (core?) to pound in fear and anxiety. " _ **There there, little girl, I won't hurt you… Now, do tell, how did you come to find yourself here~"**_

"I fell asleep." This was a dark place, she realized. Full of fear, and anger, and rage, and utter _hate_. "I fell asleep in my bed, and I woke up here. Maybe you can tell me how I came to be here." A laugh resounded around the dark cave, Nomi catching the barest sight of chains clinking together at the edge of her vision. "You're the Worldbreaker, aren't you?"

" _ **Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while… Surely you know, little ghostling, that no matter how well this world is hidden, things can...seep through. With no one to guard the Border, things slip in and out…"**_

"Danny Phantom guards the Border now." A hideous growl echoed across the cavern, Nomi standing her ground as she felt warm, moist breath wash over her, like a truly massive beast being inches away. "He is Guardian of the Unknown."

" _ **The Guardians are no more, little ghostling… I don't know where you've been getting your information, but it seems to be very, very wrong."**_ There was a dark chuckle, a wave of breath washing over her again. " _ **How did you get here, little ghostling...you're so very small and weak. How did you come to find the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red Riding Hood?"**_

"Hm, so I guess things from the human world slip in here, too," Nomi snorted, looking unbothered by the threatening tone. "I fell asleep, and I woke up here." That wasn't quite true though, was it… She had followed that flash of gold… That flash of very, very familiar gold… "If you're waking up, Worldbreaker, then that means the Guardians are as well. Already they are finding and reclaiming their weapons, one after the other."

A tremor shook the ground, the sound of claws against stone echoing around, and grinding against the ears like nails on a chalkboard. Shuddering at the sound, Nomi only turned a glare to the ceiling, refusing to be scared. She had spent too long scared to be so again. " _ **You, little ghostling, are starting to get on my nerves. You are right, of course, I am waking up… And you know what would be a great**_ **treat** _ **? A nice little**_ **snack** _ **to get my energy back up-"**_

" _You will_ _ **not**_ _touch her."_ Nomi blinked at seeing someone standing in front of her, the ghost's back to her, and a shock of golden hair the only thing she could truly make out. " _As long as I still exist, you will_ _ **not harm her.**_ "

" _ **Oh joy...it's**_ **you.** " Now...this was interesting. Observing the other (teen?) more, she took a step forward and lightly tugged on his shirt. She took the small head tilt as him listening.

"Gonna admit. I am confused as fuck, right about now." That got a snort out of the beast stalking them, and a tiny chuckle out of the teen in front of her. "Any chance you wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

" _I'm afraid I can't quite do that...just know that he will not harm you, in here."_

" _ **You talk as if you can guarantee her safety! You're so weak, after all...what's to stop me from doing the same to you?"**_ Nomi sighed and glanced around the room again. It didn't take a genius to understand she was in the place where Alvarro - the _Worldbreaker_ \- had been sealed and chained. She may not have been able to make much sense of what she saw, and what she dreamt, but she could at least understand where she was.

"The Council is reforming." That had silence again, Nomi giving a tired smile. "I may not be a timekeeper...but as a psychic even I can see that… Time is understanding, Space is following, Unknown is growing, Knowledge has learned, Dreams are waking, Weather is stirring, Death is alive, Life is forming, Dark is changing, Light is laughing, Destiny is rising, and Fate… Fate is lost yet still. But Fate shall soon join the others... No matter what you do, Worldbreaker, you lose."

" _ **Ohho, a psychic! Is that what makes you think you're invincible, little psychic? The fact you can see what will happen? What**_ **might** _ **happen? Tell me, little psychic, can you see your own death-"**_ A loud yowling sound followed by a growl, Nomi looking to the teen to see he had a sword drawn, golden aura flaring around him.

" _If you think I will not do everything in my power to stop you, then you are mistaken. Her life is not to be touched."_ A scoff, and the warm breath retreated, chains clicking together.

" _ **The Council will never reform if one of the Guardians dies early, little psychic… It's ever so easy for a few shadows to slip in here and there unseen."**_ Nomi's eyes widened, a flash of fear overtaking her as she struggled for breath.

"You- What did you-"

" _ **The Spirit World, The Human World, lairs, doors...it's all the same. Shadows can slip in and out and tell me all I need to know… You think I don't know what's happening, little psychic? You think I don't know every time a human crosses into this world? It would be ever so easy to destroy one, wouldn't it? Just one good hit, and, well… Humans are so fragile. But you know that well, don't you, little psychic?"**_

Shoulders shaking, Nomi's lips pulled back into a growl, the girl wishing for nothing more than to take that sword and ram it down the creature's throat. "You will _not_ harm those humans!"

" _ **Oh? And who's going to stop me? You? The little child with the sword in front of you?"**_

" _This little child will stop you if you dare take one step forward."_

" _ **But you haven't, have you? You couldn't even stop me from killing your precious**_ **brother** _ **, could you?"**_ That had Nomi freezing, things clicking into place as she stared at the teen in front of her, eyes widening.

"You're-" There was no way… Alvarro had been corrupted fully into the Worldbreaker, but if this teen really was Alvarro...if this teen… Then Alvarro...was still fighting. Still trying to atone for the mistakes he had made- Alvarro was still alive… In that moment, she felt an overwhelming relief fill her that was not her own. "You're alright…"

" _ **You know, I'm curious as to what would happen if I**_ **did** _ **attack you! You spend all this energy, all this time and effort, for what?! To save a little ghostling that's**_ **dying** _ **?! She's not even a spirit, she's completely human at this moment! A dying one! Why would you spend this much energy on her?!"**_

" _You. Will not. Harm her."_

" _ **Alright...then how about you."**_ Nomi had barely registered the words before the teen was gone from in front of her, a hideous growling heard before she was alone again in the darkness, nothing to keep her company but her pounding chest and her heavy breathing. " _ **Here's a message for those you know, little ghostling… Tell them to run, will you? Run, run, run!**_

" _ **ThE BIg BaD WoLf iS hUngRY aGaIn…"**_

* * *

This was gratuitous self indulgent trash, I will be honest. Mostly just using me and my boyfriend as characters and being dramatic. Which I am good at. ...I use a lot of OCs in here I would apologize but I am fond of them.


	35. Balloon Animals

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAS!

Chapter 3 of 3!

Warnings for : knives used as weapons, guns used as weapons, scythes used as weapons, fighting, violence

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=Nm8M4DKMRYo

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**::**

"Alright, if I show up with the scythe and find a black cloak, I can scare Tucker into probably fainting. If I do, though, Sam will probably kill me again, or trap me in the pokeball." Danny hummed to himself as he thought the plan over. "Revenge...self preservation… Screw it, I have no self preservation instinct. A second death it shall be." There were not fond memories of the last time he had a scythe, after all.

" _ **WhY dO yOu kEeP fIGhtInG?"**_

"Oh, joy…" Hearing the voice in his head wasn't too surprising, at this point, to Danny. Being knocked out of the sky and feeling like his arm was _burning_? That...that one was new. A glance to said arm showed three long scratches that were sluggishly bleeding. They looked almost like… "Claw marks?"

" _ **WHy doN't yOU taKe wHaT wE oFFeR?"**_ A tendril of shadow shot out, Danny just barely catching it with his scythe in time to give a slash, wincing at the scream he heard in his head. " _ **WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO US?!"**_

"Oh, my bad. Am I supposed to be turning into a giant monster of rage, here? Cause, I'm gonna be honest, I really don't think I want to-" He was cut off with another tendril shooting out to wrap around his throat, the teen choking and just barely keeping hold of his scythe. "Let. Me. _Go._ "

" _ **We'Re tRyiNG tO hElP! WhY fIGhT? WHy suFfER tHe pAIn?"**_ The tendril around his throat tightened, Danny giving a gasp of breath, and, yeah, the bruises were going to be so bad later. Oh...Andrew was going to kill him for getting injured this much. Or endlessly dote upon him. 50/50.

"Well, right now, I'm fighting because _someone_ is choking me to death," Danny hissed out, hands resting on the shadow and sending energy rolling across it, more screams echoing in his head before it snapped and threw him away, tendril leaving his neck and _son of a bitch_ that hurt.

" _ **WhY?! WHy, wHY, WhY, whY, WHY, WHY, WHY,**_ **WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?!"** A strong pressure exploded across his side, Danny biting back his own screams as he was knocked down, confused when he crashed into...rock? Looking up, he saw he was no longer in the Shadow Clouds, and instead in the normal part of the Ghost Zone. But how… " **LISTEN TO US!"**

"Thanks, but I'm just as good not." Standing up, and seeing shadows peeling themselves from the clouds, Danny felt more than a little bit sick at seeing them almost _drip_ down to the ground, forms flickering and twisting and trying to assume something vaguely humanoid. It was an attempt that looked more horrific, than anything. The creatures were tall, he noticed, nearly eight feet, and completely devoid of features except for twisted limbs, trailing claws, and bright red eyes.

And he thought he had been scared of ghosts… Seeing one of them lunge, the teen quickly brought his scythe up, the movement feeling far more natural than he thought it would. Almost like when using a sword of his own energy...it felt like it was _attached_ to him. He had no time to marvel, since three more charged, Danny repeating the movement on them.

" **LISTEN TO US LISTEN TO US LISTEN TO US LISTEN TO US!"** And these...were the shadows Umbra spoke of. Creatures from the Gate to the Unknown, creatures...that were not of their world. A flash of pink startled him, leaving him open for one of the creatures - this time in a wolf form - to lunge at him, teeth sinking into his side. Screaming, he blasted the creature off as best he could, throwing a shield up to stop another one.

It was shattered in seconds. Eyes wide, he screamed again as claws sunk into his leg, the same time teeth bit his shoulder. Wings shuddering, he quickly crafted a shield with them, panting from inside it. His shields...his shields were never that weak. They had always endured. The only time they had shattered like that was with his wings, or when...his powers had been new…

And weak.

Seeing that flash of pink again, he shuddered as it rammed into his shield. And...what was that. It was wrong. He knew that much. It was sickly sweet, and smelled of baking bread, and it was so _wrong_. It was almost like-

" _ **YoU wIlL faLL. YOu aLl fAlL. FaLl. FaLL. FALL. FALL.**_ **FALL. FALL. FALL. JUST FALL AND LISTEN TO US!"** The pink rammed into his shield again, Danny's eyes widening as a crack appeared. A flash and he was being blasted back, screaming as his wings broke the impact of the crash. Shuddering even more, he whimpered as tendrils of black wrapped around each of his feathers and brought him up, holding him off the ground while that pink wrapped around him, keeping him tied and unable to do anything. " _ **YoU doN'T neEd wInGs. GiVe tHEm tO Us."**_

Give...oh, no.

Trying to form another shield, and feeling nothing happen, his eyes widened as realization struck. These things... _drained_ ghost energy. They absorbed it, and made it their own. With Danny as weak as he had been… He was still fully forming, and he had just drove himself to near core exhaustion, and now this? He had no way to fight back against these things when he didn't have his normal energy levels. He couldn't- He couldn't do-

" _ **GuArDIaNs aRE sO eaSy To BREAK."**_ Shaking as his scythe was picked up, his eyes widened as it was positioned over one of his feathers. And...and… Nothing. There was no extreme pain, no soul tearing agony. There was just...a white shield around him? It...looked like a bubble, and coated him entirely. It felt different from his own energy, more like...being protected. Not from a mate, but from a…

"So here's where the party is! Looks like you were right, Andy." Looking over, Danny could have near cried in relief at seeing two familiar figures, one grinning cockily with his guns in hand, and the other glaring at the shadows. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know it's not fair to gang up on someone?"

"We've done the same, though, grand frère."

"Too true, frérot." Sinking down in the white bubble shield - something that had to be Randy's - Danny gave a shaky sigh, smile just as shaky as he looked at them.

"Didn't know you could form shields," he teased, a hand pressed against the shield as he took in the sight of his mate. And...yes. After this there would be cuddles. Many cuddles. "Or that they were this strong- How the hell are they this strong? Why are you and your brother so freakishly strong?"

"Says a Guardian and someone who defeated Pariah," Randy laughed, shooting the shadow that had moved. A wicked blast through the eye that earned a scream before it faded to nothing, Randy's look blank and dark. "I suggest you stop moving…"

"Mon cher, do you remember when I showed you my memories, and explained to you how feared the Priest of Death was?" Danny gave a nod, Andrew giving him a sharp grin. "White Fang was even more so."

"...You guys are hella." That earned a startled laugh out of them both, Danny grinning widely. He did so love making them laugh, besides, _someone_ had to. "So, ah, I'm guessing we'll be talking about why I disappeared for...ah…" Randy held up three fingers. "Three. Three days."

"Let's get you home first," Andrew sighed, the shadows starting to gather their wits as they turned their attention to the two new ghosts, forms shifting and dripping and twisting and turning and it looked so _wrong_. It had Danny curling up as small as he could, wings pressed as closely against his back as possible, near clicking into place. "After you, my sweet brother."

"Why, I'd be delighted." A flash and the shadows around the white shield were destroyed by speeding white bullets, Andrew by Danny's side in a second to catch him as the shield vanished, the teen clinging tightly, because, yes. He felt no shame in clinging to his mate at that point. "I'm going to guess the glowing green scythe is your new weapon, yeah?"

"Ye- Yeah, that'd be mine." Danny smiled as it was returned to him, the teen giving a small sigh of relief. "You guys have very good timing."

"Well, the Guardians of Knowledge and Unknown _are_ meant to be partners. What type of partner would I be if I didn't help when you needed it?" Andrew smiled, giving Danny a light kiss before tucking him under his chin, giving a small sigh of his own. "I'm so glad you're safe…"

"Yeaaah, touch and go, for a while, there. Just, ah, think Pariah fight, and that describes the last three days." Andrew gave another sigh, while Randy gave a snort of laughter. A flash and Randy was thrown down beside him, Danny's eyes widening while the man shot out a sharp curse along with a bullet, side bleeding.

" _I am very much not a fan of these shadows, little brother. Would you mind if I destroyed them?_ "

" _Oh, be my guest, sweet brother_ ," Andrew grinned, running a hand through Danny's hair, absently checking him over and making a note of what needed to be looked at once this was over. Seeing bite marks on the shoulder and side, his gaze slid back over to Randy. " _Destroy them, White Fang._ "

"Ah, is that, so...how much stronger is he than you, exactly?" Because that had been a _very_ strong shield. And Randy hardly looked to even be phased by how much energy had been in it...and these shots that were destroying the shadows…

"Quite a bit, I believe," Andrew hummed, cupping Danny's cheek and pressing a kiss to his temple, the teen giving a small smile at the attention. "I may be able to shift reality, but he is more of the type to destroy it." At Danny's baffled look, Andrew gave a light chuckle. "Why do you think he uses his guns so often? He has so much raw power, so he tries to limit when he uses it."

"...My brother is awesome." Another laugh, Andrew nuzzling against him. A glance back showed that near half the shadows were gone, Randy looking positively _feral_ , buzzing and glowing with raw energy, wicked grin on his face as he moved in and out of battle.

" **ENOUGH!"** Randy yelped as he was blasted back, skidding to a stop in front of his two little brothers, growl in the back of his throat. " **OURS OURS OURS HE'S OURS HE'S OURS YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM BACK!"** The shadows twisted and turned, forming and dripping, before an attack of pure energy blasted towards them, Danny doing the first thing to come to his mind.

The shield in front of him, however, was not one of his energy…

"Are those…" Andrew's eyes widened at the perfectly circular shield in front of Danny, the teen carefully standing up as it shifted back into a ball of light, two more joining it and floating around his head. The blue ball - which had been the shield - whirled around his head, while a green one formed into a whip like state, wrapping around Danny. "Those are spirit orbs…"

"Well, considering I no longer feel like I'm about to faint, I'm gonna guess this is a good thing," Danny half grinned, the shield forming again at another attack, the purple orb shooting out to attack the shadows back, knocking a few back and making them hiss in pain and confusion. "These don't...use energy they can attack. They're immune…"

Sharply grinning, Danny barely noticed as his energy flared around him again, green scythe in hand fading into a sharp icy blue, looking as if it was made from a singular piece of ice. "Oh...oh this is good. She doesn't want you here any more than we do!" Randy shot a confused look to his brother, who gave a small shrug of his own. "She wants you out!"

" _ **ShE iS nOThiNg!"**_

" _She is the world you stand upon!_ " Andrew's eyes widened at that, looking to Danny in shock. She… The Spirit World? " _I am Danny Phantom, son of the Guardian of Time, and mate to the Guardian of Knowledge. I am Protector of this realm and all who dwell within it's border. You are not spirits nor friends to this world...you are not of my world!_ "

" **WE WILL NOT GO BACK TO THE GATE!"**

" _I guard the Gate! I am jailor to you, and Guardian to the Gate of the Unknown! You shall harm this world no longer!_ " The guardian and orbs shot forward, Andrew and Randy close on his heels as they attacked, Andrew's mind whirling to try and connect all the puzzles. Just what was-

Feeling himself out of knives, he cursed before he dodged one of the shadows, pulling out his new quill to try and shift something. He was therefore surprised when it turned into a wicked dagger like those he was so used to, the man throwing it on instinct and grinning when it was teleported back to his hand, and, oh...he could work with this… Making a sliding motion across the blade with his thumb, his grin widened as it multiplied, and… Yes. This would be _very_ fun.

Danny was only half aware of the bullets and knives flying past him, easily disabling shadows that tried to attack his back and blind spots. Really, the two were so overprotective. The orbs were much the same, the blue and purple ones making up for his lack of energy by forming shields and blasts of energy. The green one, he noticed, used it's whip state to _melt_ everything it touched. Like an advanced form of poison _._

Finally it was just one shadow left, a twisting, writhing thing that looked like multiple forms smashed together. Danny held a hand out, orbs darting forward. "Orb Trinity : Devil's Trap." Having already anticipated the command, they fell to the ground into what looked like near puddles, forming patterns and lines that trapped the shadow, the creature shrieking for release. "Hold."

"You read too many fantasy things," Randy snorted, resting an arm on top of Danny's head, guns holstered as he stared at the creature. "So, these are the shadows you two have talked so much about, yeah?"

"Quite, although I don't remember them being that strong," Andrew mused, wrapping his arms around Danny and nuzzling into him from behind, Randy rolling his eyes. Honestly, Andrew was far too weak to the other. "A possible effect of Alvarro getting stronger…"

Danny only had eyes for the shadow, red pricks of light looking back at him. "How did you get here." Alvarro shouldn't be able to control the creatures this well, not chained as he was. And the Gate was sealed as far as he still knew… The shadow's only response was to hiss, Danny's eyes narrowing. "Devil's Trap : Shock." A scream from the creature, static and electricity crackling around the sealed area. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?" He felt Andrew's hand clasp his left one, a sweet kiss being pressed to the back of his neck. "One more time. How. Did you. Get. Here."

" _ **YoUR woRlD wIlL bE oURs."**_

"Devils Trap : Eradicate." A flash of power and the shadow was nothing, neither of the three noticing the one at the edge of it all, slipping back into the Shadow Clouds. "Orb Trinity : Devil's Trap : Release." The three orbs snapped back to their small forms, bouncing and knocking off of each other as they went back to Danny, the green one nuzzling his cheek while the purple bounced across Andrew's shoulders, the blue knocking into Randy's forehead.

"Spirit orbs, huh? Why do I feel like things just got a whole lot more complicated," Randy sighed, nudging the blue orb away, which only knocked into his head again. Danny only chuckled, waving his hand as the three darted back to his side, fading into the three crystals along the blade of the scythe, color changing to match the gems.

"Because it did… I learned a lot, but I feel I should warn you that I'm going to lose consciousness in a few seconds here."

"...That isn't funny, petit mec."

"He's not joking," Andrew sighed, easily catching Danny after he indeed fainted. "Honestly. So troublesome, my little phantom."

"This kid is more troublesome than anything we had to face in our last lives," Randy sighed, grabbing Andrew's arm and teleporting them to Vidya, the lair humming in delight at feeling Danny back inside. "Alright, go patch him up and let him rest. I'll go tell the others and deal with that."

"Merci, grand frère~"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Randy's whole massive power thing? ...Kas and I talk/rp a lot. A _lot_.


	36. Daylight's End

Sorry for such long chapter update times, guys. I've been trying to get back into the update swing of things, even with so many busy things going on. Hopefully I can get more chapters out for you guys as soon as possible, though!

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=SLMvyX5yqXI

I also got a new patreon account, so please consider pledging to me so I can find time to _keep_ updating my stories for you guys!

**patreon com/mjanderson**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**::**

" _They were never of my creation."_

_A lone ghost floated on the divide between eternity and infinity, crystal clear eyes taking in the world that surrounded him, attention trained on the energy that swirled and moved around his being. Energy that held him much like a mother would to a beloved child._

" _I am so old, little one. Older than your kind have words to describe… Those of my kind have children. So many children. Of mine I gave power, and protectors. Of others, however… Those who you faced were not of my creation." A picture formed in front of him, a twisting and writhing darkness that carried with it stagnation, and rage. "There is no stagnation in death. Words you yourself said, did you not?"_

" _Who are they?"_

" _Shades, shadows, and tricksters. Drifters from a world that is dying. They seek to destroy me, and make a new world for themselves. They have been trying since the beginning...which is why I made my guardians. To protect myself, and my children."_

" _...They failed."_

" _They were not suited to the turning of one of their own. For you, and yours, for those who have tasted defeat, and death, and loss… For you and yours who have lost so very much… You will be the protectors they could not be." The energy around him slowly drifted away, a warm laughter heard in his head. "You will succeed, where failure was. The past can never be repeated…_

" _So fight well, my protector."_

_Once more the world changed to stretch out forever, but there was no space here. Merely forests and woods that felt like they would never end. A place where nature ruled, and mankind could never trespass. A place where the old things dwelled, and where sleeping gods stirred. A lone girl stared at him, amused expression on her face as she tiredly looked him over. "You would be Danny Phantom, then."_

" _Funny, it seems everyone but me knows who I am, these days." Danny Phantom. The fighter. The ghost kid. The hero. The protector. The_ _ **guardian**_ _. He was so used to being known, he wasn't even sure if that was who he was. "Can't say the same for you, though…"_

" _I'm a friend. Or...I will be." A quiet laugh, the girl looking at him in wry amusement. "For a Timekeeper, you are much more lost than I would have thought… We will meet again soon, Phantom, and I will tell you what I know."_

" _...Please don't tell me this is one of those bullshit prophetic dreams I'll understand in a moment of crisis... I'm really sick of those dreams." Another laugh, the girl covering her mouth before she got control of herself._

" _Amusing, but no, not quite. I'm...a psychic. A human that is dying, and will soon become a ghost. I'm not too surprised to meet you in a dream, but I didn't expect it quite so soon…"_

" _Yeah, well, expect the unexpected, and all of that."_

" _As I've learned… Phantom, there's something you should know about the Worldbreaker-"_

" _He's Alvarro." A surprised look, Danny smiling bitterly. "Time visions. I wouldn't call myself a timekeeper, but, since my dad is one… Things slip in. Slip by. The truth…" How much had that truth cost him, he wondered. The truth of what had happened to the last council._

" _Not...quite the truth." Danny gave her an odd look before hearing a sigh echo around the woods. It wasn't until he heard the sigh that he realized the woods were utterly silent. A silence that lingered and grew, and felt like it would never fade. "Alvarro...isn't… He's still there."_

" _Chained? Well, yeah, and we're kinda hoping we can keep it that way-"_

" _No. There's the Worldbreaker, and then there's...Alvarro. There's the Guardian of Fate, tucked away in a darkened corner of the mind, and_ _ **fighting**_ _. Alvarro...isn't gone. He's still alive." Another sigh, the girl clutching one of her arms, and looking pained. "I'm really very sorry that this task falls to you, and that I ask so much...but if you kill the Worldbreaker like expected…_

" _You'll kill a very scared Alvarro."_

Danny's gasp of surprise changed halfway through to a groan of pain and _what the fuck_. He knew he was going to be pretty out of it when he first woke up but _ow_. Forget dying, it felt like he had been run over by a couple of semi trucks and then stabbed by a couple thousand steak knives for good measure. And, really, that was the _last_ time he went into the Shadow Clouds. ...By himself, at least.

"Being the highly intelligent person I am, I have deduced by your groan and sympathy inducing look of absolute agony that you're finally awake." It took a few long moments to place the voice, Danny relaxing at once and, right, okay. Mate. Safe. He was safe with his mate.

"Can I use the excuse it was to save the world? Or have I used that one too many times?" Even to himself he sounded utterly exhausted, and judging by the fact he couldn't even open his eyes, he was probably still a bit on the core exhaustion side. There was the vague sense of Andrew carefully prying one of his eyes open, Danny just barely wondering what he was doing before bright light and _ow_. " _Ow_. Goddammit- Ow, ow, ow- Stop that! Stop causing pain to mate!"

"Oh? And here I thought you _liked_ pain," Andrew teased, flicking the light off anyways and carefully pulling the blanket up over Danny. "I'm going to assume that, judging by that scythe you brought back, you're officially Guardian of the Unknown, oui?"

A tired hum and nod - or at least as close to a nod as he could get - Danny biting back a yawn. "It's actually a really good story, and kinda funny, if you take out all the death, mass murder, and trauma." A quiet sigh, Danny relaxing more at the hand that brushed his bangs back gently, the sensation of a kiss being pressed to his forehead felt a second later. "So what's...diagnosis…or whatever..."

"Core exhaustion, which is going to feel like hell considering how much power your core can hold. How you used it all up, I have no idea. The shadows, most likely, didn't help either. I would assume that it would take a week or two to recover to your normal levels, and four to _fully_ recover-" Andrew paused at seeing Danny was just barely listening to what he said, eyes mere slits and hand trying to make grabby motions for his. Or at least twitching in his direction.

Rolling his eyes, Andrew crawled into the bed next to him, curling around him and clasping the teen's hand with his own. "Go back to sleep, mon cher. I'm sure you could certainly use the rest, at this point." An uncertain look, Andrew smiling and kissing his cheek. "I won't leave. I promise."

A small nod, Danny curling up to his mate and slowly drifting off, and...there had been something he was supposed to tell Andrew… Right? Something about a world, and a strange girl with terrible news. But he couldn't...it was all so blurry, and he was _so_ tired. Maybe...maybe just a small nap wouldn't hurt. Just a bit of rest.

Just a bit longer.

::

" _The Worldbreaker needs to be dealt with."_ The voice that spoke was quiet and serious, Danny confusedly looking around for the source and seeing nothing but a beautiful field that stretched out in front of him, rolling hills sloping down to surround a pristine and crystal clear lake. " _He will kill others as he did to my friends. He will imprison others as he did to me."_

"Well, yeah, I figured that much out. See, thing is, I kinda...don't know what to do from here." A small step forward, and then back, and then… He had no _idea_ what he was supposed to be doing. Some guardian he was turning out to be… "So, yeah, little feedback. Some advice. Maybe an idea or two. That- That would be pretty nice. And helpful. That would be nice and helpful."

" _It is too risky to discuss this with you hear. Too many can slip in and out of dreams. Too many can listen, and watch, and carry information back… You must free me if I am to give you my aid. If we are to_ _ **stop**_ _Alvarro, I must be released from my prison."_ Prison… The flash of a lance embedded in an ancient tree.

"You're...Aldora…" The Guardian of Destiny that had been sealed away for as long as the Worldbreaker. A guardian who was still watching, and listening, and _waiting_ for a moment to escape. ...This moment. "How do I get you out." Because she was- Had been Alvarro's _partner_. If anyone had an idea on how to end this mess, and soon, it would be her.

" _To wake me and free me we must first meet face-to-face. For that, you must find the staff that hides the dreamworld and changes it as it sees fit. You must search until you find the unending sea of blue where the sun never sleeps, and never sets, and water has never been. From there, the one coated in stars will guide you across the bridge."_

"Right. Okay. Sea without water. Person made of stars. Bridge. That...yeah. That sounds easy. That- I can do that." He was doomed. "Don't suppose you have a road map, or something? Another bit of advice? Something besides a cryptic riddle from a fantasy book?!" An aggravated sigh, Danny crossing his arms. "Honestly. Haven't you ever heard of a straight answer?"

" _Oh? And what would_ _ **you**_ _know about being_ _ **straight**_ _."_

"...You're ten thousand years old. Stop making 21st century jokes. It's creepy, and unsettling." Instead of a response, the world around him merely shattered into pieces, the teen filled with the sense that he had just missed a step of a stair that he hadn't realized was there.

"Danny?" It took a few gasping breaths for Danny to realize that Andrew was leaning over him and looking worried, a hand soothingly running through his hair. "Are you alright, mon cher?"

"...You're very lucky I can't move, right now, or you would be hug tackled." A quiet laugh was the only reply, Danny huffing as he was carefully pulled into Andrew's lap. "I'm serious! Straight up hug tackled to the floor! And clung to! Fiercely!"

"Oui, oui, because we all know that you are _very_ fierce," Andrew teased, scratching at Danny's spine, the teen slowly relaxing and leaning heavily against him. "You didn't answer my question." A few moments of silence, Danny giving a tired smile.

"Not really...but better, now that I have you holding me."

"... _That_ was sappy."

"Well, I _did_ have a good tutor."

And this...this was good. This friendly, playful banner that felt oh so familiar and comforting. A routine he could fall into as easy as breathing. This...this was very good. Relaxed and happy as he was, it took a few moments for him to notice he had bandages on him. Everywhere. He...he had bandages everywhere.

"...I'm curious, is there any place that _wasn't_ bandaged?" Even his _wings_ hadn't been spared, the feathers wrapped with bright white bandages in the worst of places where he remembered getting a few nicks. And...there was a smiley bandaid on one of them. That… "The bandaid is mocking me."

"Good, it's supposed to," Andrew nodded, settling back down on the bed, and the mountain of pillows, before slowly pulling the blanket over them. "Would you like to know how long you slept for?" A cautious nod. "Four days-"

"What?! Four days?!" A tiny snicker of laughter, Danny frowning and lightly punching Andrew in the stomach. It was more of a weak poke, than anything, really. "That was cruel."

"You deserved it for _being_ gone for _three_ days." Danny sighed dramatically, not really arguing because, okay… Might have deserved that. Pausing, he looked back up at Andrew with an accusing look, the man only raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I haven't gotten a proper kiss from you, yet- No, stop that! Stop grinning! Dammit, Andy, I'm being serious!" Before he could complain more, Danny was blinking as he was pulled into a deep kiss, the teen relaxing at the familiar sensation at once. It was a few moments before he realized he was pressed against the bed with Andrew curled around him protectively, pressing kisses to every part of his skin. "You are being surprisingly doting. What did I do to earn this treatment?"

"Does it have to be suspicious for me to shower my mate with love and affection?" Andrew half asked back, still doing his best to spoil Danny rotten. Considering the teen was a limp pile of happy ghost, and maybe purring just a _bit_ , he figured he was doing a good job. "Especially considering you've been asleep with a case of core exhaustion for near _two_ days."

"...And I'm being spoiled instead of thrown out of Vidya? Daw, did someone miss me?" Blinking as Andrew only curled around him more, Danny gave a small sigh. "Sorry. It was kinda...blurry and time vision-y, at most points. Will it help if I told you that I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time?"

"Mm, maybe it would help a _bit_ ," Andrew mused, nuzzling against Danny and blinking as he felt the teen shift before pressing something into his palm. Looking down to see a small quill charm, he gave a quiet laugh. "I was wondering if that would work."

"I'm very impressed that you made it past that crazy blocking energy in the Shadow Clouds," Danny nodded, tucking himself closer to Andrew and humming happily, nuzzling against him because _five days without Andrew cuddles_. "It also...helped. It helped a lot."

"So it would seem. Is there any chance you'll be telling me what you faced? Or are you withholding information so I don't faint from shock."

"...Yes. Besides, I think I'll wait until I tell everyone at once. Then they'll be witnesses to my murder. So, what's been going on here in the last few days that I've missed?" A quiet silence, Danny narrowing his eyes. "Aaandy. What are you keeping from me…"

"You know, mon cher, I think you could use some more rest. Doesn't that sound lovely? Rest? And silence?"

"...Only because I'm still very tired. But I _will_ find out." More cuddles first, though. Definitely more cuddles. And maybe think on figuring out that riddle because really…

Danny had a feeling they were going to need Aldora sooner than expected.

* * *

More of a transition chapter, but at least Andrew and Danny are back together again. Co dependent nerds.


	37. Creepin' Towards The Door

Dedicated to ectonommy on tumblr for the wonderful fanart they did for me! It can be found in the 'dp guardian au' tag on my tumblr ibelieveinahappilyeverafter. With that, enjoy these two new chapters!

Warnings for : plot, dark themes

Also please consider pledging to **MY PATREON** so I can keep making you guys wonderful stories! : patreon com/mjanderson

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=pFHvamvXXDo

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**::**

"And _you'll_ be able to program them to separate coordinates from this side?" Maddie Fenton had to bite her tongue at the question, instead giving a tense nod to the scientist as she went back to her calculations. The base skeleton frames of the three portals were near completed, and the mechanics were almost done. Now it was mostly up to her and Jack, and their calculations from years of work and study. "Alright...please feel free to ask for help, however-"

"How many ghosts have you seen." It was less of a question, and more of a bit out growl, Maddie's gaze sliding over to the scientist talking to her. "How many portals have _you_ built? How many times have you ran these calculations? How many times have you watched ghosts murder in front of your eyes, and how many times have you stood up to fight back? I don't need your help, _sir_."

Turning back to her work, she didn't look up again until she felt a nudge to her shoulder. Glancing over to her husband, she raised an eyebrow at his grin. "So. How many scientists have _you_ embarrassed today, dear?"

"Oh, just the odd half dozen, or so. You?"

"Eight," Jack snickered, pulling a chair up next to her and scanning over the calculations, nodding in satisfaction. "Apparently, being large and clumsy means I'm an idiot. Who woulda known!"

"Really? The one who skipped multiple levels in all college math classes and who made the teacher cry in inadequacy? I find that surprising," Maddie mused, smiling softly at the kiss to her cheek. She really had been lucky in at least _one_ area of her life. "The frames?"

"Almost done. Just a bit more and we can start work on the inner structure- Did the cables come in?" Right. Just another science project. Another experiment. Another task to do. Jack could handle that much, at least, any more… He'd rather not think about the 'more'.

"Mm, should be arriving here tomorrow. I _still_ don't think we needed to order so many of them...won't that affect the energy output we'll be getting?" Maddie clicked through to another page, pausing at the readings. "That's strange…"

"Hm?"

"This area was stable for a portal yesterday, but now the readings are saying that it's likely to collapse-" Jack frowned as Maddie suddenly went quiet, the man leaning over her shoulder and reading over everything himself.

"What do ya mean, Mads? Everything here says it's a viable location for portals."

"...Yes, it does… I could have sworn a second ago… Must have been a glitch in the system," Maddie shook her head, looking almost contrite. "Or perhaps I'm just seeing things...we've never had portals made on this big a scale before, after all." Jack nodded in understanding, kissing the woman's temple before standing up. "Heading back to embarrass more mechanics and scientists?"

"Of course." Maddie gave a last smile to the man before she went back to her work, frowning in concentration. The readings...they were very bad- They had settled in Amity Park for a reason. It was the weakest spot they had found between dimensions, a natural spot to tear into another world. She had seen readings like she had once before, just before they had opened the first portal. They too, had vanished, however.

"Just...chasing ghosts, Maddie. That's it." Chasing ghosts, huh…

Story of her life.

::

"Hello, Mr. Masters, your schedule was updated with two new meetings scheduled this month and I sent you two reminders about it. There were also a few packages dropped off, as well as some letters, that I put into your inbox."

"Thank you, Stephanie. Can you hold all calls for the next hour? I have some people I need to talk to." Hardly sparing his secretary a glance, Vlad strolled into his office, gaze going to the shadowy creature that was lurking in the corner. "Oh? News, already?"

Image and words flowed into his mind, Vlad giving a considering nod at the information as he went to his computer. "Madeline is a smart woman, she always has been… Keep interfering with the data, do what you must to make sure they continue to build the portals. As for Axion Labs...let them think what they will. As long as they keep making weapons, that's all that's needed."

Sitting down behind his desk, he paused at sensing another presence, the halfa glancing over to another shadow, twisted and worn. "Oh? Now that's not a look of good news…" More images and words, the first shadow backing up at hearing the shrieks of the new arrival being burned to nothing. "I don't like bad news…" Sighing, Vlad slipped on a pair of reading glasses, pulling open the things he needed.

"Daniel can be allowed to play a little longer, I suppose. It would preferable to get him out of the way before this all truly beings, so another attempt will be made soon." A whisper of the council growing, Vlad scoffing and brushing it off. "The Council was a fairytale that shouldn't have survived. It'll die out, as all stories do, however. Daniel wants to pretend he can save the worlds? Let him keep playing his games, he'll see they have to end, soon enough."

Deep inside, there was a voice that screamed that this was wrong, that it was never supposed to go this far, that it was so _wrong_. It _begged_ for this to end.

It was a voice easily silenced.

::

The Treasurer of the Observants, guard of their most sacred and powerful artifacts, casually wandered the halls he spent his days in. The reading he had done had been rather enlightening. Guardians, for as much power as they had, could be killed just like any other spirit. The right attack to the their cores and there would no longer be a problem to deal with, in his opinion.

Of course, as an Observant, he was _forbidden_ from acting upon any desires or thoughts. Besides, even if he were to use one of the artifacts in here...that would be too messy, too traceable, too...ostentatious. Ah, but a demise of their own making… It would have to be a powerful enemy to take out the budding Council, strong enough to at _least_ do in the one named Danny Phantom.

But who...the ghosts he faced as a child were too weak for him now. They would have easily fallen in line upon learning he was a Guardian. Pariah Dark had presented a challenge...no, no. It would be too much trouble to go through releasing him from his sleep. Too much work to get him put back, and no guarantee of safety for any of them.

He needed an enemy he could control. Could bend to his will...Vladimir Masters was too weak as well, at least, for now. Besides, as he was still part of the human world, Treasurer couldn't get to him easily. No, no, a ghost Danny had almost died at the hands of...someone he would be _afraid_ to face-

Oh…

With Clockwork unable to see the impact the Observants had on the timeline, and with the Clock Citadel forced to let him through - and not see him if he so wished - well… He certainly had a plan, now. Maybe not a perfect one, but it was good enough, for now.

Time to unleash the _Guardian's_ greatest fear.

::

The average prisoner would think nothing of a few chain links hitting the ground. It was still far away from being free, after all. Alvarro - _the Worldbreaker_ \- was no average prisoner. Ten thousand years of waiting, and plotting, and scheming, and it was all coming to a head at last. A very long chess game that was nearing completion.

Oh, yes, there had been a few wild cards and unexpected pieces...but even if Phantom freed Aldora and managed to find him, it was already too late. His plans had been in motion for _centuries_. It was all stitched together in a way that nothing could unravel it now. The portals, the humans he used, the Observants and their own schemes, and two foolish little _humans_ that had sought to enter a world that was not their own, and paid the price.

His chains were _breaking_. Ten thousand years of keeping him chained and unmoving, forced to unravel who he was and feast on the energy of the bottom of the world itself...forced to suck the life out, and drain it into a barren wasteland that was _dying_. Ha, even if he wasn't about to escape, he would have killed the Spirit World in time, anyways. Oh, yes...everything was falling into place perfectly, and that little _Alvarro_ couldn't do a thing about it.

The door to freedom was slowly opening.

::

"Petit mec? Hey, you alright?" Randy, who had been changing the teen's bandages, paused at seeing the teen looked...almost _scared_. "Danny?"

"...The chains are breaking…"

A few more links fell to the ground.

* * *

You know what makes me almost break down each time I realize it? I still have near 30 chapters to 'rewrite' for this story. Ahahahahaha. Q.Q


	38. Wake Me Up

A bit of a longer chapter than the last one. Hope you enjoy! It's more of a recap of what's happened the past ten or so chapters, for those lost or confused. There's a lot going on in this story, after all!

Warnings for : plot, recaps, fillers, getting grounded

Also please consider pledging to **MY PATREON** so I can keep making you guys wonderful stories! - patreon com/mjanderson

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=1oAn81h21aQ

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**::**

"Alright, End Of The World Avoidance meeting now begins!"

"Can we vote on a leader that's not sitting in someone's lap? I feel like that's something we should do." Tucker's words only got him a pillow thrown at his face, the teen huffing and throwing it back at Danny. Andrew caught it before it could hit, letting it instead flop onto his mate's stomach. "Using assassin mate boyfriend person is cheating."

"Play to win," Danny snickered, cuddling closer to Andrew, still mending from...from everything, if he was being honest. It had been a few days since his trip into the Shadow Clouds, and he had finally been okayed by Andrew and Jazz to move around again, and call a 'meeting' to order. "So, let's go over what we know!"

"Well, we know Aldora tried to contact you in your dreams and warn you about some 'ancient evil' waking up. We now know that ancient evil to be the Worldbreaker, aka a complete and utter dick," Sam hummed, flipping through papers on her lap, legs propped up in Tucker's lap, and body leaning against Valerie, who hardly seemed to notice.

"We know Umbra was the last Guardian of the Unknown before you, and that someone named Alvarro betrayed the Council," Valerie pointed out, slightly snorting. "Whatever _that_ means."

"We know the Worldbreaker is tied up to the Council, and he's the one who got them destroyed," Randy pipped in, sitting curled up in a chair, pencil scratching across the paper almost furiously, trying to find some way around the portal crisis. Luckily he was _very_ good with calculations, but even then… "Worldbreaker _is_ a dick."

"We know if the Council of Twelve doesn't reform soon, the Spirit World will begin to fall apart," Jazz sighed, at the table with Clockwork, papers spread out all around them. Clockwork looked two steps away from tearing them all to pieces, while Jazz looked ready to help and then set fire to them. "Most likely because of the Worldbreaker, although we don't know specifics, quite yet."

"We know the Fenton ghost portals are what originally began the tears between the worlds, and what caused things to become so unstabilized," Andrew hummed, flipping through pages himself as he scratched at Danny's scalp, the teen happily helping him go through the papers.

"Don't forget the three portals the Guys-in-White are building, as well as the army to go along with it," Tucker snorted, pausing to rub at his eyes. Even for him, staring at a screen too long became tiring. "Overall? A lot of not good things."

"So, Danny dearest, what did _you_ learn on your trip into the Shadow Clouds?" Sam asked, glancing over to Danny. She had to raise an eyebrow at seeing him suddenly look _nervous_. "Tell."

"That was not a question or request," Randy pointed out, holding his hands up peacefully at the glare. "Alright, alright. I guess we _do_ need to know." A small nudge to Danny from where he was on the armchair closest to their couch. "What happened?"

"Oo, wow...what _didn't_ happen," Danny snorted to himself, holding a hand out for silence as he thought it all over. "Okay! First things first, the Worldbreaker's actual name is Alvarro. He was a corrupted spirit. He was _also_ the Guardian of Fate."

"I suppose now we know how Alvarro betrayed the Council," Jazz sighed, pulling a paper out on the original document Danny had found that _started_ this whole mess. "Corrupted, you said?"

"Yeah, okay, um… See, there's this other world that _also_ parallels this one, right? Those shadows- Well, they're not really shadows, it's just what they look like when they cross over into the Spirit World. But see, enough of them slipped out and managed to corrupt Alvarro. Well, Umbra and Alvarro were like brothers, so when Alvarro kinda snapped, he went to kill Umbra, but Umbra didn't fight back because how _could_ he.

"So after that Alvarro went on a rampage because he saw what he had done, and he destroyed this ancient city and the other Guardians. But see, two of them escaped, Clockwise and the former Guardian of Dreams, Dusk." A shudder from Clockwork at the name. Ugh, that spirit… "But the Guardian of _Destiny_ , Aldora, she managed to seal him to the Spirit World to keep him from destroying anything else. Alvarro, he did the same thing, trapping and sealing her in the Black Woods. She's been trying to contact me but she can't say much because apparently Alvarro- The _Worldbreaker_ can slip into my dreams as well.

"And, well, this all happened in a single day. Thousands killed, the Council destroyed, and the Spirit World _shattered_ in a way it had never been. Also the Guardians, specifically the one who guards Unknown, are jailers to the _Gate_ of the Unknown, the place where the shadows seep out, that they try to keep bordered up so they can protect this world.

"I learned all that through time visions and- Okay, after that I arrived at Umbra's old lair and castle? I ended up facing an illusion version of Dan except there were some tricky words said to me and I almost kinda lost my mind and everything but then Andy shifted reality enough to give me a sign that Dan was lying about killing you all and burning Vidya and Andy to death-" A pause, Danny digging under his scarf to pull out a chain necklace that he had attached the quill charm to. "After that I ended up facing a shade of Umbra, who filled in the rest of the gaps and who I had to fight in order to get the scythe." A gesture to said weapon, resting on the back of the couch. "And then there were some visions about my death, your guys' death, and Andy's death which may have _also_ almost broken me and then there was another shadow attack and that's when Randy and Andy found me."

After he finished, there was a rather horrified silence from everyone, Danny more amused than anything as Andrew tucked him under his chin, curling around him and letting out a broken little, "Nooo."

"Alright, to be fair, it wasn't _that_ bad-"

"Petit mec, just...just stop talking," Randy groaned, covering his face and looking as pained as Andrew. "How did I get _two_ danger-prone brothers. Can't I just have _one_ nice little brother who does everything I tell him?"

"Pat," Danny grinned, patting the man's head as best he could, Andrew still wrapped around him. "But, yes, that's what I learned, and all. So on top of dealing with the Worldbreaker, we also have to deal with the Guys-in-White army, as well as a horrible threat from another world that we still don't fully understand."

"Daniel." Danny looked back at hearing Clockwork, expression curious. "You're grounded."

"Aw, but-"

" _Grounded_ ," Jazz glared, Danny going silent and sticking his tongue out. "How do you even- How do you get wrapped _up_ in these situations?! Do you know how dangerous that all was?! You could have been _killed_! _Again_!" A snort of laughter, Jazz snapping and trying to throw a pen at his head. Clockwork, luckily, was quick to remove it before it could also be used to stab someone.

"It's alright, my dear, at least he's back," Clockwork soothed, smiling fondly. Danny only narrowed his eyes, tugging on Andrew's shirt and tilting his head back towards the two of them. Andrew followed the tilt, rolling his eyes and nodding. Danny nodded as well, throwing a pillow at Tucker, who yelped at the sudden, unexpected impact.

"You owe me $20."

"Aw, what! You only said $10!"

"You doubled it because you were confident." Danny grinned in victory as Tucker grumbled and took his wallet out, Sam raising an eyebrow at him. "What? It's like a family thing, at this point. Making bets on those we love. It's how we show affection."

"Yes, by betting against the other," Andrew snickered, kissing away Danny's pout. The teen only gave a huff _after_ he realized he was grinning in sappy adoration. Honestly, his mate was just too unfair to him.

"Alright! Anyways, we know that the shadows are still locked away for now, so what we really need to concentrate on is taking down the Worldbreaker and the Guys-in-White, preferably before the later get those portals working and ends up _freeing_ Alvarro." Danny sighed, sinking down in Andrew's hold. "Is it too late to go back to high school and pretend this was all a really trippy dream?"

"It's summer," Valerie pointed out, smirking at Danny's groan of pain. "For now, we'll want to focus on the Guys-in-White, since they're the biggest threat at the moment- Have _any_ of you seen any other ghosts?" Danny blinked at the random question, opening his mouth to answer before pausing and falling silent. All the ghosts he had seen...were in this room- Them and the Observants.

"...No, actually," Randy frowned, looking confused. "I usually see about a dozen a day, but now I'm seeing no one… I'll look into it, go to the usual gathering places. See if everyone's hiding because of what went down...possible they fled into the human world, like with Pariah-"

"Yes, but not many of them are subtle, are they?" Andrew pointed out, looking a bit concerned at the situation. Hundreds of ghosts just...gone? "They'd be on the news within a day, and these four would know if they were in Amity Park…"

"True...I'll check the kingdoms and greater clans, first, then," Randy sighed, standing up and lightly stretching, setting his notebook on Andrew's head, who shook it off with a huff, Danny catching it in amusement. "Dora's kingdom, Far Frozen, and a few of the other places nearby to start with. Ta!" A flash and Randy was gone, Danny looking back to Cockwork in curiosity.

"Have you seen _anything_?" He took the sour look and grumble as a no. "Alright, so for now we still need a bit of recon on the Guys-in-White," Danny sighed, looking to his friends. "If you guys break into anymore bases? Try _not_ to get your hair chopped off-"

"Hey! Clockwork fixed it!"

"Pixie cut is not your style."

"Why you little-"

::

"Unending sea of blue where the sun never sleeps…" Danny quietly sighed, slumping further against Sasha, soaking up sunlight in the garden as he absently stared at the skylight. He had been trying to figure out Aldora's riddle but...it wasn't an easy task.

"Danny?" The teen looked up at seeing a plate of cookies held in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to Andrew in confusion. "I've found fresh cookies tend to help."

"You know how to bake cookies?" Danny asked, leaning into Andrew's side as he took a seat beside him, plate set on the ground. "I must admit, I did not know that about you." A hum, the teen taking one of the cookies and biting into it, eyes widening. "Oh my god...it's just like the ones Clockwork has- How-"

"They're my mother's recipe." At the startled look, Andrew laughed and kissed the teen's forehead. "It was a recipe she taught me when I was still little, before she died. According to Clockwork, he says they're the only ones in all the timelines that 'soothe your worries and troubles'. I figured now would be a good time to make some." He _had_ expected a clinging hug, or sarcastic comment. He was not expecting the full out tackle to the ground and hard, possessive kiss he was dragged into. Not that he was in anyway against it.

"Have I told you how crazily in love with you I am, lately?" Danny grinned brightly, pressing more kisses to his mate, who only laughed and hugged him closer.

"Mm, I suppose it could stand to be mentioned a few more times." Andrew pulled the teen into another kiss, parting to snuggle closer against him, Danny humming happily and finally relaxing for the first time and what felt like...a very long time.

"So, random question, do you know about a blue sea where suns don't sleep?" He took the baffled look as a no. "Riddle Aldora gave me to try and find this...this _staff_ to try and contact her so she can tell me how to free her. Thing is, she said it hides the dreamworld, so I'm thinking Guardian of Dreams-" Guardian of Dreams... _Dreams_. Clockwork had once mentioned his mentor had a 'friend' who tutored his own pupil in the ways of dreams. And he knew only one ghost that could enter another's dreams.

"Danny?" Andrew curiously blinked but returned the kiss he was given anyways, looking amused. "Figured something out?"

"Yes, and you're brilliant, and perfect for inspiration, mon ange." Danny grinned brightly, snatching another cookie and jumping up. "Come on! We need to go see Nocturne!"

Coated in stars, huh? Now just to find this 'unending sea of blue'...

* * *

As you can tell, the story is starting to _really_ diverge from where it was going last time around. (If you even remember last time, it's been so long!)


	39. Haunting Refrain

So, in my defense...I've been a bit busy with other stories. And family drama. And the usual madness that goes on around here. Still, a chapter update! That's something, right?! Also want to dedicated this (long overdue) chapter to ectonommy who gifted me with concept art of Randy! Just picture him without the goatee (I know there were pictures sent to me of it but I forget what I did with them.) They can be found at the link below! Now, enjoy your chapter! Hopefully it lives up to the long wait you guys have been through!

ectonommy tumblr com/post/131142557243/some-concept-artz-of-randy-riter-d-that-being

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=X-XZUDBqyVo

Warnings for : guns, guns being used as weapons

As always any news, art, or updates about this story can be found on my tumbler - ibelieverinahappilyeverafter - under the 'dp guardian au' tag.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**::**

"Ehe, hi." At seeing the door start to close, Danny quickly shot his hand out to stop it, pouting fiercely. "Aw, come on, Nocturne! We need your help!"

"Ghost child. Last I was aware of you had died. Again." Nocturne relented anyways and allowed the door to open, beckoning the two ghosts inside and trying to resist the urge to sigh. Honestly, he put up with far too much.

"Yeaaah, I sorta, ya know, came back. It's kinda my thing. Surviving stuff that should kill me- Well, if you wanna get technical I did sort of die and all, but I was still kinda human so I guess the spirit part of me crossed over, so to say. Or at least, that's what Dad and I think, Andy seems to think it was somewhat that but also where I had to deal with my whole Guardian-ness and all that destiny stuff and then I just think it was because I had the thought of my wonderful loving mate to keep me going."

There was a long few seconds of silence before two sleepwalkers were forming, Danny pouting again as Nocturne dismissed them with a sigh. "With what reason are you here, ghost child."

"Ah, yes, see, reason. I  _totally_ have one of those." Danny nodded seriously, glancing over to Andrew and muttering quietly under his breath. "What was my reason?" Sue him, he was still a little out of it.

"The staff."

"Right! Okay, so, we kinda need your help finding this staff of dreams and all and there was something about a sea of blue or something and- Where'd he go?" The entry hall was suddenly empty of dream ghosts, Andrew only shaking his head and leading Danny by the hand after where Nocturne had gone, not too surprised to see Vortex sitting in a chair - quietly reading for once - and looking up at the two in confusion. "...Hi."

"Ah, lovely. Randy owes me twenty." At the look from his mate, Andrew gave a cheery smile. "He overestimated." Danny rolled his eyes before blinking at the paper that was held in front of him. A paper that was  _covered_ in doodles of an intricate staff that was topped with what looked to be a dreamcatcher.

"This is the staff you speak of?" Andrew curiously studied the pictures, frowning before he was flicking his hand and summoning a book to his hand, flipping through pages before holding one out to Nocturne. It was a detailed sketch of the exact staff Nocturne had been drawing over and over, very similarly to what Danny had done before going off to find his own weapon.

"Welp. Guess we know who the next Guardian of Dreams is," Danny grinned, waving off Nocturne's look. "Nah, don't worry about it, we'll catch you up. But, um, do you happen to know anything about an unending sea of blue?"

"The...ocean, you mean?"

"No, no, it was like, um, shit… Andy?"

"The unending sea of blue where the sun never sleeps, and never sets, and water has never been." Danny nodded and happily kissed Andrew's cheek, and, truly. This man was his better half by far.

"Oh! You mean the Desert of the Night Sky!" At the looks, Vortex raised an eyebrow. "What? Isn't it obvious?" Nocturne only sighed and quietly rubbed at his eyes, Andrew nodding in sympathy.

"I know, I know. I have two of them." Before Danny could start to be offended on his  _and_ Randy's behalf, the teen was pausing and zipping over to Vortex.

"Dude, you're a genius." At Andrew's and Nocturne's looks, he raised his hands peacefully. "No, no, hear me out. It makes  _perfect_ sense. Look, Randy told me all about it, there's a bunch of biomes in the Spirit World, right? Little pieces of land and weather and all that that never changes. Vortex, you've been to this desert, right? Have you ever seen it night, or anything?"

"No. It's always the same day with the same blue sand." Danny gesture dramatically.

"See! Sea of blue! Where there's no water! That  _has_ to be where the dream staff is, right? Nocturne, your Master's name, it was Dusk, right?" At the startled and hesitant nod, Danny grinned wider. "He was a Guardian, like Clockwise! Because he trained you, that must have meant you were  _meant_ to be a Guardian one day!"

"That still doesn't explain why he would hide the staff  _from_ him," Andrew pointed out, flipping through the book he had summoned. "Shouldn't he have passed it on to Nocturne like Clockwise did to Clockwork?"

"Yeah, that's the part I'm not sure about. But Dad said that Grandpa never told him about any of those things. The Guardian stuff. So many he was just trying to keep Nocturne safe, or something. I mean, it would make sense, right?"

Seeing the confused looks on both Vortex  _and_ Nocturne, Andrew gave a small sigh before flipping to the first page of the book and handing it over to the dream ghost. "For now, let's get you two caught up on what's been happening, lately…"

::

"Another one bites the dust, then…" There was a small click of a call being sent, Randy sighing as it connected. "None of the clans are here."

" _Impossible. Surely-_ "

"Trust me, Clockwork, I'm pretty good at my job. They're all just...the buildings are here, the supplies- I even found all the stuff of the nomad clan. None of them are here. No signs of struggle, no violence, no blood, no traces of remains, just… It's as if they vanished."

" _Even the Far Frozen?_ " Randy shook his head, even if he knew the other couldn't see it.

"No, they're still there. They seemed...sluggish, though. As if they were having a hard time moving or expending energy. Frostbite seemed agitated but he couldn't explain why. Dora and her kingdom is still there, too. Same as Far Frozen. Sluggish, tired, having a hard time moving… Dora seemed to be better off than the others, but mostly…"

" _I don't suppose you have any theories as to why this is happening? It's one thing for the spirits to all leave, but for even the clans to abandon their lands…_ "

"They didn't abandon them." Randy quietly walked around the small village he had found himself in, footsteps deathly quiet and measured, eyes scanning over anything and everything. "There are things here that they would never leave behind, mass exodus or not. There are no signs of them being taken, but that's the only reason these things would be left behind… I dunno, Clockwork. I've been around a while and I've never seen something like  _this_ happen."

" _You've seen no one familiar? Jonathan, Katherine, Amber?_ "

"I checked by all their lairs, islands and doors included. The lairs were empty and the…" A pause, Randy swallowing and hesitating for a moment. "Clockwork, I couldn't find the doors."

" _...What do you mean._ "

"Exactly what I said. The doors are gone. I haven't seen  _one_ since I set out, and the lairs felt...wrong. Insubstantial. Similar to what a new lair feels like when it's first coming into existence. It's like every trace of the spirits are just...gone. Disappearing."

" _Is it possible it has something to do with Alvarro's escape? We know the Spirit World is being torn apart by the portals, but that wouldn't explain why the spirits are vanishing._ "

"No, it wouldn't… I'll keep looking. Maybe there's some kind of clue here to explain what's going on, or another clan I can track down." The silence told him his lie wasn't believed for a second. Sighing, Randy stashed his phone away, looking around once more. Just what could have happened, here…

::

"Aha, that's funny. For a second, I  _actually_ thought you were telling me to stay behind." At Andrew's look, Danny crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Like. Hell."

"Danny, we're going to a  _desert_. You have an  _ice core_. You're already recovering from core exhaustion, do you know what going to a place like that will do to you?!" At the look, Andrew sighed and tugged Danny away from where Nocturne and Vortex were getting ready. "Please-  _Please_ , just for one day can you  _please_ stay at home and  _rest_."

"Ya know, while that  _does_ sound nice, you know what sounds better?" Danny didn't give him time to respond before he was snapping out his response. "Preventing a war!"

"The war's already here." At Danny's silence, Andrew sighed again and quietly wrapped the teen up in a hug, holding him close. "Danny, just...I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Bit too late for that." A moment of pause and Danny was relaxing in Andrew's grip, hands lightly clenching at the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want to see you get hurt either, ya know. I just...I want to keep everyone safe. And I can't do that when I'm locked away in Vidya." At the silence, Danny frowned. "An-"

"You can't." Andrew seemed pained, burying closer to him. "Mon cher, you need to realize that. This is a war for the Spirit World itself, and you can't save everyone…"

_"I'm really very sorry that this task falls to you, and that I ask so much...but if you kill the Worldbreaker like expected…You'll kill a very scared Alvarro."_

"...Maybe not...but can't I at least try?" At the startled laugh, Danny curiously looked to Andrew before blinking at the light kiss that was placed to his forehead.

"You wouldn't be yourself if you didn't…" Danny perked up at that, looking excited.

"So I get to go to the desert?"

"Hell no." There was a snort of laughter from what sounded like Vortex, Danny pouting fiercely and looking ready to argue before he was quickly kissed, Andrew looking  _pleading_. "Just this once. At least for this." A long silence before Danny was sighing, entire posture showing defeat. " _Thank_ you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Relax, Phantom. It's just retrieving a staff. How hard can it be?" At Vortex's words, Danny gave him a haunted look that had Andrew rolling his eyes and letting him go.

"Well. At least  _I_ didn't jinx it this time."

::

In Danny's defense, he had lasted an entire  _hour_ before he was sneaking out of Vidya to head to the desert. Of course, it wasn't much sneaking when he had the lions right behind him and following after him. As well as Sasha carrying him but in his defense he  _was_ still a bit exhausted from the  _last_ Guardian weapon he had found.

"Alright, now remember, if Andrew asks then we were simply out for a walk and got lost." At Mufasa's look, Danny shot a cheery grin. "Very lost." Two growls of grumbling met his ears, Danny huffing as he sunk down. "Hey, I never  _agreed_ to not go with them, I just...let Andrew draw his own conclusions."

Was it wrong of him to twist his mate's words to suits his needs? Probably. Did he care? Not really- Yeesh, he was starting to sound like Randy. "It's fine, I'm just going for an hour or two to make sure nothing goes wrong. If it gets too bad and I  _need_ to get out of there, well, that's what you two are for, right?"

It would be fine. After all, Vortex was right. It wasn't like Dusk's weapon was guarded like Umbra's had been. Even Andrew's weapon had been easy to get! It was perfectly fine. He just wanted to make  _sure_ the others would be okay.

It would be fine.

It had to be.

::

"Ah, I wasn't aware I was to have company today." Vlad Masters looked amused as he glanced up from his work to the perfectly average looking human standing in front of him. "It's been quite a while, Randall."

"So it has, Plasmius. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any information on why the ghosts have all disappeared, would you?" At the smirk, Randy had to resist the urge to reach for his guns. "You're quite cheery for someone who just lost all his lackeys."

"Oh? I suppose I haven't much noticed. Tell me, Randall, have you reconsidered that offer of working for me?"

"I'm afraid a few things have come up lately, so I'll have to politely decline."

"A shame." Vlad easily formed a shield that deflected the bullet that was shot at him, the blast utterly silent with no trace left of guns having been used. "You know, I'm quite fascinated by your weapons. I don't suppose you'll let me examine one?"

"Afraid not. I'm rather possessive over my things." Vlad only hummed, releasing the shield and returning to his paperwork, looking rather amused.

"As I said, a shame. If you're done threatening me, however, I do have work to do." Vlad sighed as Randy only sat himself down in one of the chairs, looking perfectly content to make himself comfortable. "As much as you all like to see me as the 'villain' even I know better than to go to  _extremes_. Whatever has happened to the ghosts, it has nothing to do with me."

"You're lying." At the sharp look, Randy gave a cheeky grin. "Call it a hunch, but I'm pretty good at picking out lies when I need to."

"Oh? And I suppose you have proof that I've...what? Kidnapped all the ghosts?"

"Nah, that's too much work for someone who likes to keep his hands  _clean_ of the blood he's shed." The look on Vlad's face got darker, Randy rather delighting in the sight. "Ah, there's the ghost side of you… Tell me, Plasmius, what's it like to be split into two and never know who you truly are?"

"Oh? I'm sure you'd know all about split personalities,  _White Fang_." Randy only hummed, looking more amused than anything. "I'm not behind the damn ghosts."

"Maybe not, but you know who is."

"Oh, my apologies. I believe this is the part where you threaten me, and yet...I'm not feeling very threatened." Randy only gave a sharp grin, human illusion fading from him and aura flickering and flaring around him. "Amusing. Now, I believe you were leaving?"

"Not until you tell me who you're working for-"

" _I work for no one._ "

"Oh, alright then. I just won't leave until you tell me who you  _serve_ -" Randy quickly dodged out of the way at the blast, raising an eyebrow at the molten heat that turned the chair he had been sitting in to  _ash_. "Ah, there's the Plasmius that people fear...how weak you've become."

"Oh? How about we  _see_ just who's become weaker."

"Heh...let's."

* * *

So, at this point Randy is pretty much mine and Kas' OC and I'm not gonna lie...he's my favorite character tied with Ghostwriter. So expect to see quite a bit of him in Guardian. (The RPs I've down with Kas have  _ruined_ me.)


	40. deCIPHER

Woo! Another chapter has finally been completed! I wish to dedicate this one to EctoNommy over on tumblr because Fates bless them but they've become my very first patron on Patreon! So this chapter is completely dedicated to them and all the wonderful support they give me - their art as well!

[ectonommy tumblr com](http://ectonommy.tumblr.com/) \- Definitely check them out!

If you wish to donate at well, head on over to my Patreon at :[ patreon com/mjanderson](https://www.patreon.com/mjanderson?ty=h)

Warnings for : knives, knives being used as weapons, arguing ghosts, Danny being a little shit

youtuberepeater com/watch?v=0bnKFd_gzC0

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**::**

"You know, I knew it would be kind of hot, but I didn't expect the heat to be this bad." At Mufasa's whining growl, Danny scoffed and waved him off. "See, this is why you're Andrew's lion, you're as bad as _he_ is- Seriously, I'm fine! Yeah, so, okay, I'm still recovering from that Shadow Cloud bullshit, but I'm well enough to be in the desert for a few hours, or so." At the looks from _both_ lions, Danny pouted and slumped down from where he was riding on Sasha's back. "Okay, so even for me that's a weak lie, but I'm _worried_ , okay! Look how hard it was to get my weapon!"

It had been a good hour or so since Danny had left to catch up with the others, which meant _they_ had been in this place for _two_ hours. He knew they would be okay, but extreme heat like that couldn't be good for _any_ ghost- And, alright, he was an overprotective bastard when it came to Andrew, he would gladly admit that. Still.

"We'll just check on them from a distance, make sure they're okay, lurk around for a little bit, and then get home before they notice we were ever here. It's a perfect plan." Danny chose to ignore the grumbling complaints from his companions, instead just scanning the vast desert for any sign of his mate or friends. Seeing how big this place was...how were they even supposed to _find_ something like the staff? Especially when it was near the color of the sand, which was a dark, sapphire blue. "Why _did_ Dusk hide the staff…"

He had been teaching Nocturne, after all, so wouldn't it have been better to save it for when he came of age, like Clockwise did with Clockwork? What reason would he have to hide it in the desert where there was a real chance it would never be found again...

There had to be a reason, right?

Maybe...maybe he hadn't had a choice...

 _How disheartening to think it had all led to this… The great and powerful Spirit World...torn to shreds in a single day… Banished to the wastes and outskirts of the world that not even the brave did tread, and yet here he was left...him and one other. All the others...his friends - his_ _**family** _ _\- they were all-_

_Well, it didn't matter now, he supposed._

_All that mattered was that events like these were never repeated. All that mattered was that the_ _**Council** _ _never repeated. It would just lead to events like this. It would lead to more death, destruction, and loss. And there had been enough of that to last for lifetimes upon lifetimes._

 _With someone to look after, Dusk had finally made his decision. Clockwise could do as he wished, but if it was up to him...he would never allow another Guardian of Dreams to be. The Council was better lost and forgotten in the annals of time, and the staff he wielded… Well, that was better lost to the_ _**sands** _ _of time. A few muttered words and he allowed the staff to fall to the sands, the weapon quickly disappearing from view._

_A blazing yellow sky shined overhead, swirls of color constantly shifting past. Dusk only watched them silently for a moment, defeated expression on his face. He missed the purple that he had lived under. A quiet sigh and the desert was silent once more except for two words._

" _Forgive me…"_

Shaking his head in a sharp motion, Danny dizzily blinked for a few moments, and, really. He did not enjoy time visions one bit, at this point. "So if that was Dusk...guess the time staff really _is_ hidden in the desert, then…" Looking down, he blinked at seeing the only thing in sight was the sapphire blue sands of the desert and the bright yellow of the sky. There wasn't a speck of the normal Ghost Zone in sight. "Well, that's slightly worrying. And vaguely unnerving."

Hearing familiar voices, two of which were arguing, Danny perked up, nudging the lions into the direction they needed to go. It took a bit, since sound seemed to carry over the desert _quite_ a bit, but they eventually came across the group of arguing ghosts. And, alright, Danny hadn't _meant_ to fall off of Sasha's back, but Andrew had managed to catch him, so he figured that was a plus!

There was a moment of silence in the group, Danny giving Andrew a bright, sunny grin. "Guess I've literally fallen for you, huh?" There was a snort of laughter from _someone_ , Andrew sighing heavily and looking _exhausted_. Although Danny could see he was fighting against a _bit_ of a smile.

"Your cuteness isn't going to save you this time, mon cher." Although he did nothing to set the teen down, instead only cuddling him closer.

"Aw, but mon ange, you're still weak to me," Danny grinned, pressing a sweet little kiss to Andrew's cheek, looking as adorable and innocent as could be.

"If we are quite done with added additions," Nocturne raised an eyebrow, looking none too amused by the stone lions that were now curiously sniffing them. "I believe we were in the middle of something."

"Okay, right, totally. Totally on that." Danny gave a thumbs-up, Nocturne looking like all of his hopes were being shattered. "No, no, no, it's chill! Totally chill. Saw a time vision on the way here about Dusk hiding the staff, so it's definitely for sure _in_ the desert. Just...not sure where. There was some kind of spell thing put on it so it was always moving under the sands."

" _Lovely_." Andrew looked to Vortex, eyes narrowing. "I believe you were the one boasting about how this was going to be 'easy', yes?"

"At least I was _trying_ to help, instead of complaining every two seconds!" Vortex snapped, a dark look shot at Andrew, who shot his own back. Danny was only quite pleased to settle back in Andrew's arms, happy to watch the others enter into a form of civil unrest.

"Yes, I forgot that causing literal tornadoes in a _desert_ was being of help. My mistake. I'll be sure to be more thankful of large sandstorms in the future, shall I?"

"Why are you even _here_?!"

"Well _someone_ competent had to come along," Andrew shrugged, Danny giving a snort of laughter, turning it into a cough at the last second. Nocturne was only looking as exhausted as Andrew had been, wondering if he could get rid of the group...he probably couldn't.

"Why you-"

"Can you two perhaps not argue and fight? I am sure that is asking a lot, but it is _possible_ that we might get more done with such a tactic." Andrew and Vortex only gave a huff, Vortex turning his head and crossing his arms, and Andrew tucking an amused Danny closer. "Thank you."

"Airhead."

"Bookworm."

"Weather slut."

" _Book slut_!"

"Ohho damn," Danny snorted, looking ready to burst out laughing as he looked to Nocturne. "I am so happy I am here. So very happy."

Nocturne quietly sighed, glancing around the vast desert. Maybe he should have come alone on this trip...he certainly would have managed to get more work done than toting around people who hated each other. "Is there a _reason_ you two seem to detest each other so? Far as my knowledge goes, you rarely have contact with each other."

"He starts it!" Vortex defended, Andrew only tsking and turning his head away.

"Excuse me for being upset at people who _harm my mate_." At that, they were all looking somewhat startled, Danny narrowing his eyes as he looked up to Andrew.

"Wait...is this about the fact he triggered my death fear or whatever, at that party _years_ ago?" At Nocturne's look to Vortex, the weather ghost was holding his hands up in defense.

"It was meant to be a small joke, we hadn't even known that he _had_ one!"

"It wasn't _years_ ago," Andrew muttered defensively, avoiding Danny's look. "I believe we were supposed to be finding a Guardian weapon, oui? Why not get back to that."

"And you call _me_ protective," Danny chuckled, giving a sweet little kiss to Andrew's cheek, and nuzzling against him happily. "Alright, finding a staff that keeps moving in a giant desert, I mean, that's not so bad compared to getting mine."

"...Dare I inquire as to what that was like?"

"I almost died. A lot. I think at one point I started fading?" A pained noise from Andrew. "Nope! I didn't, sorry, I exaggerated, totally fine. Although I did almost turn evil and try to kill everything." There was a long moment of silence, Nocturne silently stepping closer to Vortex. "Hey! It's fine, now, see! Weapon and everything!" A gesture to Mufasa, who was still carrying the scythe.

Nocturne only stared at the lion, sighing, and, really...he _should_ have come on his own.

::

"Aaannndddyyy, it's hooottt." Danny was whining loudly while clinging to Andrew tightly, looking utterly _pathetic_. And rather flushed and dazed _from_ said heat. "I hate the desert. It's hot. I don't like the heat. Why couldn't the staff be in the Far Frozen? Andy I don't like this. Andy this is _terrible_. Aaannddyy." Vortex was covering his ears, Nocturne looking ready to _kill_ the teen.

Andrew looked remarkably unbothered, more amused than anything at the whining. "You have an ice core, mon cher. What did you _expect_ when coming to a desert where it's always midday?" Danny whined, slumping down in Andrew's hold pathetically.

"Piittyy. I was trying to _help_." At Danny's renewed whining, Andrew only tucked the hood over his head, as well as loosening the scarf around his neck.

"No, you were being a meddlesome little brat, is what you were doing." The man rolled his eyes as Danny cuddled closer, rubbing their cheeks together. "Honestly."

There was a quiet tsk from Nocturne, who had managed to get quite a bit of distance between them. "Are you two always this...close." Before Andrew could answer, Danny was grinning _wickedly_ , pulling Andrew into a heavy, lingering kiss. And _maybe_ nipping at the tip of his ear. "...I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Shut up! He's a brat, is what is he," Andrew grumbled, blush _very_ bright on his face. "Just- Focus on looking for the staff, or whatever." Danny gave a grin, leaning up to whisper something in the other's ear. He was then laughing loudly when Andrew blushed even _more_ , dropping the teen onto the sand and stomping away.

Vortex quietly looked down at the teen, who was a bit too busy _laughing_ to try and get up. "What...did you _say_ to him." Danny only somehow laughed _louder_ , Sasha looking as tired as her master as she bent down to nudge him onto her back.

Danny's laughter only lasted a minute or two, giggles trailing out for little pants and gasps of breath, the teen looking _exhausted_. "Right. Desert. Hot." Laughing was tiring work, and he was a bit too tired to mock his mate anymore. Nudging Sasha to walk over towards Nocturne, the teen sat up to look at him. "So, question. A long time ago you were visiting Amity Park and you said you had been looking for something that belonged to your master. That's why you tried to take over the town to get more power, and all. Was this staff what you were looking for?"

"I...believe so." Nocturne looked as if he was thinking seriously, and was...a touch confused. "Things from that time in my life are...hazy, for some reason. As if I was not in total control of my thoughts or actions." A snort from Danny, the teen rolling his eyes.

"Trust me, I get how _that_ feels." He still had nightmares about being controlled...from Freakshow to these _shadows_ that they still knew nothing about. "Is there any kind of way to _track_ this staff?"

"Some spirits can track energy and auras, but I am not one of them." There was a light, barely there tap to one of his feathers, Danny looking up to see Andrew walking beside him with a raised eyebrow. It took a moment before it clicked, Danny grinning brightly.

" _You_ can't, but I can…" A flash and Danny was flying a good distance into the air, wings spreading behind him as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He had become used to feeling the dull pulses of auras from the ghosts around him, but he usually tuned them out at this point - except Andrew's. That one he _might_ have constantly checked on every so often because _Andrew_ and- Right, right, focus.

Guardians had an energy all their own. Something different, and ancient, and _powerful_. If enough of it was lingering on the staff...if enough of it slipped through that he could track… It was a long few minutes of Danny floating silently before he was zooming back to the group, tackling Andrew and clinging to his back. "'S that way, but it's really fuzzy. Like...fuzzy. Can't tell if it's where we're far away and it's not my weapon, or if it's cause of all this sand."

"It's more information than we had to begin with, at least," Andrew hummed, scratching at Danny's head and trying not to snort as the teen gave a happy little purr. "I'm sure as we get closer you'll be able to track it easier."

Before any of them could respond there was a sudden blast of energy, knocking up quite a bit of sand. When it settled, there was a ring of shifting, moving shadows all around, looking _much_ bigger than they had been before. " _ **He iS oUrS noW. GiV-**_ " The one who had been speaking didn't even finish before there was a wicked sharp, glowing purple dagger sticking out of him, the creature fading in an instant.

"Quite sorry, you seem to be mistaken about something," Andrew smiled pleasantly, more knives and daggers forming in the air around him, and the one that had been thrown - his Guardian weapon - back in hand. "He is actually _mine_ , and I am _very_ defensive about my things. Him especially."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or upset," Danny admitted with a snort, quite happy to watch the shadows be _destroyed_ by all the knives. "So, yeah, these would be those shadows we were talking about."

"Feh, they look weak," Vortex declared, a sharp slash of his hand forming a gust of wind that knocked quite a few back. "You said they absorb energy?"

"Yeah, but when it comes to an overload of it..." Danny grinned, slipping off of Andrew and happily taking his scythe from Mufasa, Sasha already tackling a shadow and ripping it to shreds. "Now, who wants to have a little fun?"

* * *

Danny really enjoy destroying those shadow creatures, even if he should be _resting_ at the moment.


	41. Beautiful Night

Another chapter, and thankfully, much quicker than my normal update schedules! Hope you all enjoy it! Also, yet another shout out to Ectonommy, who drew a Randy for me!

[ectonommy tumblr com/post/138532288303](http://ectonommy.tumblr.com/post/138532288303) \- Definitely check them out!

If you wish to donate at well, and see more stories from me at a quicker pace, head on over to my Patreon at : [patreon com/mjanderson](https://www.patreon.com/mjanderson)

Warnings for : knives, knives being used as weapons, overpowered writing nerds, and dramatics

[youtube com/watch?v=sQcjMDl8GWg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQcjMDl8GWg)

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

**::**

"The only thing able to destroy them is an overload of energy, you said?" Nocturne was watching as his sleepwalkers were effortlessly destroyed and ripped to shreds, the ghost looking more curious, than anything.

"Well, either that or spirit orbs," Danny grinned, looking to the three glowing gems that lined the blade of his scythe. "Orb Trinity : Release!" Three balls of light were darting out of the scythe and attacking one of the more larger shadows, Nocturne looking slightly impressed.

"I was unaware you possessed the power to conjure such things."

"Oh, no, these were a gift from the Spirit World." Danny smiled sweetly at the shocked look, happily nuzzling his cheek against one of the glowing orbs of energy that passed by him. "By the way, Andy, I named them."

Andrew paused from where he had been throwing knives filled with crackling energy, looking over to Danny in disbelief. "You _what_?" He knew Danny was...well, Danny, but _still_. To name _spirit orbs_? That was just...something.

"Mhm. The green one melting shadows with poison and burning their skin? That's Blossom. The blue shield is Lance, and the purple one is Ink." A pause at that, Andrew slowly grinning.

"Ink, hm?" Danny gave him a shove in response, small growl leaving him at seeing one of the shadows leave a tiny crack along Sasha's neck.

"Orb Trinity : Attack Formation : Eradicate." A flash and the orbs were off and attacking the shadows with even _more_ energy, Danny blinking at Andrew's look. "What?"

"Remember how we compare you to an 'anime hero'? This is why, mon cher. This is why." _Honestly_. Naming attacks was one thing, but this? His life had become a Saturday morning cartoon, and Andrew wasn't sure whether to be grateful for that, or very displeased.

"If you two are done _flirting_ ," Vortex interrupted, a large storm cloud forming over his head. "You might wish to cover his ears." Andrew blinked at that, piecing two and two together before he was flashing over to Danny and doing as told, tucking the teen against his chest as well.

There was a powerful clash of thunder and lightning, near half the shadows they were facing wiped out in one, Danny whistling when he was finally released. "Gotta admit, that seems terrifying, but very cool." Pausing, he gave Andrew a sweet kiss, because, really. He was all too happy to skip _that_ storm.

"As all my weather systems are," Vortex preened, Nocturne rolling his eyes and content to stay well out of the way of the fighting. With creatures like these...his powers weren't well suited to face them. "Light seems to weaken them, however."

"Oh really?" Danny's grin had Nocturne and Vortex backing away, Andrew narrowing his eyes and near _glaring_ at the teen. "That gives me a _very_ good idea."

"Well then forget it, because my 'you're about to do something stupid' senses are tingling." Andrew barely got to finish before Danny was up in the air, aura flaring around him and hands filled with bright, glowing energy that was near _white_. "Don't you dare-"

"You might want to close your eyes." That was all the warning they got before a bright flash of white and a shocking sensation of cold was washing over the area. When the light cleared, near all the shadows were gone, Danny panting as he near _fell_ out of the air. Quite a bit of the sand around them also looked to have been _frozen_. "So, that's a thing that worked, at least."

"Remind me to tell Jasmine about this," Andrew grumbled, holding the teen close from where he had caught him. "As well as the fact you're heading to _another_ core exhaustion."

"Piiity," Danny whined, blinking at seeing a shifting black mass. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding." Shadows were once again all around them, cutting them off from every escape.

"There seem to somehow be even more of them," Nocturne quietly muttered, stepping back at a rather nasty swipe, the creature destroyed by a powerful blast from Vortex. "I suggest we come up with a plan to end all of them at once. And quickly."

"Well if you wanna give off any ideas, we're certainly open to hearing them," Danny grumbled, wings collapsed against his blast, and, alright, maybe he had used a bit _too_ much energy on that last attack of his.

" _ **SuCH foOlS. If You WoUlD onLy gIvE hIM tO Us tHiS fiGHt wOuLd EnD.**_ " Danny shivered at the voices, blinking as Andrew gave a quiet growl.

"I believe you already have our answer. However, if I wasn't clear enough in the beginning, allow me to spell it out for you in _different_ words." A flip of his knife and it was turning back into the quill, Danny watching in shock as another flip had a familiar keyboard spreading out and wrapping around them. "Now, let's see how this story begins, shall we?

" _A changing of a quill and the typing of keys and a new story was taking place with quite a bit of ease. A shifting mass of shadows that lurked on the edge and came here for some silent reason, some silent pledge. The story dictated strength in numbers and powers abound, until, of course, this new story had been found. A beat of a second and the energy of the world they stood upon had changed, their very resistance to it taken away and rearranged. They wished for the very energy of the spirits well now they had it, but it was far too much for their very selves to not split._

 _Screaming and shrieking and misery filled the very air, there was only one scrap of darkness that this story dare spare. A creature that was now bound and locked and being torn apart, seams being ripped and pieces of it taken away part by part. There was only one question left for it to answer to, who had sent them and what they knew. Screams and shrieks managed to form words that trailed into dying breaths, that they were here to steal the one who had faced multiple deaths. They sought for the one known as Guardian of Unknown, a final whisper that they served the Masters and the answers were known._ "

"...Dude. I have the best mate ever," Danny _beamed_ , looking delighted and clinging to Andrew tightly, the man rolling his eyes as a wave of his hand turned the Reality Keyboard back into Athena's Quill. The area around them was filled with nothing but melting ice crystals of desert sand, not a shadow creature in sight.

There was a bit of silence from the others, Vortex finally speaking. "You are a terrifying creature, Ghostwriter." Said ghost only gave a happy little hum, cuddling Danny and looking quite pleased by things, if not a little exhausted. Votex shook his head, speaking quietly to Nocturne. "Remind me to leave those two… Noccy?"

"I hear...music…" He had heard this music before...once, recently, when speaking with Vortex. And other times, so very long ago, hummed to him when he was little and frightened and unsure of where his place was. Now, however...with everything he had learned, he was starting to think he had found it.

Nocturne didn't remember much of his master, time having long since dulled his memories, but he remembered the softness of his words at night. When it was just the two of them, and the older had been lost in memories, he remembered how soft he had been towards him. As if he was afraid of losing him. In the end, however, it had been Nocturne who had lost _Dusk_.

To think his Master had been one of the ancients, a being who had lived in the world _far_ before their time, and to think that all of this was happening. This… It felt like a dream. The music that weaved through his head, it made him feel as if he was simply floating through another dream, watching, and observing, making notes of all that he saw pass in front of him. This time, however…

He had always watched and observed. He was remarkably like Clockwork in that aspect, he supposed. This time, however, his world was in danger. His friends...very few of which he had, _they_ were in danger. It was time for him to _stop_ watching and observing. Stop being lost in dreams and memories and floating on by. It was time to stop living only during the night, and time to start _trying_.

It was true dreams were what he was good at, were what he had been _made_ for, but he could do more than that. He could _try_ to be...to be a Guardian. A being of justice, and good, and _balance_. If these children could do it, then why not he? The music that weaved through his head was an old, and near forgotten lullaby. One that he no longer needed to hear. One that had long since started to faded.

Which was fine.

As he picked up a shimmering blue staff, threads of a dreamcatcher glinting in the light, Nocturne couldn't stop his soft smile at hearing the music fade for good. It was a lullaby that had served its use. One that had lead him to his master, one final time. " _You weren't supposed to inherit this responsibility. This weapon…_ "

A look up showed a large domed building, steeped in cool colors and shadows that shifted and flowed naturally, nothing like the stilted movements of the creatures they had faced earlier. It was ethereal, and beautiful, and what he knew to now be a part of him. "And yet here we are."

Twelve figures stood around a circular emblem that was pressed into the floor, and eleven figures stood behind them, some colored in shades of darkness, and others bright as could be. Nocturne, as the twelfth, looked up and smiled at the old form of his master. The returning smile soothed him as his lullabies once had. " _This is dangerous work. You could lose your life in this War, and maybe even more than that…_ "

"Forgive me, Master, but...I believe good can yet be done with this weapon." Nocturne was used to being in the background, to only watching and observing, but now...now it was his time to help those he had grown fond of. To help them _change_ things.

" _Such stubbornness, my little dreamcatcher._ "

It was his turn to fight.

::

"Well, well...it looks like your mission to destroy the Council is failing, Alvarro…" There had been only one Guardian left at the beginning of this, and now...the numbers were growing faster and faster. Soon enough, the Council of Twelve would be formed once again, and the Spirit World could have _hope_.

Nomi couldn't stop the smile on her face as she turned over a new rune stone, others scattered around her in different arrangements and patterns. "We still have a long way to go, but...four down." The pieces were falling into place, and if things went right...they might never have to worry about the Worldbreaker again.

"Welcome to the Council of Twelve, Guardian of Dreams."


	42. Radioactive Gasoline

Alright, 4k words of a new chapter! I need to write more because I had a lot of fun working on this. Also, I apologize for how many OCs I use in this story. You can only do so much with so many characters, though. As always, anything for this story can be found on my tumblr 'ibelieveinahappilyeverafter' under the tag '[dp guardian au](http://ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/tagged/dp%20guardian%20au)'.

If you wish to donate at well, and see more stories from me at a quicker pace, head on over to my Patreon at : [patreon com/mjanderson](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2Fmjanderson&t=YTY2NDg1ZWM2ZDU2YzI4MmQ3NGEwYTViZjZmNmZlNDYzZjE1YTRjZCxNWncwZHB5Tw%3D%3D)

Warnings for: burns, wounds, blood, minor character death (temporary)

[youtuberepeater com/watch?v=qds1WQov94g](https://www.youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=qds1WQov94g)

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**::**

"Well, that makes the sixteenth scientist _I've_ pissed off," Jack snorted, rolling his chair over to Maddie and looking a touch amused. "I think they're upset I corrected their calculations."

"You know, it's almost as if they're insulted you're _smarter_ than them," Maddie mused, small smile showing at the kiss to her cheek. "Portal setup going as planned, then?"

"As well as can be expected." A small shrug, Jack settling back in his seat and crossing his arms, absently watching Maddie work on the computer. "They seem to think that they have all the _correct_ answers. Nevermind I've already built a working portal before they even managed a rough sketch-up of a proto-portal _theory_."

"So it's college all over." A quiet chuckle, Jack relaxing a small amount.

"Yeah, college all over…" Just them and their studies against all those who said they were wrong. All those who said they were _crazy_ , and chasing after dreams and theories, instead of actual science. Two adults who might as well as still have been kids because there was still so much they didn't know… "How long until we can expect the portal to be online?"

"That depends on how long it takes to finish the mechanical aspect," Maddie sighed, glancing to large metal structures that took up most of the lab, cords and consoles spread out around them. "Also how long until a stable portal appears in the area that we can tear open. If we don't wait for one, then the portals here will be that much more unstable."

"'More'?" Jack narrowed his eyes, adjusting his chair to slide in next to Maddie and look at the scrolling calculations that appeared on screen. "Rapid fluctuations?"

"Far more than we saw originally. It's as if the area can't decide if a portal is going to form or not." Maddie rubbed at her eyes, leaning against Jack and letting him take over. "If this continues, I'm not sure _what_ will happen."

"The Guys-in-White will get their portals no matter what, but this is going to decide whether they get to keep the lives of all their 'soldiers'- My mistake, I mean scientists."

"Ah, there's my bitter, ruthless husband. You've been skipping meals, haven't you?" It was rather easy to see with how loose the man's jumpsuit now was, material sagging and hanging off him where before it had been tight and straining. "You always get cranky when you skip meals."

"I eat," Jack pouted, correcting a few lines of code. "I just happen to eat _less_ when we're working on a serious project." Giving a quiet sigh at the look he was given, Jack aimed for a bit of a smile. "I'll get something on our next break."

"Thank you." Maddie kissed the man's cheek, waving him off. "Now, shoo. You _are_ the mechanical expert, here, and that means making sure those portals are safe and secure." She had half a mind to make a joke about on switches being on the inside, but she had a feeling that...wouldn't exactly have a good reaction.

"Yes, dear." Jack returned the kiss with a soft one to the woman's lips, smiling as he went back to work. Which mostly involved making sure the others didn't screw up _too_ much.

"I'll never know what I did to deserve that man," Maddie chuckled fondly, eyes returning to her work as her smile fell. "Just like college." No concrete plan of what was ahead of them, no idea if this was going to work, unsure of where they were heading, near on their own with scorn directed their every way...no children…

It was hard to believe everything they had done then - everything that they had started twenty years ago in college - had led up to all of this. A cold laboratory with white suits all around and metal, ominous structures towering stories above them. When had her studies on ghosts turned into all of _this_. Into nothing but- But war… A war on the ghosts who had taken so much.

"Twenty years and this is where our mistakes have landed us, huh?" Maddie chuckled, rubbing at her eyes a moment as she smiled. "What a joke."

::

"'Serve the masters'. What does that even _mean_."

"Perhaps that they serve more than one. We can assume the Worldbreaker is controlling them, but there might be another as well." Andrew glanced up at Danny's vague hum, raising an eyebrow at seeing he was chewing on his lip. "If you split your lip open again, I am denying you any kisses for the next week."

"What?! Nooo, Andy, that's so mean." Danny _pouted_ , looking horribly betrayed before Andrew was laughing and giving him a sweet kiss, the teen happily pressing back. "I was just thinking, what if they didn't mean _plural_ when they said masters?"

"Oh? And what else would they mean, then?" Andrew pecked at Danny's cheek before moving back to finish a small concoction he was working on, the younger noting it was a pale lavender liquid. "There's only one definition for 'masters', Danny."

"Two, actually, if it's a name." That had Andrew pausing, the man looking up to Danny with a startled look.

"You think _Plasmius_ has something to do with all of this?" Sure Vlad was...ambitious, to put it nicely, but he wouldn't go so far as to work _with_ creatures like these. He was shrewd, and conniving, but even he would realize that anything these creatures promised would be a _lie_.

"It makes sense! We haven't seen Vlad in _weeks_ , not since _before_ I died! Not to mention he had all those papers on the prophecy, and the Guardians, and _all_ of this. What if he's the reason the Worldbreaker is choosing _now_ to wake up?"

"I suppose." Andrew frowned, almost absently twirling the vial so the liquid sloshed around in it, the color changing to a deep orchid. "I just don't believe Plasmius is capable of siding with monsters like them. He of all people know when empty promises are made."

"I guess, but...why else would he be gone from everything? He's always wanted me for a son and now that-" _a flash of guns firing and cruel looks like he was nothing and_ "Now that all of this has happened, he hasn't bothered to show up _once_. What if he made the deal with the shadows to- To get me, or more power, or _something_."

"Perhaps," Andrew conceded, another flick of the vial turning it into a warm green color. Handing it to Danny, the teen drank it without question, nose crinkling, and, huh. Tasted like grass and sunshine. "When I typed that story, the word Masters _was_ capitalized. I thought it was a title of respect, but perhaps you're right, in saying Vlad might have something to do with this."

"...What did I just drink?" Danny should probably question the fact he had drank something Andrew had given him without question, but, well. It was Andrew. He was used to being used as a 'test subject' on baking _and_ alchemy.

"A pain tonic. It'll stave off the worst effects from your core exhaustion, as well as restore a bit of your energy. It's also a muscle relaxer. Too long tensed up can cause tearing-" Andrew blinked at the kiss he was pulled into, returning it with a smirk as he pulled Danny closer. "Yes, yes, I _am_ wonderful, thank you."

"Dork," Danny teased, kissing the tip of the man's nose. "Where'd you learn to make pain tonics, anyways?"

"Randy." Somehow, Danny wasn't all that surprised by the answer. "He _was_ a bit of a poisons master, always making things for my knives and missions. When we died, that carried over. He's very good at making pain and healing tonics with flowers he finds around the Spirit World."

"The more I hear about Randy, the more confused I get," Danny shook his head, not fighting as he was scooped up and carried back to the upper levels. "He's _super_ powerful, maybe even more so than _me_ or _Clockwork_ , he knows just about _every_ ghost and place in the Spirit World, and now you're telling me he knows how to use flowers and stuff he _never saw before_ to make _healing_ tonics out of them."

"He's very good at confusing people," Andrew chuckled, Danny giving a snort and roll of his eyes.

"So I've found- Where _is_ he, anyways?"

"I'm not sure. Probably still looking for any other ghosts… Right now, I'm more worried about telling Clockwork everything that happened in the desert. The shadows are getting stronger, from what we've seen, and I worry that their strength is only going to _continue_ to grow."

"Yeah, so, _about_ that… We don't have to tell Clockwork _everything_ , right?" Andrew blinked at the question, looking at Danny with a tilted head. "I mean, he doesn't have to know that _I_ were there, right? We can just...say they came looking for me and I was here. At home. Resting. Like I'm supposed to-"

"Nice try."

"Rude."

::

"You fought Plasmius to _this_ extent?" Clockwork tsked as he helped wrap Randy's wounds, the man flinching and twitching at every little action. "Stay still. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't have the remarkable talent of pissing others off."

"He started it," Randy grumbled, the man near _covered_ in burns. The slapped bandage on his cheek, he felt, was unwarranted. "Well, he did! I don't know, he's just good at pissin' people off. I don't see what the big deal is, I was just getting information on everything."

"Oh? So you _learned_ something by antagonizing him, then?" Randy was a powerful spirit, Clockwork would readily admit, but he was still reckless when it came to fighting. Something leftover from the other's assassin days, he was willing to bet.

"...Not really. I need concrete proof before I can say anything for certain." Yelping at the tightened bandage, Randy gave the older a pathetic look.

"I see, so you went and got yourself beat up for absolutely no reason, then. When Andrew finds out-"

"No, see, that's the genius of my plan. He's not _going_ to-"

"Randy?! What happened?!" The two glanced over to see Andrew and Danny entering the tower, Danny looking worried and confused and Andrew looking just plain _horrified_.

Clockwork snorted, tying off a bandage. "Nice plan, genius."

"You know, you're very-" Randy was cut off with his own grunt as Andrew tackled him to the couch, worriedly rambling off in French and taking over on bandaging the rest of the wounds, Clockwork all too happy to leave him to it. " _Andy_!" At the silence, Randy gave a nod. "I'm fine. I just got into a little bit of a fight when getting information."

"A _little_ \- You look like you were just trapped in a _burning building_." Flinching at the burn cream spread over his chest, Randy cut off any sarcastic response. After that comment, Andrew's panic _did_ make some sense. Even if the man had been unconscious when dying it seemed he still had a death fear. "Who were you even _fighting_."

"Yogi bear." A long silence, Randy whimpering at the bandage that went onto his back and _right_ in the middle of some rather nasty burns. "I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

While the two talked and argued, Danny followed after Clockwork to the library, scythe being set down next to the older's staff almost absently. "So, we have some good news. Now, I only heard this story second-hand, so take from it what you-"

"Nocturne stopped by and told me everything." Danny paused, silent for a moment before looking as cute as could be, Clockwork's expression rather flat. "The _desert_ , Daniel, really?"

"I was worried! You know me, I have to make sure everyone's safe and protected. 'Sides, I was able to use my wings to find the staff, so, see? Helpful." Clockwork rolled his eyes, waving the teen to a couch and checking him over for a few moments to make sure he was alright. "If it helps, Andy patched me up and gave me a pain tonic."

"It does help, actually, yes." Because Andrew worried more about Danny's safety than even _Jazz_ , at times. "At least we've found yet another guardian."

"That's, what, four down? I think we're doing pretty good, considering there's only been one guardian for the past few _centuries_. Plus, we solved Aldora's riddle! Nocturne agreed to help us find her in the dreamworld once we all recover a little."

"Perhaps she'll be able to explain to us more of what's going on," Clockwork sighed, sitting down next to Danny and looking _exhausted_. The teen was hardly waiting a moment before he was flopping over and laying across Clockwork's lap, purring quietly at the hand that rubbed at his scalp.

"It'll be fine. I know it can be fun for you, not being able to see anything of what's going on, but we'll fix this. After all, we're good at preventing disasters, right?"

Clockwork smiled softly, and, really. Whatever he did to deserve Danny as a son, he was so _grateful_ for it. "Right." They would figure everything out. It would just…

Well, it would take time.

::

Broken Russian filled the quiet space, Vladimir Masters looking haggard and worn as he tiredly cleaned himself of blood and patched up bleeding wounds. He had been foolish to believe he could have defeated that damn _spirit_ without the use of his weapon, but he _refused_ to take the chance of him escaping back to the others with information. Secrecy had always been his greatest weapon, he saw no reason to compromise all he worked for to kill some mangy _mutt_.

As if his defeat wasn't insult enough, his minions had been defeated yet _again_ when sent to capture Danny. It was his own fault, he supposed, leaving the boy to his own devices for as long as he had. He had _hoped_ to sway the teen to his side _willingly_ , but it seemed as if this would be more difficult than he first assumed. Tying off another bandage and tightening it with his teeth, the man glanced to his own portal, hidden deep within his mansion.

"It seems as if I'll have to do these tasks myself, from here on out…" The creatures he used were strong, yes, but he was _far_ stronger. He had possessed his powers for over twenty years, Danny had only had them for a few. There would be no way he could be defeated...not when he had sacrificed so much to get to where he was.

"Tell me, have far has Axion come in their manufacturing?" At the words that were hissed quietly, the man gave a nod. "Good. Make sure nothing interferes with those weapons." Weapons were needed for war to be waged, after all. "The Guys-in-White?" More hissing, this time hesitant, and less certain. "As I said, Madeline was always a smart woman. She'll need to be pushed further to rid her of any doubts."

At the idea that was quietly whispered to him, Vlad felt a smirk curl his lips upwards, wicked glee sparking in his eyes. "That would certainly push her the last few steps. It won't take much, either." There had been a reason he himself had never accomplished it, but now… He didn't need to get revenge himself, anymore. No, no, this would work just as well. "You've given me so much, and now _this_! Consider me your loyal follower for as long as this is to continue, Worldbreaker."

Dark rings of black light wrapped around the man, changing his form into something unearthly as he walked across the lab, hand wrapping around a glowing sword as the portal in front of him swirled and moved with energy. "Killing Jack Fenton and finally taking his son as my own, all for the price of destroying the Ghost Zone." The smirk widened, Plasmius laughing loudly.

"I couldn't want for anything else!"

::

"We cannot allow this to continue!" "Danny Phantom is a menace!" "He has destroyed worlds before, he may do so again!" "He must be destroyed!" "He must be killed!" "We must end him!"

The hall of the Observants was filled with shouting and screaming, Librarian paling as he hovered near a wall to watch the proceedings. He knew the others were not fond of Danny Phantom, but now… It seemed as if the entire race of ghosts was becoming more controlling. More _hateful_. It was _wrong_ , and Librarian knew there was nothing he could do to stop where things were headed.

He had promised Danny and Andrew to help them, and try and delay the others with their decision, but everyone in the room was near of the same opinion. The opinion that Danny Phantom would be their end. "The child's powers are far too strong for one so young. If he is allowed to grow, he could become a danger to all of Time!"

"The child must be dispatched before he is allowed to grow! If he acquires the power to jump timelines, then the very fabric of reality could be unraveled and destroyed!" Librarian fidgeted with his sleeves and no, no, this wasn't good in the _least_. "We already have proof of the misuse of his powers in another, similar timeline!"

"Enough!" The voice of the Head Observant was enough to silence the entire room, Librarian feeling the command tighten in his throat, silencing him as well as the others. The Spirit World may have looked to the Observants as the 'benevolent rulers' of this place, but in truth, it felt far more like a _dictatorship_. "The rules are clear. We are unable to act for as long as Clockwork accepts the boy as his."

A small sigh of relief, Librarian losing a bit of tension. Clockwork would never reject Danny as his son, and that would save the teen, and keep him safe from the Observants, at least. Although he still had a feeling that the Observants would not end there. Some would not be happy with this choice. As proven by the shouting of the hall. Although it was one comment that had him standing straight. "Then we should interfere! We should have Clockwork reject the boy-!"

" _Despicable_. Do you not follow an Oath?! An Oath to watch and never act! To do as you suggest would break the Oath of the Observants!" Librarian's words silenced a good deal of the shouting and arguing, the ghost using the opportunity to continue. "As long as Phantom continues to be a Guardian and follow the Laws of Time then he is of no danger to us or any other." He may not have followed the Oath himself, but he could certainly use it to tie the hands of the others.

"And if he is seen as a threat?" Librarian glared as Treasurer stood up, eyes curled in a 'smile' that reminded him of the fierce nature of the tigers that had lived in his homeland. It did nothing, however, to stop the anger from filling him. "If this child is seen as a true and genuine threat to our world?" Nothing good could ever come from this spirit's words.

"You believe the boy to be such a threat?" The Head Observant stared at Treasurer, the hall utterly silent. While all Observants were allowed their opinions and voices, it was those two who was most listened to and followed. "Truly?"

"I do." The tone of voice was as smooth as the silk Librarian's Emperor had worn, and as soft as the furs they had constantly received in trade. As warm as the most well-brewed tea and as riveting as the most exotic of dancers. It made Librarian want a mouth just so he could _vomit_. "It is of my opinion that this young spirit is a threat to not only the worlds under our watch, but to Time as a whole." The spirit floated to the center of the hall, eye never leaving the Head Observant's. "Ever since his powers were gained he has been reckless and caused tremendous amounts of damage and danger-"

"By saving humans!" Librarian was flying over to stand next to him, looking to the Head Observant beseechingly. "Yes, Phantom does things differently as compared to what others might, but he has always worked to serve a greater purpose. Since his powers have been received, he has used them at his expense to _save_ the lives of those who were in danger." Mostly, at least. The boy _was_ a teenager. "Phantom is a _hero_ by all standards."

"There are no heroes, my dear Librarian." The two looked to each other, holding the gaze for a few seconds before Treasurer's eye was crinkling into another 'smile', the look nothing but smug. "Only the power these spirits possess and what use it is put to. I am willing to overlook much of the child's _transgressions_ , but did he not allow himself in a possible timeline to become so emotional he used his powers to _destroy_ the worlds? Not only did this happen, but he allowed that creature to escape into _this_ world, where it still is."

"He-"

"Librarian." The ghost fell silent at once at the Head Observant's words. "The Treasurer has the floor." _No_.

"Thank you, Head Observant. As I was saying...this boy is a danger. Due to his fighting with Plasmius, Pariah was released from his centuries long slumber. An alternate, more _powerful_ version of him escaped into this world with the intent to destroy it. Even now, recently, he has used his 'mate' to kill both ghosts _and_ humans. There have been multiple occasions where he has lost his mind and gone on a rampage, barely able to be kept in check. If such a thing were to happen _now_ , with how powerful he has become…

"Head Observant, I tell you this out of concern for my fellow spirits, for the ghosts that take refuge in our world, and for the very place we call home. There is a terror that threatens us all, that is one step away from destroying all that which we hold dear. All that we have made vows to _protect_. A terror that will not hesitate to destroy us if he believes he was doing it 'for the good of all'. This terror, my fellow Observants, is named Daniel James Phantom.

"And I believe he needs to be destroyed."

::

" **Well, well, if it isn't our little psychic!** "

" _You brought a human into this space?_ "

"I'm not human." At the silence, Nomi closed her eyes and relaxed, floating on the line between life and death, between consciousness and nothing. "Or at least...I won't be for long. I'm dying."

" **Ha! You didn't last long, now did you? What's the matter, little psychic, decided what you saw was too much for you-** "

" _Alvarro!_ "

"He's not Alvarro." Nomi heard the vague screaming and shouting that swam around in her head, voices of the doctors and nurses that tried to save her and her friend back in the waking world. "He's the Worldbreaker, and he's upset he's losing." There was a flash of overwhelming power that flooded the place, Nomi not touched by a single bit of it as gold filled her vision.

" _Looks like you don't even have the power to hurt a 'little psychic'. Still, you must be strong to be in this space...or you must play a role in this Destiny that has been weaved._ "

" **Feh, overprotective bastards, all of them.** "

"You're losing, Worldbreaker. Try as you might, the Council is slowly beginning to reform, and build itself back up. You will lose. Just as it's been foretold. Isn't that right, Aldora?"

" _I like this one._ "

" **The Council is dead! At least, it will be again soon.** " More energy filled the area, the same gold energy wrapping around Nomi and keeping her safe and protected. " **You won't be protected like this for long. Soon you'll be in** _ **our**_ **world.** "

"I know. I've known for a long time that this has been coming...but I believe that Destiny and Fate can be changed." The two were silent at that, Nomi laughing quietly as the golden energy brushed against her and filled her with warmth. "Everything there has ever been has foretold the destruction of the worlds and the freeing of a disaster that cannot be stopped. It has been shown that nothing will defeat it and yet here these people are. These lost and scared children fighting for their home and trying to stop the end of everything… It's a good story."

" _Who are you._ "

" **No psychic can know of this much. No psychic can reach this space.** "

" _Whoever you are, you're not quite human._ "

"...No, I'm not." In this space where pain did not exist, Nomi smiled as she let the gold energy move and twist around her, near rocking her to sleep. "Aldora, Worldbreaker...Alvarro…" Nomi laughed quietly, feeling the last thread that tied her to the mortal realm snap.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

The last scene was just pure OC indulgence but it's _plot_ indulgence gosh darn it!


End file.
